And Baby Makes
by Lachlan512
Summary: Steve and Catherine are having their first baby and are at the hospital. While the hours of labor pass, they remember how it all began.
1. Chapter 1

The McGarrett Family Grows

Catherine's turn

Chapter One

As I waited for the nurse to bring me a wheelchair, I again looked at my watch. It had taken me only five minutes to reach the hospital because I was in town picking up Steve's tuxedo when my water broke. But it had been 15 minutes since I talked to my husband, Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett to tell him I was in labor.

He was so excited and nervous; I could hear it in his voice. When he asked me how I was doing I could hear Danny in the background yelling at Steve to slow down. Not that it would do any good. Steve knew his abilities and limitations and in 20 years of driving, he never caused an accident. Oh, he's been in a few near misses and collisions, but he was never at fault. I remember one time his sister, MaryAnn told me about a day they were been driven to school by her mom Margaret. MaryAnn saw a dog run in the road and screamed so loud her mother slammed on the brakes and caused a five car accident. Steve and his sister jumped out and ran after the dog and left their mother there alone to deal with all the angry drivers. Luckily Margaret called John and he came and took care of everything. That was the kind of guy Steve's dad was. John was the friend everyone called when they needed to talk. The neighbor who had the exact tool you needed to borrow, and the handyman everyone needed when their appliances' took a dive. My husband is just like him. He won't admit it but I know Steve fills with pride when people make that comparison. Steve had that dog for eight years and they named him Crash.

"Mrs. McGarrett, your room is ready. Let me help you into the wheelchair and get you to the 4th floor. Can I carry your bag for you?" Nurse Reynolds asked.

"Thank you, but I can get into the chair by myself. Will the front desk send my husband to my room as soon as he arrives?"

"No need Baby, I'm here." Steve says as he runs through the front doors out of breath. He leans in and kisses me, grabs my bag and whispers "Sorry, traffic was crazy, even with lights and sirens on it took me more time than it should have. How are you feeling, Cath, what do you need?"

"I'm good, and all I need is you and Dr. Cassidy and I am ready for Sailor John Steven to make his debut. Did you get in touch with my parents?"

"You mean Saylor Margaret-Catherine, don't you?" Just then Steve's phone rings and it's my mother Marie Rollins returning his call. "Hey mom, did you get in touch with Ed? Cath wants you to come today, how soon can you be ready?"

"I'm ready now, and Ed is on his way home from the hardware store. Why, what is your plan?" my mom wants to know.

"I have the Governor's helicopter on standby waiting for my call. Can you be at the Kawika Airport in 30 minutes?"

"That's perfect; we can leave in ten minutes and be there is five. How's our girl doing?" My mom asks Steve.

"She's just perfect, always. You know your daughter, tough as nails Navy Officer. Do you want to talk to her?" Steve asks.

"Sure, if she's up to it. Oh, and Steve, thanks for taking such good care of her. She is really lucky to have you." My mom replies.

"No, Mom, I am the lucky one." Just then a labor pain hits and it's pretty hard. "Mom, she can't talk right now, she's having a pretty bad contraction. We'll see you in two hours; I have a car at the airport to bring you here, ok? bye." My mom and Steve hang up. As soon as my contraction stops Steve helps me out of the wheelchair. The nurse hands me my gown and tells me I can change in the bathroom.

"Commander McGarrett, you can put her bag in the closet, and I'll be back soon to get everything ready for your wife. Her contractions are 15 minutes apart so you will be here awhile. Most first deliveries take 12-20 hours. Can I get you anything? Nurse Reynolds asks Steve as she leaves our room.

"No Mamn, we're fine. Thank you." Steve says as he comes in to help me with my gown. "Are you still having those back pains, like you were yesterday?"

"No Thank God. I can't believe this gown is so hideous, and you know I hate the pink color, and it's my least favorite. The pain comes and goes from front to back, but it's not that bad yet." I tell him while we leave the bathroom holding hands like teenagers.

"I think you're just mad that I am going to win the bet and we are having a daughter, not the son you keep telling everyone. " He helps me into my bed and sits down next to me and holds my hand.

"You keep telling yourself that, Commander. I think I'm down 2 to 1 so I'm sure I'm going to beat you this time. But even if I don't, I figure you still will give me my spa weekend for all those pounds you made me gain with your excellent cooking." I lean into Steve's chest and he kisses my forehead, and I hold onto really tight. Just then another contraction comes and he can feel me tense up.

"Cath, tell me, are you in a lot pain, or is it as bad as Danny says it can be?" he asks as he rubs my back.

"Well, it's not that bad yet, but I know it will be getting worse before our son gets here. I am still planning on going without drugs and I've been doing all my breathing exercises." I can tell they are getting closer together and more intense. Steve rubs my back as I breathe and squeeze his hand while his wedding ring cuts into it.

You mean our daughter, don't you? Steve replies again. I look at him and roll my eyes. "You're doing great, Babe, keep breathing just like we practiced; I know you can do it." Steve tells me in the sweetest voice ever. He can be so tender when he needs to be or he can be a killer and not blink an eye. That one seemed to come twelve minutes from the last one.

"I didn't bring the stop watch so you can be my official clock watcher." That one ends and I'm still holding on to Steve and don't want to let go.

"You're wish is my command, my lady." Steve says as he helps me under the covers and lies down next to me.

"Just stay here and hold me until I tell you to leave. The doctor told us in class to go to our "happy place" and right here is my Disneyland—my happiest place on earth, so I just want to be here in your arms now. Later when they are really bad I will be calling you lots of ugly names and won't be as nice as I am now." We both laugh as he leans down to kiss me. Steve has the sweetest way with me when I am not feeling well. The first three months of this pregnancy I couldn't move from bed until I lost my dinner and the room stopped spinning. Even the medications the doctor gave me didn't help and Steve and I were really worried. If we hadn't found one that worked by my second trimester, my doctor was going to put me in the hospital for a week to get the nauseous under control. I wasn't used to Steve being my nurse, I was never sick around him before. I was always the one sitting by his bedside after a dangerous Naval OP or shoot out with Five-0 but the shoe has never been on the other foot. He was so tender and attentive and the way I was feeling, I didn't care what he told me to do. He'd carry me to the bathroom and back to bed, he'd have someone with me all day while he was at work. I had never really seen that side of him before. I wasn't one to get sick very often. Most of the time if I had a cold or flu, I was out to sea and Steve was on a rescue mission in some mystery local. Oh, I knew he had that tender side, a side he only showed me and a very few people, but those months really scared him and he felt helpless.

"Cath, promise me you will tell the doctor if you want an epidural, and you won't try to be Wonder Woman. I read the literature the hospital gave us and the baby is completely safe so it doesn't make sense for you to suffer. Will you promise me that, please?" He asked while he brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"Steve, I promise, I will. I just don't want any pain killers that can hurt our baby. Just because there are drugs out there, doesn't mean I have to have them. But I promise you I will have an epidural if it is really bad." Another contraction starts and I grab onto Steve's shirt and do my breathing. This time it feels like they are getting closer and more intense. The nurse comes back in with her IV supplies and fetal monitor.

"Commander, how is she doing? Sorry I was gone so long, but another nurse is at lunch so we are short staffed for an hour or so.

"She's doing great, her contractions are ten minutes apart and they are about three minutes long. " Finally this one ends and I can finally let go of Steve's shirt and hand. "Great job, Baby, you're breathing is getting better each time."

"Thanks Honey." Just then a knock on the door interrupts our conversation and there is a volunteer at the door with a basket for Steve and one for me. "Come in", Steve replies and she brings both baskets to our table. "Look, the team sent you some spa products, and they gave me some cigars, beef jerkey and cards"

"Thank you so much, I tell her and off she goes to deliver some more. Steve gets off the bed so the nurse can start my IV and put on the fetal monitor, but sits in a chair next to my bed.

"Mrs. McGarrett, I need to start your IV and get your on the monitor. " She takes a look at each of my arms to see where the best veins are. She chooses the left arm and proceeds to get all her supplies laid out on her table.

"Steve, is everything ok at work? If you need to go and check in with Danny, don't feel you have to stay here the whole time. Some first time deliveries can take 24 hours so you don't have be here for every minute." He's holding my hand and rubbing his thumb back and forth. He says he does this to calm me down but I think it also calms him down too.

"Cath, there is not one thing on this earth that would take me away from you and our daughter. If there were a bomb threat on the island, I know my team could handle it and do me proud. You and our baby are more important to me than life itself and I will not leave here for one second." He carefully and tenderly kisses my forehead and I just melt into his chest.

"Commander McGarrett, the front desk called and they need your signature on some forms, so now would be a good time for you to take care of that. I have to check your wife's dilation and put on the baby's monitor on their head, and usually most first time mothers want some privacy." Nurse Reynolds tells Steve. He looks at me and I give him a nod and he's off to go to the front desk.

"Thanks, Nurse Reynolds, I could tell he is getting nervous the way he's tapping his foot all ready. He doesn't like to see me in pain or discomfort and I know he will need to be sent on a few errands before this baby girl gets here." The nurse installs the monitor wand on the head of the baby and checks how far I am dilated.

"Wow, Mrs. McGarrett, you are all ready at 6 cm so this little one will be here before the day's over I predict. Most first time mothers get here and they are only at one or two cm but it looks like you are over half way there." She says, as the monitors start to spit out the information. "You might want to close your eyes in between contractions so you will conserve your energy for the delivery. I know how excited you and Commander must be, but rest is really important before you begin your transitional labor. When the Commander comes back I will go and get you some ice chips and then I need to go next door and do another intake. Here is the remote to buzz me if you need anything." She hands me the remote and busys herself cleaning up all the supplies from the IV and brings me the table so I can set it down.

Just then Steve returns and off the nurse leaves. "Did I beat the next contraction back?" Steve asks as he slides next to me on the bed.

"Yes, how's Danny, everything OK? "

"Everyone's fine, Cath, don't worry about them. I guess your plan is to be sending me on a few errands today so you can get me out of your hair." he laughs as he has all ready figured it out.

"You're not mad are you honey? Because, you really do have to indulge me today of all day's since I am giving you the cutest baby boy on the earth next to you when you were little." I say as I reach to hold his hand and another contraction starts. I hold onto him tighter than the last one and he holds me against his chest. There is no place I'd rather be than in his strong arms. Ever since the first time he held me close to him, nothing calms me but his arms around me and that special place on his chest just for me. The contraction ends and I still let Steve hold me tight. I almost feel so relaxed in between contractions that I could fall asleep right where I am.

"Cath, are you ok? I can tell they are getting stronger each time you have one. Did the nurse give you any idea on how you're doing?"

"Yes, I am all ready at 6 cm and she thinks he will be here in two to four hours or so. " I take Steve's hand and hold it and just close my eyes. Steve lays next me and I start to fall asleep because I am so calm and peaceful. It's just the two of us now since the nurse left to go next door. Steve leans in and kisses my forehead and I just feel so much love for him and this little girl I am carrying. Before I can even get some ice chips, the next contraction starts and again I hold on to Steve for dear life.

"Breathe baby, you're doing great. That's it Cath, take it slow and it will be over soon." As the contraction ends I hear Steve's phone ring. He ignores it and rubs my back for another minute. "You are doing really well, Cath, is there anything you need? What can I get you?"

"Steve, I'm good, just answer the phone so you can lie down next to me until the next one starts." He answers the phone and it's my mother. They just landed at the Oahu airport and are getting into the car Steve had waiting for them.

"Hi Mom, she's good. Our nurse says in about two hours our baby will be here. She looks fine and she's doing really great on her breathing. Ok, see in 20-30 minutes. Bye." Steve hangs up the phone and comes back to lay next to me and puts his arms around me again.

"Do you know that your arms are my favorite place to be on this whole earth? Just stay here all day and never let go." I get really scared when I feel I am losing control of my body. It was the same way when I threw up with morning sickness. Those first three months I lost over ten pounds and Steve and I were really scared.

"Anything for you, Baby. I don't think I've told you today how beautiful you look and how much I love you. You make loving you so easy and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't thank the Navy for getting us together." He leans into me and kisses me like on our first date. He is so tender and gentle and such a generous lover. "Catherine, thank you for marrying me and making my life worth living."

As a tear runs down my face, I start my breathing again as the next contraction starts to come. We stay like this for another 45 minutes and I am starting to worry about my blood pressure. When my blood pressure gets too high, I start to feel a little light headed and dizzy. Luckily the nurse comes in and does a status check on everything.

"Mrs. McGarrett, Dr. Cassidy will be here in 10 minutes, and he wants to check you over and see how the baby's heartbeat is doing. He wants me to put in a catheter so we can measure your urine output until the delivery and the next 24 hours. Commander, maybe you could go and get yourself a cup of coffee and be back in five minutes." Nurse Reynolds says.

"Steve, wait. Can you go down to the SUV and get the bag in the front seat? I stopped and got a blue hat and a pink blanket to make sure we had everything we need for the baby. Also, I didn't bring the diaper bag or camera. I had my bag packed in the car but not his. I'm sure you have time to run home and get it before he is born."

"Sure, I'll go to the car and get the bag but I am not leaving you to go home. I'll ask Kamekono go to the house and get them for us. I'll be right back." Steve leans in and kisses me before he leaves and the nurse closes the curtain.

"Mrs. McGarrett, I need to go over your list of medications in the chart here. Can you tell me what medications you are currently taking?" She asked.

"I only take Lisinopril for high blood pressure and my prenatal vitamins. I am not allergic to any medications, but I am allergic to shell fish."

"How long have you had high blood pressure?" She wants to know.

"Only since the last three months of my pregnancy. My mother had the same thing when she was pregnant with me and as soon as I was born, it disappeared,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Staves Turn

Today was the day, and I couldn't concentrate on the road. I should never have gone to work this morning. I had a feeling something was going to happen but couldn't figure out what. I told my wife I should stay home with her and paint the nursery or something but she wouldn't let me. She still had two weeks until her due date so I figured something was going to happen on one of our open cases. No one could make me do the things she could. I know who would believe me big tough guy Ex Navy Seal, Steve McGarrett would listen to his beautiful 110 pound wife. But I do, always, she has me in the palm of her hand. I was putty, just like the kind you played with in school. Then the phone rang and I knew this was it.

All I could think about was her, my wife, my best friend in the world. The only person who knew everything there was to know about me, the good, the bad, and the ugly. She even knows about some of my missions that were classified. But now I was on my way to her and I couldn't focus on the road, only Lt. Catherine Rollins McGarrett. She was just going to go to pick up my tuxedo she promised; she just needed to get out of the house she said. She was go stir crazy and I thought it was safe, no harm no foul.

For as tough and strong as she was as a Lieutenant in the Navy, she is also so soft, gentle, amazingly, and perfect. She left active duty the Navy three years ago when we got engaged in 2009. I never expected her to do that and I never would have asked her to. But she insisted, and deep down inside I was happy and scared. Happy that I would have her every night to fall asleep with, but scared that she was in more danger by being with me at home then at sea with the Navy. I knew her, she loved serving and loved her country more than anything else; at least she did. The Monday after we got engaged she went into her C.O. and put in for her resignation to the Reserves. When she came home and told me I couldn't believe it.

"Why, Cath, you love the Navy more than anything in the world, you've always told me that." I asked her.

"No, that's not true, I used to love it more than anything, so I thought, but you My Love, are the most important thing to me and I love you more than life itself. Don't you hear me when I tell you that? Do you think I'm just saying it to hear myself talk?"

"Well no, but I just thought that… well I mean ummm…..it never occurred to me that you would want to be here with me full time." I said as I stumbled over my words.

"Why wouldn't I want to be here with you full time? I told you when I accepted your grandmother's ring that I wanted a traditional family like I had growing up, and you have until, until…..you know you lost your mother. I want to give our family the same thing and I can't do that if I'm on a ship six months a year, half way across the world, now can I?" She gets up from the chair she's in and comes and sits on my lap with her arms around my neck. "You do want a wife full time don't you, or would you rather I am stationed somewhere unknown, with 2000 sailors at my disposal?" She says while kissing my neck, than my ear, and finally my lips.

"To answer your questions, One, of course I do, and Two, of course I do not. But I just thought you would want to continue the Navy until you could retire. Cath, I want you with me every day and every night and I will make sure you know that." I roll her over onto her back and lie on top of her and start helping myself to her body. First I take off her shirt, then bra, shorts, and finally her thong. As I gently kiss her neck, then shoulders and down to her hard left nipple and she begins to moan and arch her back into me. Before I move to her other breast, she's got me undressed and all ready pulling me up to her wanting lips.

"Well, Commander, I just think I'll let you show me how much you want me, right here, and right now. Then again later, over there, up there, and out on the beach, there. Think you can handle that?"

"I definitely can handle that, just remember you asked for it." We made love for the next four hours everywhere she wanted. We finally heard our stomachs growling and figured we better eat some dinner if we were going to have any energy left for bed later.

She had been in the Navy since she was 18 years old and always planned on making it a 25 year career. But all that changed on the week of her 30th birthday on base at Pearl. She was at the commissary getting food for a barbeque she and her roommate were throwing when fate intervened. By fate, I mean me, me and my driving skills or lack there of.

"What Danno, what is it?" I asked my partner Det. Danny Williams who was yelling at me as usual.

"You do know that you just passed the hospital, don't you?"

"Ah Shit, why didn't you say something"

"What do you think I've been doing for the last two blocks? Whistling Dixie?" he said in his sarcastic Jersey humor. "Where in the hell are you right now because it's certainly not here. I've been trying to get you attention since the last light you ran."

"Sorry Danny, I'm just thinking about Cath. The day I bumped into her, the day my life finally mattered and changed forever."

"Well, why don't you slow the hell down and go to the hospital to be with her, before you kill us both and make her a merry widow."

"Great idea, I think I will do that." I said as I pulled into the doctor's office next to the hospital and put the car in park. I jumped out and ran through the parking lot to get to the hospital and heard Danny yell Good Luck as I entered the front door in less than 60 seconds.

Here we were, at the hospital waiting for my son or daughter to enter the world. I had never thought about being a father until I met Catherine. Losing my mom at 16 really left a big hole in my heart that I never thought I would fill. But today, I feel that my heart is whole now, as I walked Cath to her room and prepared for the birth of baby Sailor or Saylor McGarrett.

Funny about how we chose the name. We both came up with the same name days apart from each other. We were going to make a game of it. Each night at dinner we both were going to put three names on a piece of paper that we would consider naming the baby. The other person could cross off any two, but had to leave one behind. We planned on doing this every night until we both found something we could agree on. My first list was Sailor, Alexander, and Matthew for a boy, and Saylor, Kathleen, and Sarah for a girl. Cath's list for a boy was Sailor, Mackenzie, August, and Saylor, Bethany, and Rachelle for a girl. After looking at our lists it was obvious we were going to use Saylor or Sailor for the first name and a combination of our parents names for middle names. The final verdict was Sailor John-Steven and Saylor Margaret-Catherine. We couldn't believe how easy it was. It was so simple and felt so right. That night when we went to bed and I touched her stomach to say good night to our child, I felt it kick for the very first time. Danny told me it was something he couldn't explain but that once I felt it, I would be never know anything as precious as that, and be forever changed, and he was totally right.

Catherine's first three months were really difficult. I never told her how scared I was for her. She vomited every day and all day. I had to have someone with her at home all the time so I could go into work. Between her mom and sister, Rachel, and Chin's wife Malia, I was able to go to work knowing she was in good hands. I remember the first visit to the doctor's office and how nervous we both were. We had been trying to get pregnant for about six months and didn't think anything was going to happen. We had made an appointment with her OB to see if we needed to discuss getting ourselves tested to make sure things were OK. As soon as we arrived the nurse had Catherine give her a urine sample to test for her hormone levels and she took us to the room and waited for the doctor. Dr. Cassidy walked in and was carrying a large folder and a bag with some pills. She handed Cath the folder and bag containing her prenatal vitamins. She told us that she wanted her to start her prenatal vitamins now so that her body would be ready for the baby to implant. She said that she didn't think we needed to worry about anything until we had tried for a year and we hadn't gotten pregnant by then. Two months later Catherine went in for a blood test and we were waiting to hear one way or another. We were getting ready to leave for a trip to San Francisco to become godparents to Kara and Mitch's new son Miles Stefan when the phone rang and we let it go to the machine. As we heard the message from Dr. Cassidy that she was four weeks along, we couldn't have been happier.

She ran from the living room into my arms and just held me for ten minutes crying. I couldn't believe how those words made me feel. First, happier than I could ever imagine, and secondly, relieved that everything was ok and she wouldn't have to go through any infertility tests. We finished packing and left for the airport. The news came at such a great time for us. We were going to be around baby Miles and so many of our naval friends were going to be at the Baptism. Unfortunately, on the flight over she started getting sick as soon as we were airborne. She thought it was just air sickness, but I thought it was the pregnancy. Luckily we stopped at the airport and bought her a box of crackers and they helped her quite a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Catherine's Turn - Chapter Three**

I remember the day the doctor called to tell me or us I was pregnant. It was a Wednesday afternoon and we were finishing packing for a week's vacation in San Francisco to see our friends, Kara and Mitch Lindsey. They asked us to be the godparents to their first son, and the baptism was going to be on Saturday. They were our oldest friends from our Navy days and the only people on the base that new about us for the first six months. Kara and I shared an apartment on base and Mitch was a Seal with Steve. Their Seal team was on a mission to Kandahar and was in charge of rescuing American citizens caught behind enemy lines. Mitch was injured and Steve stayed with him until a helicopter from our ship, The Enterprise was able to fly in undetected and rescue then. They were brought back to our ship until Mitch was able to go state side. I saw Steve once from across the mess hall and chills went down my spine. I knew who he was by reputation, but no one told me how absolutely gorgeous he was. He left the next day for Washington for a Debriefing with the Head of Navy Intelligence, and I never had a chance to casually bump into to him. I knew Kara was interested in Mitch and she had told me he had a friend who grew up in Hawaii and she and thought we could try a double date when we returned to Pearl. Unfortunately, the four of us were never on land or ship at the same time for another four months. During the first three months, Kara kept finding reasons to stop by the infirmary to see how Mitch was doing. By the second month of his stay on our ship, they were all ready sneaking around and fell in love without anyone finding out. Of course I knew, our cabins were right next door to each other and I would hear when Mitch was staying with her.

We finally came in for a 30 day shore leave the month I was turning 29 and Kara wanted to have a barbeque to celebrate the last year of my 20's. I was at the commissary shopping for groceries when I dropped my list and it slid under the shelf. I bent down to get it and literally was knocked over when someone hit my cart and it hit me. Steve was coming around the corner of my aisle and not paying attention rammed into my cart. As soon as I lost my balance I spilled everything out of my purse and yelled "Shit", Steve stopped dead in his tracks. Always the gentlemen, he came around my cart to me and bent down to help me with my purse and help me up. He was embarrassed and asked me to coffee to apologize for his lousy cart driving skills. I couldn't believe it was him, the same good looking Seal that I wanted to meet from the ship six months earlier. The same officer that Kara and Mitch wanted to fix me up with as well. It was pure magical fate that we met, something I often remind Steve of to this day.

I said I would meet him for coffee later that night and went home and changed three times. We met at the Starbucks near base at 7:00 pm and stayed there talking until it closed at 1:00 am. He was so easy to talk to and I felt so comfortable with him. He told me about his mother's car accident, his Dad being a police officer, and his sister MaryAnn. I told him about my childhood, my family, and my career in the Navy. I told him that my parents had retired and bought ten acres on Kauai and that I had a younger sister. I was surprised by how much we shared since he had a reputation as a tough as nails Seal and as a ladies' man. He told me he hadn't had a long term relationship with anyone for the last five years. He had never met anyone who understood his life as a Seal, until he met me. I was impressed by how honest he was to someone who he had just met.

Neither one of us wanted the night to end, so Steve asked me if I wanted to take a moonlit walk on the beach. He loved the beach and told me that it was where he goes to feel closer to his mom to talk to her or just clear his head after a mission. We found a nice secluded spot and stayed there laying in the sand talking and looking at the stars. He took my hand and kissed it softly. We both felt the sexual chemistry just being close to each other. After about three hours, he took both of my hands and helped me up. My whole body felt his touch as he put his arms around me and kissed me softly for the first time. I couldn't help but want more and pulled him harder into me and made sure he felt my wanting him and wanting more. We just stood there holding each other and listening to the ocean. He told me he needed to get me home before the sun came up and ruined my "pristine reputation." I guess he knew who I was when Mitch pointed me out as Kara's roommate. Mitch had wanted Steve to find a way to introduce himself to me so that he could get him and me to help get Mitch go out with Kara. Steve is the greatest and more loyal friend to have, but he's not one to go matching even for his closest friends. Mitch was bummed about that but Kara had her own ideas and made sure she found a way to get Mitch's attention her way.

We held hands as we walked to his truck and he opened up his door so that I could sit next to him and he could put his arm around while he drove back to base. I felt so safe and secure in his arms and it just felt so right to be with him. I wasn't ready to have the night end but I knew he and his dad made plans for the next day and reluctantly let him take me home. He walked me to the door and he entwined my fingers with his. I asked him to come to the barbeque that Kara and Mitch were throwing for my birthday. He said he would love to and had a smile from ear to ear. He told me later that Mitch had all ready invited him to a little party and since Steve hadn't met me yet, he accepted. When he found out it was for my birthday, he started thinking of something thoughtful to get me, but not overly personal to scare me away. He had the sweetest smile and a little dimple on his chin. I wanted to have him hold me all night and didn't want him to go. He gave me a kiss that would keep me flying high until we would meet again. I went to my room and watched him drive away and knew I had met the man I was going to marry.

I had never dated anyone like Steve. He was such a gentlemen and so easy to be with. All the guys I had dated before were only after one thing, and _**it was meaningful conversation**_. I promised myself that I wouldn't lose my virginity to anyone in high school and I meant it. I never really felt there was anyone worth it. I didn't want to disappoint my parents, but mostly myself. Our family had been through one teenage pregnancy and I didn't want to go down that road myself. I had seen the stress and pain that it can cause to a family and that was something I wasn't going to do. My cousin Samantha had fallen hard for the Football captain at her high school and he pressured her into something neither of them were ready for. When she found herself pregnant at 17, she was crushed and alone. Mr. Football Stud couldn't run fast enough away and left her heart broken and pregnant. She knew she had no business being a mother so she made the painful decision to put the baby up for adoption.

She and I were really close because we were only six months apart in age. I helped her through the pregnancy, labor and delivery, and picking the parents who would adopt her baby. It was a really difficult time for her parents and my parents as well. Since her mother and my mother are twin sisters, they shared everything and we were always together. I'd be at her house for a week in the summer, and then she'd be at mine. Our summers were so great until the year she got pregnant. She managed to find a great couple to adopt Andrew Joseph and she still gets regulars photos and updates on how he's doing.

I made myself a promise to marry a man like my father and never to settle for anything less. My dad is the perfect man. He knows how to treat a woman and always treats everyone with dignity and respect. I made a list my senior year in high school of all the qualities a man would have to have to be my husband and put it in my jewelry box. I would take it out every time I thought about dating someone and if they didn't meet my standards, I didn't let things continue. When I got home that night, I took out that list and Steve had every one of the qualities and more. He's kind, caring, respectful, honest, gentle, loving, funny, strong, good looking, athletic, honorable, loyal, loved animals, and down to earth. I couldn't believe I had found my prince, but was it going to work out for us, I only hoped it would.

Steve came back from the car minutes before Dr. Cassidy arrived to check on my progress. She checked me for my dilation, the baby's heartbeat, my blood pressure, and how close together my contractions were. I was all ready at nine cm and she was beginning to worry about our daughter's heartbeat. She said that if I wasn't as ten cm in an hour she would do a C-Section because the baby's heart rate was getting worrisome and my blood pressure wasn't coming down with the medication she gave me. I grabbed onto Steve's hand and felt really scared. Dr. Cassidy said that her two main concerns were how the baby's heart rate would put her in danger and that my high blood pressure could become Preeclampsia. Dr. Cassidy had been carefully monitoring me for any signs that my high blood pressure would become Preeclampsia and both my life and our daughter's would be in jeopardy. She was worried so much in fact that I was on bed rest that last six weeks until today. I only left the house this morning so I could run two errands and get out and breathe. I needed to get to the jewelry store to pick up the gift I bought Steve from his the baby. Yes, I know it's a girl and bet against Steve just to keep him guessing. Plus I knew he'd felt guilty about beating me and he'd send me to the spa weekend I wanted with my mom and sister. He's felt really bad about me having such a rough pregnancy. I told him that I didn't mind and that the ends justify the means as long as our child was healthy. The first three months were hell with all the morning,.I mean all day sickness, and then the last six weeks of bed rest. Steve was so worried, but he tried not to let me see it. How could I not see it, feel it, and know it. He installed an intercom in all the rooms so I could talk to anyone who came here to stay with me. He hired a baby nursery designer to redo the third bedroom for her and let me spend whatever I wanted. Of course he knows I am as frugal as he is and was able to complete the whole nursery for less than $5,000.00. I had a beautiful Hawaiian ocean scene with dolphin, corral, surfers, and boats on it. We had a beach with a little boy and a little girl running and chasing each other. It was so peaceful and I managed to hide it from Steve for the last ten days. He gave me a budget of $10,000.00 not knowing what anything costs for babies these days. I took the extra $5,000.00 and started a college fund for and will tell Steve when we have a moment to ourselves.

After Dr. Cassidy left my parents and sister arrived. I was so happy to see my mom and started to cry the minute she walked in. About ten minutes later my sister Dorian came in. Dr. Cassidy and Nurse Reynolds left us alone to talk to my family and face a few more contractions. I couldn't stop thinking about what could happen to our daughter if the blood pressure didn't come down. Steve knew that when I worry, I get really quiet and he tries anything he can to distract me. Today was not any different but nothing he or anyone else was doing could help.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back to present day

Steve's turn

We got to Catherine's room and got her settled in. Her contractions were about 15 minutes apart and she said they were not any worse than bad menstrual cramps. The nurse gave us a little time alone before she was going to come back and start Cath's IV and it was so nice to just to have a few minutes to talk to her and hold her in my arms. I was worried about her and that the baby was going to be too early. But at our last doctor's appointment her doctor said that anything after 38 weeks would be considered full term and with how big the baby was measuring, she was sure that it would be ok. She was more worried about her blood pressure and developing Preeclampsia then the baby not being full term. According to her measurements, the baby was all ready at least seven pounds and no baby seven pounds would be considered preemie. Cath had done a great job gaining weight and gained less than the 35 pounds her doctor had recommended. That's one thing about Mrs. Catherine McGarrett, she follows directions very well. She did everything she was told to do by her doctor so that our baby would grow and develop exactly as it should.

Cath and I had a bet whether the baby would be a boy or a girl. I had a dream after we found out she was expecting that our first child would be a girl, then a boy, followed by one more girl. Catherine was convinced she was having a boy because she was so sick and figured that it was Karma. Catherine has always been frugal and smart with her money. Once she left the Navy even more so, she knew that we were living on just my income. I told her time and time again not to worry, but she just couldn't get out of the habit of being thrifty. When we got engaged I moved into her apartment at Pearl when I was home on leave. But by the time we got married, my dad was gone and we went to live in the house Mary and I inherited. Mary didn't want to have any part of the house, so Cath and I bought her out of her half. My salary from Five-0 was enough to take care of us and her Navy pension was something we just saved for a rainy day. She still hates to spend money on herself. She will go shopping and spend whatever she wants on me, her family, or the baby but when I tell her to splurge for herself, she won't do it. That's okay with me though, because I love to spoil her and buy her things anyway. If she wins the bet she gets to go to a spa weekend with her sister and mother on me. And if I win, she has to let us get a dog. I always had dogs or cats growing up and I want my children to have the same great experiences. Cath wants to wait until the baby is at least a year old, but I would rather get it now so that when I'm out evenings on a case, I will feel better that she and our child have dog for protection. A buddy of mine from the Seals raises and trains German Sheppard's to be trained as guard dogs but also our as gentle family pet. He just had a litter of pups and gave me first choice from it and I have picked out a beautiful little girl and she will be old enough to come to us in four more weeks. I know Cath's not going to be too happy with a new baby and puppy but I told her I would house train the dog and she can potty train the baby when the time comes.

I don't know much about the labor and delivery part of having a baby. I was only one when my sister was born and all my adult life I have been in the military or with Five-0 and never had the opportunity to witness the "miracle of birth." Cath and I took the classes the hospital offered and watched three movies on deliveries; one natural, one C-section, and one breech birth. Being trained as a medic with my Seal team I knew the dynamics of what I would need to do it I had to deliver a baby, but never had to. The closest I got was when we were on a mission helping Americans stuck behind enemy lines, get home safely. We were hiding in an abandoned church when we heard woman screaming. When I found her, she was just a 15 year girl who was in labor. We knew the church was not safe so we got the Americans out and I was going back to get the girl and take her somewhere safe. Before I could cross the street to get back to the church, it was hit by a bomb and obliterated. It was awfully tough for me to watch it blow up and know that she was gone, but I knew it wasn't my fault. I had to continue with the mission and didn't have a minute to even mourn her. When you are in wartime, you have to compartmentalize a lot of things. I have a system when I keep little boxes in my brain where I store the stuff I can't get to or it too difficult to deal with right then. But as soon as I have some alone time, I open a box at a time and work through the stuff in it. Of course, I often need help with this. For years I was seeing a Navy psychiatrist for night terrors after a few bad missions where I had lost some of the men under my command. I had a really hard time opening up to someone, especially a complete stranger. But after about six months, I reached a place where I was comfortable with my doctor, Commander Patricia Barrett. She and I reached such a great place that she asked me to call her Patty. Since then, she is more like just a friend who listens and guides me and helps me understand the pain and leave it behind.

August 18, 2007, the day I met Catherine, my life changed. I knew my friend Mitch and his girlfriend had a roommate they wanted me to take out for a double date. I have never been a fan of blind dates or set ups. I did all right with the ladies but nothing ever turned into love or became too serious. Mostly it was dates to naval award ceremonies, weddings, and sex. I was never in one place long enough to make anyone a girlfriend, or let something evolve into a relationship. I was fine with that. I was in my 20's and was never too interested in marriage and kids because I thought they were something people do who aren't in harm's way every day. I didn't want to die and leave a devastated spouse and children behind. My dad was never the same after my mom was killed. He carried the guilt that the bomb was intended for him and that he should have died and my mom should be left to raise us and not have to be sent away. My dad sent me and Mary Ann away to keep us safe but he never dealt with his survivor's guilt.

My dad's good friend from Vietnam, Joe White was able to get me into a military school in California and sent Mary Ann to live with his sister, our Aunt Deb. My dad only had one sibling, a twin sister named Debbie. She and my dad were raised in Hawaii where they were born, but when she met a Sailor from Pearl Harbor, he was promoted to Seal Training and was stationed in Coronado in California. She left Hawaii and never looked back. My dad knew Mary Ann needed to have a woman in her life to help guide her and that was his only option, he thought. I was a pretty good athlete, and kept myself in really great shape. I swam everyday and played baseball, football, and was on the swim team in high school, until the day my mom died. 24 hours after her funeral, we were sent away and the three of us were never together again. Both of us came to Hawaii once or twice to visit with my dad, and he came to see us, but it was always such a weird existence. I was selected to attend Annapolis after I was nominated by the officers at the school I was transferred to. My grades were great, my physical fitness was great, and I was third generation McGarrett to be interested in serving our country. My grandfather and name sake, Lt. Steven J. McGarrett, served at Peal Harbor during WWII, and died on December 7th, 1941. He is entombed on the Arizona where he died. After Annapolis, I was selected into Naval Intelligence and then the Seals. My life was fine in my twenties, and having a wife and kids was not on my radar. You see sometimes life and death decisions need to be made and if your head's not in the game you become more of a liability to your team than a team member.

I have to admit, I wasn't looking forward to being set up with one of Kara's friends. I had always thought Kara was a really sweet person and she and Mitch were so perfect for each other. I just didn't want to be the guy who made a couple and her friend into a foursome. I knew it was going to come up in the next thirty days because we were on a scheduled shore leave. I thought if I kept myself busy with my dad and seeing old friends, I would get out of this date I was pressured into going on.

I decided to go to the commissary and get some groceries and invite some of my dad's HPD friends over for a barbeque the coming weekend. Have you ever heard the saying "Coincidences take a lot of planning", well I guess that was the mantra for Catherine and me. She was in the commissary shopping for a barbeque that she, Kara and Mitch were planning for her 29th birthday, when Maniac McGarrett and his driving skills intervened. I was just killing time that day, and going up and down the aisles until I found something I wanted to cook and wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was trying to think of a way to decline the double date invitation I knew was coming soon. As I turned the corner I bumped into a driverless cart and the cart hit its driver who had bent down to pick up her list. She lost her balance, spilled her purse, and yelled "Shit". I was so embarrassed but thought it was sweet that this cute little sexy voice was swearing. I went around her cart to help her up and apologize and saw the most beautiful woman in the world giving me this look that scared the crap out of me. After I helped her with her belongings, and tried to make up some lame excuse, for my crappy driving, I just stood there speechless. The awkward silence lasted about ten seconds when I blurted out, "Can I buy you a coffee to apologize properly for my bad driving?" She changed her annoyed look to a smile and accepted. I introduced myself and so did she, and we said we would meet later at 7:00 pm.

I went home swam, showered, shaved, and got ready at looked at the clock and it was only 5:00 pm. It didn't even dawn on me that I was nervous; I just thought I was making good time getting ready. I decided to make my dad some dinner so when he got home, he'd have time to catch a movie or something. Police work is extremely stressful and he would try to catch a movie every week to just turn off the cop in him and enjoy a few hours before he had to go to sleep and have more nightmares. Little did I know then what he was working on in his spare time was the car bombing that killed my mom. He told us that she was hit by a drunk driver and we never questioned it. I didn't find out it was a car bomb until I was putting together clues from the CHAMP box that my dad left me after I was head of the Five-0 Task Force. My dad came home around 5:30 and we had a nice time talking and eating dinner before I left to go meet my future wife for coffee.

I remembered what she was wearing earlier that day at the commissary: blue shorts that said NAVY on her butt, and a white tank top. She was tanned and totally in shape and I spent a few minutes just watching and admiring her body as she drove her cart away after we said our goodbyes. Her long dark brown hair was in a loose bun and she had diamond studs in her ears. I had never seen a more stunning woman in my life. I had been around the globe and seen 1000's of woman in my life, but not one could hold a candle to Catherine. I arrived to the coffee shop first just so I could watch her walk in. She looked even more stunning than she had five hours earlier. She was wearing casual white mini dress with black buttons and flat black sandals. She changed her earrings to little gold hoops and she was wearing an ankle bracelet on her left ankle. Her long hair was down with soft waves and a simple white headband that kept her layers flowing around her ears. I had found a table near the front so we could sit at a table for two. There were a few tables for four but I thought it would be more intimate to be at a smaller table then a larger one. As soon as she walked in I stood up and she saw me. She came over and I pulled out her chair and we just talked for a few minutes until the line died down. I asked her what she would like to drink and she smiled and asked for a Caramel Macchiato so I ordered each of us one. I wasn't much of a coffee connoisseur but thought I would go out on a limb and try one. I thought it was pretty good but a little sweet for me. When you are in the military coffee is usually black and strong out of necessity so adding syrups and whipped cream wasn't something I would likely do. Actually, I had never been into a Starbucks before but didn't want to tell her that, so I acted like I knew what I was doing.

We sat inside for about an hour and then decided it was getting too noisy and went outside to the patio. We talked until they closed at 1:00 am and it seemed like only an hour had gone by. We told each other all about our families, growing up on the Islands, how we ended up in the Navy and what we thought we wanted to do in the future. She had just been promoted to Naval Intelligence on the Enterprise and was looking forward to the new challenges she was going to be facing. Her CO was going to be an old buddy of mine from Annapolis and she was glad that he was a nice and fair officer. Her last CO had some anger issues and liked to take it out on his subordinates and it was really getting on her nerves. She told me her mother had a twin sister, and I told her my father had a twin sister. She told me that her cousin went to my high school and that she had dated the captain of the football team who was a year older than me. I knew that guy and didn't like him. He was an arrogant jackass who didn't treat the girls he dated well at all. I heard after I moved to California that he had gotten a sophomore girl pregnant but didn't know who she was. That girl was Catherine's cousin and she told me how hard it was on Samantha and her family. I could see Cath was very affected by that time in her life and was honored that she shared something so personal to the guy who tried to kill her earlier that day. When we finally had to leave the coffee shop, I asked if she would be interested in taking a walk on the beach and enjoying the light of the moon on the water.

I loved the beach in the evening and it's always been the place I would go to think, clear my head, or talk to my mom. My dad would go visit my mom's grave every Saturday and spend hours just telling her about his week. I went with him once and I couldn't bear to see how much pain he was still in and told him that he needed this time alone with mom and that I would visit her grave on my own another time. I would always send flowers to mom's grave on Mother's Day, her birthday, my birthday, and the day she died. I know my dad brought her new flowers every week, but I needed to know that she knew how much I missed her and my dad would always call me to thank me and tell me how beautiful the bouquet was.

We walked for about 30 minutes and found a nice peaceful spot and just sat down talking and staring at the moon and the stars. I was used to staring at the stars being on so many missions and always could find the constellations and signs of the Zodiac. I can even remember feeling like I didn't want the night to end, but I knew by 3:00 am that I had turned a coffee date to something more substantial. Good job McGarrett, but I still wanted more of her and was so glad that it was the first week of our leave so that could take her out on a proper date soon. I told her that I needed to take her home before I ruined her reputation and she laughed at that. She asked me how I knew she had a good reputation and I told her that I had heard her name a time or two and it was always very complimentary. I got up and took her hands to help her up and couldn't help but pull her in for a quick kiss. I would never have done that if I hadn't felt some sparks between us right from the start, and I was right. She put her hands around my neck and gave me the most sensual kiss and thought that my knees were going to give out on me. Neither one of us said anything about the kiss, and just walked back to my truck holding hands. Just before we were at my truck we both started to ask each other something. I was going to ask her to dinner on Saturday night, but told her to go first. She told me her roommate and boyfriend were throwing a little barbeque for her 29th birthday the next night and asked if I would like to stop by. She told me her roommate was Kara and that her boyfriend was Mitch and I just had to chuckle. She looked at me funny and asked me why I thought her inviting me to a barbeque was so funny. I told her that Mitch was one of my Seal teammates and that he and his girlfriend had been trying to fix me up with Kara's roommate, who was Catherine. We both laughed and decided that fate had intervened or at least my crappy cart driving skills had. I opened my side door and she scooted into my truck and sat right next to me. I was hoping she had figured out my master plan and she said that she had. I drove her back to her apartment and just enjoyed how close we were to each other. I helped her out and walked her to her door holding her hand and I just felt that my life was changing forever.

I had to think of a gift for Catherine for her birthday barbeque. I wanted something that would be unforgettable but nothing too personal that would make her feel uncomfortable. I went to a jewelry store to see what I could find when I found the perfect gift. My mom's favorite gift from my dad was a charm bracelet. Every chance he got he would buy her a charm, sometime just to remind her how much he loved her. I knew I wasn't in love with Catherine yet, but wanted her to have something that every time she looked at it, she would think of me. I bought a silver bracelet and started it with four charms. One was a birthday cake to celebrate her 29th birthday, a miniature U.S. Arizona to represent Pearl Harbor, where we met, the third was her name in Hawaiian, Kakalina, and the final one was a little ship to represent her being on the Enterprise during the time we met.

Before the barbeque I bought her flowers and her favorite wine. I hoped that all the feelings that we both felt the night before were still going to be there, when I pulled into her apartment complex I ran into Mitch coming back from the store with beer and ice. We stopped and talked in the parking lot and just laughed about how this was all turning out. He was glad that Catherine and I finally got to meet, and thought it was a much better story than the fix up he and Kara had been trying to do.

I had been through some rough years. Losing my mom at 16 really changed me and all the choices I made since then were all in response to her death. My dad sending me and Mary away was his way of keeping us safe and giving him time to mourn my mom. He threw himself into his job and started an additional investigation into my mother's death. He kept all the evidence in an old red tool box with a sticker 'CHAMP" on it. I never knew about any of this until I returned home from South Korea for his funeral. More about this later.

The 28 days left of our shore leave were fantastic. We saw each other every day and had some of the greatest days of my life. We went surfing, paddle boarding, jumped out of airplanes and so much more. I took her to some of my favorite places on the island and we just spent hours talking and every night when I took her back to her apartment, I didn't want to go home. By the second week I took her to meet my dad. She and I cooked my mom's famous Lasagna to surprise him. He said he could taste the memories of my mom in each bite. He was so touched that Catherine wanted to do this for him and after I took her home, he waited up for me. He wanted to have a father-son talk which we hadn't really had since I was 16. He told me that he never was interested in who I dated and really wanted to keep out of it. But Catherine really got under his skin. He told me that he could see that I was in love even though it had only two weeks. He said that Catherine reminded him of my mom and that was exactly the type of woman I needed and he wanted me to not blow it. His knew I had a history of messing up when any of the woman I dated wanted to get serious and he told me to be wise and not do or say anything stupid. I told him that I felt so different with Catherine and I would not let her go, ever. He told me that he knew how hard it was for me when he sent me away and that one day I would understand. I asked him what he meant and he told me some day I would understand and that's all he would say.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Catherine's turn

After my parents and sister arrived, Steve and I gave them the update on my status. I asked Steve if he would take my dad down to get some coffee for my mom so I could have a few minutes with my mom and Dorian. Please check in with Danny and be back in 10 minutes. He wasn't thrilled about leaving me but I smiled at him and he couldn't say no. He sat on the bed next to me and put his hands on my cheeks and told me how much he adored me and that he couldn't wait to see our little girl. "I'll be right back, Gorgeous, so don't start without me,'' he and my dad left and my sister sat down next to me.

"Cat, what's up? Why did you sent Steve and Dad downstairs?" my sister asked.

"You know I only came downtown this morning to pick up a gift for Steve but didn't make it to the jewelry store before my water broke. I need you to go and pick it up for me so I can give it to him when the baby gets here. DeeGee, can you do that for me please?"

"Sure, what store am I going to and what am I picking up?"

"Koko's Jewelers, on Kopiani Way. I ordered him a pair of 24 K gold cuff links with the baby's initials on them. One has SMC for Saylor Margaret-Catherine, and the other one has SJD for Steven Jonathon-Daniel. I didn't tell Steve that we are having twins, a boy and a girl. The last time I had an ultrasound the doctor noticed that the babies heartbeats were beating at the simultaneously so it wasn't easy to find both heartbeats. Since my ultrasound was done in the second month, we didn't see the baby boy hiding behind his sister. Here's my credit card so you can pay for it. I have a small box of diapers in my car that you can hide the gift in and we'll put it in the closet and Steve won't notice. Hurry back before your niece and nephew arrive." I told her and she left.

Soon my dad and Steve came back and we waited for forty five more minutes for Dr. Cassidy came back and decide if we were going to do the C-Section. I never really thought about getting married and having kids. I always thought I would be in the Navy for 20 years and then retire at 38. If I wanted to get married and have kids, I was still young enough to do it, but it wasn't the most important thing in my life. I dated some guys in my 20's but no of them became serious. It was really just sex and comforting after a few bad missions. They were sailors and knew what I was feeling and we all just needed to be with someone who understood that.

Steve was so different and I knew it from the start. He had this quality about him that just spoke of kindness and honesty. He seemed so damaged but so strong. He had a hole in his heart from losing his mom at such a young age. The day his mom died, so did the happy family he knew. His dad sent him and his sister to California and it left him alone and having to deal with being abandoned by his father. He couldn't understand why his dad felt the need to send him away. He believed the story that his mom was hit by a drunk driver, but later he found out she really died in a car bomb meant for John. John was investigating a string of corrupt cops that had ties to the Yakuza gang and he needed to know his kids were safe. Sending Mary Ann away made sense to Steve; she needed to have a woman in her life to guide her and Aunt Debbie always wanted a daughter. Instead, she and Uncle Rob had twin boys and another boy four years later. Mary Ann was two years younger than the twins David and Brian, but two years older than Alan. The boys were so good to her. They made sure she wasn't hurt by loser boyfriends, they taught her how to drive; they took her with them to all the football games, and made sure she always had a ride home from her friend's house. Steve was so grateful to his cousins for doing what he couldn't for her. He only saw her twice while they both lived in California. He went to visit her and the family for Christmas his senior year and then once again while he was at Annapolis when the whole family came to visit for Family week.

He was so open with me when we first met, and it was such a turn on. Sure, he was the best looking guy I had ever met, but it was his soul that really got to me. He shared things with me he had never told anyone else about. Not even the doctors he had to see after he was involved in a few bad missions. It was easy with me, he said, and he felt that if he could share his past with me, than nothing could stop us from having a wonderful future. How could he have known that from our first coffee date? I knew he was someone special that night, but he said he knew that we were each other's soul mates from day one. Of course he didn't tell me this until months later, but for him to admit it was something that really made me see how perfect he was.

It took him awhile to tell me this, but he said he felt it every night when he went to sleep, he saw us and our family and it helped him make it through some ugly horrible days. We were together every day for 28 days of our leave. I had to go back to the Enterprise, and he was going after Anton and Victor Hess and didn't know where or when he would be back. He chased those brothers for five years until the day Steve killed Anton, and Victor killed John….September 20, 2010. I knew where Steve was because of the position I had with Naval Intelligence but I didn't know how bad things were. His convoy was attacked by Hess's men at the same time Victor was holding John hostage at Steve's house. Steve had to hear his dad being killed and he was helpless to do anything. Two days later he was back in Hawaii burying his dad next to his mother and he was just broken. I didn't get there for the funeral, but the next day. When he called to tell me what happened, I couldn't do anything for him but listen to him and cry with him. We had been so happy two months earlier when we last were together vacationing in Fiji. We hadn't had much time together in the last year so 10 days of uninterrupted time together, was heaven. We had decided to get married 10/10/2010 and wanted something intimate with a few family and friends. Trying to get the same time off when you are marrying a Navy Seal isn't easy but we had it all planned out and I couldn't wait. Steve was a highly decorated Seal and had dozens of successful missions under his belt. He had lost a few friends too and that was what made his job so difficult. He lost three team members the day his convoy was attached when he was bringing in Anton Hess, and I am sure that is one of the reasons he took the job with Five-0 after his dad died. Even though he had been chasing the Hess brothers for years, we still had some time together the year after we got engaged. I was on the Enterprise and had a lot of down time off, and Steve could come to my ship when he could spend a few days with me.

In 2009 we both had two weeks leave and we met in Dubai and he surprised me when he asked me to marry him. It was my 31st birthday that week, and we had been together for two years by then. We had talked about getting married someday, but both knew how hard it would be as long as we were both in the Navy. I had all ready made up my mind to leave the Navy before we were got married, but I hadn't told Steve yet. He sent me out shopping and had a second hotel suite set up with candles, music, and a beautiful romantic dinner. He had his dad send him his grandmothers ring that his mom last had, and had diamonds added to it to represent the months were had been together; 24 in all. He even called my dad and asked him if he could marry me and my dad was thrilled. Steve is as old fashioned as they come and he is such a complete gentlemen. He got that from his dad and how John treated Steve's mom. He cherished her and always gave her gifts for no reason except to let her know how much she meant to him and Steve is just like that. On my 29th birthday, he gave me the most wonderful charm bracelet and added to it all the time. That afternoon he had the staff set everything up, he went to pick up a scrapbook he had made for me. He had found a box of photos in our closet that I was saving to make into a scrapbook, but never found the time. He took them to a framing shop and paid one of the staff members to make a scrapbook from the day we met and until the day we got engaged. This is why he's the perfect man and husband. He thinks of those little special things and goes the extra mile for me, for us. Since I had an apartment at the base, Steve moved in with me eight months after we stated seeing each other. He didn't want to live with his dad and didn't have much time off anyway so it just made sense for him to be where he spent all his time anyway.

When I came home from shopping, he had a dress laid out on our bed that he wanted me to wear that night. He wouldn't tell me what we were doing, just that tonight our lives were going to change. I knew he asked my dad if he could marry me, but had no idea what he had been planning. I showered, got dressed, and put on his favorite perfume and my cherished bracelet. He had one of the hotel staff come in and take me to the suite next door where Steve was waiting for me dressed in his Dress Blues….God he looked so gorgeous. The suite looked and smelled wonderful and he had our song playing in the background. The song that was playing on my birthday the first time we danced was "Love Remains the Same" by Gavin Rossdale when he took my hand,

"May I have this dance, Lieutenant?" he said.

"It would be my pleasure Commander," and I held onto him and just looked into his eyes and felt such love for this man. I was so happy to have him with me, and know that for the next 14 days, I only had him and his body all to myself. No covert OP could take him away from me and I could fall asleep in his arms and know I was safe and more importantly, he was safe every night.

"Catherine, you look so beautiful and I love you with all my heart." he whispered into my ear as he kissed my neck, nibbled on my ear, and held me tightly. "I want you to know that you are the most important person in the world to me. You give me the challenges I need, the unconditional love that I crave, and the knowledge that what I'm doing every day is making a difference. You are the first person I see in the morning and the last one I see when I go to sleep at night. When I want to share good news, you are who I call. If I have pain, you are who comforts me even when I can't talk about it. When I am alone under the stars somewhere in this world chasing the scum of the earth, I just think about you and know that I am keeping the world safe for you and our family." He looked at me and tears were running down his cheeks, as I gently kissed them away. The song ended and he took me over to the bed and we sat down as he continued to talk to me. "I told you how my mom's death left a hole in my heart, didn't I?"

"Yes, you told me the first night we went to coffee." I said, tears in my eyes now as he held my hands in his.

"Well, I think…., I mean…. I know that my heart is whole again. You did that for me Cath, you healed that part of me that was broken and I can't imagine a day in my life without you. I know it won't be easy, we both have our careers and I know that it is going to take hard work and some sacrifices and I want that for you, for us. I can't promise you that I will be the perfect husband or father, only that I will try with all that I am, and I will put you first and our family first. I want to be your rock that you can hold onto when you are scared. I want to be your soft place to fall when you are sad, and need comfort. I want to give you a home with children filled with love and I want you to see that what we are doing every day means something. I want to love you each and every day for the rest of our lives, and to make sure you never forget that without you, my life doesn't make sense. Catherine, will you make my life complete, and do me the honor and marry me?" He was trembling when he said it, and the tears in his eyes told me how much he loved me and that we were going to be happy and he was what I was waiting for.

"Steve, you make loving you so easy, and it feels so right. From the first time I saw you across the mess hall, I felt something, and I didn't know how to explain it. I knew who you were from your reputation and thought that whoever was in your life had to be the luckiest woman alive. Then you hit me, knocked me over and you changed my life for the better. I wasn't looking for love, or even someone to sleep with. I was just doing my job and hoping that what I was doing was for the right reasons and made sense. I always thought that true love was out there, but only for those who looked for it….and that wasn't me. I spent my 20's just having fun, traveling the world, sleeping with sailors and enjoying them. But nothing filled me up, filled my soul and made me happy. Not until you found me, and knocked some sense into me and showed me that you were out there, and all I had to do was let you into my life and let you love me. I never fell in love until I fell in love with you. The kind of love that lasts a lifetime, the kind that gets us through those awful days when you can't understand the WHYS. Why brave people had to die, why loved ones leave us, why no matter how hard we work at it, we still can't change the outcome. I want the life that my parent's dream for me, the life I dream about, the life with you and children I make with you. You complete me and I crave all the life has to offer, and I need you and I would love to be Mrs. Lt. Commander Steven McGarrett. I don't need the Navy 1/10 as much as I need you. I only have one year left and I am not reenlisting, you are what gives my life purpose. I thank the Navy every day for bringing you to me, but I want to make a home for us. A home that you feel safe in and know that nothing can hurt you. A place where we can make and raise our children and give them the family we all deserve. I want to be your soft place to fall, the place you call home, and the person you turn to when you need to have someone help carry the load. It would be my honor to marry you and spend each and every day loving you. "The tears were flowing from both of us, as Steve took my hand and put his grandmother's ring on it.

He held me in his arms and then started to undress me and I did the same to him. Steve started kissing my neck and behind my ears and he knows what that does to me. He is the most gentle and sensual lover I have ever known. He loves to discover my body each time we are together, to burn it into his memory. He says my love keeps him safe while we are apart. He loves me to explore his body with my body, and I took my time making him want more. He held onto to me and called my name and I knew how much I was pleasing him. He let me take charge and I know that he loves to have me play with his growing erection and touch his body and shower him with love. We made love for hours and he showed me again what a generous lover he was and I made sure to show him how much I loved bringing him to his release while I did all the work. We never ate the dinner Steve ordered for us, our hunger for each other was all we needed to satisfy. All we needed that night was to just love each other and celebrate our engagement.

Over the years he's taught me so much about being a sensuous lover. His body lean muscular, strong, and is so much a turn on and every time I have him in my arms, I want to try new ways to bring pleasure to him. I want more and more of him. He knows how to get me to scream out in ecstasy and pulled me up until he could put himself in me and immediately I let him take charge. He nibbled on my taut nipples of my breasts and pushed on my clit until he made me come for him, over and over. When he was just about to climax, he called to me and promised me we would always love each other like this. He wanted me to lay with him and hold him and kiss him deeply and erotically. I couldn't get enough of him. I just kissed his body and licked the sweat off his chest and neck and sucked on him for hours, and he did the same. Our love was never as pure as it was that night. We had turned a corner in our relationship and we both finally felt at home. I was home in his arms, and he was home in mine. It didn't matter if we were half way around the world from our apartment, having him inside me was home. I loved him so much. It took me so long to admit that to him and there wasn't a day that goes by that I don't tell him what he means to me.

He had been the first one to say I love you. We had been dating for six months when he had two days off and came to the Enterprise to surprise me. I was in my cabin when I heard a knock on the door and I thought it was Kara coming to play cards. We both missed out men and keeping busy was the only thing we could do to prevent our minds from wandering and worrying about their mission. When he opened the door and I saw him standing there, I just wanted him in my arms, my bed, inside me for as long as I could have him. He took one step into my cabin and swept me up in his arms and gave me a kiss that showed me how much he missed me. The first kiss we had every time we were back together gave me Goosebumps like it was our first kiss ever. I was overwhelmed by my hunger for him and his kiss told me he was hungry for me, and his tongue was doing things to me that brought tears to my eyes. His kisses alone could make me come, and I started striping him and in 60 seconds had him naked in front of me all the while he was busy doing things to me that made me scream out his name. His body is something I can never get enough of. I can stare at him for hours and just shower him with tender kisses until he pulls me to him. His lean muscular arms hold me with such tenderness as he teases me with his kisses. He sat on my bed and looked at me while slowly undressing me and exploring each of my breasts with his mouth and hands as I held onto him and caressed his body. As he took off my panties, he picked me up and set my hot wet core on his waiting erection. I called out his name and he took my nipples in his mouth and sucked me so sensually and tenderly that I cried out in ecstasy and love for him. I rolled us onto my bed and let him tenderly enter me and make love to me for hours and hours. I came over and over and so did he. I loved the way he touched me and what his tongue did to me all over. After six hours of showing each other how much we loved each other's bodies, he took my face in his hands and told me he wanted to talk to me. I wasn't scared anymore. I had been afraid to say those words to him first for fear that he didn't feel the same, or he wasn't ready to admit it to me yet. I never thought he would say it to me that day. I didn't need to hear the words when I could feel how much he loved me when he loved my body.

"Cath, I haven't ever met anyone as wonderful and beautiful as you. Your beauty in inside and out and your smile brings such joy to my life. I know that it's only been six months, but I have loved you from the night of your birthday. When I held you in my arms and we danced for the first time, I felt that our bodies were two pieces of the same puzzle and made for each other. No one else can make me feel like you do when you make love to me. You let me see how much you love me by taking control and just giving into me. You let me love you until you cry out my name in ecstasy. I adore you and want you to know that if I died tomorrow, my last moments on earth would be of loving you and showing you that you are the best thing God has given me. You have my heart, soul, and all the love I have to offer. I love you Catherine, let me love you all night." The tears in our eyes told us both that we were on the journey of our perfect love story.

"Oh Steve, you don't know how much you mean to me. You came into my life and I finally started to live, and my life had purpose. Until then, I did my job, I did it well, but at the end of the day, I had no one to share it with. You changed me and my life began to mean something. What was I doing this for, who was I doing for…..it was for YOU. I want to make things better for you and you deserve all the best life can offer. You deserve to be loved and to be shown love and I want to be that person for you. You are my reason to love, and you are the reason I get up each day and put my life on the line. Steve, I love you with all that I have and all that I am." He leans down and kisses me and holds me while we both let tears fall on each other. I lean down and kiss his tears off his shoulder and he does the same to me. We lay like this in each other's arms for the rest of the night and I know I home.

"Commander McGarrett, Catherine, can you hear me?" Dr. Cassidy said as she shook me by the shoulder. "It's time we talk about the delivery. I think the best thing for you and the baby is a Caesarian in order to get your blood pressure down and not risk you having a stroke. You are still at nine cm but I am afraid that if we wait another hour, the baby's heart rate will be dangerously low and your blood pressure will continue to increase. You are not responding to the medicine as well as I would like. The stress of labor is putting you in a danger zone and that is of great concern to me.

I pulled Steve from his chair to sit with me on the bed and wrap his arms around me. "Steve, are you OK with doing the C-section? I am if you are; what do you think we should do? I know you have concerns about surgery, so tell me what to do."

"Cath, I want you to be fine, and if Dr. Cassidy says this is what's best for you and Saylor, then let's do it. Danny said that Rachel's C-section went great and I have faith that ours will be fine. If you and Saylor are in any danger now, it's what we should do, OK Honey?" Steve said while holding me and caressing my back. He knows that when he does that it calms me down.

"Ok, let's do it. The sooner we meet our baby the better."

"Great, Catherine, I will have the room prepared and we will get started in 15 minutes. I will see you in the delivery room." Dr. Cassidy said as she left our room.

"Mom, Dad, Sis, can you guys wait here and I will have the nurse come get you when the baby arrives."

"Fine, Honey, good luck, and we love you." my mom said as she, dad and Dorian kissed me goodbye. I leaned in and whispered something to my sister before we left, and she said she would take care of it.

The orderly's took me and Steve down to the operating room and gave Steve his scrubs and Dr. Cassidy came in and told us what to expect. The Anesthesiologist gave me an epidural and Steve sat at the top of the bed and held my hand. The doctor began and in five minutes Saylor Margaret-Catherine arrived at 5:12 pm weighing 5 lbs 13 oz, and Steven Jonathon-Daniel arrived at 5:20 pm weighing 5 lbs 7 oz. Steve cut the cords for both babies and Nurse Reynolds took Saylor to clean her up and take her to the bassinet and Nurse Borth took JD and did the same.

"Steve, I guess our bet ends in a draw, right? I get my spa weekend, and you get the puppy you all ready picked out and named her Keako." I said as he looked at me with shock in his eyes.

"How long, umm did you, what the ff …why didn't you tell me we were having twins? When did you find out?" He was stumbling over his words while he was taking videos and photos of the twins with the nurses.

"I found out about six weeks ago. I overheard one of the techs talking about it and I wanted to surprise you. That is why I wouldn't let you in the nursery, I all ready put two cribs and two of everything in there."

"Commander, would you like to hold your daughter, and Mrs. McGarrett, here's your son." Nurse Reynolds said as they handed us our children. "If you give me your camera, I can take a photo of the four of you. We can give you a few minutes alone and then we will take them for their blood tests, and baths." Steve handed her the camera and sat next to me while we held our brand new babies.

Steve leaned down and kissed me and I saw the tears in his eyes as he looked at his son and daughter. "Cath, you are so beautiful, thank you for taking such good care of yourself and making sure our children got here safe and healthy. I love you so much, and always have and always will. Look, Cat, Saylor looks just like you with big brown eyes, and lots of hair."

"I see that, and JD looks just like you and Danny, with big blue eyes, and a bug nose. I love you too Steve, and the only reason these babies were born so absolutely perfect is because you took such good care of all three of us. I had my sister call the team, and they should be here with my parents. Why don't you take your children to meet their grandparents, aunts, uncles and Godparents? Dr, Cassidy is going to need some time to finish sewing me up. Make sure you follow the nurses when they go to bathe them and do their blood tests. I don't want them out of your site. You did get some of the guys from the base to stay on the floor while we are here, didn't you. You can come back in 20 minutes with our children, OK, handsome? "I tell Steve as he leans down kisses me and I put his son in his arm.

"I'll be back before you miss us." I see the smile on Steve's face that tells me that he is complete now that our children are here and safe.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I hope you all are liking my first Hawaii Five-0 story. I am a huge Catherine-Steve fan and I hope that somewhere down the line, they will have their happily ever after. I know Season three is set to explore some problems once she is a member of the team. I really want to show they love each other but am not very comfortable writing love scenes, so please understand that when you read those portions. I am doing the best I can but I have never really done this before so I am just doing what I can.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

Steve's turn Chapter 6

Walking with my father-in-law to the cafeteria reminded of the many times I had been different hospitals over the years. There was a really bad time when my dad was hurt that I had been able to visit him and stay with him during part of his recovery. Again, early in 2008, when I was on a Search and Recovery mission in the Middle East and our convoy was attacked and another Seal and I were both injured and I had to spend two months in the hospital in Germany than at Pearl. That was a really hard time for my dad and Catherine because I was in a coma for four weeks and when I woke up I had some memory loss and terrible headaches from brain swelling, and they thought I was going to have permanent brain damage. That was the first time I had been injured since Cath and I had been together. From what Dad told me later, she was so scared but so brave that he was leaning on her when he thought I wasn't going to make it.

Catherine was granted three months off due to the fact that her CO was one of my old Annapolis roommates and he knew that we were in love and had been together for some time. Every time I was able to get a few days off between missions, he would grant me permission to come to the Enterprise to do some Seal team assessments so that I could see my girlfriend. We both knew how lucky we were and we tried not to take advantage of his kindness, but when you are in love and away from your woman for months at a time, I actually made sure to see her when I could. It helped that I was a Seal Trainer as well and could always get a job doing a lecture that allowed me on her ship wherever she was. After I was released from the hospital I was able to spend two months on Cath's carrier while I did some classes for the newest Seal teams doing maneuvers from her ship. Once I was cleared for duty, I went back on the hunt for the arms dealers and scumbags, the Hess Brothers. That was the most important mission of my career but in the end, it didn't turn out as successful as we had hoped.

The following year February 2000 and I was again at the hospital at Pearl but this time, Catherine was the one who was injured. She had been given ten days off and was spending them in Turkey with a few of her friends from her carrier. The military plane she was in taking her back had mechanical problems and it crashed landed in the desert and she was severely injured as were her friends. The only person who died was the pilot when he bled out from internal injuries before the rescuers found them. Cath was in the hospital in Germany and then in Pearl for 13 weeks with a compound fracture of the left leg, severe concussion, ruptured spleen, and a eight inch laceration on her scalp. When I heard the news I was in South America chasing the same thugs and was only able to leave my mission when a good friend of mine from Seal Team 12 took my place for four months so I could be with her. I never realized how hard the loved ones have it when we get injured and all they can do is sit and wait and pray.

I was so glad that my dad was still alive because he held me up a lot of nights when I didn't know if she would make it. She came down with a very bad infection in her leg and they thought it was hopeless and would have to amputate it from the knee down. She was so distraught and was convinced that she wouldn't heal and would be unfit to be my wife and a mother which we had been talking about. Because of the concussion, she somehow thought that I only wanted the strong sailor she once was, and that if she lost her leg, I wouldn't want her anymore. Head injuries can leave terrible effects to your ability to process your thoughts and she couldn't distinguish between real and make believe that her concussion was doing. Once she was over her completely healed, she could see that her mind had been playing tricks on her, and she finally realized that it didn't matter to me if she lost one leg, two, or she was paralyzed. I knew she wouldn't turn her back on me if that happened to me, and there was no way I would turn my back on her. When they thought I was going to have permanent brain damage, she spent every waking minute with me helping me get back to where I was. She kept telling me that if I didn't recover 100%, she still was going to be there for me forever. She was all ready getting her discharge papers ready so that when I was released and needed to go to Rehab, she would be home with me to take care of me and help me with my therapy. ..she was completely unselfish and was going to give up her career just to help me get better...how lucky am I?

While I was in the Cafeteria with Ed, Catherine wanted to spend a few minutes of "girl time" with her mom and sister. I know she sent me on another errand so I could check in with the team. She is just like Danny when it comes to worrying. He's called me twice in the last four hours and I've called him the same. There wasn't any big case to work on so they are just finishing up the monthly reports and doing inventory of our Ops gear. I know Danny wants to be here but until Catherine wants more people here, I told him to just stay at the office. He just went through Rachel's delivery last year so he's been really helpful with little bits of wisdom. The first few months that Rachel was pregnant, they actually thought Charles was Danny's child. Unfortunately, my problems with the Governor's murder set the wheels in motion for things to implode in his life, and it kills me that my problems hurt so many people.

The night I was arrested for killing the Governor, Danny, Rachel, and Grace had tickets to fly to New Jersey. Rachel had fallen back in love with Danny and she told Stan that she and Danny were pregnant, and leaving him and Hawaii. Danny was going to get them settled in Jersey and come back to wrap up the cases we still had open. That was the plan, but my involvement in the Yakuza investigation and Governor Jameson's murder put his plans on hold. Danny stayed in Hawaii to help get me off the murder charges of Laura Hills and the governor that WoFat had set me up for both murders that he committed. I was in prison for a week before my enemy Victor Hess gave me the means to escape. He knew that WoFat ordered him to kill me in prison then Hess will die the same way. I was given an hour to go to the prison yard when Hess came at me and we started fighting. He managed to stab me with a homemade shiv that got me taken out of prison in an ambulance. I knew my only option was to take out the paramedics and escape from the ambulance which I did by jumping out while it was moving. I managed to elude the police and stole a uniform and cruiser and drove to Max's house where he patched me up and called Danny. He, the team and Joe White found the evidence to clear me of all charges. The fallout of this whole situation caused Danny to lose Rachel again, and the baby he thought was his. More about that later.

Awhile after Ed and I got back with coffee, Dr. Cassidy arrived to begin an assessment of Cath. Her blood pressure wasn't coming down and the baby's heartbeat was of concern to her. Cath and I decided to let the doctor do the C-Section to make sure our family was safe and would stay that way. It only took 15 minutes for us to get ready and get to the operating room. I know how scared Cat was; I was scared myself. Give me bombs, guns, grenades, police chases, jumping from airplanes, all that stuff I can do without being worried, but telling me my wife and baby are in danger, and I totally wanted to lose it. I couldn't let Cath see me like that, I had to be strong and let her hold onto me for once. I usually turn to Catherine when I need guidance and her strength gets me through those rough times. Thank God Danny told me how scared Catherine would be and that it was up to me to make her understand everything would be OK. Thank God he knows so much about being a husband and father and has always had my back when I needed him.

You know Danny has been such a great partner, but more importantly, a wonderful friend. He is as close to me as if he were my brother and he has no idea how much that means to me. I am not one to share my feelings with anyone but Catherine, but he can get me to open up and listen to his advice and I am so lucky that he is there for me. I put on the scrubs the nurse gave me and sat down on the chair by Catherine's head and held her hand. Once the epidural took effect, Dr. Cassidy started the procedure and delivered our daughter Saylor, and I couldn't believe how perfect she was. I cut the cord and watched as the nurse took her over to the bassinet to clean her up and wrap her in a blanket and handed her to me. Minutes later, Dr. Cassidy told me to cut the cord a second time when my son made his debut. What the hell, how did, oh my God… twins, why didn't we know? Did Cath know and keep it from me? How could this happen and I not have a clue, I mean, I'm a cop and should have seen the signs or something, right? I cut the cord for Steven Jonathon-Daniel McGarrett, our first son. Saylor and Stevie or"JD" as Cat calls him look nothing alike. Saylor has dark brown eyes and lots of dark hair like Catherine, and JD has hazel blue eyes like me and dirty blonde hair like my dad. They couldn't be more different than Mary Ann and me. She has blonde hair, like my dad and light brown eyes, like my mom. I have dark brown hair like my mom and hazel-blue eyes like my dad. I am so glad that my little girl looks like Catherine because my wife is the most beautiful person in the world, inside and out.

Cath and I held our children and let the nurse take some photos and videos of us. My sister in law called the team and they were waiting for us in our room with my in laws. My sister was on a plane arriving today and Danny said he would pick her up when she arrived. Cath asked me to take the kids to meet our family while the doctor finished the C-Section and she was taken to recovery. As happy as she was that they babies were finally here, I knew how tired she was and just wanted to have a few quiet minutes before seeing all the family waiting for us. This was the best day of my life since my wedding day and the only thing that would have made it better was if my parents were alive to see their grandchildren. Thankfully, Cath's parents are wonderful people and I know will cherish and spoil our children enough for both sets of grandparents.

"Hey, guys, look what I have." I said as I walked into our room and see my Five-0 Ohana and my in laws. They all look at me in complete shock when they see one pink blanket and one blue one in my arms.

"Let me introduce you to Saylor Margaret-Catherine, and Steven Jonathon-Daniel McGarrett. Aren't they just beautiful?" I couldn't stop smiling as I showed off my brand new babies as my eyes teared up.

"Way to go Boss" Kono said as she took photos of me and our children.

"How's Catherine doing?" my mother in law wanted to know.

"She is just perfect, happy, tired, and doing great. The doctor is finishing up the C-Section and then she has to go to recovery. She will be back here in about 30 minutes. Would you like to hold Saylor and Ed you can hold Stevie?

"You know I do", Marie said as I handed her Saylor. Ed took JD from my arms and the smile on his face was priceless.

"Kono, will you please take photos and video of Ed, Marie and the kids so Cath can see the first moments her parents hold our children?"

"Of course, Boss. You should get in some of the pictures, too." She added as I stood in between them for a few shots.

"So, Daniel, think I could talk you into being Stevie's/JD's Godfather?" Catherine and I want you part of his life after all; he is your name sake you know." I said to Danny as his eyes were fixated on my son.

"Steve, it is an honor to be part of your children's lives, and I would love to be JD's Godfather, and Grace will be glad to help in any way she can. She all ready volunteered for diaper duty." We all laughed as Danny told us about Grace's offer.

"Marie, Ed, can you stay let the team hold the kids, while I go be with Catherine. The nurses are coming in a few minutes to do their baths and blood tests and I promised Cath someone would stay with them. You should be able to follow them wherever they take them, and Kono can you go with them? The MP's from Pearl haven't shown up yet and I promised Cath one of you would be with the children if I wasn't going to be. I should be back with Cath in about 20-30 minutes." I asked my Ohana and kissed my babies and went to my wife.

Walking to Cath's recovery room I remembered our first real fight. It was more of a misunderstanding then a fight, but it was serious enough for me to think I was going to lose her. We had been seeing each other about five months and every time we were together, things got better and better. I had been stationed with my Seal team at Pearl for about seven months by then. I wanted to be close to my dad because eight months before I met Cath, he was shot during a robbery, and I wanted to be there so I could help out when I was on leave. The bullet entered his left side and was lodged near his spinal cord, and the doctors didn't know if they could get it out without paralyzing him. Luckily, they were able to remove it and he was walking about ten days later. Once he was home and able to take care for himself, I had to head back to my Seal team to go after the Hess brothers.

Cath was at Pearl for a week while her ship was getting maintenance done so she was spending time with her parents and sister. They were going out to dinner when a tourist ran a red light and hit their car and all of them were taken to Tripler Army Hospital to be admitted due to their injuries. Catherine and her sister just had a few cuts and bruises, but their parents each had more serious injuries. When I heard about the accident, I didn't know how serious it was and was able to get on a transport and take a few days off to see her. She didn't know I was coming because I was somewhere classified and I couldn't call her. Unbeknownst to me, Catherine's cousin Samantha was engaged to a doctor and I had never met him.

Cath's dad was in surgery for a ruptured spleen and she was sitting in the waiting area with her cousin. Sammi had called her fiancé Ryan, an ER doctor to come to the hospital and give them his opinion and support. I was entering the hospital and saw Catherine but she didn't see me. Sammi had gone for sandwiches and while she was gone, Ryan showed up and I saw Cath go to him and her hugged her for what seemed like an eternity, (really about 10 seconds). I wasn't one to be jealous ever but seeing her with another man, just about made me want to explode inside. I had no idea our relationship was in trouble and she had found someone else. Of course when you are in a relationship with a military person, you always worry about losing your girl to someone not running around the world chasing bad guys. I had been gone for two months and we had only had a chance to talk four times during that time. I stopped when I saw her with Ryan and had to figure about what I was going to do.

Should I go to her and pretend nothing was wrong, wait until she told me it was over, or just leave and not let her know I was there. I could just not go check on her parents, I knew she was scared. Kara had called Mitch and he told me that she was just bruised and had a few stitches, but she was really frightened about her dad's surgery. I had to go and see her; I could do this without making a scene. If she was going to break up with me, she certainly wouldn't do it in the waiting room around her family, would she? No, Cath had too much class and integrity and she wouldn't do that to anyone, and besides, I was a trained Seal, I was supposed to be able to handle life and death situations, I could handle this. Besides, I loved her, and she told me just three weeks ago she loved me; it couldn't have changed so quickly, my gut told me she still was my soulmate. I wasn't going to let her go without a fight, so if that guy she was hugging wanted her and she wanted him, he had to prove to me he was worthy of her love.

I took a few deep breaths and started to walk towards her and she saw me coming. She came from the waiting room and ran into my arms and kissed me like she wouldn't see me again. I gave her a hug and then pushed her away and looked at her with such confusion but God I wanted to hold her and never let her go.

"What's going on with you Catherine, why are you kissing me like that when you are all ready involved with another man?"

"Steve, what the hell are you talking about? You must be nuts, if you are listening to idle Navy gossip. I'm not seeing anyone; I wouldn't do that to you. I can't believe you think so little of me that you would think I would do that." She said to me while trying to hold my hands. "Why are you pulling away from me, Steven when I need you so badly?"

"I know what's going on, Catherine, I saw you with my own eyes, so don't try to deny it." I said but couldn't look at her because I didn't want her to see the tears in my eyes.

"Steven, when did you see me and where? Haven't you been half way around the world on a mission chasing Anton and Victor Hess? Kara told me she told Mitch about the accident but he couldn't get a message to you and there was no way that you come here. But obviously someone got the message to you or else you wouldn't be here now. I begged Kara to ask Mitch to find you, I wanted and needed you so much because I thought my dad wasn't going to make it and you are the only person I could turn to. Explain yourself, Steven. What is this all about?" she said and she was not at all happy with me. When she calls me Steven, I know she is pissed off.

"Catherine, I walked in 10 minutes ago and saw you in the arms of another man and you sure looked pretty cozy. What the hell was that, and how long has it been going on? I need to know the truth."

She stared at me and started to laugh. "Are you serious, sailor, you think I am involved with that guy because I hugged him? I never took you for someone who was a "Green eyed Monster", but you know, it is flattering and a turn on that you are. Makes me see how much I mean to you. For your information, the man I was hugging was Dr. Ryan Montgomery, my cousin Samantha's fiancé, He came here straight from a 24 hour shift to check on my parents, and sit with me, Sam, and her parents. Samantha asked him to come to help us understand what was going on and help me make any medical decisions necessary." Tears are now flowing from my eyes as she stroked my cheek.

"Oh my God, Cath, what did I just do, I am so sorry, I am such an ass. Please, can we just forget about this whole misunderstanding and forgive me, please? I know you have enough to worry about, you don't need my crazy jealousy on top of the accident and your dad's surgery." He took me in his arms and held me while we both let the tears flow.

"Steve, thank you for coming, I know that you must have gone through a lot to get here and you don't know how much I needed and want to have you here. Holding you in my arms is all I wanted and I appreciate that you took time away from the Hess mission to be here. My dad's still in surgery, and my mom's down in radiology getting tests, can we just find someplace private to sit, please. I need a few minutes to gather myself. I just want sometime alone with you, without the whole hospital watching us." She was shaking as I held her in my arms.

"Of course, Babe, I know of a private family room upstairs, let's go." He takes my hand and we walk upstairs to the private waiting room. We stop at the nurse's station and Steve tells the nurse that we are going to take a few minutes and not to disturb us. Being a Lt. Commander in his uniform, no one questioned anything he said and she told us to take as long as we needed. He locked the door behind us so we were sure to not be disturbed.

"Cath, come here, sit on my lap and let me see you. I am so sorry that I accused you of being with someone else. It was stupid and immature and I really didn't believe you would do that to me. But I've never felt like this about anyone and just love you so much; the thought of losing you for any reason is just unbearable. I need you to understand, I have never loved anyone like I love you and if anyone came between us, and I don't think I could go on. I would rather fight in 100 wars than lose you for any reason." I put my head on her shoulder and just held onto her for dear life. I'm sure she could feel me shaking and the love I had for her at the same time. God she felt so good, and I can't believe she is mine, and how lucky I am to be with her. Her arms held onto to me and we immediately felt better and not so scared.

"Hey, handsome, you aren't going to lose me. I'm in this forever, and I am not that kind of person who would cheat or treat you with such disrespect. You are my world, and if I didn't have you in my life, I wouldn't be complete." She started to take off my jacket, shirt, and kiss my neck. "I need you now, Steve, please hold me and tell me you are staying tonight. I need your arms around me all night or else I am going to lose it. I can't be this close to you and not have all of you tonight. How long are you here for?" She had been holding all her pain in and finally can let go of all the feelings and she let me help her with it. I knew she was scared for her parents, and needed my strength right now and I was so glad I was there for her. I took her face in my hands and kissed her like it was the first time. We took off our clothes and quickly and quietly make love on the couch and we both felt more in love and lucky that we had each other.

"Babe, we need to go find your cousin and Dr. Ryan to check on your parents. Trust me, I am here for at least a week, and I will be with you all night and hold you and kiss away your fears." We get dressed and go to find her family. That week was one of the best weeks of our lives. Her parents came out of the hospital in a few days, and she and I were able to spend some time together and just hold and love each other and know that we were going to together forever.

I arrive at the Recovery room and Cath's is resting with her eyes closed. I sit next to her bed and take her hand and kiss her forehead. She opens her eyes and smiles at me and I fall in love with her all over again. She is still hooked up to her IV and catheter and finally is able to have something to drink. Her throat is sore and the nurse gave her a milkshake to drink. "Hey, Baby, how are you feeling?"

"Good, where are our children? You didn't leave them alone with the nurses did you?"

"Of course not, they are with the grandparents, aunts, uncles, and Godparents. Danny is so excited to be a Godfather, and Grace is all ready volunteering to change diapers. I think we have a babysitter in training with that girl. How is it possible that you kept that secret from me and didn't spill it? I mean, two babies, that is such a surprise, and I am so happy for us. I guess if you had told me I would have been a worse mother hen than I was all ready. I just wish my mom and dad were here to meet them. We are going to have the best life, Cath; the four of us are going to do everything we did as kids, and more. How are you feeling, are you in any pain right now? "

"No, I am fine, don't worry. There is a pain meds in my IV and if I feel good tomorrow, I can go home the next day. Come here and lay down, I need you." She tells me and I do just as she asks.

"Catherine, you gave us a miracle of all miracles today. I have never wanted anything more than healthy and happy children, and today, you made that happen for us. I am so full of love for you and those babies, I feel like my heart is overflowing with love and joy and I couldn't be any happier. And about Keako, we don't have to get her; I think two babies and a puppy may just be a little too much right now. We should wait until the next litter or the one after that, so don't worry about it."

I look at her and she's fast asleep. She has been through so much today, and she finally can get the sleep she needs. The nurse comes by and checks her IV and tells me that she can go back to her room when the orderlies get here.


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine's turn

Chapter 7

I totally zone out while Dr. Cassidy delivers the after birth and sews and staples the layers from my C-section incision. To take my mind off the surgery, I close my eyes and just remember the times of our life that meant so much to us. One great memory was my 29th birthday barbeque and how I started to fall in love with Steve.

After our coffee date was so completely wonderful, he agreed to come to the barbeque at our apartment that Kara and I were having Saturday. We invited about 8 friends to come over and I was happy to have Steve there. Since he and Mitch were in the Seals together, I knew they had each other to talk to if I got too busy with the food and stuff. You see Kara hates to cook and when she does, it's usually not something you'd want to share at a barbeque…like tuna cheddar cheese noodle casserole, pineapple cheddar cheese upside down cake, Chicken salad noodle casserole with cheddar cheese topping, or her newest creation, apple French toast with cheddar cheese sauce. Do you see a pattern here? She's is from Wisconsin and you know they LOVE their cheese! I love to cook and most people say I am pretty good at it, so I planned the menu and was going to do it all; and no, there is no Cheddar Cheese on my menu! Mitch volunteered to do the barbeque and after Steve agreed to come, I was hoping I would have some time alone with him. I jumped in the shower and asked Mitch to go to the store to get more ice and Steve's favorite beer while I finished getting ready.

I decided to put on my white bikini under my blue mini dress in hopes we would take a walk to the beach so that we could be alone. I also had thought it would be fun if we would sneak into one of the resorts and go in one of their hot tubs just because I wanted to get as close to Steve as possible without taking all my clothes off. I would also have liked to go into the ocean but I don't love cold water as much as a hot tub with a hot Seal; I mean who could blame me for wanting to be alone with that man. Mitch came back 30 minutes later and he and Steve met up in the parking lot unbeknownst to me. I curled my hair and kept it down and my bangs pinned back since I was growing them out and they bugged me, and Steve said he liked it down the night before.

I was standing on a chair so that I could get down some platters from the top shelf of our cabinets and I lost my balance and started to fall backwards. To prove how wonderful Steve's timing was, he had just walked in with Mitch and saw that I was going to fall, and caught me before I crashed and burned and embarrassed myself. He even set down my flowers and wine on the counter without missing a beat. I guess being a Seal his reaction time is far quicker than the average person and he was in the door and to me in two seconds flat. Of course I turned bright red that I was such a klutz, but totally thrilled to be in his arms. (Maybe unconsciously that was my master plan to get into his arms all along.) He carried me to the couch and set me down to catch my breath and then asked me if I would like a glass of the wine he brought for dinner. He must have talked to Mitch who told him my favorite wine is White Zinfandel by Robert Mondovi Vineyards. I told him I would love some and he went to the kitchen and found the wine opener. I asked him if he would please get down the wine glasses since I obviously wasn't too graceful at getting things down from high places. We laughed about that and he was happy to get my favorite glasses down but said he wouldn't mind catching me again if I wanted to fall from the chair.

He stayed inside with me while I put the finishing touches on all the food and Kara was with Mitch outside starting the barbeque. He reminded me of a little kid, every time I turned around to get something else ready; he'd steal something from one of the trays and would leave a big hole. I'd fix the tray so I could take it outside to our guests, and he'd do it again. After the third time, I finally slapped his hand, (softly of course,) and had to pretend to be upset with him and give him a dirty look with the silent treatment on top for good measure, and then went outside with the other trays.

"Steve, I am going to take these trays outside to my guests, can I trust you to keep your hands to yourself?" I said with a motherly curt tone.

"Umm, sure, I promise, Boys Scouts Honor." He said as he held up the Boy Scout promise sign.

"As if I would believe you were ever a boy scout, Steven." and I walked out the screen door and let it slam behind me just for effect.

"Cat, why are you smiling like you are the "Cat" that ate the canary? Are you inflicting your first date torture on Steve all ready?" Kara asked as I set down the trays with the Jell-O shots and seven layer dip….WITHOUT CHEDDAR CHEESE.

"Why, Fiddlily Dee Miss Kara, whatever do you mean?" I replied in my best Scarlett O'Hara impersonation.

"You are so bad, Catherine, you do know he's a highly trained Seal and you won't be able to make him rattle, don't you?"

"I'm not so sure about that, take a look at what he's doing." I point to Steve in the kitchen.

He got anxious and didn't know what to do so while I was gone he was trying to rearrange everything on the tray so that you couldn't see the holes he left behind. He didn't know that I had all ready made extras to restock the trays when they were empty and he didn't have to try so hard to undo the damage he had done. But I loved to put my dates through their paces early on to see how they handled my sense of humor. He was trying to cut all the vegetables into thinner strips so that it looked like there was twice as much on the tray. He was absolutely so adorable, I had to chuckle and so did Kara and Mitch.

"I've never seen him so flustered, Catherine; not even when he is holding a bomb in his hand, or a jumping from a helio and his main shoot doesn't open. I'd say it looks like he's got it bad for you, Girl," Mitch told us as we all laughed.

I came walking back into the apartment and snuck up on my date. "So, I see we aren't too good at keeping promises, Commander, are we? Didn't you just promise to keep your hands off my goodies?" I said with a straight face, but added a smile to one corner of my lips.

"I am trying to fix the holes I made, Catherine, and for your information, I never said I would keep my hands off your "Goodies." He came over to me, and put his hands around my waist and kissed me on the lips. "Happy Birthday, Cath, I hope this is your best birthday ever."

"Well, so far I have no complaints." I put my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss that left us both fighting for dominance. "Did I tell you that in our family, we did away with the tradition of spanking the birthday girl once for every year, and replaced it with a kiss instead? So, according to my count, you owe me another 27 kisses before the nights over. So Commander, are you up for the task?"

"Oh, yes, Lieutenant I am sure that I am, but are you?" He takes me by the hand and drags me through the apartment until I push him into my bedroom and throw him on my bed. "It will have to be up to you to keep track, because I will keep going until my lips fall off." We laughed at his joke while he starts kissing me on the neck and moves to behind my ears and then finds my mouth. We stay there kissing and laughing for what seems like 20 minutes until we hear Kara and Mitch calling for us and we go and join the guests who just arrived.

"Well I guess I should take you back to your party since you're the guest of honor." Steve says as he continues to kiss me and whisper sweet things to me and he tickles me.

"Yeah, I guess I do have to see my guests, but if it were up to me, I would rather just stay here with you and forget about the dinner, cake, and friends. I see all those people on the carrier and I am not going to see you once our leave is over. I am really glad you are here Steve because you make me really happy and I want more time alone with you." I tell Steve as I kiss his neck and lick behind his ears and I hope he likes it.

The barbeque was really nice and I spent all my time with Steve and actually forgot about the other people there to celebrate with me. Fortunately, they all could see the sparks flying between us, and didn't mind one bit. After Kara and Mitch invited everyone to go out to a club dancing and they left by 11:00, Steve helped me clean up and we both had the same idea of going for a walk down at the beach or sneaking into a resort and going in their hot tub. I waited until we were done with the dishes and asked him if he had to hurry home or did he want to stay and watch a movie or something else. I was hoping he would want to stay and go back to our kissing game but really anything he would suggest I would have been happy to do. He wanted me to open the present he brought for me after everyone left so we could have some time alone. I opened it up and it was a beautiful charm bracelet that he selected charms that were symbolic of our relationship so far. Did I say relationship all ready? We had known each other less than 48 hours, so I don't think it was a relationship yet, but I guess I was thinking of what was to come in the future. One of the charms was a birthday cake to represent my 29th birthday, the second was a miniature US Arizona from Pearl Harbor where we met, a ship to represent the Enterprise, and my name in Hawaiian-Katalina. It was such a thoughtful gift and it is still my favorite piece of jewelry with the exception of my McGarrett family wedding ring.

He suggested a walk and swim on the beach and I was all for it. We took his dad's truck to a secluded beach that Steve knew and wanted me to see. We walked for awhile and then lay down on a blanket talking and he continued his mission to kiss me on his way to his 29. I'm sure he knew that he had hit 29 hours ago, but I wasn't complaining and he knew it. Again we stayed at the beach for hours and the time passed like it was only minutes. We brought some wine and beer with us and finished them off and had Mitch and Kara come and drive us home in Steve's truck. We both knew neither of us was in any condition to drive and so we dropped off Steve and his truck at home and then they took me back to my apartment.

Steve asked me if I wanted to go on a catamaran the next day and go snorkeling and Scuba diving and we made it a date. He picked me up early the next morning for breakfast and we left for the catamaran around 11:00 to be there by noon. The cruise was going to take us to a secluded spot Steve had been to all his life and he knew we would see some great coral and species of fish. I lived on a ship most of the year and never take the opportunity to do any of the fun water sports that I love. It's just when we have the time off and we're in other countries, I love to explore them and want to stay on land instead of back in the water. The day was so fun and wonderful and every minute with Steve made me see that he was the perfect fit. We made plans for the next few days and he surprised me by flying me up in a helicopter and going to one of the other Islands and the sites we saw were breathtaking. The next weekend we made plans to go hiking and camping at his favorite spot on the island by the Petroglyphs and I was looking forward to it. He told me how he had photos of his Grandfather Steve taking John there from when he was about five years old, and John taking Steve there from the same age. From one split second I could see a photo of Steve and our son at the same age, and it gave me shivers up my spine. We were going to fish, rock climb, sleep under the stars, and it was going to be so much fun, and it was all that and more. We took pictures of us making crazy faces, skinny dipping, and I never had so much fun watching someone enjoying themselves so much. Steve was in his element and it was such a total turn on, and I wanted it to last longer than just a few days.

The 26 days flew by and the second to the last night, Steve and I both wanted to make love for the first time. Normally if I think the person I am dating is someone special, I want to wait at least 2-3 months because my dad always told me that if a man cannot accept waiting that long, then he isn't a man of substance. If a man really cared for a woman, there are plenty of ways besides sex for him to show her she means a lot to him. But both of us knew that either one of us could be killed while back on duty and didn't want to die not being able to show each other how much we cared for each other physically. Mitch had wanted some alone time with Kara as well and took her to a hotel downtown to wine and dine her and let us have my apartment. Steve wanted to set the ambiance and make his world famous Surf and Turf and I was happy to let him. I can't remember ever dating anyone who wanted to cook for me, or even help me in the kitchen while I cooked. Steve learned how to be cook from his mom in junior high because she wanted both her children to be able to take care of themselves when they became adults. Even though she was a stay at home wife and mother all of his life, she wanted him to be the kind of husband and father that didn't see peoples roles strictly in the traditional gender lines. I told him I would take care of the dessert and made my mom's tiramisu and spiked it with extra Kahluah because I love Kahluah and it wouldn't hurt to help me not be so nervous for our first time. I never had trouble sleeping with guys before but since I really didn't have strong feelings for them, it was just sex so I wasn't usually nervous. But the first time with Steve was different because I had such strong feelings for him and I was afraid to disappoint him. He gave me a gift certificate to go get a massage so he could get dinner done and decorate the apartment. He had candles, soft music, flowers, and put silk sheets on my bed to set the mood that made me want to skip dinner and go right into the bedroom. Not that either one of us needed any of those romantic things because we were very eager to be together and show each other how much we cared about each other for the first time.

When I got home and walked into the apartment, I was so surprised at how wonderful it looked and smelled from the dinner and candles in our bedroom. Steve was dressed in only khaki shorts and no shirt and his body was golden, tan and glistening, with the finest tattoos, and I wanted to hold him all night long. We ate dinner, talked about what we were going to do to keep in touch with each other, and gave each other gifts to remember each other by. He made me a CD of love songs that he said reminded him of us and how he felt about me. He also gave me a photo collage of pictures from all the days we had spent together over the last 26 days. I gave him seven handkerchiefs that I had a photo of us ironed on each one of them, and a poem to go with that photo. I also made a playlist of the songs that I would sing to him if I was a singer telling him how much he means to me. My final gift to him was a caseof Kit Kat bars so that every time he ate one, he would know I was somewhere thinking of him. Steve had a similar idea, and gave me a box of Good and Plenty candy so that when I had one, I would know that he was doing "Good" and missed me "Plenty". I know that they seem like sappy gifts but that's just how we thought and how it ended up.

We went into my bedroom and he put his hands around my waist and pulled me to sit next to him and we kissed each other tenderly and neither of us wanted to stop. I took his hand and pulled him onto my bed and start to take off his shorts while I trail his abdominal muscles with my fingertips and he is moaning with pleasure as I show him how much he means to me by kissing him from his nect on down. He also starts to take off my clothes so gently and trails kisses down my neck too and I lean back and let him lay on top of me. I let him take off my panties and he closes his eyes as he lets me take off his boxer briefs and I just stare at this gorgeous man in my arms. I have never seen someone's body as completely perfect at Steve's. He is in such good shape not only because of his Seal training, but because he enjoys eating right and working out. He loves to swim and spends every morning that he can swimming at least an hour which makes him stronger and in better shape than anyone I've ever met. He lets me palm his arousal and kiss his neck and he turns us over and lets me be on top of him and he just stares at me and plays with my breasts. I let him take control of our lovemaking and he continues kissing, touching, and making me want more and more of him. We make love all night and it was the most wonderful night of both of our lives. The next morning comes too soon and we both have meetings at Pearl to get our orders for our upcoming missions. I have to return to the ship at 0800 the day after, and Steve is flying out 1100 the same day. Saying goodbye for the first time was the most painful day of our life until then. At least I had Kara with me and he had Mitch with him and they understood what we were going through. Kara and I shared how sad we were, but we didn't have time to think about it because we had to concentrate on our jobs because people's lives depended on us. Mitch later told me that he had never seen Steve so sad and quiet around his men because of how much he missed me and how much fun we had together. He too was going on an extremely important mission, and he needed to keep his head in the game and had to push down how much he missed me and focus on getting the Hess Brothers.

As soon as Dr. Cassidy is done with everything, I am wheeled in the recovery room where I will stay for about 30 minutes. I was a little sad to be alone; I missed my babies, and Steve, but was glad I had some time to take a nap. I knew once visitors started showing up and we were finally alone with the babies, I would really be really tired and would struggle to stay awake. Even though I had been on bed rest for six weeks, I was still worried about the twins, and didn't really sleep well until Steve was home with me. Steve was staying in the room with me and the babies until I was released from the hospital since now most hospitals now have "family suites" instead of just postpartum rooms for the mothers. Plus, what better protection for me, Saylor, and JD then the head of Five-0. I couldn't have felt safer than if I had had the whole Secret Service protecting me. Steve was the most focused and trained man I know, and he could take down anyone trying to harm me or our children. Fortunately, nothing happened and our three days in the hospital were busy, exciting, and precious. I knew once he took the job with Five-0 that I was going to have around the clock protection, and now with the babies here, it's even more important. With his high profile position, I know how much we are targets and he wouldn't forgive himself if some harm were to come to any of us.

I started to wake up and felt someone breathing next to me and holding me, and there was my prince charming lying next to me just looking at me and stroking my forehead.

"Hey sailor, what are you doing here? Not that I mind; but why aren't you with the babies?" I ask Steve.

"I'm here to be with my wife and make sure you are ok. You have been through nine months of hard work, and I need to be here to thank you and make sure your doing ok. The babies are with Grandma, Papa, Aunties Dorian and Kono, and Uncles Danny and Chin. They sure don't need me for the next 20 minutes and I want to be here with you. How are you feeling, Baby?"

"Happy, tired, sore, and worried that I forgot to bring something for them. Did you get someone to bring their bag yet?"

"Yeah, Kono brought it and she brought a few gifts from the ladies at HPD office for us."

"How nice of them, we should make sure to send them a thank you note. Will you remember to remind me if I forget please? I have a feeling when we get home, I will be a milking machine for our babies, and things may get forgotten. Steve, I've been thinking, I really shouldn't have kept the twins a secret from you and I am really so very sorry I did. I knew you've been under a lot of pressure at work, and if you thought I was in more danger, you would have paid more attention to me and not your job. But these are our children and it wasn't my decision alone to make, and I should have trusted you to know how to prioritize things, and I am sorry that I did that, really, really, sorry." I lay my head on his chest and he just holds me tightly and tears fill up my eyes. I guess it's true what they say that you're more emotional after you give birth and I know I totally was.

"Hey, Babe, please don't apologize, its fine. I understand why you did it, and I'm not mad…I could never be mad at you, you know that. I just wish I could have shared the load with you and you didn't have to worry all by yourself. The most important thing is that you are going to be ok because your blood pressure is already much better, and they were born healthy. I owe that all to you because you took such good care of them and yourself for nine months." He hugs me and kisses me with such love and tenderness that I wish we could make love again today. The last few weeks I have been feeling so huge and didn't want Steve to make love to me because I couldn't get comfortable. Thank God he is so sexy and once he started kissing me, I would not let him stop.

Here is a list of the songs they put on their playlist.

Catherine's Playlist to Steve

1.) All Fall Down by One Republic

2.) Beautiful Day by Indrie Arie

3.) Come on Get Higher by Matt Nathanson

4.) Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

5.) Do It to Me One More Time by Captian & Tennille

6.) Fallen For You by Colbie Caillat

7.) Halleluah by Jeff Buckley

8.) Hello by Lionel Richie

9.) Key to My Heart by Jessica Jarrell

10.) Lucky One by Bif Naked

11.) Maybe I'm Amazed by Paul McCartney & Wings

12.) The Story by Brandi Carlile

13,) This Kiss by Faith Hill

Steve's Playlist to Catherine

1.) Calling You by Blue October

2.) Cherish by The Association

3.) Easy by The Commodores

4.) Endless Love by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross

5.) Fire by Dead by Sunrise

6.) Gonna Make You Love Me by Ryan Adams

7.) Hello by Lionel Richie

8.) How To Save a Lie by The Fray

9.) Just You and Me by Chicago

10.) Kathleen by David Gray

11.) Look After You by The Fray

12.) Mine All Mine by SheDaisy

13.) Take Me Back In Time by Idlewild

14.) This Time by Jonathon Rhys Meyers


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for all the reviews and kind words of encouragement. I am having fun creating this story and hope to do more in the future. Keep sending questions and reviews, it really helps my creative juices flow.**_

Steve's turn

Chapter 8

While we are waiting for the orderlies to come get us, Danny stops by and tells me that there are two MP's looking for me. I ask him to stay with Catherine while I go back to the room to meet with them. Being in the Navy, even the Reserves and head of Five-0, my life and family are easy targets for terrorists and criminals for threats, and to kidnap them so we have been assigned round the clock protection. I trust the Navy to do their best work without being obvious to Catherine or anyone else. I told her she will need to understand that since we have the children, it is not an option to have them, it is a necessity, and she was OK with it. I handpicked eight guys who will rotate around the clock at our home and wherever Cath and the kids are.

"Commander, sorry to take you away from your family, but we just found out that your children came early. We had your due date on our schedule for two weeks from now. This is Lt. Komora and I am Lt. Martin we are here to begin the first shift for your family. Thank you Commander for selecting us for this duty, we are both quite humbled that you would trust us to protect you and your family."

"At ease, gentlemen, thanks for coming so quickly, I am happy to have you on the team that will be responsible for the safety of my family. I know from reading your file that they will be in extremely capable hands. My wife is still in recovery, but the children should be here with my in laws, or with the nurses getting their baths. I am going to need you in plain clothes and under no circumstances can you both be gone at the same time, Understood?"

"Yes Commander, Understood." They both say in unison.

"We should all be home in two days. I am going to be staying here with my family so I will need you to have two of the other men go to the house and stay there while we are gone and my sister is staying in our home. I will have my partner, Det. Williams meet them there as soon as you get a hold of them. Any questions?"

"No questions, Commander, everything will be under control. Our CO said that you have upgraded your security system and that the feed goes directly to Five-O, Det. Williams's home, as well as to Naval Intelligence. Do we need to know anything about the system before we call Dukes and Randle? Lt. Komora asks.

"No, all the information you need should be in the dossier that you should have been given last week. Did each of you get one? It should have my private number and my wife and partners' numbers?"

"Yes, we all have a copy, our CO gave us the information you provided. We will be on this floor and take care of everything. Do you want us to check in with the hospital security? Are they aware that you have a detail on you?"

"Yes, I took care of that yesterday. All of your fingerprints, photos, and Naval ID's are with Mr. Carpenter, the head of the hospital security. You will need to stop at his office to sign in and sign out for your shifts. Anything else gentlemen?" They leave and I go to see my children.

Danny is still in the recovery room sitting with Catherine when the orderlies come by to bring her to our room. "Steve, honey, where are you?" She says as she starts to wake up.

"Hey, Cath, it's me Danny, Steve went to check on the kids and he said he will be right back. He wanted me to sit with you so you wouldn't be alone when you woke up. How are you feeling?"

"Good, a little tired though, and I have a headache, but I think that's because I haven't eaten in 12 hours. Have you see your Godson and his sister yet? Aren't they just absolutely beautiful, Danny and Steve was so surprised. I can't believe I was able to keep it from him, from everyone. I am totally not good with secrets but I just wanted to surprise him so much. You should have seen the look on his face."

"Well, you sure did, Catherine, he still is walking around on Cloud 9; I think he will have his smiled stuck on his face for a long, long time. You did a great job and those babies are just so perfect. I have never seen a more proud husband and father accept the one I see in the mirror each morning. He has been asking me 100's of questions about being a father, it is really sweet, Catherine. He has even bought a book that he keeps in his office and reads it when he's got some down time. He is a really great guy and he is going to be an excellent father. Watching him with Grace these last few years I could see that. I am so happy for both of you, everything you two dreamed of is finally here. I thought Steve was never going to get his act together and get your pregnant, but I guess he was just waiting for the right time to do a two for one. " He leans down and gives me a hug and a kiss on my forehead. Just then I come walking back in.

"Excuse me, Daniel; please take your lips off my wife." Steve laughs as he walks in looking at Danny. "Cath, are you feeling up to going back to our room? Dr. Cassidy says your blood pressure is doing really well, and as long as you don't overdo it, you can have as many visitors as you'd like until 8:00 p.m."

"I'm good, I want to go see our babies, I haven't even held them both at the same time yet, and they should be ready to nurse soon." Catherine says as the orderlies start taking her to her our room and Danny and I follow behind her.

"Danno, Mary Ann's plane is landing in 45 minutes, and I told her you would pick her up and bring her here. Also, I told the MP's you would stop by and let them into the house when their ready to start their shift. I don't want the house unprotected, especially since Mary Ann will be staying there. Is that too much for you or should I ask Chin to go to the house?" Steve asks Danny as they watch Catherine get to her room.

"No problem Steve, I'll take care of everything, that's partners and Godfathers for, right?" Danny tells me as he pats me on the back. "You never said who my co-Godparent is, and who did you guys select for Saylor?"

"You know, Cath's sister, or MaryAnn are who we talked about to be the Godmother, and I suspect that Mitch and Kara will be Saylor's but since I didn't know we were having twins, we haven't talked about it yet. We only had picked you and Dorian so far. If it's not Mitch and Kara I would like it to be Mary Ann and Chin. But of course, the Mrs. will make the final decision since she is the real boss of the family." Danny and I laugh at the thought.

We all go back to our room and see the babies being passed around my Five-0 Ohana and our family. It has been such a great day and I can't wait until MaryAnn gets here to meet her niece and nephew.

"Cat, we need to talk about Godparents for Saylor, I am sure you have it all figured since you've sitting on that little secret for some time now." I say to her as I help her get into her bed.

"Well, I thought for Saylor, we would have Mitch, Kara and Chin. I mean who better for Godparents of someone named Saylor then two Naval officers' themselves. And as for Stevie aka JD I would to have Danny, Dorian and MaryAnn. What do you think? Should we replace Mitch and Kara with Danny and Kono?"

"No, I think Mitch and Kara should be the Godparents. They are our oldest friends, and we know what great parents they are and I think they would be honored. I know MaryAnn will be thrilled and Danny said he's honored so, I think they are all good choices."

"Fine, then it's settled, we just need to call Mitch and Kara and wait for MaryAnn to get here. Honey, can you get me my bag and that box of diapers please? Did you ask Kamekono to bring the babies bag? If you forgot, maybe we can ask Kono to go get it. When you go home tonight to get a change of clothes, can you have MaryAnn go into the nursery to get both car seats? I don't want you sneaking in there until I can show you when I get home, promise me Steve."

"I took care of it; Kamekono should be here in the next 30 minutes. I am not going home tonight, I'll have Danny bring me some clothes and the baby seats. anything else we need from home?" I ask her as I go to the closet for her stuff. "What's the box of diapers for? I thought you packed everything in the baby's bag and all the clothes they will need."

"Oh, I did, but there is something in that box that I want to get out. Could you help me to the bathroom after you give me the box? I want to brush my teeth and splash water on my face." He hands me the diapers and I take out the bag my sister picked up for me.

"Guys, can you give us a half an hour to 45 minutes alone, Cath needs to get up and we would like some privacy. Can you take the babies to the nursery for a few minutes and maybe go to the cafeteria and get some dinner? Can you bring me a sandwich and Cath a chocolate milkshake? Danny will you go get MaryAnn and Chin and Kono can you stay with the babies until the MP's change into plain clothes?"

"Sure, no problem, Boss" Kono says.

"What's the flight # and airlines for Mary's plane?"

"Oh, here it is, I forgot to give it to you earlier." I take out the information out of my pocket and give it to Danny.

"Mom, Dad, Dorian, can you go and get my truck from HQ? I have something in it for Cath and I'd like her to have it tonight. Here are my keys, you should be back in 35 minutes and that way she can change and rest a bit more. She wants to try to nurse if she can, and we just want the four of us right now. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not, Steve, we will be back with your truck, do you want us to bring you anything to eat?" my mother in law asks.

"No thanks, I'm good. See you soon." I kiss Marie and Dorian goodbye and give Ed a man hug.

Catherine's been sitting in her bed and she's closed her eyes for a few minutes to let the pain pump work and I get everyone out of the room for a bit.

"Thanks Honey, I know why you did that, you read my mind and I am glad to have a little while with just you me and the children. I didn't want to hurt my parent's feelings, and I know my mom would do anything you ask her to. She was so thrilled to ride on the Governor's helicopter, she thinks you are the greatest son in law she has. Now, can you help me up so I can brush my teeth?" I help Cath get up and we go into the bathroom to get her cleaned up. She brushes her hair, washes her face, and changes into her nursing nightgown. It makes no sense to me why the hospital hasn't figured out that new mothers need those and not the hospital gowns that everyone wears. Luckily for us, Catherine is smart enough to have everything she needs and it is so much easier for her when she has to nurse to babies.

"How long did it take me to go there and back, Steve?"

"Not long, 10 minutes give or take. I know from experience that with you being on pain meds, you have to take your time walking because you can get light headed and dizzy and we don't want you to fall, right?"

"Right. Ok, Steve, come here and sit next to me for a minute. I wanted to give you this little something from Saylor and Stevie so that you would remember this day and know how much we all love you. Not that you can ever forget the birth of your children, but you know what I mean. I can't thank you enough for taking such good care of us and giving me the time I needed before trying to get pregnant again. I know after the…. you know… attack and miscarriage from 2009, I was scared about trying again, and you were so patient and never pushed me, and I love you so much for allowing me the time I needed. I was so afraid that I wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened and I had a second miscarriage, so by not really trying to get pregnant, I guess I was trying to protect myself. But with our 2 for 1 baby special, we have the children we were meant to have. So, this is for you and I love you more than I can ever say." She hands me a bag with a velvet box in it and a card that has a 3D picture of her last ultrasound. I can clearly see which one is Saylor and which one is Stevie. I open the box and in it is a set of 24 karat gold cuff links with the initials SMC and SJD on them. They are the perfect fit for my Standard Dress Blue military uniform and I feel the tears in my eyes roll down my cheeks.

"Cath, do you know how truly amazing and wonderful you are? You took such good care of yourself and the babies; you managed to design their nursery, kept this all a secret, and now, found time to get me such an absolutely beautifully thoughtful gift. I don't know how I ended up the luckiest man alive and have the most breathtaking wife around. You know that our family was pretty involved in church before my mom died, but after I was so mad at God. I didn't believe in Him anymore, but going through all the Ops I did, I always said a prayer and asked God to keep me, my team, and family safe just in case there was that higher power out there that could help. The week I meant you I had a particularly troublesome nightmare and asked God to give me what I needed to cope with all the crap that was in my mind and I couldn't deal with it on my own. Then He sent you to me, and from then on, my nightmares were practically gone, and when I needed help, you were always there. Every day I thank God for bringing you into my life and giving me back the family I lost so long ago. " I take her in my arms and kiss her and wipe the tears from her eyes. I take off my shoes and lie next to her and just hold her for a little while so she can take a little nap.

"Steve, you're so welcome, and actually I am the lucky one. You are the perfect husband, naval officer, human being, and father, and I love you so very, very much. Your kindness, patience, sense of wrong and right, loyalty, compassion and much more show me that I truly have my soul mate." She stops and takes a minutes to wipe the tears from her eyes and mine, and she kisses me sweetly.

"I think you should call the nurses and see if the babies are ready to nurse yet. I can feel my breasts getting tight and that is my signal that I should either pump or feed someone." I lean in and kisses her and caresses my face and plays with the little curl of hair on the back of my neck. I can tell when she is really getting emotional because she has these nervous habits of playing with me hair. I always hated it when girls did that, but the first time Cath did, it felt so sweet and comforting.

"Sure, I'll go see where they are and it they are done with their baths yet. Stay here, don't go anywhere."

"Like I have a choice, right Commander?" I walked out to the nurses' station and see a new nurse working on the computer.

"Hello, Nurse Maloney, I am Steve McGarrett, and my wife and I just had twins, can you tell me where my children have gone to?"

"Oh sure, Commander, they are in the Nursery getting baths and we are putting on their sleepers that your mother in law gave us. Are you and Mrs. McGarrett ready for them to come back to your room?"

"Yes, Ma'am, she wants to try to nurse because she's starting to feel full. They haven't had anything yet have they?"

"No Commander, we were waiting for Mrs. McGarrett to get settled in her room before we brought them in. We should be back in less than five minutes with them. Are you planning on supplementing them with formula?" Nurse Maloney asks me.

I go back to Catherine and sit next to her on the bed and play with her hair that is falling out of her ponytail. She has these fly away strands that never stay in place and it bugs her so I am always putting it behind her ears.

"The babies will be here in a few minutes. The nurses want to know if we are going to be supplementing the babies with formula or only nurse them the whole time. Have you decided or do you want to talk to their Pediatrician first?" I ask her.

"I think I'd like to nurse them 100% and if it gets to be too much on me, or they aren't feeding enough, then we can supplement. Their doctor will be in tomorrow for their first check up and we can talk to her then." Just then two nurses push the babies and bassinet to us. Saylor is awake and Stevie is asleep, so I pick up our daughter and hand her to Cath.

"Hey little girl, it's me, Daddy, remember me, we met this afternoon. You are so beautiful Sweetheart; you look just like your Mommy. Let's go see your Mom now." I hand her to Catherine and sit on the bed next to them.

"Hey precious girl, you look so sweet in the new sleeper Grandma brought for you. Are you hungry yet?" I help her put Saylor to her right breast and she tries to get her to latch on. It takes a few minutes, but soon Saylor is nursing like a trooper. I take some photos of "my girls" and think how truly lucky I am. While Cath is nursing our little girl, I pick up our baby boy and just hold him for a while. I feel such a calmness come over me, and forget about everything else going on in the world, and enjoy these first precious moments with my family. After about 20 minutes, we trade babies while she holds Stevie and I try to burp Saylor. Stevie nurses on her left side and I spend some time just talking to my little girl and think to myself how fortunate we are to have these two healthy children.

My in laws come back 40 minutes later and I let Dorian hold Saylor and I run down to my truck to get the gift I bought for Catherine.

"Mom, can you come get Stevie? I am starting to feel light headed and I am having a severe headache right now." As soon as my mother in law takes the baby, Catherine passes out and starts to have a seizure.

"Ed, run and get a nurse, something is wrong with Catherine." My father in law is running out of our room and grabs a nurse and pulls her into to help Catherine. The nurse calls a "CODE BLUE" to our room and two interns come running in and start working on Cath. Just as I am getting off the elevator, I see two nurses, two interns, and my mother in law going with Catherine somewhere.

"What the hell happened to my wife? I've been only been gone ten minutes." I ask the doctors.

"You're wife's blood pressure started to go up and she may be having a stroke. We have to get her downstairs for a cat scan to see what we are dealing with. It also could be a blood clot that has made its way to her heart, but we don't know yet for sure." Dr. Grimes tells me. I go with them and we go to the second floor to do the tests for her. The doctor gives her a shot of something that is supposed to help get her blood pressure down.

She wanted me to move in with her and I was thrilled that she was ready for that step. Her last night here, I wanted to make love to her so that if I was killed during my next mission, I would have the memory of being with her. I told her I wanted to surprise her and make her dinner, and she let me have the apartment for the day. Mitch and Kara had moved into Mitch's apartment two weeks before and I was happy to not have to share Catherine with anyone else.

I planned on seducing her with all the moves I had and made the apartment look like Shangri la. I had candles, soft music, and flowers everywhere to make this as romantic as I could. I made her the fanciest thing I could cook, Chicken Cordon bleu, asparagus, risotto, and cheesecake. Ok, I bought the cheesecake but everything else I did. This was one of my dad's favorite meals, and I watched my mom make it for him all the time. She came home from getting her hair and nails done and she was thrilled with the way I made "our" apartment look. No one had ever done anything like that for her before. All the guys she was serious with were more into themselves then treating her like she should be treated. We ate dinner, danced, went in the hot tub and talked about how we were going to deal with the long absences we were going to face. I knew that I was going to be in places and on classified missions and it would be impossible for her to come and see me. I would be able to get a few days off here and there and I would go to where she was even if was for 24 hours. So for few years we lived this life, seeing each other when we could, two days here, a week there, and even a 10 day trip to Fiji that was so wonderful that we didn't want to go back to the real world.


	9. Chapter 9

Catherine's turn

Chapter 9

The orderlies take me back to my room with Steve and Danny following behind me. The twins are in the nursery getting bathed, weighed, blood tests, and diapers changed while we visited with my parents, sister, and the Five-0 Ohana. I was hoping to spend some time with just Steve and our children, but didn't know how to ask everyone to leave for awhile.

I asked Steve to help me to the bathroom so I could wash my face, brush my hair, and change into a maternity gown. I guess it's true what they say that spouses can read each other's minds and Steve asks our family to run some errands so we can have some time alone with our children. I take the time before the babies come back to give him the cuff links I bought him from Saylor and JD. I really wanted to surprise him because he is really sentimental so having our children's initials was something that I knew would really touch his heart. He has a box of items that he has kept over the years of cards and gifts his mom, dad, and sister had given him throughout his life until he was 15 years old. I know he opens his box and goes through it on his mom's birthday and the anniversary of her death. I've gone with him to the cemetery the last couple of years and the pain of losing her are always still there. I don't think it ever gets easier, but he is able to push it down deep inside and he doesn't let it come to the surface every day.

It always amazes me that his Five-0 family only knows him as this tough guy Super Seal, but he really is so much more. Steve has so many wonderful facets of his personality and he keeps most of that reserved for me and our family. I know Danny has seen some of the sides of Steve he only used to show only to me. Danny has really given Steve the much needed unconditional friendship that he lost when he left the Navy. It was hard for Steve when he lost three of his best friends during the raid on his convoy with Anton Hess. Steve is a great friend, but when he lost so many friends in the Navy, it became harder and harder to find and trust new ones that he could rely on. He knew all the Seals had his back during their Ops but he felt lost when he didn't have his buddies to turn to when he had to deal with the everyday crap we all do. Mitch is one of the last Navy friends that Steve still has that he has known more than ten years and he still talks to him and emails him just to see how he's doing.

The nurses brought the twins in so we could have some alone time and I could try to nurse them. Saylor was wide awake and JD was asleep so I had Steve bring our daughter to me and help me get her to latch on. If you've never seen a fully engorged breast before, let me tell you, they are not fun to have to look at or give to a newborn…especially one who is only five pounds _. It was hard for her to get the hang of it for the first ten minutes but once we both knew what we were doing, things went smoothly. After she nursed for about 15-20 minutes, Steve took her to burp her and handed me JD. JD seemed to get the hang of latching on quicker than his sister, and he nursed for about 15 minutes and then seemed to get bored. …(all ready a typical male). I burped him and held him for a little while since my parents were just now getting back and my sister was holding Saylor.

While I was nursing the twins, my body seemed to shake and I started to feel weird. I couldn't really describe it but I started to feel light headed and sweaty, and I knew something wasn't right. I thought it might be low blood sugar since I hadn't eaten in almost 24 hours. I didn't want to scare Steve so I just waited and hoped it would go away. Unfortunately it got worse, and I started seeing spots. Before I could tell anyone, or call a nurse, Steve runs down to his truck to grab something. While he is gone, I feel a horrific headache coming on and I feel dizzy. I ask my mom to hold JD and then I can't remember what happened. It seems like a long time but it is really only a moment or two before I start to be aware of what is going on. The next thing I remember is seeing all these people running into my room and I am watching them from above. I hear "CODE BLUE" over and over and have no idea why I feel like I am watching my life unfold like I am watching a TV medical show. Based on what the symptoms showed, the doctors think I am either having a stroke or maybe a blown aneurism, or a blood clot that is moving or leaking. They see that my blood pressure is elevated and give me a shot to try to get it down and start taking me to get a CAT scan. As they are taking me down to the CAT scan Steve is getting off the elevator and is shocked to see me having a seizure and them taking me away.

My mom tells him what is happening and the two of them follow me down one floor. My dad, sister, and Five-0 family are waiting in our room with the twins and are praying that I come back to them alive and in one piece.

"What is taking so long? She's been in there for 45 minutes and no one has come out to talk to us yet. Oh God, I can't lose her, she's my life and I can't go through this again, and our children need her and we all need her." Steve is telling my mom while trying not to cry. He is remembering the last time I was in the hospital after I was attacked while we were in Washington, D.C. for Kara and Mitch's wedding and he finally let the tears flow.

"Steven, you know how strong she is, and how much she prayed and wanted those babies. She's going to fight with all she has to stay here with us and raise your children with you. Just ask God to watch over her and He will." My mom tells Steve as she is holding his hands. Just then my dad and sister come to sit with them.

"Any word yet?" My dad wants to know.

"No, she's been in there for 45 minutes and nothing yet. Where are the twins?" Mom asks my dad.

"The nurses took them to the nursery since they were both asleep and they knew we wanted to come be with Catherine. Did she regain consciousness while she was in route to her tests?" Dad asks Steve.

"No, she was still unconscious and the doctor said she may be that way for awhile. What the hell happened while I was gone?" Steve wants to know.

"After she finished nursing Stevie, she was burping him when she suddenly asked me to take him because she was having the worse headache she ever felt. As soon as I took Stevie, she passed out and started seizing and the machines went crazy. Ed went to the nurses and yelled for them to come and in 30 seconds two doctors and two nurses were in with her. Her blood pressure was off the charts and they said she needed another dose of meds and started getting the injection ready. As soon as they got her to stop seizing we were on our way to get the CAT scan. That's when you came along. I don't know what this could be, she's is in such great shape and was only on bed rest a few weeks. I wonder if she could have a blood clot in her legs that got lose or something worse than that." My mom is telling Steve, my sister, and Dad.

"Dr. Cassidy thought of that and she had her wear compression leg wraps at least 8 hours a day to keep her from getting any clots while she was under bed rest. This can't be real, I swear, why would God do this to us, to her? She wanted to be a mother so badly, this can't be the end, and I won't believe that it will be. She deserves to raise our children and experience being a mom." Steve can't stop pacing back and forth while waiting for word from the doctors. "Has anyone called Danny or my sister yet?"

"Kono did, they are about five minutes from here", Chin tells Steve. "What else do you need us to do Steve, how can we help?"

Just then Dr. Coelho, Neurologist comes out and is looking for Steve. "Commander McGarrett, my name is Peter Coelho, and I am the staff Neurologist, and I have an update for you on Mrs. McGarrett. "

"What is it doctor?" he asks.

"Well, as I suspected, she had a blood clot that got lose and ended up near her brain stem. That caused a tremendously painful headache that was so bad she passed out and started seizing. The clot is leaking so we will have to go in and put a stent in after we give her a dose of a clot-dissolving medicine called tissue plasminogen activator (t-PA) which should dissolve the part of the clot we can't get to. This type of stroke is an "Ischemic stroke" and as long as we can treat it within the first two hours, she should have 100% recovery with a very small chance of brain damage. I don't see any deficits at this time. She is still not awake yet but that is from the medication, not the stroke. One person at a time can go sit with her before we take her to surgery in the next hour. Do you have any questions for me?"

"What caused this? The bed rest or the high blood pressure or something else?" Steve asks.

"I would say a little of both, but her chances of survival would have been only about 5% if she wasn't taking such good care of herself, and she wasn't in such great physical shape. From reading her file, I see she was a Naval Officer and kept up the regimen of exercise that she was doing when she left her post. I understand from Dr. Cassidy that until six weeks ago she was still jogging and walking five miles a day. That is likely one of the one best ways to keep blood clots from forming as well as keeping her blood pressure down. The problem must have stemmed from the fact that she was bedridden the last month and we didn't take her exercise schedule into consideration. We should have made her do some swimming or water aerobatics to prevent a clot from forming. Going from being able to walk or jog to total stationery wasn't the best plan. Dr. Cassidy is very upset that she didn't make sure your wife new she could do water exercises instead of running. Commander, your wife is a remarkable woman and her survival is 100% due to her will to live and drive to stay healthy during her pregnancy. Now I really need to go to get ready for the surgery, you can spend a few minutes with her before we take her to the operating suite." Dr. Coelho says as he takes Steve to see me.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Coelho, is there anything else she needs? Steve asks

"Right now, just go in and sit with her and talk to her. She can hear you and we want her to wake up on her own so if you can just tell her stories, memories, she will have a better chance of waking up. Commander, I am really optimistic of her chances to make a complete recovery, but I have to get in there and get this clot contained, and then we wait for 24 hours to see how fast she wakes up." Dr. Coelho says as he leaves.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Coelho, I'll let you get ready for surgery." Steve shakes his hand as he goes into my room.

It is weird to watch my husband so upset and to see my parents crying. I don't understand why I feel like I am floating and watching from some weird place. I don't feel like I am dying and I don't see any light calling me to it. I don't think I am dead, but I don't feel like I am in my body either. What is this and why am I just in some kind of limbo?

Steve sits down next me to me and takes my hand and kisses me on the forehead. "Hey, Baby, you are giving me quite a scare. The doctor says you are going to be fine, you just need a little help and then we can be back in our room with our family. Cath, I love you so much, and I know you wouldn't leave us, you just have to remember Saylor and Stevie need you and we need you to come back to us, please Cath, come back to us." He lays his head near my lap and just lets his tears flow and keeps kissing and caressing my hand while waiting for me to go to surgery. He stays with me for 15 minutes and then he feels my hand stoking his hair.

"Hi, sailor, what happened? Why am I in the ICU and where are the twins?" I ask Steve.

"Hey Baby, thank God, how do you feel, is your head still hurting?" Steve asks me as he leans over and gives me a loving kiss and strokes my forehead.

"Yeah, it hurts but not like before. Why did I get such a bad headache and why am I hooked up to so many more machines?"

"You had a blood clot that traveled from your leg and ended up near your brain stem, and it's leaking. Since you are in such great shape, it didn't do any damage that they can find. They gave you medicine to stop any more clots from forming and the doctor is going to put a stent in your brain to fix the damage done by the clot. He said you will be fine once he does the surgery. You should be in surgery for about three hours and then to the ICU overnight. He said you can nurse the babies if you are feeling up to it, but you will most likely be tired and just want to sleep over night. You sure scared us, Baby, just like the last time you were in the hospital. I think I just lost 10 years off my life." Steve sits on the bed next to me and strokes my hair and holds my hands.

"Is Stevie ok, I didn't drop him did I? Tell me he's ok, Steve, please."

"Hey, hey, calm down Cath, no you didn't drop him, you handed him to your mom, he's fine asleep with his sister in the nursery. You have to stay calm so your blood pressure doesn't go up anymore. "

The surgical team comes in and transfers me to a gurney and takes me to the surgical floor. Steve, my parents, and Dorian all walk with me until they can't go any farther. Steve kisses me and whispers to me and my parents and sister kiss me goodbye. I don't feel like I am floating anymore, I just feel loved and know I can survive because of the love my family has for me.

Danny and MaryAnn arrive and he takes her to the nursery to meet the twins. Steve goes to the maternity floor so he can give the babies to their Aunty MaryAnn to hold. He asks her to be JD's godmother and she is so excited and holds them for 30 minutes each. Danny takes Steve aside to ask him what he needs and what can he do for him. Steve just asks him to stay with the babies so Steve can go to the chapel alone.

"Hey Mom, Dad, I miss you guys so much especially today. Hey Dad, I became a father myself today, and I couldn't be happier. I hope I can do as good of a job as you did. I want to take them to all the places you took me and Mare and show them how wonderful Hawaii is. Cath and I had twins,.our daughter, Saylor Margaret-Catherine, and our son, Steven Jonathon-Daniel were born by C-Section a few hours ago. Man, I wish you were here to meet them; they are so beautiful. Saylor looks just like her gorgeous mother, dark hair and dark eyes and Stevie (JD) has blue eyes like you and me dad, and his hair is dirty blonde like you Mom, right now. I need your help, Mom and Dad. Cath is in surgery and I need you to watch over her and make sure the doctors do everything they can to make sure they get the clot repaired. I lost you mom when I was a teenager, and it was the hardest thing I had ever been through. My children can't lose Catherine. If this is our family legacy, you have to change it for me, please, I need you guys to do this. Please, look over my family and bring Catherine back to me and our children. I love you guys and really wish you were here with me today." Steve is crying loudly and when Danny comes in, he gets up and Danny gives him a hug.

"Hey, Buddy, you think I could say a prayer too and ask God to take care of Cath?" Danny wants to know.

"Sure, thanks Danno, I am sure every little bit will help." Steve tells him. Danny kneels down at the altar and silently says a prayer for me.

Steve and Danny go back to be with the babies and wait with everyone else for word on my surgery. I am in surgery and recovery for about two hours before I can have any visitors. Dr. Coelho came to give everyone an update.

"Commander McGarrett, your wife is in recovery now, you can go and sit with her if you'd like. The surgery went very well. I got all the excess blood out of her brain, and the stent is working perfectly. She is going to be very tired and have a killer headache, but we can control that with a PCN pump of morphine while she's here. I know she had a C-Section and she's not going to feel like getting up very much, but she needs to get up and walk every few hours. I know she wore her compression socks faithfully, but that obviously wasn't enough to stop a clot from forming. I have an order in her chart that she is to have the Foley removed and get up and use the restroom. I'd like her to walk once around the maternity ward and see how she feels after she does. I will be back to check on her before I leave tonight. I have one more surgery but it is a long one so I won't be out for six hours. Do you have any questions?" He asks Steve.

"Is it ok for her to nurse or pump for the twins? I know my wife and if she's awake, she will want to be with our children as much as she can." he asks.

"If she feels up to holding your babies, and nursing them, let her do it. But remember, she just had her skull cut open and she will be a great deal of pain for the next week at least. Make sure she uses the PCA pump so she doesn't suffer. I have ordered a non-narcotic pain killer than won't be passed onto the babies. Sorry to rush, but I have another patient that is in critical condition I need to get to. I just wanted to personally give you an update on Mrs. McGarrett. I will see you later this evening when I come in for a neuro check on your wife, Commander." Dr. Coelho leaves and Steve goes straight to the recovery room to see me. I wake up for about five minutes and then go back to sleep. The site of the incision is right at the base of my head so I have to lie on my side. Steve hasn't left my side, and Danny and MaryAnn have been by his side the whole time. Somehow Steve managed to get the OB nurses to let my parents bring the babies in their bassinet for a few minutes so I could nurse them again. After I stayed in the eight hours the doctor came back in and was really happy with my progress. He said my will to heal and see my children is incredible and that he thinks I can go home in five days. The neurosurgeon and Dr. Cassidy also had an order stating the babies need to stay with me so I could continue to nurse. Once I pass the 8 hours mark, the doctors say once I wake up I can go back to the family suite and can even nurse the children if I am feeling up to it. While I am away from the twins, Steve and my family get to feed the babies with formula and I wake up less than 24 hours after my headache started.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve's Turn

Chapter 10

While Catherine is getting her CAT scan and we are all sitting around waiting, just hoping and praying for her recovery. I am so conflicted, I want to celebrate the birth of my children, but my heart is breaking with worry about my wife. My mind wanders back to another time she was in the hospital and how scared we all were and how she survived it all. My Cat is the most amazing person I know, and she is so strong that I know without her strength I wouldn't have made it through so much in my life.

We were in Washington, D.C. on January 3, 2009 for Kara and Mitch's wedding and the week started out so great and ended so badly. Cath and I had been together almost two years by then, and our lives seemed just perfect. We both were in the Navy, our careers were going well and we were so very much in love and enjoying the time we had together. Catherine and I were both in the wedding party so we scheduled our arrival for Tuesday, December 30, 2008 so we had some time to meet the other attendants and visit with Kara and Mitch's families. Thursday we had a joint Bachelor/Bachelorette party at the hotel restaurant and bar where we all were staying. We didn't do the stripper type of parties, just all of their friends sharing stories about them and having lots of toasts to the happy couple and getting to know each other. Both Kara and Mitch had some of their childhood friends in the wedding party and it was the only opportunity all of us had to spend time together. Cath and I hadn't seen each other for about 3 months because I was in the Middle East on a special OP where I was going after some political officials that were holding some Americans hostages. Cath was on the Enterprise not far from me but we both had our jobs to do so we only could email or call if we had the time. We both flew in on Tuesday and had 10 days off to spend together after the wedding festivities were over.

Catherine arrived in the morning and I was scheduled to arrive later in the afternoon. Catherine had told me she wasn't feeling very well and she told she was getting a cold and instead of waiting for my plane, she texted me that she was going to go to the hotel. She checked into our room and started decorating it for a surprise for me. She put pink and blue streamers all over, and hung baby items from the ceiling….she had a rattle, pacifier, bottle, diapers, toys, and much more baby things. She wanted to tell me she was pregnant and wanted to make it really special. We hadn't planned on getting pregnant before we were even engaged, but when you're away from the one you love, and have just happen to get 24 hours together unexpectedly, sometimes birth control isn't the first thing on your mind. Cath was having trouble with spotting with her IUD so she decided to try the Depo shot instead. The first month she was on the shot, we should have used a condom to prevent a pregnancy, but we didn't care if she got pregnant or not. We didn't think we were going to see each other, so it wasn't on our mind at all. Five minutes after I landed we were making love and pregnancy wasn't the last thing on our mind. We were just so happy to see one another and that was all that mattered. We weren't trying, but we weren't going to use condoms since we hadn't used condoms for 18 months. Since we knew we were committed to each other and planning getting married in the not so distant future, neither one of us would be upset if we got pregnant and then got married. It wasn't how we had thought it would go, but if it happened that way, it was ok with us as long as the baby was healthy. Anyway, Cath had Kara come to our suite and take a photo of her showing her stomach from the side and holding a sign that said _**Hi Daddy, I love you! Me and Mommy 3 months**_ and she put it in a small 3x5 photo album that she gave to me and was planning on sending me new photos every month while we were apart. My wife is so thoughtful and she spoils me all the time with gifts that touch my heart. I told you, she is the perfect woman. She also made a card with her first ultrasound photo on the front that she had done at two months. Inside the card, she wrote some really private and love filled sentiments and wrote a poem and it was and still is one of my favorite cards to this day.

When I got to the hotel, I was a little early since my plane was actually on time, and not late like Catherine thought it would be. Since she was the time change and was tired and she was taking a nap and wasn't awake when I got there. I walked into the suite, and saw how beautifully she had it decorated, I was just blown away and woke her from her nap with sweet passionate kisses to her lips. To tell you the truth, I was totally shocked that she was pregnant, because I had forgotten about the 24 hours we were together on her ship when she came into the Middle East. We made love many times in those 24 hours, and I didn't remember she wasn't using her IUD at the time. She handed me the album wrapped in gift wrap of little baby boys and girls, and it was the sweetest thing I had ever seen. Once I saw the ultrasound and her photo, I couldn't stop the tears from running down my cheeks. I am not usually an emotional guy, but anything to do with Cath, or our family, I can be a mess when I am caught off guard. If my Seal friends ever found out, they would never let me hear the end of it.

We decided not to tell any of our friends that week since we were all there to celebrate Mitch and Kara's big day. We had talked about getting engaged, and I was all ready planning something for the next month when we were going to be in Dubai for two weeks. I decided to stick with my plan instead of moving it up just because she was pregnant. The wedding festivities went off without a hitch and we had the best time seeing old friends from Naval Intelligence and my Seal team. My dad was there, and Cath's parents were there, so we had the opportunity to tell them about the baby. We had planned on having dinner out on Sunday night before our parents had to leave to go back to Hawaii. Since I totally loved the photo and card Cath gave me, we decided to do the same thing for my dad and her parents. I took a photo of her holding a sign that said _**"Hi Grandpa John"** _and one that said _**"Hi Papa Ed and Gamma Marie".**_ We also made two copies of the ultrasound and put together a card for each of them.

We were the first to arrive at the restaurant and we seated a few minutes before 7:00 pm. I knew my dad was going to be arriving with Cath's parents so we were just waiting and talking about the baby. My dad and Catherine's parents had gotten to know each other over the last two years since they knew how serious we were. Every time we were both home at the same time, we always had our parents to our place for dinner so they would get to know each other. Cath's parents knew my dad was alone and invited him to their place once a week for dinner, and I can't tell you how much I appreciated them doing that. It's obvious where Catherine gets her big heart and kindness because that is exactly how her parents are. Cath excused herself to go to the restroom because she was all ready having to go to the bathroom more often and I stayed at the table. Even though Catherine is a trained naval officer and could defend herself, she was caught off guard when two men with guns grabbed her and pulled her into the men's room, locked the door and attacked her. They covered her mouth with duct tape and they had masks on and one held her down while the other one tried to sexually assault her. She was gone for about ten minutes when I went looking for her. My dad and her parents were all ready at the table, so I told them to stay there while I went to see what was taking so long. I was concerned that she may have been getting nauseous because certain smells didn't agree with her lately she told me. During the attack, the first perp tried to penetrate her but she managed to take him down when she took his penis and yanked so hard with both hands that she broke the cartilage inside that left it just hanging on by the skin (That's my girl). He was left on the ground in agony trying not to make any noise that would call attention to the attack and bring someone to help her. The other guy was so pissed that when he tried to do the same, she kicked him in the groin so hard that she left a horrendous bruise in the shape of her left boot on his body. He retaliated and kicked her so hard in her abdomen and beat her until she was unconscious. As soon as she was out, they took off their masks, and walked out through the back door like nothing had happened and thought they hadn't been seen by anyone.

Less than a minute later, I just arrived at the ladies room and was knocking on it and calling her name, when a man started to go into the men's room and came out and yelled "Help, call 911, there's a woman down in here." I don't know why but my first thought was that it was Cath and when I ran in and saw it was her, I lost it. I had to put aside my emotions and put my medical training into effect and see what I could do for my Catherine. I asked the man to call m911 and to go get my dad and he came in and helped me with Cath while we waited for the paramedics. She was bleeding badly from a head wound, and it looked like she had a broken arm and a few broken ribs. She wasn't wearing any panties, and I knew that those bastards had assaulted her in the worst way imaginable. I took off my suit jacket and covered her up and my dad gave me his jacket for her head. I didn't have time to think about the baby, all I could worry about was keeping her alive until the ambulance got there. Once I put pressure on her head wound, I had my dad go get her parents and tell them what happened. I let her mom go with her in the ambulance and her dad drove me and my dad to the hospital. As much as I wanted to be with her in the ambulance, I thought she would feel more at ease if she woke up and it was her mom with her, not her boyfriend.

The Washington P.D. started the investigation and I asked them to call Naval Intelligence since the attack could have been related to her being in the Navy. Luckily for Cath, two of my good friends were at the wedding and I was able to give them the info we had so far, and they took over the investigation. Retired Marine Gunnery Sergeant Jethro Gibbs from NCIS in D.C. and Ret. Chief Petty Officer Sam Hanna, my former Seal team member, now with NCIS Los Angeles, were able to interrogate the perps once they went to a hospital and I am certain they convinced them to plead guilty or they would never feel safe again in their life. The Navy is a really strong family and Catherine is well respected and my friends were going to anything they could to help keep Catherine from testifying at a trail. Getting them to plead guilty was the best outcome we could hope for. All of our fellow officers and anyone who knows us, would do whatever they could to protect her. Everyone knew what a trial would do to her and her career and no one wanted that to happen. By informing the perps that it was best for them to take the deal being offered, Cath wasn't needed as a witness. Any woman who has been through a trial for sexual assault can tell you that it can sometimes feel like you're being assaulted again but this time by the system. The assailants were so stupid that they threw their masks away in the dumpster behind the restaurant, and they were used to match to the DNA Cath had under her nails and from the rape kit.

When we arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later, she was already in the ER and was having a nurse and officer do a rape exam and rape kit on her while the ER doctor was checking out her other injuries. While in the ambulance, she came to for a few minutes and told her mom what injuries she caused to the bastards who attacked her. She also told her she scratched each one with a different hand so not to contaminate their DNA. Catherine was smart enough to keeep a level head and scratch both assailants and she had trace DNA under her nails. Luckily for us, that was used to put those psychos away for a long, long, time. She was in the ER for about two hours and she never woke up again. The doctor said she had a bad concussion, but no bleeding of the brain. They didn't know if they could save the baby as she was so badly kicked, she had internal bleeding. When they finally took her to surgery, her parents and I told the doctor that if she was starting to miscarry, and trying to save the child could cost Catherine her life, there was no choice but to save Catherine, even if that meant she would have to have a hysterectomy. As much as I knew she wanted children, her life was more important, and there are so many children who need homes, that we would have our family no matter what. Luckily for us, she didn't need a hysterectomy but unfortunately, she did lose the baby that evening. She had two broken ribs, a broken left arm, a ruptured spleen, a punctured lung and needed 25 stitches in her head from where one of the boots had caused a two inch gash near her left ear. The doctor said the reason she had such a bad break on her arm was that she wouldn't move her arm away from her abdomen while being kicked because she was trying to protect the baby. He said the break was so severe that it looked like something had broken it in half with a great deal of force. She's had three surgeries for it and it still gives her trouble now and then when she over uses it.

She came out of surgery at 2:00 am and one of us stayed with her and never left her side. I asked my dad to keep in touch with the P.D. officer in charge, and also speak with the Navy while I was with Cath and her parents. Sometime around midnight, one of the assailants went to another ER to have his penis looked at and was arrested and gave up his friend who went to still another hospital for his groin injury. As soon as the ER doctor at that hospital saw a boot print on him, he knew he was one of the men who attacked Cath. All the ER's in the surrounding area were at sent a police bulletin informing them of the attempted rape and what injuries to look for it those bastards came in for medical treatment. Catherine was smart enough to know that any injury she caused that could be tied to her attack was a sure way to convict them.

Catherine had to testify six months later at their sentencing hearing because both pled guilty to assault and attempted rape and since they were in the Marines, they both were also court martialed and given dishonorable discharges. The DA wanted to charge them with manslaughter for the life of our baby, but they used that as a plea bargain to get the guilty verdict. Catherine didn't completely wake up until the next day around 9:00 pm and we were all so happy because we didn't know if she would, and if she would have any brain damage. She was in the hospital for ten days and then she was home in Oahu staying with her parents for another four months. She was terrified of certain men's voices, loud noises, small enclosed places, and any time she heard a baby cry, she broke down. She had terrible nightmares and I was so worried about her that I wanted to take a leave of absence to take care of her but she wouldn't let me. She knew her mom and dad could take good care of her, and she knew how important it was for me to track down the Hess Brothers and wanted me to focus on that. When she was ready to move back into our apartment, I took three months leave to help her with the transition. She also joined a rape crisis group and I went with her to some of her meetings.

I knew how hard it was going to be for her to let me hold her again, and I knew making love was something that was going to take time and lots of patience on both of our parts. We both knew that our love was so strong that we could survive this and we did. Catherine wasn't going to give her power away to those men and took control of her recovery and I can't tell you how proud I was of her. Those three months were a good transition for her back to our life together. She needed me to hold her when she was frightened but it was scary for her to be touched by anyone. I knew it wasn't me she was afraid of; it was the memories of what happened when we tried to get close and make love to each other. Intellectually she knew the difference between my touch and the attackera, but since she was left so exposed, it is sometimes difficult to separate the two. I talked to her counselor and she gave me some good exercises to do with Cath that we did that helped her grow stronger and relearn that my touch was in love and not like the men who attacked her. I thought I had seen brave people in the Navy but none of them can compete with what my Cath had to endure. I think I loved her more each day as I watched her take back her life during those three months. She was trying so hard to get better because she wanted to be able to make love before my leave was up but I told her not to put pressure on herself. It was more important for her to heal than to get back to our physical relationship. I knew she was longing to be held and touched by me because of the love we shared, and we both had to relearn how to get there from where she was. She still had pain from her broken arm and all the physical therapy she had to endure so we had to work around that as well.

Since I wasn't with her for the first four months, she met with a rape counselor and had weekly sessions. They worked really hard and when we were finally back in our apartment, she wasn't afraid to let me hold her, kiss her and we even we able to shower together to help her regain her want to explore my body again and let me do the same. I let her take control of my touch, my kisses, and how she wanted to be held. It was a slow process, but it was worth it and by the last week of my leave, she was ready to try to make love again. She made the first move by putting on sexy lingerie that she had bought just for the occasion and was waiting for me in our room. I had gone over to my dad's to pick up an antique dresser of my mom's that he wanted to give me and Catherine. I stayed a little longer than I expected because he wanted to give me a chance to talk about how things were going, and let him know what support Catherine would need once I went back on my mission. Catherine had been given a temporary assigned at Pearl while she was still working with her therapist and going physical therapy for her badly broken arm. She hadn't passed all her physicals and assessments that she needed to go back to the Enterprise, so she was going to be at Pearl on modified duty. Her parents had moved to Kauai seven months after her attack and I wanted my dad to keep an eye out for her for me.

While I was at my dad's, she sent me a text that said she was going to bed early, and wanted me home asap because she had a surprise waiting for me in our bedroom. She had a photo of herself in her new lingerie and that was all I needed. God my wife is so beautiful on the inside and the outside. I remember thinking the exact same thing the first time I laid eyes on her two years ago. I rushed home to her and we had the best time loving each other's bodies again and making love like we always had. I let Catherine call all the shots. She put her arms around my neck and pressed her body against mine. Her skin was so soft and it felt so good to hold her. She started to undress me and then she asked me to do the same to her. Once we were both naked, she wanted us to touch each other and the more we caressed each other, the more we felt like we were making love again for the first time. It was so special and I knew how lucky I was to be in her life and she could trust me again. From that night forward, our sex life was just like before the attack happened and I had my precious Catherine back.

She had lost part of her sense of safety and security and finally reached a conclusion and couldn't imagine going back on the ship with 2000 men. Eventually she asked to have her assignment at Pearl made permanent and it was granted the next month. We had cancelled our trip to Dubai for March when she was attacked and were going to reschedule when she was up for it. Seven months after the attack, August 2009, we had our vacation to Dubai and I asked her to marry me. We decided to have a small beach wedding at my dad's house on 10/10/10 and were looking forward to the planning and I wanted her to have everything she had dreamed of. We both knew this was going to be our one and only wedding, but it was more important to us to plan a strong marriage as well as a great wedding. So many people put too much emphasis on the big party with their friends, and not on the marriage and we were not going to make that mistake. We went to pre-marriage counseling every time I was in town and the exercises we did really gave us clear picture of what marriage is all about. It also helped that we were far apart for awhile and we could spend time writing each other love letters, writing down our dreams, expectations, and plans for children. There are additional stresses on a marriage when one or both are in the military and we wanted to do everything we could to protect our love and have a solid and happy marriage. Little did I know she was planning on leaving active service once we got married, so the stress wouldn't only be half of what we had expected with me being the only one in the military. As it turned out, I took the job with Five-0 so we were able to live together in the same place as soon as we got back from our honeymoon. While we were planning the wedding, I came across a beautiful song that I wanted to be the first song we danced to at our wedding. The song is called "True Companion" and it is sung by Marc Cohn. ***

All the plans for the wedding were done and she let me plan the honeymoon and was going to surprise Catherine by taking her to Bora Bora since neither of had ever been there. On September 20, 2010, I was in Pohang, South Korea after capturing Anton Hess when I received a call from my dad who was being held prisoner by Victor Hess, Anton's brother. He wanted to exchange my dad for his brother which I knew I couldn't do. Hess sent his helicopter to attack our convoy and his brother was killed during the gun fight. As soon as he figured out Anton was dead, he shot my father in the head while I listened on the phone. After I got home for the funeral and accepted the job as head of Five-0 Cath helped me get through the pain and anger I felt. Catherine hadn't been home when my dad was killed. She and her CO were speaking at a seminar at the Pentagon and she didn't get back until the day after the funeral. She was scheduled to take the red eye and land the morning of the funeral, but bad weather on the east coast wouldn't let her flight take off until the winds had died down. She wanted to postpone the wedding but I wouldn't let her because my dad was so looking forward to having her as a McGarrett that I knew he and my mom would be smiling down on us on our wedding day on the beach behind there home...soon to become our home. I was so distraught after my dad was killed but the closer we got to the wedding date, the happier I was becoming. Catherine was more beautiful that day then I have ever seen her and I was finally happy again because I had a family again. It was a small family, me, Catherine, and MaryAnn, but it was a start. Now here I sit the father of a baby boy and baby girl, waiting for my wife to wake up and come back to us.

Catherine was afraid to try to get pregnant again after we were married. She knew that I wanted to have children with her, but I told her that she would dictate the time and I was happy with any amount of children we would have. She went off the shots in early 2011, and in August of 2011, she got pregnant.

Waiting for Catherine to recover from brain surgery after giving birth to the twins was so hard on all of us. I hope that I haven't used up all the favors God will give me. I haven't prayed so hard in my life. I know what it is like to grow up with a mom and dad that love you, and my children deserved the same. Losing my mom at 15 was hard enough, but my chioldren can't and won't lose their mom now. Between me, Danny, her parents, Dorian, MaryAnn and the nurses, someone was always with the babies to feed them since Catherine still wasn't awake.

"Hey Steve, any news about Catherine?" Danny asked while she was still in surgery.

"Not yet, Danny. Thanks for picking up MaryAnn. Where is she?"

"She went straight to the nursery to see the babies so that I could come check on you. Have you eaten anything today? You know you need to keep up your strength so you can be strong and help Catherine while she is still recovering from two surgeries. Plus, being a mother to newborn twins, that is going to be harder than you can imagine. Steve, you know recovery from a C-Section really takes a toll on the mother, and then add brain surgery on top of that, she will be lucky if she can get out of bed in a month. Who is going to stay home with Catherine when MaryAnn goes back home in ten days? You should think about hiring a nurse so they can keep an eye on all three of them for at least the first month. Catherine will be on bed rest when she first comes home, and she will need all of us to help her." Danny tells me.

"Well before the brain surgery, we had planned on MaryAnn for the first week she's home, then her mom and dad were going to stay with us for two weeks, and by the third week I thought we could do it on our own. But that was when I thought there was only one baby and she hadn't had her mini stroke. I think I should get some names of nurses to set up some interviews. Maybe you could help me with that since you're the best dad I know and we could use your input. Did Rachel use a nurse when she had Charles? Maybe she can give us some names if she knows anyone good. Thanks for thinking of that Danny. You don't know how much having you here means to me, I know I couldn't get through any of it without my best friend. Where are Kono and Chin?"

"They went home and I told them I would call them. Since your security team is watching the twins, I told them to go get some rest since you will need us to keep Five-0 going while you take care of your family.

True Companion by Marc Cohn

Baby I've been searching like everybody else,

Can't say nothing different about myself.

Sometimes I'm an angel and sometimes I'm a cruel,

But when it comes to love, I'm just another fool.

Yes I'll climb a mountain

I'm gonna swim the sea

There ain't no act of God girl

Could keep you away from me.

My arms reaching out

Out across this canyon

I'm asking you to be my True Companion

True Companion, True Companion

So don't you dare and try to walk away

I've got my heart set on our wedding day

I've got this vision of a girl in white

Made my decision that it's you alright

When I take you hand

I'll watch my heart set sail

I'll take my trembling fingers

And life up your veil

Then I'll take you home and with wild abandon

Make love to you just like a true companion

You are my true companion I've got a true companion

True Companion

When the years have done irreparable harm

I can see us walking slowly arm and arm

Just like that couple on the corner do

Girl, I will always be in love with you.

When I look in your eyes

I'll still see that spark

Until the shadows fall

Until the room grows dark

Then when I leave this Earth

I'llbe with the angels standin'

I'll be out there waitin' for my True Companion

True Companion, True Companion


	11. Chapter 11

**I love all your comments and reviews and really appreciate you taking the time to write. If I ever want to write a novel, I really need the feedback, you all are terrific!**

**One person made a suggestion that I really liked. Since my characters think back to their love story and memories, I guess sometimes it is a little confusing when I change from past to present. Now I have decided to use Italic font to show when someone is dreaming or remembering the past. Great suggestion Barb700. Thanks Keep reading and keep reviewing.**

Catherine's turn

Chapter 11

I'm in the ICU and I know that I'm asleep but not a deep sleep. I can hear my family and the nurses talking but I can't fully comprehend what they are saying. I know it's all medical lingo and even Steve is asking all sorts of questions. It seems like whenever I open my eyes, everything I see is just big shapes of blurry of colors. I don't recognize the sounds of the machines, but I know I am hooked up to at least three of them: Heart monitor, PCA, and blood pressure machine. If I wake up for too long, I feel pain in my head and my C-section incision so the pain medicine isn't strong enough or I am a wimp. I know I heard the babies cry a little while ago, and Steve was sitting on my bed holding one of them up to see me. If I can tell their cries all ready, I would say it was JD. His cry seems so much stronger than Saylor's. I want to wake so badly and come back to my husband and children. Steve must be so scared and I want to reassure him that I am okay and just sleeping because my body needs it. The more I try to talk the more my words sound like the grunts of a monkey. Am I brain damaged, or just under so much drugs that I can't find my words? I hope it's the latter and once I have rested enough, my body will let me wake up and rejoin my family.

Every time I fall back to sleep I go back in time and revisit memories of my life with Steve. Is this my life flashing in front of me before I die? I heard that people who are dying see a light that they are suppose to walk towards, but I don't see one. Maybe I am just dreaming and nowhere near dying and the memories are just that, memories. I remember the last time I was in the hospital and how scared he was. I would have thought that having brain surgery would have been the scariest time in the hospital, but it wasn't. I think back to the attack I suffered in Washington after Mitch and Kara got married in January of 2009 and the memory sends chills down my spine.

_Mitch and Kara were getting married in D.C. in January 2009, and we were both in the wedding party. Steve and I were going to have ten days off together and seeing old friends was an added bonus. My parents and Steve's dad came to the wedding so we had a chance to spend time with them as well. Steve and I had planned on getting engaged but hadn't decided when to do so. I was thinking he may ask me when we were in Washington since our parents were with us, but that never was his intention. He was running around the globe chasing the Hess Brothers, so time together was hard to come by. He wanted to surprise me when he asked me and he had made a plan to do it when we went to Dubai in March 09. I didn't have a clue and that is just what he was hoping for. We hadn't seen each other in three months and there was a flook and we had one great day together and it was enough to change the path of our lives._

_Unbeknownst to me, he was in the Middle East on assignment when my carrier arrived and he was able to get 24 hours off to come on my carrier and visit me. We were so happy to get to be together that we took advantage of the time to make love, over and over and over. We knew we would see each in a couple of months, but 24 hours wasn't much time and we wanted to spend it all in bed loving each other and catching up on life._

_Steve came to my cabin and I was lying down on my bunk, hugging a pillow just thinking about him and missing him much. When I heard his famous know, I thought I was imagining it and didn't move to answer the door. He knocked again, this time louder, and said my name, "Cat, are you in there? It's Steve."_

_Like I needed him to tell me who he was, his voice was stored in my memory and it was deep and strong. He was the only person I allowed to call me Cat or Cath….it was his special privilege and I was happy to let him use those nicknames. Growing up people called me Cathie but family always used Catherine. I liked having a nickname only used by Steve. I got up and ran to the door and flung it open and just stared at my gorgeous Seal, and I felt the tears running down my face in complete surprise and happiness. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. I hid my face in his chest so he didn't see the tears, and played with the curls of his hair on his neck. He knows how I love his hair when it gets long and has a little curl from a cowlick forming, and it's my way of giving him some extra attention and it is a stress reliever for me. I felt his hot body around me and I felt safe in his arms. There was no place I´d rather be right now, no one on earth I'd rather be with then with him and I felt completely at peace and I did not want this moment to end._

"_Steve, what are ya yo….I mean how did a ya, yo…what the hell? _

"_Wow, Cat, I see someone's got your tongue again. Surprise Lieutenant, could it be that you are happy to see me?"_

"_Oh yes, so, so very happy and surprised, you have no idea Commander. I was just laying down daydreaming about you __while I was hugging my pillow trying to imagine it was you. Now that you are here I would much rather be hugging you in person."_

"_I'm glad to hear that, maybe you can let me in and I can get a proper welcome,and le I get cleaned up and take a shower, if that is ok with you, Lt. Rollins. I've been in the same clothes for 24 hours and really could use a new clean pair of fatigues."_

"_That would be lovely, please Commander, come in and I will help you with your clothes." Steve walks into my cabin as I am starting to unbutton his shirt, and let it drop to the floor. Then I unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, and Steve starts to moan when I find my target, and then let them drop to the floor. I then show him how much I have missed him while pampering him with gentle sweet kisses all over his naked body. While I am busy making him groan with want, he has all ready taken my shirt off over my head and dropped it and my bra to the floor. In under a minute flat, we both were naked and on our way to my shower. _

"_Oh God Cath, I have missed you so much, it has been unbearable these last few weeks. We've had a couple of bad days and close calls and I wanted to talk with you so much. Knowing that you would be so close and yet I couldn't be with you was killing me. But then your CO needed some supplies flown over to my location, and I volunteered to do the job. Of course, since your CO is my buddy Antone from my class at Annapolis, he called and only offered the job to me. Remind me to buy him and Sandy something next time I am home to thank him for taking such good care of you, and making sure you see your boyfriend whenever possible." He took my hand and kissed it and continued kissing my arm to my neck,behind my ear, and finally my lips and then he just stared at my naked body for a few minutes. This type of closeness used to make me nervous, uncomfortable, and self conscience but knowing that Steve wanted me and loved me made it so much more than I could ever have imagined. I knew Steve loved and respected my body as much as I loved his so after not seeing each other for awhile, this seemed like a ritual we did when we saw each other again. It started out as our way to make sure we weren't injured that badly and then it transformed into our own special kind of foreplay. _

"_Man Catherine, you are so beautiful and I am so in love with your body and your beautiful soul. Ever since I lost my mom, I've felt so lost, but then I met you, and my whole world changed. You make me want to do more for my country to protect you, and I feel so blessed you let me into your life. I know you were really hurt in the past by someone and that it was scary for you to trust in love again. Knowing that I am the man you chose to be with makes me feel so very special. Hey, what's this? What is that bandage on your left lower hip bone; did you hurt yourself?_

"_No, Commander, I have a surprise for you but I wasn't expecting to unveil it for a few months at the wedding. But since you're here now, I guess that I will let you see it now if you want."_

"_Sure, I want to see my surprise, so just take it off for me, Baby." He says as I start pulling off my bandage. _

"_Ready, One, Two, And Three. I just had it done last Wednesday before we left port so it isn't done healing yet. Remember I told you how much I loved the last picture you drew for me? I took it and had made into a tattoo and put it on a spot only you will be able to enjoy looking at it." _

"_Ha, ha, oh Cath, it's awesome. I love it, what a great surprise, thanks for that. Now all I have to do is get one that matches you and it will be perfect." Steve says as he smiles and laughs at my Cat/Dog Tattoo. The cat is for me and the dog is for Steve's Seal name Smooth Dog. Steve likes to doodle and has been drawing a cat and a dog together and sends me a new one with each letter he writes to me.  
_

_I stood in front of him, close enough to smell him, my fingers dying to touch him and pull him closer to me so I could caress his face amongst other body parts. And he let me, and just stood there, seeing the tears in my eyes, the tremble of my lips. Then he grabbed me around the neck and pulled me up to him, sealing my lips with a demanding sweet kiss that spoke of his fear of losing me, his want, and his love for me._

_God, he tasted so wonderful, so familiar, I needed to taste more and more of him. To remember how he felt, to remind myself that he was still mine, that he was safe in my arms, despite what he has to do every day for our country. I couldn't have prepared for the emotions that were running through me when his lips met mine, his arms pulled me up and grabbed my naked ass with almost bruising force. It only fueled our kiss as I wrapped my legs around his waist and I could feel him wanting me and he could feel my hot core calling to him._

"_I can feel you wanting me, Cath, and I want you so much more. I managed to get 24 hours just to be here and to love you and I am not going to waste a single second of it. There is nothing more pressing on your schedule tomorrow is there?" He asks with his typical smile and twinkle in his eyes._

"_The only thing I want pressing me is you, Steve." And with that we started making love in the shower and just holding each other close._

"Danny did MaryAnn come with you or is she still at the house?" Steve asked when Danny came into my room.

"She's with the twins, checking on them and giving your in laws a coffee break. How's Catherine doing? Any changes?"

"She's been sleeping all afternoon, but she's been having a few minutes where she seems like she's awake. She doesn't seem to understand what we're saying, and then she just falls back to sleep a couple of minutes after she opens her eyes. I brought the twins by an hour ago and let them lay in bed with her, and I swear I saw her move her head toward their cries. The nurse said it could have been that, or that she just was moving in her sleep. The doctor is cutting back on her pain meds to see if that helps wake her up. It hasn't even been 24 hours since the surgery so it is early for her to be waking up Dr. Coelho said. They said it might help if she heard familiar songs or home movies, so I asked MaryAnn to bring our wedding DVD and I put it on. Anything going on at Headquarters?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. Chin and Kona are talking to the victims of the carjacking from Thursday and running down some vehicles that match their descriptions. They said they would come by later and give you an update if you're up to it. I bought you a change of clothes from the house and your IPod that you wanted and I know you can use Cath's shower. I know you didn't sleep much last night so why don't you lay down on the couch and I will sit with Catherine and wake you up if she stirs."

"Thanks Brah, I want to go see the twins, or at least make sure MaryAnn can stay with them and then I will lie down in Cath's room for ½ hour and then take a shower. Please, text me or page me if anything happens with Cath." Steve leans down and kisses me and tells me he loves me and to hurry and wake up for him and our children.

I hear Danny on the phone to Rachel asking how Grace and Charles are doing, and telling her that he'd like to come by tonight to see them if there is someone to stay with Steve. He thinks MaryAnn is going to stay until visiting hours are up so he thinks he can be over around 6:00 pm and he'd like to take them out for pizza. Danny didn't find out Charles was his son until he was three months old and when he did, he was so mad at Rachel, but so happy that they had a son. They were set to leave for New Jersey the night Steve was falsely arrested for the murder of the Governor Jameson. Danny felt such a sense of loyalty to Steve that he let Rachel and Gracie go ahead, and he was going to go after they got Steve out of jail. Rachel hated seeing Danny torn between going back to New Jersey to be with Rachel, Grace and the new baby, and staying here to work at Five-0. She decided to lie to Danny and say the baby was Stan's so she would have a reason to move back to Hawaii. Danny was devastated and even told her he will marry her again and help raise Stan's baby.

Then Grace was kidnapped and Rachel was too scared to tell Danny that he was Charles daddy. Her choice was then taken away from her when she took Charles for his three month check up and some tests showed he had a lazy eye just like Danny had when he was a baby. There was a chance that he was going to need surgery so she had to let Danny know so that he could be there with her if he did. Luckily, they were able to correct it with some patches and exercises and he is fine now. He was still in love with her and wanted to get back with her, but they needed to do some work on their relationship before they could just jump back into marriage again.

Rachel still has a really hard time with Danny being in danger every day, plus Stan had been putting a lot of pressure on her to stay with him and he could give her and the kids everything money could buy. Danny knows he can't compete with Stan and his money, so he told Rachel that he wouldn't even try to. He also told her that if he found out she was letting Stan buy his kids affections, he would sue for full custody and that he would win. That made Rachel really think about what was important to her and what was really best for the kids, and they decided to do some marriage counseling so that they could work on their problems before they moved back in together, and got remarried. Steve told me that Danny has been really happy so far and that things in counseling seem to be helping, and they are even starting to look for a house to buy before they all four move in together. Counseling has really helped Rachel figure out how to deal with the worry that he could get hurt or killed doing his job. She knows that Danny's very well trained and he doesn't take foolish risks with his or Steve's lives. Rachel has a prenuptial agreement with Stan that states that if they are married less than five years, she gets a lump sum of 1 million dollars in lieu of alimony. They figure that will be enough for a nice down payment and to start each of their kids a college fund.

Steve and I have been spending a lot of time with Grace and Charles while Danny and Rachel go to counseling. Plus, one weekend a month, they go someone alone to get away from the everyday hustle and bustle of life, so they can really spend quality time together and work on their relationship. They both told us once children are a part of your life; couple time is harder and harder to come by. I told them that it was my dream to have the problem of wanting to spend time with my husband alone, and sending our kids to Uncle Danno's and Aunty Rach's house. Charles is only eleven months older than our babies so they will be able to grow up as best friends. I even managed to get some of Rachel's old maternity clothes to use, and she put together a box of clothes for us when they babies were born.

I feel the nurse taking my temperature, checking my blood pressure and making sure my compression socks are all ok. She changes my IV bag and empties my catheter and I hear her giving Danny an update to give to Steve. Steve has been gone for awhile, and I hope he comes back soon because I feel like I am waking up and I want to see my husband.

"Umm, hack, utthuh." I try to talk but nothing comes out of my mouth that you can understand.

"Catherine, are you waking up? Can you hear me? Are you in any pain? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand, once for yes, and two for no." Danny says while holding my hand.

"Ddddannny, ummm whhaat's ggooing on?" I try to say something but it still sounds jumbled. "Hhhhelllp meee Dddanny."

"You're waking up, just take deep breaths, and don't talk if it hurts." Danny dials Steve's cell and tells him that I am starting to wake up and trying to speak.

"Whheerre's Steeeeve and babbbiees? I wwaantt mmyyy bbbabbies, Ddddanno"

"Steve's just went to see the twins to and check on your parents. I just called him and he will be right here in less than five minutes. Catherine, are you in any pain?"

"Heeaad hurts, whhhy stilll hhuurts Dddanny? Whhhatt hhappened tttoo mmee?"

"The doctor said that you will have a headache for at least a week or more, but he can give you something for it that won't affect you nursing the twins. Hey, look, here comes your handsome husband." Steve runs through the door and comes up to my bed and sits next to me.

"Hey Baby, are you finally going to wake up for us? How are you feeling?"

"Headd hhurts, mmouth dry, ccan I ggett wwater or ice Hhhoney?"

"Danny, can you go ask the nurse for something for Cath to eat or drink? I don't know what she is allowed to have. Thanks Danno."

"I'm on it, Steve." Danny says as he leaves to find a nurse.

"Ssteve, ourr SSaylor, she sleeped with mmme? Wwwhere's mmy JD?"

"Do you remember the babies lying next to you this morning? After I fed them at 9:00 am I laid JD down with you while I fed Saylor. I told the nurse I thought I saw you turn your head towards him when he started to cry." Steve asked me after I asked about the babies.

"Ssteven, bbring mee mmy bbbabies, pppleasse. I want tto see mmy bbabies, OK ppllease. Wwwhat's wwrongg wwith mmy sspeach? WWheerre ddoctor?

"I'll ask MaryAnn and your parents to bring them, just give me a minute to call them." Steve dials MaryAnn's cell and tells her to bring the babies up to my room. Danny comes back with a glass of ice chips and a bottle of water.

"Catherine, the nurse said you can only take a few small sips of water, but you can have all the ice you want." Danny says.

"Thanks, Danny. Can you go meet MaryAnn and help her bring the twins here? Cath needs to see them and her parents went to eat and aren't there." Steve asks Danny.

"Ssteve, wwwhat dday is it? Hhhow lllong have I bbbeen sssleeping, wwhat ddid the ddoctor ssay is wwrong wwith me?" I ask him. I can't remember what has happened since I last saw the babies.

"Well, today is Saturday late afternoon. The twins were born late Thursday afternoon around 5:00 pm and you had your stroke Friday early morning, about 2:00 am. Dr. Coelho the Neurologist said you had a small stroke as a result your high blood pressure and a blood clot …he put you on a blood thinner that will help you not get anymore clots while you are still lying in bed. While you are in bed, you have to wear those compression stockings 23 hours a day and can only take them off to shower. After six weeks, you can start to swim in our pool and after three months you can start walking and jogging as you can tolerate it. You will be tired for about 4 to 6 months due to the amount of trauma your body has endured and you are a new mother of twins. He said that the reason you will recover so quickly is because you continued to walk and run five miles a day until three weeks ago. If you had known you could swim, you would have been 70% least likely to have had the clot. Your body went from being really active to nothing and that was just too much of an extreme and your body formed the clot in response to you being so stationery. He also said that if you can wake up in the first 36 hours, he says you will have a 99% chance of recovery and can start holding the babies and nursing tomorrow. Are you in a lot of pain now?"

"A lllittle on mmy incision and mmy hhead hhurts like a really bbad mmigraine. Wwhat's the PCA for?"

"For both the C-section pain and the head pain. If it's not strong enough, I'll tell the nurse so she can talk to Peter and get something stronger." Steve says as he is holding my hand and stroking my cheek. He leans down and kisses my forehead and tells me that I feel like I have a temperature.

Danny and MaryAnn arrive pushing the bassinets with our children. They are dressed in matching sleepers….. Saylor is in pink with polka dots and JD is in blue stripes and they both have pacifiers. Steve picks up Saylor and helps me hold her and MaryAnn holds JD next to my bed.

"Hey, Sis, welcome to the land of the living. You sure scared my big bro here; I've never seen him go from happy to sad in two minutes flat. When he was feeding your kids, he was the proudest happiest dad I've ever seen. Then he's sitting here holding your hand, and he can't hold back the tears of worry and frieght. I'm so glad you're awake so you can keep him company while Danny and I take a night off….. Just kidding KittyKat. Good job keeping the twins a secret, big bro was over the moon when he called me to tell me what you had." (MaryAnn has he own little pet name for me. She loves cats and had a stuffed one she loved named KitKat.) MaryAnn tells me after hugging me and kissing me on my cheek.

"Tthanks Ssis, for ttaking care of mmy wwondderfull hhusbandd and ttwins. It's obvious wwhy wwe ppicked you to be Ggodmother for JD.….yyou're always tthere wwhen we need you. Ssince you have become a fflight attendant, we are ssso hhappy tto see yyou aall the ttime and you know you have your own room at Casa McGarrett anytime you are in ttown. Wwhat do you think of the pool your brother put in for us? Nice right?"

"For sure, what made you do that Bro? Ahh Catherine, you say the nicest things"

"Steve, do you need me to bring anything back tomorrow from the house? More clothes, anything? I'm going to go pick up my kids and take them for pizza. I'll be back tomorrow am unless you need me tonight, just call. Chin and Kono will be here around 7:00 and Max and Kamekona said they may stop by to see the babies." Danny says as he leans down and kisses me on the cheek and kisses MaryAnn and man hugs Steve. He then says goodbye to the babies in some kind of baby talk gibberish that only he can understand.

Me, MaryAnn and Steve can't help but laugh at Danny's baby talk. "Thanks Ddanny, I know how much Steve appreciates your ssupport, and it mmeans so mmuch to mme that you are ttaking such ggood care of him. Ccan you bbring bback their infant ccar seats tthat are in their nnursery? I ddon't want Steve in tthere yet and I wwant to have them here if they can leave ttomorrow with Steve."

"Cath, I'm not taking the twins home unless you all can go home. Dr. Cassidy said that they can stay since they are not 6 lbs yet. Plus, you will heal faster if you are with them and not here and they're home. You are starting to look tired, why don't you try to sleep a little more and then I came bring the babies back and we can feed them here. Close your eyes, and concentrate on a happy memory and then you will be asleep in no time flat." Steve is rubbing my back to try to get me to relax rest.

Before I know it I am dreaming again about Steve and our life.

_We were surprised to get those 24 hours together and I was just starting on a new birth control regime and when we made love four times that night, we didn't use any condoms. Since we had been in a committed relationship for almost two years now, we gave up using them after six months when we both had blood tests to make sure we were both not carriers of anything contagious. We were both happy to stop using condoms and I went on the pill then got an IUD put in. After I had the IUD for a year, I started getting more and more spotting each month and wanted to get it out. Steve and I had discussed the options we had and had decided on the Depo-Provera shot. I had my first shot the last week of October 2008, and didn't think I was going to see Steve for three months. Those 24 hours with Steve were all it took and I was pregnant. I didn't think I would be one of the few who gets pregnant but I was. I was very happy and knew Steve would be as well. We had talked about having a family after getting married, but knew at our age, any babies coming our way would be a blessing. So if the timing wasn't perfect, no big deal. I was going to leave the Navy when we got married, so if I left sooner, no worries. Trying to get engaged and married to a Navy Seal isn't easy and with Steve it was even more difficult since he was chasing the demented Hess Brothers for years. I was so happy just being the woman in his life that the act of getting married wasn't as important to me as it was to Steve in 2009. He lost his idyllic family when his mom was killed when he was 15 so he wanted to make us the family I had growing up and he lost. He was great at planning surprises but getting me pregnant was a surprise to both of us from both of us._

_Since we spent so much time apart, we started getting creative with letter, packages, and poems that we sent to each other to make the other one know how much they were missed and loved. Considering that Steve is known as this "tough as nails" Super Seal, he really is a very thoughtful, considerate, and romantic man. Who would have thought that he can write such beautiful poems and letters, but he does. I have two boxes full of the things he wrote and sent to me while we were apart and I love to revisit them and see how our love story and life evolved. _

_On the Sunday after the wedding, Steve, his dad, my parents, and I all were going out for dinner and we were going to surprise them with the news of the baby. We knew it wasn't our original plan to get pregnant, then engaged, then married, but we were in our early 30's, so it wasn't some big scandal that it would have been if we were in high school. I had Steve take photos of me holding a sign for his dad and one for my parents, and we made them each a handmade card. We arrived at the restaurant first and were waiting for them to join us. I had been getting more and more nauseous when I smelled certain foods or perfumes, and after we sat down, I started feeling awful. I excused myself and told Steve I needed to go fix my makeup but knowing Steve he didn't believe me and figured out I was getting sick. Steve knows I don't wear much makeup and he prefers me with none on at all, but when we go out, I like to get all dolled up for him. I was gone about ten minutes when he got worried and came to find me and find me he did…Thank Goodness._

_When I was about to go into the Ladies room, when two men asked me what time it was and as I turned around to give them the time, one put a gun in my back and the other put his hand over my mouth. They pulled me into the Men's room, locked me in, and proceeded to attack me. They covered my mouth with duct tape, and threw me to the ground. The big one held me down while the little one tore off my skirt and panties, and started to try to sexually assault me. Being a trained Naval Officer I had some skills, but it's hard to do much damage when you are being held down so all I could do was scratch the little guy and took both of my hands, grabbed his penis, and pulled with all my might. I heard a crack or crunch and knew I had done some major damage when he fell to the ground and started crying. One down one to go, but the big guy wasn't going to be easy. He got really mad, and jumped on top of me and pulled down his pants thinking it was his turn to take what he wanted, and that was me. He kicked me a few times, but I had managed to put my arm in front of my stomach so I could take the blow and not the baby. As he came towards me with his pants down, I grabbed his penis with my other hand and scratched him and kicked him with my boot in the groin and he went down with a thud. He somehow managed to kick me in the head and that is the last thing I remember. I don't remember if he came back and raped me, but if he did, I was glad to be unconscious._

_I don't know how long I was laying there naked and alone before Steve found me, lying in my own blood, but I was so glad it was Steve and not a stranger. I can only imagine what I looked like and how he must have felt when he saw me like that. I can't remember much of the ambulance ride or time in the ER but I know I came to once in awhile but only for a few minutes and my whole body hurt. I know I scratched both of them so that there would be evidence on them of a fight and maybe trace evidence on me. I learned these moves in a self defense class I took in high school and thought I would never need to use it, but glad I knew how. My head was bleeding and it hurt like hell and I was sure I would have a concussion. I knew my arm was broken because I heard it crack when the big guy kicked it but I still kept it in front of my stomach. I remember seeing my mom in the ambulance but not Steve. I think he told me later on that he went with his dad and my dad and met us there but sometimes my memory of that event is still fuzzy. I was badly hurt and had to have surgery and lost our baby. I was in the hospital for at least ten days and was in a very deep depression. I know it wasn't my fault, but I felt so guilty losing mine and Steve's baby and my mind was playing games with me and I started shutting Steve out._

_It was one of the worst times of our relationship because he had to go back to his secret OPs, and I stayed with my parents in Oahu while I recovered. Steve continued to write me beautiful letters, and poems, and sent me little gifts from the countries he was in. I wrote back to him, but they were not the same romantic letters that I had done before the attack. My love for him never changed, but my love and respect for myself did. I didn't feel worthy of his love since I couldn't protect our baby and kept so much guilt about that. I joined a Rape Survivors Group and the meetings helped me so much. I was also in private therapy for the panic attacks I was having, and because I still had guilt over losing the baby. Intellectually I knew losing the baby wasn't my fault, but emotionally I couldn't get over the feeling of guilt. It didn't matter that all my support team said I had no reason to feel that way, but I carried it for a long time. I took three months off from work, and when I was cleared for modified duty I asked to be reassigned to Pearl so I could continue with my therapy and work on regaining the strength in my arm that I had lost. The break was so severe that I had to have three surgeries and months of physical therapy. The panic attacks were a lot less frequent but occasionally I would have them. Staying with my parents helped but I knew I had to get better because they were moving to Kauai and I needed to get my life back and move back into our apartment at Pearl._

_Steve took three months off after my parents left and helped me move back into our apartment and our life. I have to say I was scared to be back in our apartment and alone with just Steve. I wasn't afraid of being alone with just Steve, but was afraid of getting used to having him there knowing he would leave to go back to his job and I would have no one. His dad offered to have me move in with him but I couldn't do that. I needed to get better or else I would never go back to the Enterprise and to the life Steve and I had been dreaming of together. _


	12. Chapter 12

Steve's turn

Chapter 12

The first 24 hours after her brain surgery Catherine was having some episodes where she seemed to wake up, although not completely, but just a few minutes now and then. I went from Cath's ICU room to the nursery to see and feed my children. I made sure someone stayed with Catherine while I was gone in case she woke up and was scared. Danny, Dorian, my in laws, MaryAnn, Malia even Kamekona helped me keep her company those first 24 hours. My in laws never left the hospital once they arrived from Kauai on Thursday when our babies were born. We all took turns taking cat naps in our maternity suite when we were finally so tired that we couldn't stay awake any longer.

I had MaryAnn bring me our wedding DVD so I could play it in her room so that she heard the music from that day, heard our vows , could hear how happy we were and could hear the voices of our family and friends wishing us well. It had only been three weeks since my dad died and our wedding day was the first day I didn't go to sleep with tears in my eyes and having terrible nightmares. I went to sleep happier than I had ever been holding my beautiful new wife my arms after a blissful and exhausting night of making love as a married couple. I never expected our love making to feel different after we were married, but it did. I felt a sense of peace and happiness I didn't know existed in life. To go from such a horribly sad time to one of the best days of my life in less than three weeks, was mind blowing. But from that day forward, I didn't want to saddle Catherine with my sadness at losing my dad, and only wanted to go toward our future with a new sense of promise of great things to come.

When I took the DVD out of the cover, the letter my dad had written for me for my wedding day fell out. I had forgotten that he had written me a letter for me to read on that day. He knew how dangerous his investigations were and he had given this to his lawyer to give to me in the event of his death. I took the time to read it again and it was a great comfort to me while I was sitting next to Catherine.

_Dear Son: November 1, 2009_

_If you're reading this letter it means today is your wedding day to Catherine Rollins and I'm not there to share it with you. You have probably found the CHAMP box by now and may still be mad at me for leaving this puzzle for you to solve. With your training in Naval Intelligence and your outstanding investigative skills, I have no doubt that once you take on this task, you will be able to solve the many mysteries I left unfinished. Now you know what I have been doing for the last 15 years while you were away from moving up in the Navy. I'm sorry I never told you any of it but my job as your father is to protect you at all costs….even if I have to make you hate me to do it. I hope you can now understand why I sent you and MaryAnn away after Mom died and will one day forgive me. One day you will understand this when you become a father, and it breaks my heart to know I won't be there to watch that happen._

_I hope you know that I love you Steve, I always have and I know I didn't say it enough. I am so proud of the wonderful, honorable, strong, and considerate man you have become. I wish I had been with you to see you change from the carefree 16 year old to a strong and confident adult. You have grown so much from the angry and scared high school graduate to a passionate and talented Naval officer. Choosing to go to Annapolis was the right decision and it fills me with such pride and such genuine joy to have witnessed you graduate second in your class._

_I know Mom is looking down at you today and is so happy for you and Catherine. You did really good Steve, Catherine is an absolute angel. She is strong, confident, honest, real, beautiful, and much more and it is easy to see why you fell in love with her. The minute you introduced her to me, I fell in love with her, too. Catherine is so much like Mom and I know you will have a strong and happy marriage_ _and a wonderful life starting today. Watching you spend more time preparing for your marriage instead of your wedding day shows me that you once again have your priorities where they should be. Catherine is that person we all want in our life that completes us, gives our life meaning, just like your mom was for me. I know you spent years being so lost when it came to looking for a love, and I know that was my fault. Your Uncle Joe would tell me about all the young ladies that would fall at your feet, just to get a date with you, only to use you for sex and career advancements. Of course I know you were a player for awhile and that is typical from Navy men. You were away from home so long and having a beautiful woman in your bed when you came home is not unusual. I didn't show you enough what you should have looked for in a spouse, and for that I am again sorry. Knowing that you ended up with someone so much like Mom tells me that your 16 years living with her was enough to plant the seed that just needed time to grown until the right person came into your life. _

_My vendetta to get to the bottom of Mom's death drove me to make decisions that sent your future down a path not under your control. I know you chose Annapolis because you needed to find somewhere you could feel you fit in. Starting your senior year at a new high school in California was very difficult and I know you felt so alone were angry at me. At the time, I thought it was the safest choice to keep and your Sis protected and I would still make that decision again especially knowing now what I had uncovered._

_I know the last few years we have made a great deal of progress on our relationship and we have your wife to thank for that. Once you met her, you came home so often that I was able to know the man I was lucky enough to have as a son, not the boy I had sent away. Having Catherine stationed at Pearl after 2008 and with her parents living here, I gained a wonderful daughter that I love very, very much. It is easy to see why you fell in love with her so fast and so hard. It obvious that she loves you more than anything else in the world and you deserved all the love and joy you are going to have in the years to come._

_Today is the beginning of a new family and I want you to know that I expect you to be more committed to it than you have been committed to the honor for our country. As much as you feel that the love you have for our country is all encompassing, we both know that the sacrifice you make, will not be what brings you true happiness. You lost your family on the day Mom died, and today you are getting it back again. I know what a wonderful, caring, thoughtful, dependable, well rounded husband and father you will be and I am so very sad that I won't be there to see it happen. I will miss the birth of your children, and I am really sad for that. I always wanted to be a grandfather and take my grandkids to some of the places my dad took me to and I took you and your sister to. I want you to be more committed to your wife and children than anything else in this world. Always put their needs first and protect their happiness and keep them safe. You're an honorable, passionate, warm, and beautiful person and it fills my soul with pride to know that I was your father and you will carry on the name McGarrett. I wish your Mom was here to see how you have grown and what a dedicated husband and father you will become. I know we are both in heaven holding hands and watching you on your wedding day, and celebrating your joy with you and Catherine. _

_My wish for you and Catherine is a long and happy marriage that fills you both with love, joy, and healthy children. I know you will be blessed with great children and if they are half the son you have been to me, you have hit that jackpot. I pray you will be filled with as much pride and joy in your family as I was in you, Sis, and Mom._

_I love you Steve and should have said it more often and I am sorry I didn't. You should never have felt that you and your sister weren't the most important people in my life when I sent you to the mainland. Now that you are a husband, I hope you understand me and the decisions I made a little bit more. Tell your wife and children everyday what they mean to you. Don't let something take them away from you, or you away from them without them knowing what they mean to you. I regret that I didn't tell you and Sis often enough and I don't want you to make that same mistake. Thank you for being a wonderful son and an asset to our Naval Armed Services, carrying on the McGarrett legacy. Please make sure your sister is safe and make sure she knows that she can come to you for anything. She looks up to you so much even if she doesn't tell you, I knew it from the day she was old enough to say your name and followed you around like the "Shadow" you named her.  
_

_Love always,_

_Your Dad_

I have forgotten some of the things my dad had written in that letter. My dad was a man of few words, and I inherited that from him myself. Knowing that he took time to put on paper his feelings knowing he may not be around for the wedding, made me see how dangerous his investigations were and confirmed to me what a great and caring man John McGarrett always was. He was correct in his assessment that I was mad at him for sending me and MaryAnn away, but after finding the CHAMP box, the anger totally disappeared and I felt pangs of guilt for not believing he knew what he was doing. Now being a father less than 72 hours, I totally would have made the same decision.

After I was sent to California he called me once a week to see how I was doing. What sixteen year old wants to talk to their dad who that they are mad at. He would want to know what I had done all week, how my studies were going, did I make new friends, and what was new and I didn't really want to talk to him. After about three months I finally had something exciting to tell him and when he didn't call me, I was very disappointed. I had to decide if I was going to be mad forever, or give him a break. I never thought about it from his point of view. How lonely and sad he must be at home in Hawaii. He had lost his wife, and children and was alone in the house he and I grew up in. I started feeling guilty for giving the silent treatment and only answering everything with, Yes, No, Fine, Ok, and I don't know. I called him and told him that I had received my acceptance letter from Annapolis and he could hear the excitement in my voice. Being in the military in a very important family tradition and I knew I wanted to continue in the footsteps of my dad and grandfather. I could tell he was proud and happy that it was my hope to get into Annapolis and become a Navy Officer. This phone call was the first time we talked for over an hour and I filled him in on everything that I should have done when it happened. I even told him I was seeing a girl at school and she was really nice. He gave me a little advice about how to treat a girlfriend and the safe sex talk, AGAIN, and then we hung up. From that week on, all our phone calls were great and I was done being mad at him.

I remember so little from the week he died because things were moving in so many directions. Dealing with the outcome of the attack on my convoy with Anton Hess was first and foremost on my radar. I have to deal with the loss of my men and friends plus explain how it was that Anton was killed. I was then on a plane for over 24 hours to get home to Hawaii to bury my father. I was expecting to have MaryAnn and Catherine there with me, but Catherine's plane was delayed and she couldn't arrive until the early evening. I could not postpone his funeral because it was a full military burial and he deserved to be laid to rest in that honor. MaryAnn was still so mad at my dad that she didn't think it was important enough to take the time to come to his funeral. I tried to tell her she would always regret her decision, but she wouldn't change her mind. I had tried almost every time we talked to saw each other to give dad a break, but she is a very stubborn person. That is a trait we McGarrett's all share, and it sometimes is not in our best interests to hold a grudge. As much as I wanted to order her to come, I was her big brother, not her boss or CO, and the decision and guilt was going to be hers and hers alone. Once she found out about the CHAMP box and why dad protected us by sending us away, the guilt ate away at her and she got addicted to drugs for a year.

Luckily my Aunt Deb called me when she found out, and I was able to get her into rehab and she has been clean and has had no slip ups at all. She is happily engaged herself, and loves being a flight attendant. Her fiancé is a pilot for the same airlines and they are often at our house when they have a day or two layover in Hawaii. I really like her fiancé John Markham and we have a lot in common since we both love flying and he was in the Navy for 10 years. He was married once before when he was 22 and his wife and twin daughter were killed in a car accident while he was stationed oversees. His son, the other twin is now 11 and his name is Mikey, and is a wonderful young man that we enjoy having visit as much as possible. He is getting really good at surfing and loves to stay with us and go surfing with his Uncle Steve. Even though I didn't meet Mikey until he was seven, I love him as if I have known him all his life just like MaryAnn said I would. Her wedding is going to be in our backyard in six months, and I can't wait to walk her down the aisle of sand.

Catherine is now waking up and is getting to see and hold her children and she is doing really well. The doctors are amazed at her recovery and she could be home in three to five days. She still is having headaches and pain from her two surgeries, but that is to be expected for awhile. She isn't a fan of pain killers so she is trying to do without or with very little and the doctors aren't happy about that. They said she needs to keep the pain level manageable so that she doesn't put stress on her blood vessels since her blood pressure in still running a little high. They have tried two different medications, and if they don't see better results tomorrow, they are going to change to a new drug protocol tomorrow.

"Steve, what time is it, and what day is it?" Catherine asks.

"It's Saturday night, around 10:00 p.m. You've been asleep for two hours, how is your pain level?"

"I'm a little thirsty, can I have some water please?"

I goes to the nurses station refrigerator and grabs Catherine a bottle of water and brings it back to her. Since I'm is staying in this room the nurses have given me access to the nurses lounge to keep whatever I need in there.

"Here, Babe, take this." I give the bottle of water to Catherine and helps her drink it. She is a little weak and I notice that she is holding her left arm and hand funny. I need to tell the doctor to see what this is all about.

"Cath, are you in pain?" I ask while sitting next to year and holding her hand.

"A little, my headache is still there, but not as bad as before. Do I still have to have the catheter and can I get up yet? When were the babies last fed?"

"I was down there feeding Saylor at 9:00 and your mom had fed Steven at 9:30. They should be awake again in an hour or two. The doctor says you are doing really good and is surprised you are awake so soon."

"Why does my left hand feel like it is numb? Is that from the stroke or did I sleep on it funny?"

"I don't know Cath, do you want me to get the nurse or doctor?"

"Yes please, my head is feeling weird, too; like I can feel my heart beating really fast on the side of my eyes." She pauses, grabbed her head, and said "Oh, God Steve…" and then she passed out. I run to the nurses station and grabbed one of the nurses who came running and they saw Catherine seizing and they turned her over to her side so she wouldn't choke on her own vomit. The nurse pressed the button on the wall and the light started flashing and we all heard the speaker say "Code blue, Code Blue, room 512", Three more people came in, two residents, and another nurse. The heart monitor alarm was going off, her blood pressure alarm was flashing, and all I could do is stand there and watch. I dialed Danny's number and told him to come quickly and then I called my in-laws and asked them to come back and stay with the babies so I could go wherever they took Catherine.

"Doctor, what's wrong with her? Why is she unconscious and what's with the machines going off?" I want to know.

"Well, my guess is there is a ruptured blood vessel from her blood pressure not stabilizing since the surgery. Sometimes with gestational hypertension, finding the right meds to keep it under control takes some time. We often find that the hormorne levels are still changing since the babies were born and it can effect her blood pressure. How has she been feeling since she's been awake? Anything abnormal that you noticed?" the doctor asks me.

"I'd just noticed today that her left arms seems weaker and she said it felt "Weird" and numb. She said she feels her heartbeat on the sides of her eyes, and then she grabbed her head and yelled 'Oh God' and I went to get the nurses. What are you going to do if it is a ruptured blood vessel? More surgery?" I ask Dr. Gabele.

"We will know more after we get her a CAT Scan. You can come with us and stay with her while we are waiting. Nurse Campbell, give her 10 cc of methyldopa IV push stat. Let's get her to CT now." Dr. Gabele says.

"I'll be right there once my in-laws come and take the babies back to the nursery." I tell the doctor as they leave with Catherine.

My in-laws come and get the babies and my mother-in-law comes with me while Ed and Dorian take the babies to the nursery and stay with them.

"Steve, what happened? I was worried she might be overdoing it when she woke up, she is in such a hurry to get home with the twins,. I told her not to push herself, but you know Catherine." Marie is asking me while we are in the elevator.

"Right before she had her seizure she said her left arm was numb, then she felt a bad pain on the sides of her eyes, and she could feel her heartbeat in her head. I went to call the nurse and then she starting seizing. They said her blood pressure is unstable due to the fact that her body is still producing hormones for the babies but they are not there. They have to adjust her meds again." I tell Marie as we reach Radiology and see Catherine in the CAT Scan.

Marie and I wait for Catherine to come out of the Scan and follow her back to her room while they doctor waits for the Scans to come out and they can be reviewed. He said he would be back to us in 15 minutes with the results and a plan. Catherine is sleeping now after they gave her the meds and she stopped seizing. I cover my eyes with hands so Marie can't see my tears. I am so scared for Catherine and I can't keep my emotions at bay.

"Steve, she's really strong and she's a fighter, you've seen her in action first hand so she will come out of this just fine. Maybe even stronger than before because she has you and your children on her side and to fight for." Marie tells me as she rubs circles on my back, just like Cath always does when I am upset.

Dr. Gabele comes back with the CAT scan results and calls us in the hall to talk to us.

"Steve, Mrs. Rollins, sorry it took so long but I called Dr. Coelho and he checked the scans from home and this is the plan we came up with. We need to increase her dosage of Heparin and as we did with her methyldopa, and see she has she does over night. We should have a better idea tomorrow morning to see if her blood pressure is normalized and then we can talk about her recovery. Any questions I can answer for you?" Dr. Gabele says.

"Once we get the meds to the correct dosage and she goes home, is she always going to be at risks for blood clots and ruptures?"

"Not necessarily if she takes care of herself. From what I know of your wife, she is a runner and eats right, and is very healthy. Once we get her blood pressure under control, it may go away as she gets stronger and gets back to running. I would guess in six months we can start to ween her off her meds and see how she does. She is going to be extremely tired for at least the next four months due to two surgeries and new twins. I would suggest you get a nurse to stay with you at home for the next three months so that she doesn't over do it. New mothers have a habit of forgetting to take care of themselves because they are so tired from caring for their babies. I can give you some names of some nurses that I have personally worked with that do this kind of work. They move in and take care of mom and babies so that she doesn't over do it. Commander, these nurses have been screened by the hospital and we can give you their background for you to review. I know your family is under protection and these nurses will meet your needs quite well."

"Thank you, Dr. Gabele, I'd like that list very much. I was just going to speak to my wife about getting a nurse when she had her seizure so if I can interview some before she's released that would be perfect." I tell the doctor and he leaves and I go back to sit with Catherine. Mare is all ready in her room stroking her head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you all enjoy this little walk down memory lane. We haven't quite made it to the "Fight" from the night of the wedding but it is coming up so don't think I forgot it. Thanks for all the great comments and hope you find more things to tell me about. Leaving tomorrow (6/22) to go to LA and meet friends from Twitter to see Scott Caan's play that he wrote and stars in. I am so excited!**

**Thanks for reading and enjoying it.**

Catherine's Turn

Chapter 13

Today is Saturday and I just woke up and saw my babies and Steve for a few minutes. I couldn't understand my speech at first but after some water and a few minutes' of trying, my words started to sound better, make sense and I wasn't stuttering. At first I thought I had brain damage and that I was going to speak like that permanently, but I think if was more from the drugs and not being fully awake that caused it.

Our family and friends have been doing an amazing job taking care of our children and Steve. Danny has been his rock, and so has his sister. MaryAnn and Steve were the best of friends growing up but all that changed when their mom died and they were sent to separate places after her funeral. As much as Steve tried to keep in touch with her to keep their relationship on track, it was difficult being at Annapolis and MaryAnn was traveling with friends across the USA. He was hoping she would stop by and see him but she never did. Steve never knew exactly where she was or where her next stop was going to be. She was gone for almost a year and they never talked once. It really worried Steve and his dad and they talked about it often. Years later when they spoke about it, John told Steve he had known where she was and that she was safe, but didn't share it with Steve so that he couldn't be forced to tell anyone if they asked.

MaryAnn is a flight attendant and is usually at our house a couple of times a month. She is engaged to a pilot that we really love and he has a son from his first wife. Mikey was a twin to Michelle and she and her mom were killed in an auto accident while John was stationed overseas and Mikey was just two. He also was a Navy man and he and Steve often speak about the "Good Ole Days" when they were both fighting for our country. John left the Navy after his wife died to take care of Mikey and help him deal without his mother and sister, while John did the same. He is a great single dad and he and MaryAnn are an amazing couple. Steve is so proud of her and the strong relationship they have.

Memories of the days when Steve and I were still on active duty with the Navy keep popping into my dreams. There are so many more great times than bad but every once in awhile I think back to one of our few fights and it makes me very sad. Even though I hated fighting with Steve, the making up was so hot that I didn't mind the fight after all that much.

_We were both in Kara and Mitch's wedding and saw so many old friends from the Navy and enjoyed ourselves immensely. All of the naval men were dressed in their Dress Blues and Steve was absolutely the best looking one there. I have been around men in SDB for years and not one of the thousands looked one-tenth as hot as my husband did and still does. During the reception we all had so much fun dancing and acting silly with all our friends and it seemed like everything in our life was great. _

_I knew that we would both encounter some former flames from before we met, but I didn't really think it would bother Steve or me. During the dancing I just acted like my usual friendly self and if I wasn't dancing with Steve or someone from the wedding party, I would dance with some of my old friends…not boyfriends. I have never been the jealous type even though I know there are many dozens of women who would love to trade places with me in a heartbeat. I have always been very secure in our relationship and never once thought I would have to worry about Steve cheating on me. I had always thought he felt just as secure and I always make sure that I tell him every time we are together or talking on the phone how much I adore him and he will be mine forever. _

_I saw about four of my former boyfriends and mostly just made small talk with them and their dates and or wives, and asked about some of our mutual friends that I had lost track of. I only danced with one of them, Lt. Cmdr. Mark Thatcher. He was there with his wife, Hillary who I had met a few times at Navy dances and events. She was a nurse he met during their basic training days and recently reconnected and married. They just celebrated their one year anniversary in December and are expecting twins in March. I didn't know Steve even knew I dated him and I guess he did and was a little pissed that I danced with him. He didn't tell me this until much later in our room, and I was surprised it bothered him that I was dancing with a married man who's also expecting but I guess it did. This is the second time Steve's little green eyed monster came out to rear his ugly head. I didn't make it a point to pick out all of my exes to show to Steve, and neither did he. Of course I expected him to see and talk to some, but I never expected so many women to be brazen enough to come and ask him to dance while he was sitting down kissing me and I was on his lap. Ever the gentlemen, Steve always declined their offer and it made me feel so good to know that I had him all to myself. He respected me, our relationship and our commitment to each other and I fell in love with him more each minute. _

_Unfortunately while we were dancing with all the other wedding attendants, a couple of the same shameless women came up to him and his partner and cut in. Steve was always polite and knew once he was dancing with them, he could tell them he was off the market and they would back off. Nothing could be further from the truth. _

_This one ex "Beth" was one of the few that really hurt Steve badly. Kara had told me all about her one time on the carrier when Mitch had pointed her out in a photo he had from a Naval Awards Ceremony. They were a couple for about a year when he found out she had been cheating on him for months and it really hurt him. He didn't want to believe all the rumors he was hearing and wanted to hear the truth from her. He called her and on one of their weekly phone calls he asked her point blank and she confessed. She said she couldn't handle the long periods of separation and was trying to find a way to tell Steve but she had lost her nerve. _

_Why he even bothered to dance with her that night is beyond me, but I guess he thought it would stop her from asking him to dance again and again. She tried to apologize and told him that he was the "One who got away" and that she was sure that he still had feelings for her because she knew that they were SOUL MATES. She said she could feel that he still wanted her when they were dancing. She also told him she could see it in his eyes because his eyes are the windows into his soul. I'm telling you, this chick was a wacko and off her rocker and really drunk, if you ask me. Steve didn't like this conversation at all and told her we were expecting a baby and was going to propose to me soon and couldn't wait to get married to me. _

_She was so mad that she slapped his face and said that he would regret it because he was her soul mate and vice versa. He left her on the dance floor and walked over to where I was standing with friends, and took my hand and we started to dance. I saw the whole episode and wondered why she slapped him but Steve didn't want to talk about it. All he wanted to do was dance with me and started to kiss my neck, up behind my ear, and then my lips with undeniable passion. _

_As much as I loved kissing him, this kiss felt like it was more for her benefit then his love for me. I was concerned that his sudden PDA was in response to unresolved feelings for Beth and told him I needed to get some fresh air and we went onto the patio to sit for awhile. Steve has always been very careful with his PDA while he is in his uniform so for him to get so passionate on the dance floor, made me think something was off with him. It's one of the little things I always loved that about him and knew he was just respecting the uniform and didn't want to let our physical relationship interfere with his duty while in uniform._

"_Hey Sailor, what was that all about? Your face is really red, why did she hit you?" _

"_It was nothing, don't worry about it Cath. She is crazy; has lost her mind and she's drunk. She thinks that all she has to do is waltz into my life and I will fall at her feet and forgive her and beg her to take me back. She is pissed that I told her that it is never going to happen and that I am a happily expectant father and we are going to be married soon. I told her that I never loved her because I never felt real love until I met you. She said I was lying and then slapped me." Steve told me as he pulled me from my chair to sit on his lap "Come here, sit with me, Baby. I don't want you to think about that lunatic and just make sure to take care of yourself and"Junior". How are you feeling Cat, are you tired and do you need to go up to the suite now for a little R and R or S and S?"_

"_I'm a little tired but I haven't had a chance to dance with my dad and your dad yet. As soon as I do, we can go up and continue what you started on the dance floor; that is of course if that wasn't just to show off for Beth." I said to Steve joking with him about his hot kiss from the dance floor. "So we are getting married soon, and you didn't think to mention it to me?" I teased him again as I started to kiss him and this wasn't for show. This was pure love and we both felt it. As we were sitting there I felt something in my stomach and it felt like little flutters of movements. This was the second time today that I had felt this but really wasn't paying attention to it. I read in the magazine that I had received from the doctor that at about three months you can start feeling the baby moving and it would feel something like that. I took Steve's hand, kissed it, and put it to me abdomen and he felt it too. We both just sat there for awhile and tears started running down my face and I just stayed in Steve's arms with my head leaning on his shoulder for a long time. I could see that Steve was tense and he kept looking around the dance floor for someone or something. He was actually kind of ruining this peaceful moment for me._

"_What are S and S? Who are you looking for or at?" I asked him._

"_What? I'm not looking for anyone, just checking out the festivities, wondering what our wedding would be like. Oh, and S and S is Shower and Sex, remember?" He answered me, but not truthfully I felt._

"_Steve, I think we should start saying goodbye to our friends so we can go back to our room. I think it's time for the three of us to spend some time alone. I could use some time lying down because these shoes are killing me. What do you think?"_

"_I'm down with that, Babe, let's do it." We said our goodbyes to our friends, parents, and the happy couple. They were not going to be leaving for their honeymoon until Monday evening so they could have a little more time with family and friends who had traveled a long way to be there with them. As we walked from the reception to the elevator and finally to our room holding hands, I felt Steve was preoccupied with something or someone._

"_Steve, what's wrong? You don't seem like yourself and you seemed to be somewhere else. Are you still thinking about your 'Ex' Beth?"_

"_I'm fine, Cath, I'm not thinking about anyone but you." He drops my hand and pulls me to him with his hands around my waist and I took a deep breath and took in his scent. We kissed with our tongues fighting for dominance. I suddenly feel like we need to leave the hotel corridor and get to our suite pronto. It does feel a little weird that Steve is being so open with his affection while in uniform but I am not going to complain about it. The only thing that bothers me is if he's thinking of someone else, but kissing me. He could just really be worried about the baby and where we are heading, so I will leave him alone for now._

"_Steve, it would be understandable for you to still think about Beth, you were together for a long time. I know you were hurt very badly by her and seeing her again could bring up some of those feelings. I'm not threatened by her so please tell me what's bothering you."_

"_Catherine, I said I'm fine and I'm not thinking about her or any other ex that was there. I'm just a little overwhelmed about the baby and our future and how I want to get married to you as soon as possible but with my upcoming OPs, I don't know how or when we can find the time. You are stationed on the Enterprise and when you get time off, I might be in some God forsaken jungle living in some damn foxhole." He tells me while caressing my cheek and moving my bangs behind my ears. His is obsessed with doing that when he sees my bangs and fly away hair in my face. I think it's endearing and never complain about it because his hands are so soft and feel so good._

"_Steve, I know you and I don't think you are being honest with me, and honest with yourself. It's ok to tell me what's going on. Please let me help you deal with whatever is bothering you. Is it me or something I did? Are you not as happy about the baby as you said you were? Tell me, I can handle it. Don't worry about me being fragile because I'm pregnant, I won't break."_

"_STOP IT Cath, I told you I'm fine and there's nothing wrong with me. Just leave it alone please, and forget about the woman completely. She's nothing to me or to us and I don't want you to bring her up again, Understand?" He is really tense and looks pissed off but I don't know if it's at me or something else._

"_Fine, Steve, whatever. If you say you're fine, I'll try to believe you but 'me thinks you doth protest too much." I say quoting one of my favorite Shakespeare plays, Hamlet. He is still holding my hand but gives me a look that I can't really figure out. I just decide to leave him to deal with it in his own way and hope when he needs help, I 'll be the one he turns to._

_We go to our room and Steve isn't saying a word to me. He is not one to raise his voice very often, and only a handful of times did he use that tone with me. That tone definitely sounds more like his Lt. Cmdr. voice when he's giving orders to his men not the voice you use with your pregnant girlfriend. _

_We got to our room ten minutes later and finally had time to ourselves. Steve helped me unzip my dress and started planting kisses on my neck from behind. I tried to not let his warm arms around me or his hot lips do anything to me so that we could talk, but he wasn't having any of that. He obviously had something he didn't want to talk about, and he is clearly changing his mood by seducing me. Why would I not want to take advantage of being with such a great guy and let him to seduce me? We only were going to have eight more days together and I wasn't going to spend any of it fighting with him. After he got my dress off, he picked me up and laid me on our bed. He started undressing me by taking off each one of my shoes and throwing them across the room and landing in the closet._

"_Nice throw, sailor. You must have been one hell of a basketball player in your day." I said sweetly lying on my elbows watching him take off my pantyhose while kissing my legs from my thighs to my toes. There is nothing so hot as watching your lover enjoying your body and I love knowing what pleasure I can bring to him. He sure knew how to work my body until all I wanted was him on top of me. He took his time taking off my bra by kissing my shoulders one at a time, caressing my breasts as he finally unhooked it and threw it on the floor. I put my head back on the pillow and moaned his name and he continued kissing me until he found our baby. He put his hand on the spot where he felt the baby's fluttering and looked into my eyes with such love that I felt a chill shoot up my spine. He laid his head on my chest and gently tried to see if "Junior" was moving. I told him to talk to him and he would start to move. _

"_Hey little one, it's your Daddy, are you going to wake up and move for me? I'm can't wait to meet you and Mommy is taking such good care of you." I put my hand in Steve's hair and gently caress him and he just stays there talking to our little boy. We both had the same feeling we were having a boy and Steve decided to name him "Junior" until we get to meet him in six more months._

"_He moves the most when I'm lying down, so be patient and he will start doing his acrobatics." _

"_Catherine, I love that I was able to feel our baby for the first time tonight. I am so happy with you and the three of us are going to have such a great life. I'm going to spoil the hell out of both of you and make sure you and "Junior" are safe and don't want for anything, ever." Steve said to me as he continued to kiss my breasts and suck on my taut nipples while he takes off my panties. I got onto my knees and put my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. _

"_My turn." I said and then I started my assault on him by taking off his uniform, piece by piece. As I helped myself to Steve, I kissed every part of his body I exposed inch by delicious inch. As a Naval Officer, he is meticulous about his uniforms so as I was stripping it off of him, he was busy picking it off the floor and laying it on the chair. _

"_Hey Sailor, I know you are meticulous about your uniform, but you're sure making it difficult for me to have my way with you. You are a great officer and I know that it is important to you that your uniform be in pristine condition. But hey sailor, I want your undivided attention so please go put your uniform somewhere and get back here with just your boxers on. And Steve, Hurry!"_

_He took off his shirt, cuff links, shoes, socks, and finally had all his uniform items set on the chair in a nice little pile. I took the time to lie on the bed and wait for him to come back and I could continue with my foreplay. It only took about one minute and I was fast asleep but Steve couldn't see my eyes and didn't know it. _

"_Ready or not, here I come." Steve said as he jumped onto the bed and rolled over to be next to me. I woke up startled and surprised him. "Cath, are you tired, because if you are, go back to sleep and we can finish this later. I don't want you to overdo it and get run down."_

"_I'm fine Babe, just resting my eyes thinking of you." He pulls me on top of him and starts' taking small bites on my neck the moves down to my breasts and caresses them and kisses and sucks each one of my nipples again. He is so tender when he shows how much I mean to him and it really turns me on._

"_Catherine, you are truly amazing, and I am so happy to be here with you." my lover tells me while I closed my eyes and found his lips on mine. I arched my back as I felt a rush of my wetness spread through me and I let him do whatever he wanted to do._

"_Oh Steve, you know me so well and exactly what I need." I arch my back once more and he takes the opportunity to roll us over so he is now on top and staring into my eyes. There is something so erotic about looking into your lovers eyes knowing what you can do to make him scream out your name in ecstasy._

I wake up to the cry of one of my children. Steve had promised to bring the babies back to my room so we could feed them together. "Steve, did the doctor say I can nurse yet?"

"He said it is up to you. If you feel up to it, then we can go ahead and try. If not, the hospital has a breast pump you can use to pump and we can bottle feed the babies your breast milk. Do you think you are up to trying to feed one of both of them without overdoing it?"

"Yeah, as long as you sit with me in case I need your help holding them." Steve takes JD out of his bassinet and lays him in my arms. I feel so much love for this child and he reminds me of his father, his strong features and the dimple on his chin like Steve. I put him up to my right breast and he immediately latches on and is nursing just like he was two days ago. Steve is sitting on the bed facing me holding a pillow under him so that I can relax my arms.

"Cath, this is something I only dreamed about….my beautiful wife holding our children. I love you so much; I want you to know that and I will tell you every single day for the rest of your life." Steve tells me while caressing JD cheek.

"Steven, I love you just as much and I do know that you love me because you show me every day in all you do for us." I nurse JD for 20 minutes and Steve takes him from me and brings Saylor to me. As I nurse her, Steve burps and changes JD. I look at my husband and how gentle he is with our son and I know this is how my life is supposed to be. I would have preferred no stroke but I am doing well and should be back in my old self in six months.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the comments and reviews. I'm having fun writing this but once in awhile get writers block. Will write more today and post this week.**

**H5-0++H5-0++H5-0++H5-0++H5-0++H5-0++H5-0++H5-0++H5-0++H5-0++H5-0++H5-0++H5-0++H5-0++H5-0++H5-0++H5-0++**

Steve's turn

Chapter 14

Catherine is settled in her room and the new dosage of medications seems to be helping. She is able to sleep much more peaceful which is what she really needs right now. I talk to my mother in law about getting some interviews set up that she and I can do to pick out four choices for Cath to meet and interview as well. She tells me that her niece, Samantha has offered to take the next four months off from her job and stay with us to help Catherine with her recovery and the babies. She is a Registered Nurse and works at a Tripler Army Hospital on the Med/Surg. floor and she has all ready cleared things with her boss. Since Tripler is an Army hospital, so many people know who Catherine and I are and they will allow Sam to take off and use Family Medical Leave and they will hold her job for her.

It works out great for Sam as well as she is getting married the month before MaryAnn and she would love the extra time to finish the wedding preparations. Plus her fiancé will also stay with us on his nights off ; he is an ER physician and that will make both Cath and me feel more comfortable. This all has to be cleared with Catherine but I don't see her as not agreeing to it. Who wouldn't want your best friend/cousin to be with us verses a nurse you've never met before? Finally, I lay down with Catherine around 1:00 am and hopefully can get a few hours of sleep. I set my alarm for 3:00 am so I can check on the twins to see if they need to be fed. The night nurse had all ready started feeding Steven and I start to feed my beautiful little daughter, Saylor.

Sunday

Today Grace and Rachel came to see the babies and Cath while Danny and I took Charlie for a walk in the courtyard. I am so happy that Danny is a seasoned professional in the father department because I seem to have so many questions. He laughs at me most of the time, but I know he would take a bullet for me and my family and I would do the same for him. Helping with child rearing advice is just part of who Danny is in his core. I have met many great men through my military service and Danny is by far, the best man I know. Of course, he likes to rant and rave and carry on, and on, and on, but he is my best friend next to my wife. It's funny to see him playing with Charles knowing that he is such a good dad to Grace and can spend hours having a tea party with her and never worry about his masculinity being called into question. I just hope I can do that good of a job with my children that Danny has done with his.

_I knew 15 minutes after I met Danny that he was a good cop and a great man. After we met in my dad's garage and I took the job of head of the yet unnamed Governor's task force, I went down to HPD and reviewed his file on my dad's case. I was so impressed by how much he had accomplished in under 48 hours. He was all ready on the trail of a known gun dealer whose ballistics matched those of a case from two years ago. This was the break needed to lead us to Sang Min and finally to Victor Hess in less than 24 hours. I know Danny hates it when I take short cuts during our investigations, but I only do that when I know that our case can't be compromised by something I did or did not do. I am pleased to say that every one of our cases has gone to court without any evidence being thrown out because we made an error in our investigation._

_After 2 ½ years in Hawaii Danny still wears his same type of polyester slacks and long sleeve dress shirts to work, but finally stopped wearing the ties. I think he just got sick and tired of hearing people tease him and figured if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Last Christmas Catherine and I bought him some jeans and polo shirts and he sometimes wears them on the weekends, but he refuses to wear them to work. I guess you can take the cop out of Jersey, but you can't take Jersey out of Danny. Yesterday he showed me the engagement ring he had redesigned for Rachel and he is going to propose after things with Catherine and the babies settle down. I told him not to put his life on hold for me again, but when Danny makes up his mind, no one can change it….not even me._

_Danny has made some really big sacrifices to his family because of me and I really want him and Rachel to work this time. He lost her for the second time the week I was arrested for Jameson's murder and I still feel a lot of guilt over it. He, Rachel, and Grace had tickets to leave Hawaii that night and he was going to get the girls settled into a house, and come back and finish up his cases and leave Hawaii altogether. But because I was arrested that night, he left Rachel and Grace to go to Jersey without him so he could stay here and get me out of prison and cleared of the two murder charges I was falsely accused of by WoFat fake evidence. By the time I was released a week later, Rachel had lied to him and told him the baby was Stan's so she had a reason to move back here which made Danny stay here as well._

_I know what she did was wrong and cruel, but she did it for what she thought was the right reason. She knows how much Danny means to me and vice verse and didn't want to take him away from me and Five-0. As luck would have it, Stan was out of the country when Charles was born and Danny was with her in the delivery room and helped her during her C-section delivery and saw his son the minute he was born, even though he didn't know he was his son at the time._

I am finally done feeding and burping my daughter, and now I am rocking my son to sleep. I know how much Cath is hurting that she is missing these first few days with the twins. I am trying to take as many photos as I can and when they are sleeping, bring them to her room so she can see them when she wakes up.

_Since we've been married and Catherine's left the Navy, she has become a voracious scrap booker and has made so many beautiful ones for us, our family and friends. Malia and Chin's wedding album is done with all the colors and florals of the shirts that Chin likes to wear and a lot of medical stickers and cut outs to represent Malia and her hospital memories. Their wedding scrapbook was on display at the library and she almost started her own business doing custom scrapbooks but we found out she was pregnant and she didn't want to undertake such a time consuming job when becoming a mother was her dream. _

I feel like I am getting the hang of the feeding and burping of the babies. I think I will miss spending the time feeding them when Cath starts nursing again. But of course, if she is nursing Saylor and Stevie is screaming to eat, Daddy will have to step up and feed him the breast milk we have stored for them. While Danny and I are outside with Charlie my phones rings and it's about the surprise gift I had ordered for Cath four months ago.

"McGarrett."

"Oh great, thanks Mr. Tiffany, that is perfect. I will have one of my men come by and pick it up and get it to our team to put the finishing touches on it. I'm hoping my wife will be ready to come by Thursday and I want it ready for her. Can you have the paperwork delivered here to Queens Medical Center? Thank you so much, I'm so happy it arrived early since so did our twins. Bye." I hang up the phone and go back to playing with Danny and Charles.

"Danny, that was about Cat's present, can you or have Chin take it down to Charlie and have him oversee the installation of the necessary enhancements that we talked about? You can talk to Mr. Tiffany or his assistant, Mary Malone. I'm having the paperwork sent here so I can review it and make sure everything that I ordered was done. Oh, by the way, how was dinner with the kids and Rachel last night?"

"Well Steven, I'll have you know that because of you and the Missus, Grace now only wants her pizza "Hawaiian" style. Believe me when I tell you watching my daughter eat fruit on her pizza, was disgusting and I am not at all happy with you for that. You know, for the most part, you have been a really wonderful influence on my daughter, but this thing with the pizza is just not working for me, Babe."

I laugh at Danny's face when he tells me about Grace and her new love of my favorite pizza. "Oh Danno, you should be proud of her for exploring new food and encourage her to do so more often. Just like with surfing, she is really getting pretty good and you should be proud of her for not showing any fear."

"I am very proud of her, Steve, and thanks to your lessons, she is showing a lot of interest in water safety and even wants to try to snorkel and scuba dive when she's older. She had a blast last month when we all took a trip on your sailboat and can't wait until we go again. I think we better go in and check on our ladies to see what they are up to. After Rachel and the kids leave, I will go to get the gift and take care of it for you. I think you did a wonderful thing getting it for Cath and I know how much safer you will feel once it's finished. What are you going to do with her old one?" Danny says as we walk in to Catherine's room.

"I haven't really thought about it, any thoughts?" I ask Danny.

"I guess you could keep it as a spare or take it to work and use it when we need one." Danny suggests.

"I'm sure Cath will have a clue, plus with MaryAnn and Sam sticking around, it will be good for them to use when they need it."

When we get to her room we see that Cath is holding Saylor and Rachel is helping Grace hold Steven. I get out my camera and take a couple of shots for our baby's scrapbook and Rachel and the kids get up and leave for home. Danny says his goodbyes as well, and I am finally alone with Cath for an hour before she needs to take another nap. Today she had her catheter removed and she can take a shower for the first time in four days. Her doctor says she can go back to our post partum suite tonight after dinner if her blood pressure stays within the normal range. Cath is feeling pretty good and is going to start nursing the babies today and she is very glad about that. Her milk has come in and she has been pumping when she is awake enough and that is what I have been using to feed them when she's been asleep.

"How was your visit with the Williams ladies? Did they tire you out, Baby?"

"It was nice, Grace even changed Stevie's diaper and explained to me all about what little boys do when cold air hits them. She was so cute trying to explain it to me and how she has mastered it all ready and how her dad said she can help when they babysit for us. What did you and Danny do while you were gone?"

"Just took Charlie out for some fresh air in the courtyard and Danny gave me a lecture on introducing Grace to Hawaiian pizza. It seems that it's the only kind she will eat and he is not too happy with the McGarrett family because of it. How are you feeling, Cat? You are not overdoing it are you?" I take Steven and put him back in his bassinet and watch as Cath changes Saylor's outfit. We have received so many great gifts from people and our babies will have enough clothes for the first year hands down.

"Kara and Mitch called and said you can call back when you have time. Mitch has a couple of things he wants to discuss with you. He also wanted to tell us that they are expecting a little girl in three months and are really excited to know ahead of time so they can finish the nursery with pink and white stripes. Can you call the nurse for me, Babe, my head is starting to hurt more than it has in awhile and I could use something for the pain."

"Sure, no problem. Let me take Saylor and finish rocking her so you can lie down and rest. You know what the doctor said about doing too much, remember Cath? Did your mom talk to you about Sam and our idea about when you are released?"

"No, but Sam called earlier and told me, and I think it would be just perfect. She said she will stay in the babies' room and move to the spare room once MaryAnn and my parents leave. She also found the breast pump I wanted and is coming by later to drop it off. He last day of work is next Friday and she and Ryan are going to be going to the big Island for the weekend to check out some hotels for their honeymoon. I told them they could use our timeshare in Mexico this year but they aren't sure they can get enough time off to go somewhere that far away. Ryan is the low man in his department and may not be able to take more than three days off for the honeymoon so staying local is all they can do for sure."

"Mrs. McGarrett, how are you doing? Are you having any changes in your pain levels since I last was here?" Nurse Rogers asks when she comes in to check on Cath.

"Actually, yes. My head is about a seven when most of the morning it was a three. Dr. Coelho said to pay attention to the pain and not let my headache get too bad that it can't be controlled with oral meds. He is taking the PCA away when he comes by later for his rounds. Can I have another vicodin and some juice?"

"Absolutely, I will be right back. Commander, can I get you anything while I am gone?"

"No thank you. I'm just going to sit here with my family and watch over them until they all fall asleep. When can Cath take a shower? She's been waiting until her catheter was out so I was wondering if she can have one today?"

"Today would be fine. She will need someone to help her, either you or one of our staff. Just let me know and I will bring all of her things from your other room." She leaves and goes to get the medicine Cath asks for.

"Steve, you look tired, I want you to go home tonight and get some rest. You are wearing yourself out and that is not what I want or what we need right now. Take advantage of the babies being in the nursery tonight and let the staff feed them. I have enough milk pumped for at least three feedings and I am nursing again so there is no reason for you to be the only one to feed them at night. You have all the time in the world when we are home, so take care of yourself so I don't have to worry about you and the babies."

"Cath, I promise, I will sleep good tonight once we are back in our old room. You know how much I hate sleeping without you and I don't plan on leaving the hospital until I can take my family home with me."

"Here you are Mrs. McGarrett, some juice and your medication. Try to get some rest before you get up and take your shower. Dr. Coelho will be in at 4:00 p.m. so try to sleep at least two hours before he gets here to check your blood pressure. He will release you to go back to your family suite with the commander and your children as long as we can keep your pain under a four." Nurse Reynolds tells Catherine and leaves the room.

"Thank you Nurse Rogers, I am feeling tired and do want to sleep for awhile. The children can stay with their daddy and I know that he will take excellent care of them." Catherine tells the nurse and she leaves so Cath can get some sleep.

"Babe, can you make sure my parents go to our house tonight and sleep since you won't be? I know they have been sleeping a little here, but my dad needs to take better care of himself and he needs to rest. Maybe you can ask MaryAnn to change the sheets in our bed so they can sleep there. How does that sound to you?" Catherine says to me as I sit next to her on the bed.

"No problem, I'll take care of it. I may have heard MaryAnn on the phone with John and he may be flying in today for three days so maybe we can use that as excuse to have your parents stay at the house and Mary and John can stay at the hotel the airlines provides for them. I'm sure they would like to spend some time together before you and the babies come home. Just lie down and take your nap so that you can get up and we can get you into the shower before Dr. Coelho comes by at 4:00 pm." I tuck her bangs behind her ear and kiss her forehead. She lies on her side and I rub her back to help her fall asleep.

Once she is asleep, I take my children back to the nursery so they won't wake her up if they start to cry. She all ready has the mom radar so she can wake up when they make the littlest noise. She looks so peaceful and finally the medication is working and she can relax.


	15. Chapter 15

**Glad all of the reviews have been those of love and encouragement! Thank you all so much. I'm not sure how long this is going to be but as long as I am having fun and Alex is my muse, I will keep going! Have a great 4th of July for those who celebrate it! Keep watching Hawaii Five-0 and order your season 2 dvd now! Be ready for Catherine to be around more in season 3 and some highs and lows with her and Steve. I trust Peter and his visions so I am looking forward to great things to come.  
**

******************************************H5-0***H5-0***H5-0***H5-0***************************************

Catherine's turn

Chapter 15

It's Monday morning and I finally nursed my children again after having another seizure yesterday, and had a nice visit with Grace and Rachel. I can all ready tell that Grace is going to be a great help when she comes over. Being a big sister to Charles now, she is great at diaper duty and loves to play with the babies and talk baby gibberish to them just like her dad. Having Charles as a little brother has really made Grace grow up fast. I know Danny isn't too happy that his little girl is growing up and becoming an independent thinker, but that just means they are doing a really great job raising her. I drift off to sleep and go back to one of the few fights or disagreements as Steve likes to label them, that we've had which occurred after Mitch and Kara's wedding.

_Even though Steve and I are in bed and starting to make love, he still seems off to me. I've asked him more than once what's wrong and he told me nothing was wrong, so I decided to drop it. I lie down on my back with Steve's head on my chest so that he can feel the baby kick and I run my fingers through his hair. Today was the first time he felt it and I tear up at the thought of how great our life will be in six months when "Junior" is here. I start to caress Steve's neck and back but he tells me to stop so he can concentrate feeling the baby move. _

_He has his hand on my abdomen and I can feel the baby move and so can he. He looks up at me and I smile at him and he looks almost happy but his face also has worry lines on it. Maybe he's just nervous about becoming a father and he's having trouble hiding it from me. Once the baby stops moving, I pull Steve up to me so I can kiss him and he complies….for a few minutes. He starts kissing me behind my ear while I caress his taut back muscles and rub circles on him. _

"_I'm really happy Steve, and you and this baby are the reason. It won't be long before I am on land permanently waiting for our baby to be born and we can start house hunting so we can have a yard for Junior. Where would you like to live anyway?; any part of the island you would prefer? I know you must want to live at the beach but I bet we will have a hard time finding something we can afford right now. I'm sure my parents can help us with something for a downpayment now that my grandparent's estate is finally settled. I know they planned on putting at least $10,000.00-20,000.00 aside each for my sister and me so we can buy a house."_

_Steve stops kissing me and sits on the side of the bed with his back towards me and his hands on his head. "We need to talk, Catherine." He doesn't call me Catherine too often so when he does, he's either really upset, or really serious about something. Like the time he first told me he loved me. It was weird hearing him say my full name, because he usually calls me Cat or Cath so it's really important when I hear my full name._

"_Ok, what about?"_

"_Something that happened at the reception." he tells me._

"_Is this about what happened with your Ex Beth?" I guess._

"_No, it's about your Ex Mark. Have you told me everything important that went down with you and him?"_

"_Of course, I told you everything, why do you ask now of all times? Is it because he asked me to dance and I said Yes? You're not upset about that are you? I didn't think you still got jealous in regards to someone who I dated before you. You must know by now that you are the most important person in my life and how happy I've been since we fell in love and started living together. For God's sake, Steven, I am carrying your child, isn't that proof enough how much I love you?" I don't call him Steven too often myself so he knows I'm either pissed or very serious myself._

"_Yes and No. I'm not upset that you danced with him, I'm upset about what I overheard some of his friends talking about regarding your relationship from before we met. I never expected a play by play of your previous relationships Catherine, but I think a little thing like being engaged should have been worth mentioning. I mean, I told you about the one person who I even thought about asking to marry me, even though I never did it and changed my mind anyway."_

"_Engaged, who me and Mark? Who said that and what the hell did they say?"_

"_Two of his friends said that he bought you an engagement ring and you wouldn't accept it because you wanted to break up with him and you set your sights on me, but you took it anyway in case you couldn't get together with me. They said that you didn't want to be with a plain lieutenant, like him, when you could get yourself a lieutenant Commander. Why didn't you tell me that you only went out with me so you could further your career?" As he tells me this, he turns and looks at me and his voice is really shakey and broken plus he sounds like he's trying to hold in his tears. I take his hands in mine and ask him to look me in the eyes and to listen to me carefully._

"_Steve, First: I never told Mark I would marry him, we never really discussed it to the point that I thought he was serious, and I never knew he bought a ring. He told me a few times that before he would ever ask me or anyone to marry him, that person would have to give up their career and stay home and be a wife and mother and do nothing else. When he told me that I told him that under no circumstances would I ever let a man, tell me I couldn't have a career or job. Then I said that it didn't look like things were going to work out for us and that was the last time I saw him until today. Second: We were broken up for five months before I ever saw you in the mess hall on my ship the day you were there dropping Mitch off and making sure he was going to be ok before you left for Washington. When I saw you that day, I didn't know your name, I just knew you were gorgeous and thought I'd like to meet you. I never knew your rank, or even that you were good friends with Mitch. I just knew you were his CO and that he was injured on a mission with you. I knew that you stayed with him until transport arrived and put yourself in harms way for your men. That is why I wanted to meet you. plus I really loved the way you looked in your camouflage. If that makes me shallow, then I guess I am, and so be it. It can't be a surprise to you to know how many women think you are good looking, so for me to see you and think the same thing, it can't be a shock. As much as I found you to be incredibly handsome, I fell in love with who you are, not just what you look like. I would never use any man to further my career, and trying to do that wouldn't benefit me in my mind. If I can't move up on my own merits, that I don't want to move up. I have enough confidence in myself that I wouldn't do that no matter what. Third: If I had wanted to meet you to further my career, I wouldn't have put in my resignation last week so I could be home when the baby was born and you and I got married. I never intended to work after we got married, but it was always **MY decision,** not a decision I made because you were demanding that I do it, or you were expecting it from me. You have always been supportive of my career in the Navy even though I know how scared you are when I'm out at sea. That's the difference between you and anyone else I dated, you don't want me to change, you support me, my decisions, and I know that you always would. Today was such a great day sharing in Kara and Mitch's happiness, but now all I will remember is that you listened to gossip and didn't trust my love or intentions. Next, are you going to tell me I got pregnant on purpose to trap you into marrying me? Steven, let's get one thing straight, I would never do that to you or any man, and I am perfectly capable of being a single parent if things between us don't work out. So before you accuse me of that, I am telling you here and now, I am very happy to be having this child, even if you are not." _

"_Steve, you have never given me the impression that you wanted a stay at home wife, but I have always wanted that with you. It wasn't like that with Mark or any other man I dated seriously, and that is how I knew we couldn't stay together or weren't meant to be together. You know I told you I always thought things happen for a reason and I think meeting you the way I did, was the beginning to our love story. I'm sorry you overheard someone talking, but I have never wanted to use you to further my career, and I am extremely insulted and very hurt that you would think that of me. Especially because you overheard someone else spreading gossip and you didn't talk to me about it right away. Instead you've been distant for the last few hours, and told me nothing was wrong, when we both knew that there was. You and I have always been able to talk about anything and I'm worried that you are starting to feel differently and that scares me. I'm more worried about you pulling away from me now when we need to be working together for this family." I let go of his hands and get out off bed and go into the bathroom and lock the door to take a shower and calm myself down._

_After a few minutes I hear Steve trying to open the door to come in and talk to me. "Steve, please give me a little space right now. I'm not feeling well and I want to get in the shower. I'm not ready to discuss this with you, please respect that and give me some time to myself." I turn on the shower and wait for the water to get to the right temperature so I can get in to cool off and wash away the tears that I have not been able to stop. _

"_Cat, please let me in, talk to me. How sick are you feeling?"_

"_I'll be out in ten minutes Steve, just wait until then. Could you do me a favor, and call down to room service and order some gingerale and some Chai tea please?" I take my shower and as soon as I get out, I am vomiting all the food I had from the reception. I wasn't feeling nauseous until Steve and I argued about this Mark situation. I think my stomach hurts because I am nervous about being pregnant and Steve not wanting this as much as I do. I am very surprised that Steve would listen to idle gossip and be upset before asking me about it. I've been an open book with him about my past relationships and I always felt he was fine with it. I've never once asked him about his past, I only know what he chose to share with me and that was fine with me. I never have felt the need to be jealous with Steve or any of the men I dated. It's just not who I am inside but I see Steve still holds onto some of those feelings of insecurity and jealousy. I know his insecurity stems from losing his mom, sister, and dad at the age of 15 and was sent away to live in military school, and then Annapolis. He didn't have a choice, his dad made the decision to send him and Mary to different places, and they hardly talked or saw each other again for years. My parents raised me to be confident and self sufficient and to not need another human being to validate my self worth. That is why Steve is perfect for me, because he appreciates those qualities in me and he's just the type of man I've always wanted. I come out of the bathroom and go to the dresser to find something to wear since I am assuming our night of lovemaking isn't going to happen now. Steve is standing out on our balcony wearing just a pair of sleep shorts and he turns to look at me._

"_Cath, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking speaking to you that way. You don't deserve that and I am mortified that I said those things to you. You have never given me any reason to feel like you weren't in this relationship 100% and me being jealous is my problem, and I shouldn't have let it enter our relationship. You're right, you have been an open book with me, and I haven't been the same. It's not that I have anything to hide, I just know you don't care about what happened before we met, so I figure why talk about it if it won't matter to you. Maybe my problem is that I seem to always lose the people I love the most, and I can't imagine life without you so I do and say stupid things. Please sit down and let me make it up to you, and we can talk about it. I all ready called down to room service and your tea and soda will be here in a few minutes." He walks over to me where I am putting on my nightgown and wraps his arms around me from behind, moves my hair off of my neck, and kisses me sweetly and full of love. I turn around in his arms and wrap my hands around his waist and hold onto him and just let him hold me for a few minutes. He takes my hand and walks us to our bed and we sit down and takes the time to kiss me passionately before he starts to say anything. _

"_Before you say anything, I want to remind you of something about me you may have forgotten. I have __**never**__ asked you anything about your past relationships, and I never would, I told you that early on in our relationship. Anything I know is from what you have chosen to share with me, and remember, I have told you that you didn't have to tell me anything at all, but you did anyway. Steve, I know you worry about me when you are away with me being on a ship with so many men, but I have told you more than once that you have no reason to. I know that me having a past bothers you, which is very unrealistic considering we didn't meet until I was 29. I've never made a big deal out of it because I just thought you were scared because the feelings you have for me were new to you. But what you just said to me is totally out of character for you, and I am worried there is something deeper wrong that you are hiding from me. Steve, will you please tell me what is really going on? I feel like you are upset about me getting pregnant without it being planned, and you just can't or won't tell me. Is that what's really bothering you? I need to know one way or another. If you aren't happy about the baby, I won't expect anything from you and I can do this on my own. I don't want you to feel trapped, even though I thought we had talked about having children and you were ok if I were to get pregnant by accident." Tears start running down my cheeks even though I tried to hold them in. Steve takes his thumb and wipes them away and kisses me on the forehead._

"_Listen to me, Catherine, I want you to believe me when I tell you that I am so happy about the baby and I am really sorry I made you feel like I wasn't. You have to believe me that I am very sorry for acting like an ass and hurting you. Even though we didn't expect to get pregnant, I have always wanted children with you and I never cared when it happened. Yes, I am worried about missing so much of our baby's life and leaving you alone to do all of the work, but I am not worried about you being on a ship with other men. I trust you and never wanted you to think otherwise. Maybe early on in our relationship I felt scared that we weren't going to make it but it was only because we didn't have much time together. It didn't take too long after I was first shipped out that I knew I loved you so much and wouldn't ever love anyone else again. I'd never felt the way I feel about you with anyone else in my life. I had gone through 30 years and only have ever loved you after the first month we were dating. My dad missed a lot of my life working such long hours and he came home every night. What will I be doing to our kids if I'm gone for years and only see them via the computer? That's not fair to them or to you but believe me when I tell you how happy I am that you are expecting our baby. You are the only person in the world that I ever saw myself marrying and becoming parents with. My dad and I talked about it the last time I was home and I told him I wanted kids with you so bad. I never thought about becoming a father until I met you so my dreams have come true and you have made that happen. He even wanted me to have you move in with him if you did get pregnant so he could help you when I was gone. You're right, once in awhile I did worry about you when I was gone on a long mission. I did worry that you will find someone who's home every night and not running around the world chasing scum. I was constantly thinking that you would want a life that I couldn't give you right now. A life I may never be able to give you and I do and say stupid things when I think of losing you. But please, Cat, believe me when I tell you that I know you love me and won't leave me because you tell me every time we're together by the way you treat me and show me." He drops my hands and starts caressing my cheek with one hand, and puts his left hand on our baby. I see the tears in his eyes, and I gently wipe them away. "I can't wait to hold our little one and see you become a mother." I see his tears gently fall from his eyes, and I pull him to me and wipe them away and hold him in my arms._

"_Babe, I wish you could stop doubting yourself and my love for you. I have never, ever, been in love with anyone until I met you. I went into life with you with my eyes wide open and I wish you would see that I love you no matter what you do for a living, and you don't have to worry about losing me, EVER. You could leave the military tomorrow and become a teacher or work as a janitor and it wouldn't make me love you any less. I am having your child because I love you and want to have your children. No one ever made me feel the love you do and I cherish what we have. I am so in love with you and honored that you let me in your life and want me to have your children. I know how many women would trade places with me in a heartbeat, and I understand you are the talk of the Navy. Remember, I have Kara telling me what she hears so that I don't take you for granted. I know she and Mitch decided we belong together, and they will make sure to remind us if we forget. Can you please listen and truly believe that I love you and nothing or no one can come between that. No ex's, no sailors, no kings, admirals, or anyone else in this world. I dream about our life and see us sitting on the beach watching our grandkids splash in the same waters you learned how to swim in with your dad and you taught all of our four children. I really need you to promise me that this will be the last time you ever have any doubts about my love for you and our future. Can you promise me that Steve, please?"_

"_Yes, I promise you that, and I want you to know from the bottom of my heart how sorry I am for this whole mess." He leans over to kiss me and we hear a knock at the door. "Sit tight, let me get your tea for you." He gets up and opens the door for room service and I see that he has also brought a dozen red roses, and some toast and crackers._

"_Thank you, you can bring it in and set it down over there on the table. I'll take the flowers, though and put them next to the bed." He hands the man a twenty and closes the door behind him. I start to get up from the bed to go and get my tea and he tells me not to get up. "Remember when I told you I was going to pamper you, well it starts now." He brings me my tea with some toast and sets the tray down on my side table. He crawls on the bed next to me and looks at me with such remorse in his eyes and I just want him to stop feeling that way. I turn to him and pull him to me and he lies on top of me._

"_Come here, sailor, I think you owe me one of your mind blowing kisses. I want you to see how much stronger our love is after we fight so that you will not be afraid when we disagree." He starts kissing my neck, then behind my ear, and gently caresses my breasts and finally stops when he kisses our baby. He takes the time to take off his shorts and my nightie and we forget all about the tea that just came. _

_Steve always seduces me in the most erotic ways, and even though we were just not getting along, when we are in our bed, naked, we get along just fine. I still feel goosebumps when our lips meet__, while we share with our lover the heat of our kiss. I wind my arms around Steve's neck and press my body against him so I can feel his hardness waiting for me. I let out a sharp breath, and let my fingers move through his gorgeous brown hair, when I feel his mouth on my breast, and his hand slide beneath my silk panties to explore. Each pinch and pull on my sensitive nipples send liquid heat running through my body, turning my core into what I can only describe as red hot lava. I moan out his name when I feel his thick coarse chest hair scratch my breasts as he holds my body and feels my wetness begging for him to enter me._

_Being in bed together, we can put our naval persona's on the shelf and we just become Steve and Cath, just two people in love, and nothing else matters but making our lover to come by just loving them. We love to show each other how much we enjoy feeling our lover and love holding each other's naked bodies all night long. His tongue can do wonderful things to me and when he starts sucking and licking my body, I don't ever want him to stop. The more he licks and kisses my breasts, the wetter my core becomes just waiting for him to enter me. He knows my body so well and I feel like if I died right now, I would die the happiest woman on earth. _

"_God Cath, you are such a hot and sexy mom to be, and I love knowing that we created this wonderful child that will bring such joy to our lives. Knowing that you have my child growing inside you is such a turn on and I want you so much. Tell me if I am hurting you or the baby, OK?" He takes his hand and caresses my face and wipes away the tears that I shed that remind me how good it feels to be in his arms and know that we belong here together forever, and this child is so very much wanted. As much as I love being in his arms, I am so sad that I only have seven more days with him and then he is off on another mission and I know he won't be safe. I am so scared because I know what his job entails, and how dangerous fighting for this country is. I love knowing he's out there protecting us, but know how I can lose him at any moment, and I don't know how I could live without him.  
_

"_Steve, I am so glad that you want this baby because I want to give him to you so much. I know that we weren't planning for it right now, but I can't help but be so happy and want this baby of ours so much. I can just picture him with your sweet blue eyes and gorgeous dark wavy hair." I lay back while Steve starts kissing and exploring my wet mound as he pexplores me and my lips and plays with my opening with his sweet wet tongue. He loves to suck and taste me, and opens me up while I beg him to take me to orgasm with his mouth, tongue, and teeth. He knows what this does to me and how I want to do the same to him. We can both feel my orgasm approaching and enters me with such tenderness that he feels me coming while screaming out his name. I just hold onto him and know that he is mine now and forever and I can't stop coming for him. He is the only lover I have ever had that can do that to me and each time we make love, it gets better and better. "God Cat, you are so amazing, do you know that? You are so beautiful inside and out that I just want to lay inside you like this forever."_

"_Steve, do you know how good you feel? You make me what to stay like this and never leave this room. You give all of yourself in whatever you do. In your military career, in your love for me, how you protect your family, and in what kind of lover you are to me. You've always cared more about making my dreams come true then making sure you're having a good time and being fulfilled. Do you know what a turn on that is for me? The more you want me to enjoy our lovemaking, the more I want to do the same for you. It is so rare for a man to want to fulfill his lover man than he wants to be fulfilled. Your the only man I have ever let see all of me and I want to share every part of myself with you for the rest of my life."_

"_Oh Baby it's so easy, I love how I feel inside you and how great it is when you come for me. Come again for me, Cat, I want to experience it again because you make me feel so hot when I am inside you."_

"_Steve, I want to make you feel as loved and satisfied as you do for me. Roll over baby, it's my turn to take you to places you only dream of and to feel my love for you now." He rolls us over while still staying inside of me and I love how he can do that without pulling out of me. I kiss him and I shiver when our lips meet. Kissing Steve is always so erotic and sensual that I don't want to stop. I love the way he holds on to me and can enjoy his strength in our embrace. He can be so demanding but also so giving and I don't ever want this sensation to end. I hold on to his head while I pull him to my breasts and he begins to suck my taut hard nipples and I continue to moan out his name. I push myself against Steve fast and hard holding onto to him while he thrusts into me and I scream out when I climax for him again and again. _

"_Come for me Baby." I tell Steve while I suck on his earlobes and kiss his neck. I love to whisper how good he feels in his ear and see what it does to him. I know with Steve, he needs reassurance that what he's doing makes me happy, so the more I whisper sweet words of thanks and my wants, the more he shares himself with me._

"_God Cath, you are so absolutely beautiful and so so wet for me, you are just sexy as hell and I don't ever want to be away from you again. It's getting harder and harder to leave you for a mission because the time apart is unbearable. Baby, I love what you can do to me, and don't ever want to let you go." Steve tells me while trying not to come undone until the last possible moment. I continue to arch my body into him and start to scream his name over and over while he does the same and we both come together, tears running down our cheeks. Making love for us is so much more emotional that our bodies feel like one and forever will be that which completes the other. _

I begin to hear my little girl starting to cry and I wake up right away. I see Steve changing her diaper and our son is sleeping soundly in his bassinet. "What time is it, how long did I sleep?" I ask him.

"It's almost three and you've been asleep for almost three hours. I guess your visit with the Williams ladies wore you out. I just sent MaryAnn home to change the sheets and clean up our room for your parents, while they are in the cafeteria having a bite to eat. I brought the babies here so I could watch them while you slept. I talked you parents and sister into going to the house and taking care of it so Mare and John can have two nights together before John has to fly out. You looked very peaceful sleeping, you must have been having a good dream the way you were smiling. How are you feeling, Baby?"

"Good, my headache is much better and I feel a lot less tired. I'll feed Saylor when you're done changing her and then Stevie if he's wakes up. Then I should be ready for you to help me with my shower. Finally, I can wash this gross hair on my head, it feels so disgusting and I know I must smell like week old garbage." Steve hands me Saylor and I start nursing her while I look at my handsome husband. "Steve, you look really tired, you really need to sleep before you fall over. Go lie down on the couch and I'll be ok if Stevie wakes up. I need to start getting up so this will be a good time to start."

"I'm fine, Cath, I slept at least six hours last night, and I'm not tired. I just look like it because I am a new dad and I am busy worrying about you and the babies. Don't be concerned about me, please, just concentrate on getting better so we can all get home. And for the record, you don't smell like garbage, and you still are the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on, Mrs. McGarrett." Steve sits on my bed next to me and puts a pillow under my arms to help me hold Saylor up and take the pressure off my incision. He tucks my bangs that are in my eyes behind my ears and kisses me on my forehead. He looks at our daughter with such love and caresses her head and her eyes follow his touch and his voice. "Hey my little Princess, you are so pretty and look so much like your mommy and I love you both so much. As soon as mommy is stronger we all get to go home and see that beautiful new nursery your mommy made for you and your baby brother. The doctor said she gained another ounce and she will be 6 lbs in a day or two." Steve leans over and sweetly kisses our daughter and she holds on to his pinky. I am so lucky that my children are strong and healthy because when I get home, I won't be able to do much, and it will be easier for me not to worry about them being under 6 lbs.

Steve phone rings and he gets up and goes in the hall to answer it. He's out there for ten minutes and Stevie starts to wake up and begins to cry. As soon as Saylor hears her brother cry, she stops nursing and turns towards him. I lay Saylor on my lap and start to burp her while I pull the bassinet with my son to my bed. I pick him up and start nursing him on the other breast while Saylor continues to stay on my lap.

"Hey, look at you, only a mother of twins for a few days and you are all ready handling both without me. Give me our baby girl and I will finish burping her while you spend time with our son." Steve picks up Saylor and sits down next to me and pats her on the back and she falls asleep.

"Who was on the phone? You have a new case, don't you? You should go so you don't piss off Denning anymore than you all ready have. I know he must not be very happy that you are not working right now."

"No, Mrs. Smarty Pants, that was the Governor asking how you are doing, and approving my time off for the next six weeks. Plus, he approved a pay increase for Danny, Chin, and Kono since they are all putting in extra time covering for me. I also asked for a temporary reassignment of Chin and Kono's cousin, Sid so each team will have a senior officer and one for back up. Chin will be assigned with his cousin, and Kono will back up Danny. I told you Cath, everything is covered at work, and they hardly miss me at all. What outfit do you want me to get you for Steven to wear when you're done nursing him? Your mom has these three sleepers washed and packed in their bag, plus she has some to take home to wash."

"The one with the boats on it is perfect. Thanks Commander."

I finish nursing Stevie and change his diaper and put on the new sleeper that Mitch and Kara gave us at our shower. After I told them we had twins, they went out and found one for Saylor in pink with boats too. "Honey, can you go grab my overnight bag so I can get my stuff to take a shower in. Also, I have another nursing gown that I want to change into. I'm going to send this one home with my mom so she can wash it for me. There was some blood leaking from my incision and it got all over it."

"Sure, Babe, I'll be right back and then get you up and into the shower. Are you sure you are ready to take a shower today? The doctor said he wants you to get up and walk, but there is no hurry to take a shower."

"God yes, Steve, I need to take a shower or else I will lose it. I have to wash all this dried blood away and it will make me feel so much better."

Steve leaves to go to our other room and gets my stuff so I can finally get this dirty gown off and change into something clean after I finally get to clean off my body. Four days without a shower isn't something I do often. Not since basic training have I gone this long in the same clothes and not showering. I remember the last time Steve was in the hospital after he hurt his eye during a fight with a suspect, I had to help him take a shower because he couldn't see anything with patches on his eyes. He took the opportunity to let me have fun washing him and playing as I go. Now I guess it payback time and he can do the same for me. Even though I still look like I am six months pregnant, I am not worried about letting Steve see me naked. He has always told me how beautiful I am and I've never felt self conscience about my body. I guess I should since I have another 20 lbs to lose, but once I start running again, I will be fine. I all ready lost 22 lbs since I gave birth to the babies, so I think I am off to a good start. Steve is back and the babies are asleep so we have time to finally take a shower. I can't wait to get my hands on my gorgeous husband and explore him again. I've missed being close since I've been stuck in a too small bed and Steve hasn't be able to spend the night in it with me. When we are in our post partum room we will have a double bed and I can finally fall asleep in his arms again.

Since he's been the head of Five-0. we haven't spent the night away from each other for over 18 months. I was used to it when we were both still in the Navy, but now, I can't sleep as well, without him with me. I guess that happens to all married couples after they reach such intimacy like we have.

"Come on Cath, let's get you in the shower. I told the nurse we'd be busy for some time and they will come and check on the babies for us." He comes to my bed and helps me up and we go into the bathroom to spend some time together and finally I can wash my hair... or rather, Steve can do it for me.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Steve's turn

Chapter 16

**Monday – My children are now five days old**.

Cath's had a good day and the babies are asleep in their bassinets. I asked my in laws to take them to our post partum room and sit with them while I help Cath take a shower. We never got her in the shower yesterday because she was so tired from her visit with the Williams ladies. She slept for over six hours which she really needed since her headache was really bad most of the day. I remember the few times I was in the hospital and Cath helped take care of me so I finally get to return the favor. I had my sister bring me a new pair of jeans, briefs, and a couple polo shirts since I have been wearing the same cargos for a few days now. So many people think I only own and wear cargos but that's not true. I would rather wear jeans or shorts any day but I got used to cargos in the Navy so wearing for work is just easy plus it's good to have all the extra pockets, and them being loose fitting helps when tackling suspects or chasing down a perp.

"Cath are you sure you're up to doing this, now? We don't have to unless you're feeling steady and strong enough, Okay." I ask her as she is trying to get out of her bed alone.

"Yes, Steve, I am sure I want to do this. Remember when you were in the hospital in Germany and you couldn't wait until you could finally take a shower after six days? That's how I feel now". She manages to get up and walk to the bathroom where I am waiting for her. I have the all her stuff out of her bag and the water is warm just how she likes it. I have her sit on the toilet so I can close off her IV so she won't have to hold on to it while we're in the shower. I take off her nightgown, nursing bra, and panties and have to be careful of her two bandages covering her two surgery incisions. I strip down and get into the shower first so that I can help her in while she holds onto me and the shower bar on the wall.

_**Germany, August 2008**_

_I was in the Afghanistan tracking down Victor and Anton Hess who were expecting a delivery of weapons that our Naval Intelligence had found out Intel about. We were going to intercept the weapons when they were going to cross the border in the bottom of boxes carrying Red Cross supplies. My Seal team was undercover as relief workers helping refugees when the truck with the supplies hit an I.E.D. (roadside bomb). Once the cargo was exposed, everyone in the area ran to grab whatever weapons and ammo they could get. Our team began our assault and we were fired upon by the driver and his men. I saw that one of my guys was in the line of fire after he was hit by flying shrapnel and I ran to cover him and pull him behind the nearest building. Just as I got to him, a grenade was thrown at us and I was sent 25 feet and landed in a scrap metal junk yard and was hit in my head by flying debris and got a severe concussion. I also had a piece of metal rammed through my left leg, and my right shoulder and collarbone were severely broken. Also, one of the bones from my collarbone pierced my lung and I couldn't breathe because I had an Traumatic pneumothorax._

_Within 30 minutes our backup troops were there and were able to get us all out alive but injured. They sent us to Germany to handle our injuries and Catherine arrived 24 hours later. She was on the Enterprise that was dropping off relief supplies off the coast of Sudan and she was able to get three weeks leave to come to be by my side. I was unconscious for the first 72 hours and had to have three surgeries during that time. The first one was __to repair my lung_, the second one was to stop the small brain bleed I had after hit my head so badly, and the third was _to put pins in my shoulde_r. My dad didn't need to come since Cath was all ready there and I was going to stay with him when I was released until I was done with my physical therapy and clear for duty.  


_Catherine told me how scared she was when she first saw me and I never realized how close to death I came. If they wouldn't have stopped the brain bleed, I would have been left in a vegetated state. Being an organ donor I always knew that it was possible that I would be so severely injured my dad would have to pull the plug on me. I also gave my medical durable power of attorney to Catherine to do the same. Organ donation is a cause I am very proud to be a part of, since one of my best friends from Kukui High is a world renowned transplant specialist. Dr. Andrew Yablonski is the lead surgeon on all transplants for Three Rivers Hospital in Pennsylvania, and after he told me how many people die while waiting for organs, I signed up right away. She was very scared when my dad called her to inform her of my injuries and told her that since she was there, if the decision to pull the plug, he was ok with her doing it. My dad knew that I was madly in love with Catherine as was he. He only met a few of my girlfriends and never really shared his opinion of them unless I specifically asked him to. But once he met Cath, he told me that she was the perfect match for me, and advised me not to screw it up. It is easy to lose your way when you are stationed far from your girlfriend, and many Navy men make stupid one night mistakes that can't be repaired. Since she was in Naval Intelligence, she knew where I was and that I was injured, but not how badly. I didn't know for six months that they told Catherine to be prepared to pull the plug and escort my body home to attend my funeral the day she got there. The neurosurgeon said that he was concerned because I had a few really bad concussions during high school and early in my career and that weakens the blood vessels and each additional concussion can cause "Post Concussion Syndrome." Post-concussion syndrome is a condition that is typically associated with a head injury. The head injury may be categorized as a concussion or a mild traumatic brain injury. In general terms, post-concussion syndrome, or PCS, is a medical problem that persists for a period of time after a head injury has occurred. This period of time can range from weeks to months._

_In general, post-concussion syndrome follows the occurrence of an injury or trauma to the head. They are now finding cases where so many football players are suffering from this syndrome since they have been having concussions since they were young. I even read that Mohammed Ali's Parkinson's may be attributed to PCS as well. Not all people who suffer mild traumatic head injury experience post-concussion syndrome. It is unclear what may put a particular person at increased risk for symptoms related to this condition_. _While I was unconscious for the first three days, Cath slept in my room holding my hand and talking to me. The doctors told her that some people can hear you when they are in a deep sleep or unconscious, so she kept telling me to fight and come back to her. I think I may have heard her talking to me, but it also could be memories of her telling me the story. Head injuries are a funny thing because your brain is an amazing organ, and it is known to really play "head games" with you after an injury. (pun intended.)  
_

_I was able to be transferred to Tripler in Hawaii after a week in Germany. As soon as the Navy knew I had a support team in Hawaii, it was decided that I would recover faster and I would need physical therapy for at least a month, and swimming was one of the best ways to strengthen my muscles. I have been swimming in the waters behind our house since I was 11 and it is a great way to clear your head. One thing about being a Seal is that you see and do things that others can't imagine. Plus you aren't allowed to talk about classified missions and so you have to find an outlet to deal with the pain and horrific memories. I have always been proud of my families' military legacy so being in the Navy was the obvious choice for me, but it is hard to prepare yourself for what war can do to your mind. _

_My namesake Grandfather Steven J. McGarrett died on the Arizona on December 7, 1941 and I never knew him. I heard stories from my Grandma but even my dad didn't know him. He and my aunt Deb were born three months after their father died. My Grandmother was only 22 when she had twins and had to do everything all alone. She had to take a job as a waitress and had to have another Navy wife watch her twins while she worked twelve hours days. My dad would tell me stories of how hard his mom worked when she got home to make sure her children had the best childhood she could give them. She sewed all their Halloween costumes, baked cookies for them every week, helped them with their homework, and every night she would share a story about their dad. My grandparents met in Junior High School and were two years apart in age and were really good friends all through school. Once my grandmother graduated from high school he asked her to marry him and within 11 months, they were married in the backyard of the house he built. It dawns on me that I really should have figured out Cath was going to have twins. My dad was a twin, Cath's mom was a twin, so it makes sense that twins would be a possibility. Some detective I am.  
_

_My grandfather bought the land and he and his friends built the house in 18 months from when he was 18 and 19. He wanted to be able to provide a safe home for his wife and children when he left for the service and was sent oversees. He knew they could live on the base, but he wanted to own some part of the land he grew up on. Our house has been in the family and passed down to my dad, and then Mary and myself. I love knowing what wonderful memories my dad had growing up, as well as the ones Mare and I had ourselves. Now that Cat and I have two amazing children, we hope to provide them with a safe and happy home where they will make wonderful memories too. Everyone in our family has been married in the backyard beach of this house from my grandparents, to my parents, to Cath and myself, and now in less than six months, MaryAnn and John will too. I love the wall at the top of the stairs, where Catherine has created a display of all the wedding photos lined up and photographed from the same vantage point over the last 60 years. I hope one day my children and Mary's will also use our home for their weddings, and continue our McGarrett family tradition. It is a legacy I hope to leave to future McGarrett generations.  
_

_After six days I was able to take a shower and I was happy to have Catherine there to help me. My head was killing me and the doctors were having a hard time finding a drug that I can tolerate and that works. I don't like to take pain killers unless there is absolutely no other option because they make me loopy and sick. I would rather use my Seal training to fight the pain and not take the drugs but this time, nothing was working. Not only was the pain unbearable, I was nauseous, dizzy and my vision was effectived. It felt like I had a migraine that was ten times more painful than the worse headache you ever had. On a scale of one to ten, the pain was at a consistent 15+. _

_Cath was able to help me up and into the bathroom and proceeded to get me out of my hospital gown without too much pain. I had bruises all over my body and when she saw the condition I was in, it really scared her and she started to cry. All this time she was being so strong so that I could wake up and lean on her, but she finally lost it when she saw the shape my body was in._

"_Oh my God, Steve, you look like you are in so much pain, how are you going to be able to handle the long flight home? Why don't we stay here another week so you can heal from all those bruises and get your strength back."_

"_Hey, Baby, come on, please don't cry, I'm really ok to fly, as long as I know you're by my side, I can handle anything." I lean over and pull her in for a sweet and loving kiss, the kind that gives you goosebumps. I take her and hold her for ten minutes while she calms down and stops crying. As much as I hate to see her cry, I knew that once she let it all out, she would feel better so I encouraged her to do so and then we could move on. My love for her continues to grow and having her here with me, only reminds me how lucky I am that we are together._

"_Hey, sailor, are we here for a shower, or something else? She asked while she gently takes off my briefs without rubbing against any of the bruises._

"_Why can't we do both? I mean, we weren't going to have leave together and to be able to see each other for another two months, but now you're here, I really think we should take advantage of it to the fullest." I give her a smile as I kiss her neck._

"_Steve, let's get down to business, and get you cleaned up. If you are feeling better after that, I promise I will let you do whatever you want and can handle, Ok?"_

"_Fine, but you're making it really hard to concentrate on a shower when you are standing there naked and looking so beautiful."_

"_Well, thanks for the compliment, but turn around so I can get back to the business at hand." She carefully massages soap on my back without making my injuries hurt anymore than they all ready are. She is so gentle and loving and it feels so good to finally wash off all the sand, dirt and memories from being blasted last week. She starts to wash my hair and I was expecting my head to feel like it was going to explode, but instead, it felt good and some of the pain went away. I still had a bandage on my right temple from the little brain repair that I know would have surely killed me if I didn't have such talented and caring doctors._

"Here, Cath, take my hand and hold onto me and I will catch you if you start to fall."

"Thanks Commander. You know you're the only person who I trust to catch me right?..… ever since our first date on my birthday when you proved to be my Knight in cargos pants, and caught me falling off the kitchen chair. Do you remember way back then? You know, when I was young, skinny, and an innocent 29 year old. Umm Ouch, Babe, it hurts my head to bend backwards so can you lean me forward to rinse my hair. "

"Sorry, Ok, Cath, don't worry I am going to do just as good a job as you did when I was injured, it will be my pleasure. Turn around, here, let me do it; that's what I am here for. Remember, I owe you for all the times you took care of me when I was in the hospital. Plus, you put your body through so much to have our children and this is the least I can do." I wet down her hair and put on her shampoo and start washing her hair. She turns towards me and holds onto my waist and starts kissing my neck, behind my ear, and starts playing with my earlobe.

"Memm, that feels so nice, Steve, it's been so long since you've washed my hair, I forget how good you are at it. You haven't been practicing on someone else while I've been on bed rest waiting to have your children?"

"Well, yeah, you caught me, Every morning when you think I am out for my swim, I go next door and wash Old Lady Shell's hair just in case you want me to do your hair and I'm out of practice. But, Baby, you're right, it's been much too long. I guess that means that for the next six weeks while I'm home, you will have to let me have some more practice on you, and old lady Shell's will have to find another hot young stud to take care of her, sounds good? Remember, I promised you I would spoil you when you got pregnant and with all my extra hours on the last few big cases, I've been neglecting my duties, and that stops now. From now on, once a day you and I are going to spend at least one hour alone together so I can spoil you. Even if I have to sneak out of the office while the babies are sleep and meet you somewhere. With Sam staying for awhile, you can take some time for yourself and let her watch the twins and we can enjoy alone time with each other again. We can meet for lunch, have a picnic on the beach, or meet at the Hilton and do whatever we want.(wink, wink.) I can't remember the last time I snuck out of the office to meet you to show you how much I love you, and I want to make sure I change that." I rinse off Cath's hair and put her conditioner on it while she bites my neck, caresses me, and plays with my lips with her tongue and teeth. Cat knows my weak spots and takes advantage of them whenever she can.

"Umm, I think I'm supposed to be pampering you, not the other way around."

"You are, you are, I just wanted to thank you for taking such good care of me. Why, do you want me to stop, Steve?"

"Well, umm, no, but once you start something, we may not be able to finish, if you know what I mean."

"Oh yes, I know what you mean. What makes you think I can finish what I start? Do you think having children means I no longer your sensual wife and can't satisfy my husband? Are you saying that you don't want me now that I am an 'old fat mother hen'?" She tells me while she curls her hand around my length, smoothing her thumb over the blunt head of my erection. I have a hard time concentrating on my task of spoiling her and she knows it. I know she's trying to see how far she can push me before I forget all about her shower.

"You're not playing fair, Mrs. McGarrett, oh God Cath, uh hum there is no way anyone could describe you as an 'old fat anything.' You are more beautiful today than the day I met you and the day I married you. But Catherine, you're not supposed to overdo it, so let me finish taking care of you." I take her body wash and rub it all over her until she's full of lather and I can't help but take the time to gently caress her body. She takes her hand and pulls me down to her and we start kissing and I think how close I came to losing her this week. It still scares me that her blood pressure can still get out of control again and she could have another stroke or brain bleed. Sometimes we all forget how fragile life can be, and when it comes to Catherine, I'm no exception. Cath's always been so strong that this whole pregnancy and birth has taken so a great deal out of her and it scared me so much. It is important that we all make sure to watch her so that she won't do too much for the next few months. I am so glad I will be home for six weeks and Sam is going to here for four months.

"Umm, Steve, I sense you are thinking too much about something and not enjoying our shower like you should be. What's on your mind that not all of you is here with me?" She continues to stroke my hardness in the most sensual way and I have a hard time thinking let alone talking right now."

"Well, Cat, you are making it awfully hard to think or even talk right now. If you keep kissing me like that, we may never leave this shower. Here, turn around so I can finish your back." She turns her back to me and I use her loofa and wash her off. Once I am done, I wrap my arms around her and start kissing her neck until she turns to me and pulls me down for another one of her mind blowing and loving kisses. I think kissing my wife is one of my top two favorite things to do. Now if you ask Danny, he's say driving fast, shooting at people, and wearing cargos are on the top of my list, but none of those even make the list when compared to kissing my wife.

We finish our shower and someting extra and I can see Cath is starting to get tired and she starts to feel dizzy. I can tell because she is moving side to side even while she is holding on to me. I turn off the water and get out first and then help her out. I wrap her in a towel and just hold onto and she feels so good. I've missed being this close with her while she is in the hospital and on bed rest. She was feeling huge the last two weeks, and was having a hard time getting comfortable laying down together. Even though I fall asleep with her in her tiny hospital bed, I just can't feel settled because I am so worried about her. Everytime Catherine gets pregnant, she ends up in the hospital and she is so sick and in pain. I don't want her to always think having our children is a curse, and maybe the twins should be our first and last. I mean, most parents just want healthy children, which we have, and one boy and one girl, which makes our family complete. I'm afraid I might have put too much pressure on her to get pregnant when I knew how frightened she was after losing our first baby a few years ago.

I finish drying her off and rub lotion on her back and she just holds onto me and I want to savior this moment. Being in her arms in the best place in the world to be, and I realize how much I have been missed it. I feel I have been neglecting her as a woman, and treating her like something fragile while she was on best rest because I was seeing her as a mother to be first and not my beautiful, sexy, and hot wife.

"Cath, I want to talk to you about something, are you doing ok?"

"Yes Steve, I'm fine. Once I am dressed and sitting in bed, I'll be better because I am a little shakey being on my feet this long. What is it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Cath, I just had an idea I wanted to run by you. You know that in six months Mary's wedding will be here, and I was thinking, maybe we could have the baby's baptism then. Kara and Mitch can come out, I all ready talked to them, and everyone will be here. Now that Grace is in the wedding, Danny and Rachel will be there so I would like to add Rachel as Steven's Godmother and John as another Godfather. I think it's important that they both have a set that is local and with Mary and John, and Mitch and Kara all being in California, it seems to make sense. That means that I would like Dorian and Chin to be the other set for Saylor. But, you have the final say, so if it doesn't work for you, no problem. I know that Rachel and Danny are going to make it this time because they have made the effort to get through their issues and resolve them before they get engaged and married again. I also would love to ask them if they want to use the beach behind the house to get married for their final time. Danny is as close to me as family and no one has been there for me like he has. Danny was very impressed with how great our wedding turned out and it's just so beautiful at sunset that the view just can't be beat."

Cath is now laying down in her bed and I have hooked back her IV and called the nurse for her. We need to have her bandages changed since they are too wet to stay on now. She smells so good and I wonder how she does it. Her shampoo is lavender scented and her conditioner is some kind of fruit and the combination is just so enticing. "Steve, I think that's a great idea to have the baptisim when Mary gets married, but we have to make sure it's ok with her. Would you want to do it on the Sunday following the ceremony or the night before? Since we are having the rehearsal dinner at the Hilton, we can just add the extra people that we want to come to the baptisim. But Steve, don't force MaryAnn to say ok, and don't use any naval mind games to get her to think it is her idea. I know how you work Commander and I don't want you to stress her out more than she is all ready."

"Relax, Baby, Mary and John are fine with it, as a matter of fact, it was kind of her suggestion. I mean, we were talking about picking a date and she suggested doing it at that time as long as Kara and Mitch and the new baby were ok to fly by then. I haven't called them yet but once you decide I can."

The nurse arrives and I go and sit down on the couch while she changes the bandages. She gives Cath another dose of her blood pressure medicine and she tells her that the doctor is running late in surgery and she can take a nap now, or we can move back into our postpartum room and the doctor will come see us there. We decided to get back to our other room so that we can have the babies there full time and she can get around easier because the room is so much bigger.

"Ok, Mrs. McGarrett, Commander, I've made sure that there is a water proof bandage so if you do want to take another shower, you can. On Thursday, you will need your staples removed and if you're still here, one of the nurses will do it. If you have been released, then have one of your maternity nurses send a kit home with you and your home health nurse can do. I understand you have someone who will be staying with you for the first four months to help out with your recovery and the babies. She's a registered nurse, is that correct?"

"Yes, she's my cousin, and she works at Tripler but is taking family leave to help us out. Do I need to take a wheelchair to the other room, or should I try to walk? I know I am suppose to walk a little each day, so I guess today is a good day to start."

"Cath, I think it would be best to take the wheelchair, you were having a little trouble standing up and I would feel much better if you let me drive you down there."

"You mean like the way you drive Danny's car? I don't think so, but if you will stay under the speed limit, then of course, you may drive me." She says while smiling with that twinkle she has in her eyes that just melts my heart. When she smiles at me like that, I can't deny her anything. She takes my breath away each and every day, and I still pinch myself that marrying her isn't a dream.


	17. Chapter 17

Catherine's turn

Chapter 17

**Monday Evening**

Finally, we are back in the maternity ward and in our postpartum suite. I can tell I am so much better now having taken a shower, and spent some alone time with my gorgeous husband. I've missed making love to him the last ten days because I have felt so fat and every position we tried, I couldn't get comfortable. We're not used to not having a great sex life and still have sex at least four times a week. Even up until my eighth month we were able to keep up that pace but the final month I just wasn't up for it. Of course there was other ways to keep Steve happy and just falling asleep in his arms, carrying our twins, was enough then to make me happy for now.

I know how many people see the side of Steve that's tough, strong, brave, and many other great qualities, but the other side of him is just for me, and now our children. He wrote me some of the best letters and poems while we were both still in the Navy and I still take them out a few times a year and reread them. It still amazes me that Steve is such a sensitive man after only having his mom around until his was 16. I can tell when a man has a sensitive and caring mother because they are the ones who can be open and honest with their feelings, even if others see them as weak. Men aren't suppose to be emotional or cry after they hit high school, and those who do are called fragile or soft. I think just the opposite is true. If a man cries because he is scared or in physcial and emotional pain, I think that they are nothing but strong and brave. Steve always talked to his mom about dating and what things girls liked and where to take them for dates. Plus, he and MaryAnn were very close while they were growing up and she turned to him for advice with boys and vice versa, When he was younger, John worked a lot, and the last two years of his mom's life, his dad was busy with his "secret investigation". Not only did his regular shift, but spent hours in his office late into the night, working the case of the Yakuza and their involvement with the crooked Gov. Jameson. Just when he was starting to really be interested in dating, he lost his rock and had to figure out on his own what kind of man, lover, husband, partner that he wanted to be. Of course he still had his dad, but the once Steve was old enough to date, he really didn't talk to his dad about what kind of man he wanted to be. Can you see Steve asking John, "What positions do girls like? or "how do I know when it's the right time to have sex", or "how can I tell the difference between love and lust?" Those are not the questions you talk to your father about, maybe your buddies in the locker room, but not your dad.

That was really a journey of self discovery and the love from his mom was what helped him. He never saw his dad and mom fight so when we'd have a fight, we both come from different places. Not that we fight a lot, mostly we have "disagreements". We made the rule that we would not go to bed mad, and we have stuck to that. Even if we have had to stay up until 2:00 am talking and resolving the issue, when we are done, we always fall asleep in each other's arms and the fight is over and we moved on. Any fights we've ever had fall mostly into the category of emotional. Steve is a really brilliant, practical, honest,extremely fair and level headed man. I'm smart, honest, and an extremely emotional woman. You know the kind who cries at the SPCA commercials, or the long distance phone commercials. Most of the time I just have to listen to the issue from his perspective, and I usually end up agreeing he is right.

Occasionally, when he is being jealous or he's over stressed from work, it doesn't take much to set him off and he is mad and he doesn't know why. He has been known to speak before he thinks and gets in trouble for saying something completely outrageous. Like the time he overhead two guys talking and they said I went after Steve to further my career. Even though I was pissed, I never told him how devastated and hurt I was by that. I was pregnant with the baby we lost, and it was not a good time to make hurtful accusations. At least Steve isn't afraid to say he's sorry when he is wrong. He is very sincere when he apologizes and once I forgive him, it's over and we move on. By the time he takes a swim, or run and I just leave him alone, he usually comes back and apologizes and admits he was wrong and that he was just being a jerk or too tired. I totally can empathize with him at that time because he is the only one working and I know how much he is responsible for, and I cut him some slack. I can only think of a very few times when I was the one who was being irrational and pouting and I had to be the one to apologize. That happened mostly when I first left the Navy and felt like I was useless and wasn't carrying my weight in our relationship. I was trying to take the burden of the wedding, the household and finances, still going to my therapy from the attack, having a lot of pain from my three surgeries, and feeling like I was not the same person I was when we met. I know I was on a "poor me pity party" for about six months and Steve was really very patient with me and hardly ever complained, and when he did, he had reason to.

It's after 8:00 o'clock p.m. and I finally, have seen all the people I love so dear to me and I know I am so much stronger. My parents and sister are just leaving to go and stay at our house. John and MaryAnn stopped by on their way to the Hilton for the next two nights. I haven't seen John for a few months, and it was so nice of him to trade flights with a fellow pilot so he could come see me, his new niece and future Godson and spend a few nights with his fiancée. They are also going to do a tasting menu for their cake and the caterers tomorrow and Mare is going to take him surfing. The Five-0 Ohana left earlier after they brought some pizza from Ailani's for Steve and another few gifts from his HPD friends.

So far we have received so many wonderful gifts from our navy friends, HPD friends, and staff of the governor's office. We have even received gifts from many of the people Five-0 have helped during a case. Can you believe that at least ten parents from the children of the two kidnappings that Five-0 solved even sent something? I mean, the ones who live in Hawaii I can see knowing about the babies, but three of the parents from the college kids from back east even sent something. I wonder how they even heard about the babies. It can't be that big of news that it made the national news, so unless they have friends here, they must read the papers on the internet. Most of the cards said something about how much they want us to enjoy our children and how they can never thank Steve enough for bringing home their child. When I read those cards with Steve, it just reminded me how much he does for others, and puts their needs before his safety.

I knew it would be tough to be the wife of a SEAL because it's their job to do the most dangerous missions our country needs done, and I expected to be on pins and needles when he was on a mission. So it is pretty much the same thing every day when he is at work here. I know how skilled he is, but mistakes happen and sometimes Five-0 is just outnumbered and I know each morning when I kiss him goodbye that may be the last time I see him alive and get to hold him. I try not to dwell on it, but sometimes, it's just so hard not to when you hear sirens, and you listen to the dispatch and hear that Five-0 is on the call.

Even the young girl that Steve found chained in a closet on his first day as head of Five-0 Chen Chi made us two quilts and brought them to Steve at the Palace. I don't know if she had a clue I was having twins, or she just wanted to make sure to give us something for a boy and a girl, but it worked out perfectly. I all ready made up the two cribs and those quilts are tucked into their mattresses now. I managed to find some of the same fabric from them and I made two bumpers, two dust ruffles, and pillows for my children. I think Steve is really going to be surprised when he sees how great the nursery turned out. It's great that Steve has kept in touch with her and her family since they all work at a little restaurant that he likes to go for lunch. When he and I last went there for dinner, Chen Chi's mother put her hands on my belly and said a blessing for the twins. It is good luck to have an elder bless you before your children are born so they won't be born with any problems.

Even though Steve and I are very private people and don't like our business broadcast, we can't always stop things from getting out. When the head of Five-0 is lucky enough to have twins, the fourth set in our combined families; it makes the front page of our paper. Plus, with me having a stroke so soon after, that was included in the article and many people sent me gifts as well. I am looking forward to using the bath products, sharing the wine with Steve, and getting a massage or two at the Hilton.

Once I am home and have some time, I need to get busy sending out birth announcements, and thank you notes. I have so many girlfriends from the Navy that I only see once a year, and I'm the last of my group to have kids. The twins had their first photos taken yesterday in matching outfits, so I plan on using those if they turn out ok. I used the outfits that Kara and Mitch sent us with the sailboats on them. Saylor's in pink with sailboats and ships, and Stevie's is white with blue sailboats and jet skis. Even with size newborn, everything is still big on them. They both just barely are six pounds finally, so they can wear these outfits for some time. I all ready bought each of them true sailor outfits and sleepers from Pearl. If you really think about it, if it wasn't for Pearl Harbor, Steve and I never would have met. His grandfather was stationed there, John did his basic training there, and Steve and I met there. Who knows, my children may be interested in the service and most likely would end up or start there.

When I am alone, I often wonder about the baby we lost and what he or she would look like and what they would be doing now. I'm sure he would have a sibling by now, since Steve and I had talked about having three or four children. I wonder if I would have had twins or if the next pregnancy would have been just a single baby. I haven't told Steve this, but I am worried that any future pregnancies I will again get high blood pressure. I know Dr. Cassidy and I haven't really talked about it, but I've read up on it and it could be a big possibility. Steve and I had talked about adoption a few times when I was thinking I couldn't get pregnant after five months of trying. Luckily, we did get pregnant and have two wonderful babies now, so maybe I shouldn't be greedy and be happy with the blessings we have and being a family of four. Oh well, I have lots of time to talk to Steve about it, since I wouldn't want to do this again for at least three or four years. I've always wanted my first child in preschool before any more came along so having twins now, I'm sure I'm will need to breather between future pregnancies.

I nurse my daughter for 15 minutes and Steve burps and starts to rock her to sleep while I nurse my son for 20 minutes. I am noticing that Stevie gets distracted while he's nursing and takes longer to finish his feedings.

"Steve, honey, can you see my call button? I can't find it and I know I need something for this headache."

"Yea, I see it. Let me get Nurse Reynolds to get you something. I know Dr. Coelho said this afternoon that he left an order with your nurses that they can give you Vicodin for you headache if you need it. I'm going to take Saylor with me and take her for a walk around the floor. Will you be ok for a few minutes while I am gone?"

"I'll be fine, just go and enjoy time with your little princess. Maybe we can actually get to sleep before midnight tonight if the babies fall asleep pretty soon. I'd really like to take my pain pill and go to sleep. Having spent so much time on my feet and so many people visited today, kind of made my headache worse. I mean, how many times did we get asked to keep the noise down? But, I am so glad we got to see everyone and my parents are finally going to get a couple nights to rest."

I finish nursing Stevie and burp him while he's fast asleep. I can tell he is going to be my easy baby and Saylor will be my challenge. She always wants to be rocked to sleep at night where as Stevie falls asleep while he's nursing or while you burp him. He also likes his pacifier and she does not. Of course I could be totally wrong since this is my first crack at motherhood.

"Mrs. McGarrett, the Commander said your headache is not any better than it was before and you would like something for it. Are you ok with pills or would you rather have an injection since that will work much faster?"

"Remember Nurse Reynolds, its Catherine….you don't have to be so formal anymore. Yes, please, give me an injection so I can at least fall asleep without my head feeling like it's going to explode. Now that my husband and children and I are all together for the first time, I don't want to be grumpy because I have so much pain."

"Okay, Catherine, now you have to remember to call me Rhiannon. I will be back in a few minutes with your medication."

"Back so soon? She looks like she's fast asleep; did she enjoy your walk?"

"I guess, she didn't say she didn't." Steve says giving me he's killer crooked smile. He puts Saylor in her bassinet and comes and gets Stevie and puts him in his. "Once you get your meds, I really think we need to try to get a few hours of sleep. Tonight will be our first night just the four of us, and we are going to be up feeding them in two or three hours. Are you feeling up to that or do you want me to tell Nurse Reynolds to just wake me and I can feed them myself with the milk you have pumped?"

"No, Steve, I want to wake up and feed my babies with you and enjoy every minute we can with them. I haven't stopped thanking God for those two beautiful healthy kids and I am finally feeling better so I think we can handle the whole night by ourselves, don't you?"

"I think so, but I'm no expert yet. I'm going to take this leftover pizza into the nurses break room and leave it for them, unless you want me to keep it here."

"No, please do that. I need to start watching my diet so I can get my "girlish figure" back before you start looking at all those hot chicks on the beaches. I have to do everything I can to keep my husband the Commander happy." I say to Steve all the while he's giving me a dirty look.

"Fishing for compliments again, Darling?" He jokes with me.

"Sure, why not? What woman doesn't want to have her sexy husband still find her desirable? I'm no different from most women except that I know if you don't remind me how wonderful you think I am, I'll just re-enlist to see what sailors are still on the market." Now he really is giving me a dirty look and I think I may have said a little too much. Steve doesn't have many flaws but jealousy has reared its ugly head a few times during our relationship so I think I should not have gone there.

Steve sets the pizza down and comes over to my bed. I'm sure he's not happy with me and I'm about to get a lecture so I better be prepared. "Cat, are you serious? You don't think I am happy? I am so happy right now that I feel like I could burst. I hope you know that no matter what size you are and look like, you are the most desirable woman I've ever seen. If I don't tell you enough, I am sorry and I will make sure to rectify that starting now. I love you from the bottoms of your cute little red painted toes to the top of your beautifyl brown hair, and everything in between. I am so happy to be married to you and the father of your children and there is nothing in this world you could do that would ever make me stop wanting you and loving you with all my heart." He takes my hands in his and gently kisses them and I'm a mess with tears running down my face. He softly wipes my tears away and kisses me so lovingly that I am blown away by the love I have for this man. Just then my nurse joins us and gives me my pain meds into my IV line. I feel it burning immediately and that tells me that soon my headache won't be so bad.

"Catherine, Commander, I'm going to close your door so you can have some privacy, peace and quiet. Soon the maintenance team will be buffing the floors and the machines can be rather loud. If your headache isn't better in 30 minutes, use your call button and I will be in with another dose of medication for you. Is there anything else you need before I leave?"

"Will you take this pizza to the lounge so that all of the staff can enjoy it? We have had more than enough and it really is best on the first day?" Steve asks her.

"Of course, Commander, thank you, I know the night nurses will enjoy it very much. It seems like we they get really hungry about 1:00 am so they will be very appreciative. Good night both of you get some rest because your babies will be awake sooner than you think." She takes the three boxes of pizza and leaves. Steve goes into the bathroom and changes into some sleep pants and his favorite Seal t-shirt. Every year he and the remaining Seal Team members have a three day weekend vacation and they always get new shirts for the occasion. I usually sleep in one of his but with the pregnancy, I can't wear anything but maternity nighties, or for Steve, nothing at all. He gets in bed with me and I finally am going to fall asleep in his arms and I know I am finally going to sleep extremely happy and safe tonight.

"Come here, Mrs. McGarrett, and give your husband one of your aweome good night kisses."

"You only want one? I was hoping we could make up for lost time while I was busy being unconscious." I tell him and he laughs at me. Our kiss was deliberate and gentle, playfully soft enough to make our hearts miss a beat and then my arms wrap around Steve's neck. I felt his breath on my cheek, he puts his hands in my hair and his body was warming me. This is my heaven and I loved everything about this man. It was completely wonderful and I wanted this instant to never end_._

"I'll take as many as you are willing and able to give. You know I NEVER say no to your kisses, Cat."

"That's not true, Steve, I remember a time or two when you were punishing me for something and wouldn't kiss me for a whole day. Do you remember that?" I ask him and he looks at me with a confused look.

"You know it was harder on me than it was for you, don't you?" He says with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever, Steve."

_It was the last day of August, 2008, and I didn't know Steve was coming back from his mission that day. We didn't expect him to come home for another two weeks so when he showed up and surprised me, I was overjoyed. That morning, I was going to go with his dad to the car dealership and pick up my new car. Since I wasn't sure what questions I needed to ask I figured it was good to have a cop for back up. This was the first time I ever bought a car, and I was really excited about it. I had picked out a 2008 Ford Escape and I had saved up $10,000.00 to put as a down payment. I was going to get a loan for the remainder of 11 something and I was nervous. Since my dad was away for work, I asked Steve's dad to come with me so that I wouldn't be pressured into something I didn't need. Unbeknownst to me, Steve was home and had talked to his dad when he couldn't reach me. When John told Steve what are plans were for the day, Steve told him that instead of John meeting him at the dealership, Steve would do it and surprise me._

_When I got to the dealership and saw John's car pull up, I was excited but nervous that I was going to have my first car payment. But instead of John getting out, it was Steve and I went crazy and ran over to him and jumped into his open arms. I started to kiss him passionately, and we sort of forgot where we were. But can you blame me? I mean, I miss him so much when he's gone and the first kiss when we see each other again is always so passionate,loving, and breathtaking._

"_Hey Baby, miss me much?" Steve says with a little chuckle as our__ lips meet, branding each other with the months of our separation in the heat of our kiss._

"_Ya think? Welcome home Sailor, how did you get leave so early? I wasn't expecting you until mid September, you didn't get hurt did you?" I ask him and he sets me down and I walk around him to see if I can find any signs of injury._

"_No I didn't get hurt, Cat, I'm just fine…actually I'm better then fine now that I'm home with you. I decided to call my dad because I wanted to ask him if I could use the house tonight and surprise you with a home cooked dinner and a night at the beach, and..…whatever we wanted. He told me that he was going to meet you here so I thought you wouldn't mind if I took his place. Word on the street is I'm a pretty 'smooth' negotiator. Oh and Dad said he'd let us have the house and he'd stay at one of his buddies tonight. So, let's go and get you your new car."_

"_Oh Steve, I feel bad that you kicked out your dad for us to have the house. What's wrong with having dinner and 'whatever' at our apartment?"_

"_Our apartment is fine, but it's on the base and I wanted to have the beach and back yard to barbeque your favorite food and I knew Mitch was going to be there having a reunion with Kara. So, Lt. Rollins, let's go and pick up your new car so we can get started on our homecoming festivities." He takes my hand and we walk into the dealership to pick up my car._

"_Hi Lt. Rollins, I imagine you're here to pick up your car?" Mike Miguel asks me._

"_That's right. Mike, this is my boyfriend Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett, who came to make sure I don't forget to ask any important questions," I tell him as he and Steve shake hands._

"_Good afternoon, Lt. Cmdr., nice to meet you. I was expecting your dad to come, but it's nice to finally know you. Your dad talks about you a lot when he comes by my wife's diner. He's a regular and stops by every Saturday morning on the way to visit your mother and leave her fresh flowers." _

"_So you're Mike from the diner? I've heard him speak of you too, but mostly he talks about your wife's amazing menu and the Island's best Loco Moco. Nice to finally meet you as well."_

"_I'll tell her that you said that, she'll be happy to hear how much your dad likes it. Now, let's get down to business and get you and your car home. Lt. Rollins, I have all the finance papers, ready for you, and I just need to insert the amount of your down payment and print them out. Did you bring in the cashier's check?"_

"_Mike, remember, it's Catherine, and yes, I have the down payment of $10,000.00 that I told you I would bring." We walk into his office and sit down at his desk and I hand him the cashier's check._

"_Great, Catherine. Let me just put this in and print everything out." He uses the computer and picks up his phone and makes a call. "Elliott, can you bring up the 2008 blue Escape that came in this week and park it out front. The new owner is here to pick it up. Thanks."_

_Steve reaches over and takes my hand and stops my leg from shaking which it does when I am nervous. He whispers to me, "Why are you so nervous?"_

"_I'm not, I'm just excited to own my very first car that I bought and paid for myself. It took me a long time to save up the money and I'm thirty years old and this is my first big purchase ever. Can you imagine how excited I'll be when we buy our first house?" I whisper back and give him a little peck behind his ear. He squeezes my hand and rubs his thumb back and forth which is always so sweet._

"_Ok, Catherine, here is the finance agreement. It shows your total purchase price, taxes and license, extended warranty for a grand total of $ 21,396.00. After the down payment of $10,000.00 your amount financed is $11,396.00. Since you are a member of the military, your finance charge rate is only 2.0%. That makes your monthly payment for the next 60 months $199.75. Any questions?"_

"_Yes, I have a question, Mike. How much can you take off the purchase price if we pay cash for the car today?" Steve asks._

"_Steve, what are you talking about?" I ask and look at him._

"_Shhh, just wait." Steve tells me._

"_Well, let me see what I can do. Let me talk to the boss and I'll be right back." Mike leaves and goes to see his Mr. Tiffany._

"_Ok, Steve, what's up?"_

"_Cat, don't worry, everything is fine. We have two options, right now. I can get you a loan from my bank for 0% for four years, or I'm going to pay the difference and you aren't going to argue."_

"_No, Steve, you can't do that. I'm fine with paying the 2%."_

"_Why can't I? I mean, if I pay it off, with the money I have saved then you won't have to pay a car payment. Think of it as my belated birthday present, and it would be very rude and you'd hurt my feelings if you didn't accept my gift." He tells me as he sticks out his lower lip to make himself look sad and hurt._

"_You're not playing fair, Steve. That's an awfully nice birthday gift, Sailor, but I thought you were saving that money for a house?" I ask him._

"_I can do both, and it's not 'A' house, it's 'OUR' house, Cath. Do you know how long I have been saving money, since I was 10 and how much I have, right? There is plenty to do both. I don't buy much and almost all of my salary goes to savings. You and Kara split the rent, and I don't own a car right now, because I am not in one place for very long. When I'm here I use my dad's truck or your car, so I don't have any bills but my VISA. Also, my dad wants to give us $25,000.00 to use for our house anyway. He wants us to start looking while I am home. He'd rather have you paying the amount of the car payment towards our first own home." Steve tells me. Eventually he wants us to inherit his house so that it stays in the McGarrett family. Mary doesn't think she wants to come back here to live right now, and if she does, we can work something out and buy her half. _

"_I suppose if I said no, I would screw myself out of all future birthday presents for not being gracious and accepting of you gift." I tell him as I give him a thank you kiss. "In that case, if you insist on paying the balance, and you will promise that I can use the money I was going to use for our house, then I would happy to accept your very generous and loving and expensive present." Just then Mike comes back and tells us that he can knock $2,000.00 off the price of the car and that will change what the balance will be to $9,356.00. Steve told me that he wanted at least $1500.00 off but he would rather see more like $ 2,000.00 but not to get my hopes up for that much. Steve is so good at this, I'm so glad he's here with me because we got a really good deal on the car._

_Steve takes out his checkbook and pays the balance and we go outside and check the car over. I sit in the driver's seat while Steve gets in the passenger's and we play with all the buttons and make sure all the extras I ordered are there. I look at Steve who has the brightest smile on his face and I just know what a great man I have to love. I take my hand and put it around his neck and pull him to me for a loving and hot 'thank you' kiss. You know, the kind that if we were alone at home, our clothes would be flying off. After a few kisses, we go back in and Mike hands us the final paperwork that shows it's paid in full and everything is ready to be sent in to the DMV and we put the title in both of our names. I'm nervous and happy that this is our first official purchase together and it makes me feel so safe that our relationship is solid and Steve and I are going to make it. Not that I have doubted it since the third month we were together, but most people who are in a committed relationship without being married, always wonder just a little tiny bit. Is that person is going to wake up one day and leave me, or find someone else and have an affair? I'm really no different even though I don't need the official piece of paper that says we're married to believe Steve when he tells me he's in this forever. I guess it's just being in the military too where I see so many of my fellow sailors lose their spouse for one reason or another. The strain of being apart for so long, takes its toll on their partner. Of course, since both Steve and I are military, I wonder if that makes it easier, or doubly hard. _

_We go back to our new car and he tells me the plans he has for the rest of the day. He wants me to go home and pack a bag for three nights, and to bring casual clothes, hiking clothes, and one or two nice outfits to wear for a nice dinner. He won't tell me why but since I'm home on 30 days leave, I really don't have any plans and even if I did, there isn't anything I wouldn't cancel to be with him._

"Hey, Cath, what are you thinking about? You are looking off in space and you didn't hear me when I said your name."

"Oh, just thinking about the first time you played hard ball and you threaten that you wouldn't kiss me for a whole day and how I got you did give up after about 30 minutes. I must say, Commander, for a tough as nails Navy Seal, you didn't do well to torture." I look at him and laugh when he gives me that half smile that drives me insane.

"What can I say; you know my weaknesses and know exploit them to get your mission accomplished.

_I lie in his arms and remember the reason he was punishing me. It was the day we bought our first car together, August of 2008. He had surprised me by coming home two weeks before he was scheduled to and had planned a special weekend for us on Maui and he was making me a surprise dinner and birthday party for just the two of us. He didn't know that I was going to pick up my car the day he got back so he had all ready bought me a few gifts to give me that night. He is really great at buying jewelry and sexy lingerie. However he then ended up paying for half of the car and made me accept it as a belated birthday gift so there was no reason to give me anything else. But that's not Steve's style. He is not a materialistic person and there are very few things he wants. Most of the stuff he has at our apartment are mementos from his childhood, Annapolis, or the places he has been in the world. _

_He told me to be packed and at his house no later than 6:00 p.m. but no earlier than 5:00 pm. He wanted to go to the store for all the food, go pick up a cake, and decorate his bedroom. He also wanted to decorate the house and the lanai with birthday balloons, streamers, and confetti. Since I didn't know anything about this being a birthday surprise, I was ready to go at 4:00 pm and showed up and walked in on him doing his preparation. He was so mad and disappointed that he told me he wouldn't kiss me for a whole day as punishment for showing up too early. He knows how much I love and want him to kiss me and that was something that was really going to piss me off and make me very sad. _

_Fortunately for me, I have a few hidden talents and when he hopped in the shower after I got there, I snuck in and used my said talents to torture him. It only took about 30 minutes for him to give up and start kissing me again, and the rest of the night was so wonderful. He gave me a pair of 2 karat diamond solitaire earrings with a matching necklace. I was so surprised about the celebration that he did all on his own, I never expected any gifts. He is the most thoughtful and generous man I know, and he spoils me rotten and I love it! _

I ask him to put on our wedding DVD again so we can watch it together while we hold each other and kiss each other passionately and I am so happy. I am in my husband's arms and my children are just a few feet away from me, sleeping peacefully. Even with all the crap I've been through this week, I am the luckiest woman I know.

He lies down with me and I finally get to be in his arms and get ready for a good night's sleep. I rest my head on his heart and he kisses my forehead so gently and I fall asleep in a few minutes while watching us say our vows.


	18. Chapter 18

Steve's turn

Chapter 18

Finally, I am holding my gorgeous sleeping wife in my arms and our babies are fast asleep next to us in their bassinets. We are now back in our Post-Partum Family suite and Cath is doing really well. She is still having pain from headaches, but today was a busy day and I think she over did it. We managed to spend some alone time giving her a shower and then we had pizza with all our Ohana. It's almost 2200 hours (10:00) and she's fast asleep and I am finally letting my guard down and starting to enjoy all the happiness these children are bringing into our lives.

I'm thinking back to the day our children were born and it seems so long ago. It was best day of our lives, with our wedding day being the second. In the five years that we've been together, Cath and I have been through some really tough times but going through them has brought us closer and made us stronger. Starting with being separated from each other much of our relationship, to all the times spent in hospitals and the trouble we've had from people I should not have trusted. It's never easy to see your partner hurt or ill and for us, being in harm's way while in the Navy just made it all the more likely. She's been my rock since the day I met her and without her, I wouldn't be here today.

_I know her love saved me when I was injured in 2008 because she was the reason I had fight and wake up. She stayed by my side 24/7 and wouldn't let me give up. She made me wake up because I had promised her that we would grow old together, and she demanded I come back to her and keep that promise. I found out later how hard it was on her because Mitch and Kara told me what she went through after I came home. How close she was to leaving the military just so she wouldn't put me through the same pain if she was hurt. How close she was to changing her life and going to nursing school so she could help Vets coming home from war. How much she prayed for my recovery and what she promised God she would give up just to have me survive. My wife is truly amazing and I often wonder how I got so lucky._

_I know how imperfect I am and what my life puts her through each day. Being a SEAL when we met, she knew that every day she woke up with the possibility it could be my last. After leaving the NAVY my job with Five-0 does the same thing, plus my dad's investigation of WoFat and the Yakuza put our lives in even more danger. I could live with me getting hurt because of my job, but knowing that those sons of Bitches were out there and knew they could hurt her, drove me to make some poor decisions. Thank God for Danny, Chin, and Kono because they had my back and helped me stay alive and come home to her. Danny was the one person I could talk to and he gave me his perspective on situations, when I wasn't thinking clearly. Taking care of Hiro Nishomuri and being relieved when his brother died in an auto accident helped some, but WoFat was the thorn in my side that drove me almost mad. I think I'd find a lead and by the time I followed it to the end, "Poof" he disappeared into thin air. _

_Then there was the whole situation with Jenna Kaye. It took me to North Korea to help her find out if her fiancé was truly alive. Finding out she was working with WoFat and then him torturing me was really hard for Catherine. She was distraught when she found out I was missing and that Jenna had double-crossed me. I think knowing Joe White, Danny, Chin, and Kono were coming for me really eased her mind but there were no guarantee they would be successful. Then with the added support of Seal Team 9 and SD Wade Gutches which gave her some comfort that I would be found and saved. Of course she knew that the opposite could also be true. I could be dead by the time my rescue team found me, if they found me. Knowing that I could be dead and my body never recovered really was very painful for Cath, and I would rather be tortured by WoFat again then know that I let someone I trusted put her through that pain. My obsession with WoFat was hurting the one person I loved more than anything else and I didn't know if I could ever make it up to her._

_After I was rescued and she came to the airport to meet me, I knew I had to let her go. It wasn't fair of me to put her through all this pain because of something my Dad was involved in, and now I was too. She didn't need that in her life, so when we got back to my house, and finally made love, I realized how devastating it was going to be to let her go. After we made love all night long, we fell asleep in each other's arms, and I knew this was our last night that we would be together. I was going wake up before her and take a swim and prepare myself to lose the one person in my life who loved me, the man, not the SEAL, or the head of Five-0, or the Navy man. She wanted me to let my guard down and just be Steve, and she accepted me and all my flaws and baggage. I got up before her and went in the kitchen and started the coffee and went for a swim. When I came back, she had all ready made us breakfast and was waiting for me to come in. _

_God Catherine was so beautiful and perfect, her smile lights up the darkness and brings such joy to my life. I don't want to hurt her anymore but I have to give her up, it's the best thing for her. I take a shower and when I come back down, I decide I can't be a coward and have to tell her._

"_Catherine, we need to talk. Can you come here and sit down please?" I look at her while I walk to the couch. _

"_Sure, but don't you want to eat first? I can't imagine they fed you anything edible and it's obvious because you have lost some weight. We have the whole day and week to talk, since the doctor said you can't work for the next few days. Gives us plenty of time to make up for all those lost moments we missed while you were gone." She tells me as she sets down some pancakes, fruit, bacon, and eggs. If I wasn't going to be giving her up today, I would be walking up behind her and wrapping her in my arms and kissing her neck like I do every time she's in our kitchen. But how can I do that and then let her go a few minutes later? I feel guilty for making love to her over and over last night knowing that I would give her up. She looks at me and knows something's wrong and comes and takes my hand and walks me over to the couch._

"_Ok Steve, spill it. What is it you have to say to me? I know you are distracted so let's get it out and deal with it so we can enjoy our breakfast and the rest of our day." _

"_Catherine, I love you more than I can say, you know that, and I have never loved anyone like this"_

"_I love you too, Steve, is that what you wanted to tell me? I think you told me and showed me how much you love me last night, over and over. What is this all about?" _

"_Cath, please listen. As much as I love you, I'm just not good for you, my life's too dangerous and we can't continue with this relationship. You need someone who can give you a safe life and that just isn't me. Actually, it's just the opposite, I bring trouble and risk to you and I have too much baggage, you deserve much better." She sees how hard this is for me and takes my hands while I am talking and caresses them with hers. She sees my tears and my body is shaking and I am having difficulty breathing and talking. "I have loved being in your life these past few years, and without you I wouldn't have survived so much. There is no way I could thank you enough for always being there for me. Our time together has been the happiest days of my life and I wish it didn't have to end." Catherine's eyes start to tear and it kills me to know I am doing this to her._

"_You are the one person who accepted me and challenged me, but I put you in harm's way every day I'm in your life." She too is crying and starts to try talk but I stop her. "Please, Cath let me finish before I can't. I should have listened to you when you told me Jenna was hiding something. I should have listened to you when you told me not to go with her. But I didn't, and I am so sorry for that. Danny told me that you were the smartest women he's ever met and asked why I wasn't listening to you. I really didn't have an answer for him. I need you to understand that this is so hard and painful for me and I know you are hurting, too, but it's for the best. You need to get as far away from me and my problems as possible, so that you will have a chance at a happy life because no one deserves it more than you….you have to go and never look back. I don't know what I would do if you were hurt or worse killed because of my life and this vendetta with WoFat. My parents both are dead because of that man, MaryAnn was kidnapped, and the thought of you getting hurt, is killing me. I couldn't take it if you were hurt because of me. I would rather be tortured again then cause you any pain and put you in harm's way." I feel like I am going to pass out from the pain I am feeling but I know I have to get through it. This hurts more than any gunshot wound I have ever had, or being tortured like when I was in the Middle East. I let go of her hands and get up and walk to the windows and look out at the water. She sees me wipe away my tears and I wait for her to say something._

"_Are you done now Steve? Is that everything, and now it's my turn." I turn around and nod my head yes._

"_Fine, yes, I am hurt that you didn't believe me when I tried to tell you about Jenna and yes I am a little pissed that you thought it was me being jealous and not me the Naval Intelligence Officer. I know sometimes it's hard for you to separate the two, and I understood that. But you of all people know that what I do for a living isn't who I am. You're the only person who I can just be Cat with, and I leave the other part of me behind. Last night, when we were making love, who were we Steve and Cath or Lieutenant Commander McGarrett and Lieutenant McGarrett? I definitely know the difference and I always thought you did too." She waits for me to answer and I don't know what to say. She's right about everything, just like usual. She certainly is the smartest woman I know._

"_Just Steve and Cat." I tell her and she gives me one of her little smiles that light up the room._

"_Do you think I would be with you if I thought you were a danger for me? I'm not naive Steve, I know all about your past and what you have had to endure in your private life and also for our country. I know how your whole life changed when your mom died, and I don't blame you for any of the choices and decisions you have made. Nobody can know how hard it is for you, except YOU and me. I know I am the only one you share that with. I am the only person who you let comfort you when you wake up with horrific and painful nightmares. You think I don't hurt when you hurt because of the memories of what you've seen and done as a SEAL? No one, not me, Danny or the others who try to walk in your shoes, but we can't. We have our mothers and haven't lost what all that you have, or endured what you have had to endure. It wasn't just losing your mom that day; it was losing your family and the future you were supposed to have." I open the door to outside and let the fresh air in and turn around to look at Catherine. I put my hands in my pockets and just look at her and listen to what she has to say. Every now and then I wipe more tears from my eyes.  
_

"_Do you think I don't know that if you're mom hadn't died, you wouldn't have gone to Annapolis and ended up in the Navy? I know what colleges were scouting you and how much you wanted to be a scientist or engineer and maybe a teacher like she was. Everything that you have been through is what made you the good man you are. I told you I never cared about the danger and I meant it. You're not a coward Steve, and that is one of the things I love most about you. How you fight for others, and fight for what is right, but you forget to fight for yourself. Why do you put your happiness last? Do you not think you deserve happiness? What would your mom and dad tell you to do if they were still here? Would they tell you to let me go, or fight for me and for us and the family we are meant to have?"_

_I walk over to Catherine and sit across from her on the sofa table. I continue to let her talk and listen intently. "You know they would tell me to fight...especially my dad because he loved you so much and knew we completed each other like my parents did."  
_

"_Jenna wouldn't have been able to trick you if you weren't such a decent and trusting man. She used you and took advantage of that and I blame her for all of this, not you. I'm sorry she was killed, but I am so pissed at her that I don't know what I would have said to her when I saw her next. I would slap the shit out of her and I would enjoy it, Steve, and would not apologize for it either."  
_

_I smile at her when I see how protective she is of me. I can't believe how truly wonderful she is and she is mine._

_"I don't know exactly what they did to you because I know you're not ready to talk about it, and I respect that, and will be here when you're ready. You don't have to give me a blow by blow of what they did, because I can see your body and I know every part of you hurts. I know that last night you were in a great deal of pain and even took two pills before you came to bed. I saw your face when I hugged you and touched you and it was obvious that I was hurting you. I hate that you suffered because you were being a good friend to a team member. I will never forgive Jenna, and it will take all my strength to attend her funeral with you. Believe me; I am not going for her, but to support you and to extend my sympathy to her family." She smiles at me because she's too smart for her own good.  
_

_I smile at her because I haven't even told her I was going to the funeral. She doesn't even know I all ready bought our tickets and we leave tomorrow for Virginia._

"_I know you have all ready bought tickets Steve and are planning on going. I know you and you haven't missed a service or funeral for any of your men and I know you wouldn't miss hers. You don't think I know what you are going to do before you do it? Of course I do, that's what happens to couples after years of intimacy like we have. Why are you smiling at me, Steven? A minute ago you looked like you wanted to kill someone, and now you're smiling like you are a cat who swallowed the canary. You are my life, and Jenna caused you pain and no one, NOT EVEN ME, has the right to do that to you. I'm being serious her, stop smiling at me." _

_She gets up from the table and comes and sits on my lap, puts her arms around my neck. It feels so good to hold her and I don't ever want to let her go. "Steven, look at me, please. Don't use this as an opportunity to let WoFat and this whole situation take away the happiness you need and should have... You, more than anyone I know deserve to be loved and to be happy and no person on this earth, has the right to take that away from you." I know when she calls me Steven that she means business and I better listen. She takes her hand and wipes the tears from my cheeks and leaves her hand there caressing me. I start to say something and she puts her finger on my lips to not let me speak._

"_If you want to leave me because you don't love me, fine, then do it, but after last night, I don't see you being able to do that. You're not a liar Steve, and if you didn't love me, you wouldn't have made love to me five times last night. You are so in love with me that I know sometimes it hurts, and you don't believe it's real. Last night we were so close that I didn't know where you ended and I began. I wonder what it is about me that I got so lucky to be in love with you. You an honest person and there is no way you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me, can you? Not after making love to my all night long." _

_I can't help but smile a little at Cath because we both know she's right. She runs her fingers through my hair and gives me a quick and sweet kiss._

"_Steven, don't try to end us because you're trying to protect me, I won't allow it." Now I know why I love this woman so much...she's a real fighter. She isn't willing to let us go and I know that being in love with her is my destiny. _

_She continues. "I'm safer because I am with you, don't you see that? Come on Steve; think about it, how many people know we are together? Almost all of NCIS, HPD, and Naval Intelligence do. Don't you see that's a good thing? I know that every officer in HPD knows what I drive and watches me if they come across me. I know that when you have one of those feelings in your gut, you put an UC on me and when I was at sea, you have some of your buddies watching out for me. You even get my CO in on it and he is not very discreet, Steve. But I didn't complain once because I knew you were worried and I love you for that."_

"_Looks like I should tell my people to do a better job so you won't notice." I say to her with a smile. _

"_Even if we broke up, do you think WoFat and his people wouldn't still want to hurt you by hurting me? He won't stop until **YOU** make him stop, and I am fully prepared to go on that journey with you. Of course I would rather he get caught someone in Japan and have to stay there, but once he sets foot in Hawaii, there is no one more highly trained than you to bring him in. Don't lose yourself or us in this, Steve. Let me and my love for you be here to help you and let me hold you up when you fall down and need me. Let's work together and get him so we can have the rest of our lives together because that is how it is suppose to be. Don't you remember telling me that you would never break a promise you made to me?_

"_Yes, and I haven't, Cat." I say and tuck her bags behind her ear._

"_You promised me that we would grow old together, and I'll be damned if I will let you break that promise! Don't laugh at me, Steve, I'm being serious." I give her a little chuckle and caress her cheeks._

"_Why else would you have knocked me over that day? You and I both know that we are too in love with each other to let him or his people break us. Don't let Jenna's death be in vain, but learn from it and don't let your guard down again. I will not leave you because of the danger, but if you don't love me anymore, then you need to say it, and I will pack now and be gone in an hour." She wipes the tears from her eyes and turns and walks towards into the kitchen and gets a bottle of water for us both. She comes back to the couch and sits down. "Here's your chance Steve, tell me you want to end it right now because you don't love me. Come on, do it, let's hear it. If you can't say it then I don't want to hear another word about ending us again." She smiles at me and waits for me to say something, and she knows damn well I won't._

_I don't know why I am so lucky to have her in my life, but I am not going to dwell on it. She's here and she loves me and I am not going to let her go. If she wants to be with me, then I am not going to push her away. As much as I want to protect, her, she is right; she's safer with me then without. I get up from the couch table and sit down next to her. My tears are still running down my cheeks, and she kisses them away._

"_Catherine, I don't want to lose you and you know that I love you more than I can say. You knew I wouldn't leave you, ever, and that's why I am telling you to go, but you saw through me, as usual. Damn you and your Naval Intelligence training. You are too wise and I'm glad you won't listen to me. I don't deserve someone like you, but I'm too smart to let you go. I am sorry that I am scared and tried to push you away, I want you to stay and you obviously know that. You can see all the way to my heart and soul and you help me see what I can't."_

"_You're right Steve, I can see into your soul. You are a good, honorable, and loving man, and I know how hard this has been for you. I know all that you are doing is what you think is best, but like I told you before, __**I would rather** _**have a few moments with you of wonderful, then a lifetime of nothing special with anyone else. **_ Now let's forget this conversation ever happened and you can take my clothes off and show me how much you have missed me." _

_She takes me by the hand and pulls me on top of her and I go in for a kiss and I can't thank God enough for this beautiful woman. Not just beautiful on the outside, but beautiful through and through. We continue kissing until we can't breathe anymore and finally I take off her nightie and start to make love to her on the couch and know I am where I belong….in her arms._

It's almost 2300 (11:00) and Cath is still sleeping soundly. I hear Saylor starting to wake and I get up to make sure she doesn't start screaming and wake her mother up. I love saying to people Cath's is Saylor and Steven's mother and I am their father. Being a father is something I dreamed of but didn't think it would happen. When Saylor is fully awake, I change her diaper and wrap her in her receiving blanket and turn around to take her Catherine, who's now wide awake watching me. "How long have you been awake spying on me, Dear?"

"Not long, but enough to see that you're really good at that, you must have been practicing while I was sleeping for a few days. Did you get any sleep yourself?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? And yes, I got some sleep. So tell me, Mrs. McGarrett, why were you sleeping with such a happy look on your face?" I ask her as I hand our daughter to her and sit next to her on the bed stroking and kissing Saylor's head. I see her looking more like her mother every day, and I am so glad she takes after Cath, and not me. My son on the other hand does have my blue eyes and that's what Catherine was hoping for. I wanted a mini Catherine, and she wanted a mini me; looks like we both got what we asked for. I feel so blessed that I have two healthy children, and my wife is getting better every day.

When we get home, I think maybe Cath and I should talk about closing the McGarrett baby factory. We have had talks about wanting three or four children and we may still want that, but not if Catherine is going to be put in danger again. We can adopt a child who needs a home and give it as much love as we are giving the twins. I know there are so many children who should go to good homes and I don't want to put Cath through another rough pregnancy. We haven't taken the chance to talk about it, but I know we will and the most important thing to me is that Catherine isn't put in harm's way for any reason again.

Catherine looks so content holding Saylor and I thank God for how blessed we are. I lean down to kiss our daughter and get a whiff of her hair and I can't describe how good she smells. I never really knew newborns could smell so nice but ours do. Oh I am sure I will have plenty of days when I am saying just the opposite, but for now, I can't get enough of the sweet smell of my new babies.

"How is your headache, Babe? Are you feeling better since you had your medicine?"

"I am so much better and I am thinking that maybe I'll be ready to leave on Thursday, just like Dr. Coelho said. I can't wait to see your face when you see their nursery and all the surprises I have in there for you."

"Why do you have surprises for me? You all ready gave me the biggest surprise when you gave me twins, there isn't anything better. I didn't put my body thru hell to have these cute little children. I should be worrying about getting you some surprises…..like maybe a housekeeper like I told you I wanted to do. Or how about, someone to help with mealtime and errands; like a mother's helper? After Sam leaves and gets married, I don't want you to try to be Superwoman and try to do it all, like you have a tendency to do."

"How about we table that discussion for a later time. Would you grab the diaper bag and get the baby's wash cloth and run it under some warm water for me, please? Princess looks like she has some dried sleepies that I need to take care of. What's with our little boy, he doesn't seem to want to wake up yet, maybe he's going to give me a break so that I can burp and rock Saylor for a few minutes tonight."

"Sure, no problem, I'll be right back, Babe." I lean in and give my beautiful wife and daughter a kiss, and take the pink washcloth Cath's packed and run it under warm water. Just then Nurse Reynolds comes in to check Cath's vitals and see how things are going.

"Well, Catherine, looks like you and the Commander are doing OK without us barging in. Did your headache get any better? I checked on you all an hour ago and all four of you were sleeping so peacefully. I must say, you are one good looking family." Cath blushes and has a big smile on her face.

"Actually, my head does feel better, between the meds and some sleep, I think I'm doing well. Is it just me or is it a little hot in here? I just seem to feel a little flushed, and I don't know if that's because I am coming down with something, or that the AC's not high working."

"Well, we have had a few complaints tonight from this floor, and I called down to maintenance to come up and check it out. It's a little weird that four different rooms are not as cool as they should be. Oh Hi Commander, I didn't see you when I walked in."

"Hello, Rhiannon, does my wife feel warm to you? I thought she did earlier but I am no expert."

"Actually she does. I'm going to take your temperature because we need to make sure that you are coming down with an infection and need some antibiotics." The nurse puts a thermometer in Cath's ear and waits for the beep. Looks like you do have a slight temp, 99.8. I don't know if it's enough to cause alarm, it could just be because it's warm in here. She puts the blood pressure cup on Cath's arms as well and checks her blood pressure.

"Rhiannon, is my blood pressure within normal limits?" Catherine asks.

"Looks good, it seems to be staying at the range the doctor wants it to be. 142/70 is good for you compared to last week. Now let's check your pulse and I'll be on my way. I will page Dr. Coelho and let him know about your temp and see if he wants to prescribe anything. I'll be back soon." With that, the nurse leaves.

Catherine has finished nursing Saylor and now she is burping and rocking her to sleep. It appears that my daughter is a night owl because she wants to stay up and gurgle and coo and not go back to sleep. Cath was hoping that both kids would be on the relatively same schedule. Sleepyhead Steven is sleeping soundly and doesn't seem to be interested in waking up.

"Cath, you want some water or something to drink? Remember you have to keep your fluid intake up so that you can nurse the twins. I'm going to go to the cafeteria and get some juice and ice tea for you. Are you hungry?" I ask her before I leave.

"No Babe, I'm just really thirsty, so juice or tea would be great." I kiss my 'girls' one more time and then I leave to go get something to drink. Looks like today was a good day all around, and I know tomorrow will only be better.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Catherine's Chapter 19

Monday (2100-9:00 PM)

I finally am back in Steve's arms almost asleep, and I'm as happy as I have ever been. My babies are healthy and I'm getting stronger every day. Steve is going to be home with me for six weeks (cross your fingers kids for no major crime wave) and I am looking forward to watching him with our children….and to spoil me rotten.

Since Steve brought our wedding DVD and played it over and over while I was asleep, I have been dreaming about our wedding day a lot since I've been in the hospital. I woke up a few times and caught our vows and they made me tear up to hear them again. Steve and I both wrote our own vows and to listen to the beautiful words that he wrote again, just reminded me how lucky I am to be married to him. We each picked a special song to be sung by Kara and everyone agreed there wasn't a dry eye in attendance.

After we had both of our sisters do a reading, Kara sang the song "The Story" from me to Steve. I think this song shows a lot about relationships and individuals whom have been put through hard times, and how we are strong enough to handle anything as long as we are together. It also means to me that all the experiences that we have been through, made us the people here today.

**_The Story lyrics _**_  
**Songwriters:** Phillip John Hanseroth_

All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am

But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true, I was made for you

I climbed across the mountaintops  
Travel across the ocean blue  
I cross over lines and I broke all the rules  
And baby I broke them all for you

Oh because even when I was flat broke  
You made me feel like a million bucks  
You do, I was made for you

You see the smile that's on my mouth  
It's hiding the words that don't come out  
All of the friends who think that I'm blessed  
They don't know I've been a mess

No they don't know who I really am  
And they don't know what I've been through  
Like you do, and I was made for you

All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am

Oh but these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true, I was made for you  
Oh yeah, and it's true that I was made for you

_Even before we started our vows, the emotions of this day were overwhelming. While I said my vows to him, I couldn't keep it all together. Thank God I wore waterproof mascara because I would have looked like a raccoon if I hadn't. Normally Steve doesn't like me to wear too much make; I guess that's because he met me when I was "au natural" and when in uniform, I only wear lip gloss. Even though it was the most special day of my life, I didn't go overboard but I wanted enough so that I looked nice in the photographs. I mean, hopefully our grandchildren will one day look at these photos and I wanted to look as good as the professionals makeup artists could make me. Here are the vows I wrote for Steve. _

_Steven John, Since we have been together,  
you have made me feel more complete,  
more alive, and have shown me the true  
meaning of unconditional love and happiness.  
I am a better person with you by my side. _

_That's why today, in front of you, our friends, and our family  
I, take you to be my partner, my lover, my life.  
Loving what I know of you,  
and trusting what I do not yet know,_

_And anticipating the journey we will take hand and hand._

Steven, I promise to respect you as an equal  
and to recognize that your interests, desires and needs  
are as important to me as mine.  
I promise to laugh with you when times are good,  
and endure with and hold you when they are not

_I vow to help you love life_

_And always hold you with tenderness _

_And to have the patience that love demands_

_To speak when words are needed_

_And share in the silence when they are not_

_To agree to disagree on Ultimate Fighting and Blueberry Mojitos_

_To live within the warmth of your heart_

_And always call it home._

_You accept me for who I am _

_And not for who you want me to be_

_I will be your soft place to fall when you are sad or upset,_

_I will be the one to pick you up when you fall and think you can't go on._

_I will be the rock you can lean on when things turn upside down.  
I can't wait to grow old together,  
getting to know the husband you will become,_

_And the wonderful, kind, and trusting father I know you will be  
and falling in love with you a little more every day.  
Today I give you my hand, my heart, my love, and my soul  
without condition, completely and forever._

_I love you, Steve, and I can't thank you enough for loving me._

_Steve picked the song True Companion by Marc Cohen and Kara sang that to me from him. I had heard this song before and every time it would be on the radio or my playlist, I would cry thinking about Steve. This song seems like it fits us so perfectly because it talks about the man who climbs mountains, and swims the sea to get to the woman he loves. Well we all can imagine all the things that Steve has had to do as a SEAL and since swimming in the ocean is his favorite exercise to do, I think he found a very appropriate song. I know this song is often used at weddings, and we also used it as our first dance song._

**True Companion lyrics**

Baby I've been searching like everybody else  
Can't say nothing different about myself  
Sometimes I'm an angel and sometimes I'm cruel  
When it comes to love, I'm just another fool

Yes, I'll climb a mountain  
I'm gonna swim the sea  
There ain't no act of God, girl  
Could keep you safe from me

My arms are reaching out  
Out across this canyon  
I'm asking you to be my true companion  
True companion, true companion

So, don't you dare and try to walk away  
I've got my heart set on our wedding day  
I've got this vision of you girl in white  
Made my decision that it's you alright

When I take your hand  
I'll watch my heart set sail  
I'll take my trembling fingers  
And I'll lift up your veil

Then I'll take you home and with wild abandon  
Make love to you just like a true companion  
You are my true companion  
I got a true companion, oh, true companion

When the years have done irreparable harm  
I can see us walking slowly arm in arm  
Just like that couple on the corner do  
Girl, I will always be in love with you

When I look in your eyes  
I'll still see that spark  
Until the shadows fall  
Until the room grows dark

Then when I leave this Earth  
I'll be with the angels standin'  
I'll be out there waitin' for my true companion  
Just for my true companion  
True companion, true companion

_Then Steve said his vows to me and I lost it…or rather, still was losing it. Holding both of Steve's hands and looking into Steve's eyes, while we listened to Kara sing, was so beautiful and I'll never forget how happy we both felt. When we are fighting, or tired and a little too short with each other, it helps to think about that memory and I can forgive Steve anything. Thankfully, my attendants had a lot of tissues with them to give me to wipe my tears of joy. Even my tough as nails husband, shed some tears that day. I know most were in happiness because we were finally getting married, and some from the pain of not having his dad there._

_Catherine May…._

_You are my best friend, my partner, my heart,_

_I love you, and all that you are_

_And all that you do to encourage me, support me, and love me._

_ I know I don't tell you that enough.  
Today I give myself to you._

_ Using the love that we share as a vessel,  
through the pressures of the present and  
the uncertainties of our future, _

_I can promise that you will always have  
my deepest love, my fullest devotion,  
and my most tender care through everything we do.  
I promise to love you, to always strive to encourage and inspire you,  
to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle.  
I promise to love you in good times and in bad,  
when life seems easy and also when times become difficult,  
when our love is simple, and when things becomes complicated._

_I promise to take care of you when you are sick, and when you are sad.  
I promise to honor you, and to always hold our love for each other in the highest regard  
With all the I am, and all that I have, these things I pledge to you today,_

_And all the days of our life together.  
Catherine, I Love You more than words can say_

_Catherine, today I chose you to be my wife, my lover, and my whole world._

_Catherine, today I chose you to be the one person who completes me._

_Catherine, today I chose you to be my confidant, my strength, my support_

_Catherine, today I chose you to make a family with and be the mother I know you can be._

_Catherine, today I chose you to hold me when I need comfort, guidance, and strength  
_

_Catherine, today I chose you to walk through the years and make memories that will last a lifetime._

_Catherine, today I chose you to be my partner, and my rock. my soul_

_Catherine today, tomorrow and always, I chose you. _

_I had Steve give me the copy of his vows and I put both of them in a frame in our bedroom. Sometimes I just read them and close my eyes and I go back to that day. The weather was so perfect, and all our plans turned out exactly like we wanted. Steve and his attendants wore really nice linen shorts and beautiful light blue shirts and they all wore the same flip flops. (Yes, even Jersey boy Danny.) I wore a white cotton gown with a small crown of flowers with a small shoulder length blusher. My girls and I were all barefoot, and they all wore complimenting floral sundresses and matching anklets of fresh flowers. We didn't spend a lot of money on the wedding because we wanted to buy our house and pay it off in five years. That was really due to the fact that Steve is a financial genius and has been a saver since he was ten and started his first job as a paperboy. The food was the native Hawaiian fare and Steve had his favorite Kahlua pig in a pit. We had fresh fruit, salads, and lots of appetizers. We had a five tear cake so we each coul dspick our favorite flavors. The top layer was marble with raspberry filling. Next was Steve's red velvet layer. Then my layer was spice cake with marble frosting. Steve's last layer was chocolate with custard filling. Finally, my final layer was carrot cake with cream cheese frosting.  
_

_Since John had just passed away three weeks prior, we had little time to clean up the McGarrett house and make some of the repairs and updates that it needed. Six months after the wedding, we moved back into Casa McGarrett, and rented out our other house to Danny. That day was the most amazing day up until last Thursday when our twins were born. The only thing that would have made that day better was if John had been there. He death was so sudden and I know how raw Steve was that day. I think it helped that I surprised him by having butterflies released by everyone at the wedding during a moment of silence for John and Steve's mom. MaryAnn missed her father's funeral as did I and I felt guilty for not being there to support Steve. The morning of the wedding John's lawyer delivered a letter to Steve that his dad had written knowing that he may not be alive to attend our wedding. I know he also wrote one for the day our first child was born, but Steve hasn't been home to get it yet. I took the letter and put it in the nursery attached to a photo collage that has photos of Steve and John; one from the day Steve was born, and the other from six months before John died. A photo of John on the day he was born, and the last photo taken of Steve's grandfather Steve, the day he left for the Navy. I am going to add a photo of Steve holding our twins on the day they were born. After I am done with it, their will be for generations of McGarrett's together. After he opens and reads the letter, I will frame it and put it in our room or the kid's room, so that he can read it whenever he needs to remember why he is such a great dad and remember his legacy. _

_I know how proud John was of Steve because we spent a great deal of time together before he was killed. After I was attacked, injured and we lost our first baby, John and I would have a dinner date once a week while I was home recovering. I think he did that for three reasons. 1) To keep a check on my recovery so her could let Steve know how I was doing, and 2) to know the person that loved Steve with all my heart, and 3) to make sure I was right for his son. I completely cherished those nights because I saw the man that influenced Steve the most, and he shared so much of the young Steve with me. There wasn't any question I couldn't ask that he wouldn't answer. _

_He told me about Steve's mom and I could see how much he loved her, the pain that was still in his eyes, and how much he missed her still. I learned about all the mischief little Steve got into with his friends and I had to laugh because I still see that side of Steve at home just the two of us, or when we would babysit Grace and Charles. Imagine Mr. SuperSeal playing Barbie's, having tea parties, or letting Grace put make up on him. He becomes a kid himself and I love seeing him experience things through the eyes of the Williams children. That is one of the things I most am looking forward to with Saylor and Stevie. Watching Steve and his children do the same things Steve did with his mom and dad is going to be wonderful. John showed me all the ribbons and trophies young Steve won and John had hung up and displayed in his office. The pride in John's voice was priceless and I see where Steve gets his strong moral compass and strength._

_If John was worried, scared, or nervous about his secret Yakuza investigation, he never showed a thing. He introduced me to many of his fellow officers and the people who influenced Steve's interests in sports, and the outdoors. He showed me slides of camping trips Steve, John, and MaryAnn would take and the 18 pound fish that Steve caught when he was just six. That fish weighed almost as much as Steve did. He wasn't a very big little boy, until he had a growth spurt and shot up six inches and 20 pounds the summer between junior high and High School. He started weight lifting when he joined the swim team and from the pictures, it looked like he gained the whole twenty pounds of pure muscle as well. John told me stories about his father Steven John McGarrett even though he never met him. John's mother made sure her children never forgot their father by telling them a story each night and making a memory book for each of them. His grandmother had the best penmanship I have ever seen. I know John's journal means the world to Steve and he keeps it safely in his trunk in our upstairs hall. I saw photographs of Steve's grandfather when he was 12 and compared it to a young Steve and they looked so much alike. If it wasn't for the fact that one is black and white, and the style of clothes, you would have a hard time telling who was who._

_John waited at the hospital every time I had surgery to keep my parents and sister company. My mother told me that she saw the kind of man Steve would grow to be as age and wisdom came along, and she liked what she saw. John even drove me to many of my PT appointments when I couldn't find a ride with my family. It's not easy to drive with one arm after surgery plus I was on pain pills for a few weeks. Once Steve and I got engaged, John wanted to know what the plans were, so each week when we saw each other I would fill him in. He also made a copy of everything in Steve's mom's recipe box and told me which were Steve's favorites. I even practiced a new one each week and John would eat them and critique how I did. _

_Of course, this little project was done on the sly and the first meal I made at Mrs. Catherine McGarrett was one of Steve's childhood favorites. He couldn't believe his dad and I had gone to so much trouble to do this for him. I don't know why Steve doesn't see how wonderful he is and how much people love him and want to do things just because we love him. John sending Steve and MaryAnn away when they were still in high school made Steve feel like he didn't deserve to be loved and he had a difficult time accepting that people could love him for who he is inside. _

It's a few minutes before 11:00 and I woke up when Steve got out of the bed to go to Saylor who just started stirring a few minutes ago. I watch how careful he is changing her diaper and the conversation he is having with her. He is telling her all about what her name Saylor represents and how he hopes she doesn't have the same problem with motion sickness when he takes her for her first boat ride. I made a deal with Steve that if he put in a pool for me and the kids, I would help him pick out a sailboat and we would buy it this year. Usually when we want to go sailing, Steve borrows one of his friends, or we rent one. After how hard Steve works, and he never asks for anything, he deserves his own boat. I would have bought one for him as a surprise, but something that big is not a great thing to buy without his input. Plus, I love spending the day with him watching him be as excited as he tries all the bells and whistles each one has to offer. I mean, really, what sailor doesn't want to grow up and be a sailboat captain? And believe me when I tell you how absolutely delicious Steve looks when he wears his sailor hat…..and nothing else! Of course, I agreed to the boat when that was all he was wearing. I told you how smart my husband is and I will give him just about anything when he comes to bed with just his sailor hat on.

_But then again, two can play at that game, and I also have a sailor hat and once I do my little "navy officer stripe tease", Steve will give me anything I ask him to. I remember on one of our vacations I wanted Steve to take me to a museum in Dubai and he had other plans and wanted to "sleep in" all day. None the less, we had a lovely time at the museum after we had the morning to "sleep in." I say that day it was a win/win for both of us! _

After Steve changes and swaddles Saylor he brings her to me to feed. He sits next to us on the bed and we just look at our amazing little girl and know how lucky we are that we have two healthy babies. It still amazes me that my husband, Naval Intelligence and Head of Five-0 never suspected we may be having twins. I mean, we both come from families with twins and I had told him the older I get before I have a baby, the more likely I would have twins. Of course, I know Steve doesn't listen to everything I tell him, and I'm ok with that. It comes in handy when I want to pull one over on him and surprise him without him knowing what I am up to.

_Last year I wanted to throw him a little surprise birthday party and he was really not in the mood to celebrate his 35th birthday. I know how difficult it was to deal with the aftermath of the Jameson situation, and I saw how conflicted he was. Also, he had been putting in a lot of overtime working on the budget for Five-0 and Danny was back in Jersey visiting his mom who had just had a hip replacement surgery. MaryAnn and John were able to fly in and Danny arrived home that morning. He was pretty pissed at Gov. Dennings for making him add Lori to his team, and Lori having a "thing" for him, made him uneasy. It didn't help that Lori wasn't invited to the surprise party and she took it out on me by making sure to call Steve at home often to ask him about reports she was doing, or some other stupid crap. She really lost it when I got pregnant and finally Steve started to see what was going on with her._

_For as much as he complained that he didn't want a surprise party, he really had a great time and was touched that I went to all the trouble. He told me on our first coffee date that his last birthday party was his 15th birthday the month before his mother died._

_ About crazy Lori, there is more to her departure than Steve was ready for. (That is another story and it's not pretty.) It was hard enough for me to get everything done and for his birthday, he just wanted a quiet night of the two of us. That worked for me so that's what we did on his actual birthday, and then that Saturday I threw him a surprise dinner for our family and friends, and I excluded Lori much to her dismay. As I said once before, I am very rarely a jealous person when it comes to "My Man", but there was something off about that chick. Steve was so focused on Wofat and the Yakuza investigation that he wasn't seeing the crap she was trying to pull right in front of my nose. Danny, Chin, and Kono definitely had my back on this front because nobody messes with SuperSeal's wife! Lori was extremely obvious that she wanted to be best buddies with Kono and when she "thought" she had, Kono turned the tables on her. Lori was always pumping her for info on our business and many times Kono sent her on wild goose chases.  
_

Saylor is changed, fed, burped, and rocked to sleep. Steve is just holding her and explaining why it's important to learn to swim from a very young age. He's also telling her that she will not be able to date until she is at least 25. She is asleep and not hearing a word he is saying but I love just watching him bond with her. Steve dreamed soon after we found out I was expecting that I was going to have a girl and I think he was secretly wishing for a girl first. I figured that he would want a son first to carry on the McGarrett name. It seems like most men feel like they need to produce a male heir to show the world they can, plus keep their legacy going. I know how much fun Steve and his dad had fishing, hiking, camping, and shooting and thought he would want to carry on those traditions with his son. He actually wants to teach both of our children to love those things, and love the land they came from. We both love the outdoors, but I happen to love staying home some weekends reading and enjoying spending time in our home. Whereas Steve would be happier outside doing anything at all. He will spend hours in the yard and he maintains it immaculately. I have had a few people stop by and ask for the name of my landscaper and when I tell him my fantastic, super talented husband does it, they are in awe, and I am as well. He is such an outdoorsman and hates it when he's confined indoors for any length of time. (Except our bedroom.) I don't think he's ever complained about being stuck there in all the years I've known him. Don't think that Steve is some sex attic because he is not. He is just a happily married man who still prefers to make love to his wife more than anything else in the world. (Lucky me.) Let me tell you, that is exactly why I love him so much. He makes sure I know everyday how much he loves me and if he forgets to tell me, I will find a love note hidden somewhere for me to find. (He really is pretty much the perfect man.)

Stevie is now waking up so I am on diaper duty. Tomorrow he is going to be pissed off because he is getting his little boy "surgery". I told Steve that the decision was his after we both read the pros and cons of circumcision and discussed our thoughts regarding it. Personally, I've had less than six sexual partners and only one was uncircumcised. Believe me, I prefer the circumcised male but if Steve had a strong feeling one way or the other, I was fine with him being the final word on this. In the literature I read, it seems most fathers want their sons to be like they are, so if that was what Steve wanted for our son, then "bye bye foreskin" it is. After reading everything the doctor gave us, Steve set the appointment for tomorrow at 10:00 am and we are both going to go with him. They will give him a shot of Novocain and "snip, snip", all is gone.

I had planned on calling my son JD when speaking of him to people other than Steve. Obviously if I talk about Stevie, Steve knows who I am talking about. But calling JD is also in honor of John and Danny. Now I have Five-0's, Mary, John, Kara, and Mitch referring to them as Big Steve and Little Steve. I guess I'm ok with that but never thought as that for his nickname. Steve really doesn't have an opinion at this point, but I'm sure he'll come up with one sooner or later. Right now he has been stressed about me being sick and if I will recover fully. There seems to be no permanent damage but I am so tired I think if I slept for a week that I wouldn't be enough and I wouldn't feel too much better.

After I change Stevie and he starts to nurse, Nurse Reynolds comes back to take some blood and check my temperature again. Dr. Coelho wants to make sure I don't have the beginning of an infection so we are going to see what is going on. My temp is now 100.3 and I am feeling really flushed. If I can get Stevie fed and asleep soon, I am going to ask Steve to help into the shower so I can cool off.

"Rhiannon, any news about the AC? It feels like it's not working at all now."

"Actually, yes, Catherine. There are two units that are used for this floor and one of them is not working at all. Right now the maintenance department is repairing it and if it can't be fixed, they are prepared to replace it altogether. If you are too uncomfortable, I can bring in a fan until we get the situation handled.

"That would be great. I'm going to jump in the shower to cool off once Stevie is asleep in his bassinet. I just feel so sticky right now and it really bugs me." I tell her.

I nurse for about 30 minutes and Stevie is all ready asleep so I put him down in his bassinet and I'm going to take a quick shower to cool off and rinse the stickiness off me.

"Steve, will you help me get into the shower and stay in the bathroom just in case I get dizzy again? It's just too hot in here and I want to cool off."

"Your wish is my command, MaLady." Steve comes and takes my hand to get me out of bed. We walk to the bathroom with our hands entwined and I get a déjà vu moment like it was last Thursday and I was in labor waiting for my babies to enter the world.


	20. Chapter 20

Steve's turn

Chapter 20

Catherine and I woke up and handled our first night feeding together and did just fine. Catherine is feeling a little warm right now so she decides she wants to take a quick shower to cool off. The AC on this floor is having problems so our nurse brought us in a fan. We have to make sure Cath's not coming down with an infection so we are watching her temperature closely.

"I don't suppose you are going to let me talk you into joining me for my shower?" she asks as I help her undress and make sure her bandages are waterproof so they won't get wet.

"Well, it would be the gentlemanly thing to do to ensure your safety, and I am all about safety you know. But then again, I would hate to have you over exert yourself like you did this morning. Can I trust you to behave yourself?"

"No, you can't, you're just going to have to suck it up and take your chances. So, Commander, what's it going to be?" she asks as I am taking off my sleep clothes. "Never mind, looks like I got my answer, Sexy."

We get in the shower and I make sure Catherine cools off but as I am holding her naked body in my arms and I am anything but cooled off. I take the time to wash her back and kiss her neck and gently nibble her earlobes. I know that she is having a hard time not turning around and touching me, but I owe her for the great gift she gave me this morning, so I am trying to return the favor. We hear one of the nurses come in and then leave again knowing where we are.

After our shower, Cath feels better much cooler and I think her temp is going down, and I tell her she needs to get some sleep. If she is coming down with an infection, she will need to be strong to fight it. We lay down again, and we fall asleep holding each other and watching our children sleep like little angels.

_9/2010 – 9/2011_

_The first year in charge of Five-0 was a challenge and I needed to lean on Catherine so much. Cath was my rock and I don't think she realizes how much she did for me and my peace of mind. First with my dad being murdered while I listened helplessly, and then Victor surviving after I shot him, I was pretty messed up. Danny was such a help because he backed me up and I never had a doubt in my mind that he would be there. I spent so much time working on my dad's investigation, that I wasn't the best husband I should have been. I know you hear people say the first year of marriage is the hardest, and for us that was true. But it was because of my preoccupation with other things, and I wasn't paying attention to my wife and our marriage._

_Not once did my extraordinary wife complain, and she was a great resource when I was looking for answers in Dad's Champ box. I really felt like a failure since I didn't have a clue that Jameson was working under WoFat and in the pocket of the Yakuza. But that is exactly what WoFat and Jameson had planned. She wanted me on the island where she could watch me and they could try to figure out what my dad knew. I never hated anyone as much as I hated him and I know I brought that home and dumped it on Cath. She let me vent when I needed to, and let me have space without question. I didn't want to share everything with her because I knew the danger this whole investigation was bringing home. Fortunately for me, she knows me so well that she saw the struggle I was in by not confiding in her, and she pushed me to open up and let her help me carry the burden. _

_Having her perspective on things gave me some other avenues to go down and find more answers which ended up as dead ends, but it helped to rule out people involved. Hunting down WoFat was almost an obsession and without my team and my wife, I would have lost myself in that. Cat sat me down one night and made me prioritize my life and when I saw where I was putting my wife, and wanting to get her pregnant, I knew I had to make some changes. Yes, I wanted to get the people who killed my parents, but by living in the past, I was jeopardizing our future. I made Cat a promise that would not happen again, and I have stuck to that promise. I'm not going to stop living to settle a vendetta that had all ready cost the McGarrett family so much._

_WoFat's trail led to Japan and back and after he framed me for Jameson's murder, I was more determined to get him. Oh, yes, and then there was Shelburne. Who the hell was this and what was my dad after? Was it really a someone or someplace? Why in the hell did WoFat want to know so badly and why does he think I have the answers? I wonder if my dad had left me more clues at the house and I just haven't found them yet. I have gone through boxes of his old cases stored in the attic, but nothing that seems to be connected to the word "CHAMP"…the only clue he gave me the day he died. I keep replaying our conversation that day over and over again, looking for another clue as to where he might have hid anything else, but I haven't figured out anything._

_Then there was the trouble with Jenna Kaye and Lori Weston. Two women who I trusted to become part of our team, but instead did more damage to it and caused pain to Catherine. I can handle the pain and devastation of being fooled by them, but the pain they caused Cath, only made me doubt that I should be in her life. We had a pretty big fight about it after what Jenna did, and I attempted to let her go to find someone else who was safe to love and start over with. I am just too much trouble and danger follows me and she didn't deserve that for the rest of her life. _

_Of course, Catherine wouldn't let me give her her freedom and deep down inside I was hoping for that. Not that I was testing her because I wasn't, I really thought she needed away from me. I wanted her to believe in me, and love me enough to want to be with me, but I also wanted her to go and find a safer life. I had only felt unconditional love from my parents and sister, and with only Mary left, I felt lost a lot of the time. But Catherine changed that, and she showed me that even though I am flawed, she loves me and will stand by me no matter what. She saw what Jenna and Lori were doing, and never pushed me to see the truth. She let me have the time to handle it myself, even if she was hurting. She gave me her opinion more than once, but she let me make my own decisions and stood back and watched everything implode. Of course, she was so mad that I was kidnapped and tortured in North Korea, and if Jenna hadn't died, Cat would have kicked her ass and enjoyed every minute of it. She stayed by my side, picked me up when I fell, and held me when I broke down. _

_That's just another reason to love her. She is willing to take the risk of my life to be with me and have a family. I don't know anyone who has a stronger wife in their corner than I do. She supports me and my having the dangerous job that I love. She handles being scared every day when I leave. She loves me enough to know that I will protect her and our children and she put her body through hell to have them. I remind myself how lucky I am because seeing Danny live his life after losing Rachel, makes me thank God everyday for the strength he gave Catherine._

_Cath never says I told you so when she's right and I'm wrong. She knew there was something off with both Lori and Jenna and when she told me, I didn't listen to her. It's like I forgot she was in Naval Intelligence for five years and could read people like I could…but actually even better. She had a sixth sense that Jenna was connected to WoFat but we just didn't have any proof. She knew Lori was overly interested in me and put up with me including her in all Five-0 after hour get together's. She knew Kono wasn't happy with the way Lori was always pumping her for info on Cath and my relationship and said nothing to me about it. Catherine knew that Kono was Ohana and always had her back and wouldn't let Lori too close and hurt us. Kono kept Lori in check by the way she made sure to slip now and then about our relationship and how perfect we were for each other. Even though we were married, Lori kept making herself available to work after hours and finding ways to end up being in contact with me alone. She would "trip" on a step into me, "stop" suddenly so that I would run into her, or accidently "bump" into me while coming out of her office. _

_Danny, Chin and I used to bet on what she would do each day to find a way to get near me and Danny won most of the money; he is just that good of a detective. I'm pretty sure Cath wouldn't have liked me doing that and would have rather had me tell Lori to back off once and for all, or deal with my wife. Maybe if I had let Catherine have a "chat" with Lori, she wouldn't have ended up dead and I wouldn't have felt so much guilt. First for not listening to and believing my extremely smart wife, and secondly, she would have left Five-0 and received the mental health care she very much needed. At least once a week I would text Danny while Lori was in my office talking to me for too long and trying to get too close, so that he could dial my phone and I could pretend it was Cath. She hated it when I would tell her to leave my office and give me some privacy and close the door when she left my office. I could see her watching me from her office trying to read my lips so I made sure to put it on real thick. I knew she saw it when I would say I love you and make kissing sounds, and Danny was on his line cracking up at me._

_After the incident where Lori was killed, I was relieved but still felt guilty for not making it crystal clear that I was not going to divorce Catherine for the likes of her. Cath has more honor, dignity, and beauty in her little finger than Lori had in her whole body. I have a feeling Lori may have heard me telling Chin and Danny that when we were in my office and didn't see her standing near the door. _

_Once Cath left the Navy, she spent the first six months overseeing the Reno on my dad's house. She had never been around construction but she made sure to be prepared and did a great job. She bought a book all about renovations and taught herself to all about permits, and made sure she knew what was needed so not to be taken by the contractor. Of course, all the contractors knew who I was and that both my wife and I carried firearms so I suspect they didn't think it would be a good idea to try to pull one over on us._

_Early in January 2012 Cath went to visit her parents for a week in Kauai and that's when Lori made her move. She had someone put a bomb under Cath's car just like the one that killed my mother. She thought if it was the same kind, we would think it was WoFat's doing. Unfortunately for her, Danny, Chin, and I had uneasy feelings about her behavior and had her under surveillance for over the last three months. We saw and recorded her meeting with the explosives perp she paid to put the bomb in its place under her car. Once we had the surveillance of him at Cath's car, we brought him in on a traffic violation and made him turn on her. _

_I made sure that Lori heard me make an appointment to take Catherine's car into the shop for service and surprise her. I then had Danny drive me to the airport to pick up it up. Once Lori heard that I was going to surprise Catherine, she told her guy to meet her at the car and ordered him to remove the bomb. Of course she didn't know we had all ready had the bomb removed and arrested her explosive expert. We were recording every one of her phone calls so when we would have arrested her, she would be sent away for life. When he didn't show, she started to lose it. Five-0 and I had Cath's car staked out and I knew my team could handle this. When it got close to the time I was going to pick up the car, Lori tried everything she could to send me on a wild goose chase to keep me from getting in the car and turning it on. She tried calling me but I let it go to voice mail and she really became unglued. She then figured Danny would be with me and called him and he answered. He told her that I was at the base meeting with an old team mate and then I would be gone for the weekend to meet Cath. She tried to come up with a way to keep me from getting into Catherine's car so that I wouldn't be blown to smithereens. _

_She then called in a bomb threat to the airport and when nothing happened, she lost it for real. She then went to the head of security at the airport and made up a story that she saw someone near Cath's car and to have one of the airport security calls in their bomb squad. When no bomb squad came and they tried to detain her, she went nuts and threatened to kill herself if I didn't go and talk to her. I drove up in my truck and acted like I didn't have a clue what was up with Lori and went to talk to her like she wanted. I came to where she was near Catherine's car and showed her I was putting down my gun. She even told me to turn around so she could make sure I didn't have my back up weapon somewhere she couldn't see it. She knew better than to get too close to me to try to search me because she would be dead in a matter of seconds. Danny, Chin, Kono and the S.W.A.T. were all there to take her out if I couldn't take her down. (Like that was even a possibility.) Being a SEAL it is our specialty to be able to apprehend and kill without a weapon and just use our bare hands. _

"_Lori, what's going on? Danny said you saw someone by Cath's car, what's up?"_

"_Steve, you're here, you came to save me. I knew you loved me and would come for me." she said to me. "I saw someone put a bomb under Catherine's car and no one believes me. He must have been hired by WoFat and I was trying to save Catherine but these stupid airport cops won't listen to me. I know you were going to surprise her and take her car to services, and I tried to call you to come but went to voice mail. We have to get the bomb squad." she said while pacing back and forth getting more and more erratic._

"_Lori, it's over, drop the gun and get down on your knees, put your hands behind your head." Just then my true Five-0 team came out to back me up. _

"_What do you mean, I saw the guy, we can find him, and he could give us WoFat. Just get the security tapes and let's take him down. I know you think you love Catherine, but she's not good enough for you. We are supposed to be together, she'll understand, just tell her." You can see she's getting more and more disoriented and her behavior is more unpredictable. _

"_Lori, let me help you. I know you want to help us takedown WoFat so we have to go to HQ so you can give us a description of the guy. Come on, you can drive with me."_

"_We need to get away from the car; Danny is on his way with the bomb squad so we need to get out of here, NOW." I tell her but she's still pacing becoming disoriented and getting more so._

"_No, no, no, no, stop, stop, Steve." She tells me while walking around Cath's car, holding her gun to her head. "Tell me, tell me it's me or this will all be over. Catherine doesn't love you like I do, she can't make you happy, you need to tell her."_

"_Ok, Lori, listen to me. I know that's what you believe, but it's not real. You aren't thinking straight, you have to put the gun down. Please Lori; let me get you some help." Just then she hears the ambulance pull up and the paramedics get out of the rig._

"_Steve, tell them to back off or someone will end up dead." She tells me._

"_Five-O" I say and that's the "Go" word so Chin can take her out. He shoots and hits her in the shoulder and she drops the gun and I grab her and take her down to the ground. I handcuff her with her hands in the front and the Paramedics come and work on her. _

_My team comes over and we wait while they load her in the ambulance and take her to the hospital. I have to go to the hospital to make sure she gets the help she needs. While I am driving, I call the Governor and tell him what happened. Unbeknownst to me, she had a cyanide pill hidden in her ring and when she asked for some water, she took the pill and swallowed it. No one saw her do it and within a few minutes she was seizing and they couldn't save her. _

_I felt so responsible for how the day's events turned out because neither I nor my team did a thorough search and found the poison. The team and I went to see the Governor and gave him the file that we had been compiling on her. I felt a lot of guilt that I didn't talk to Gov. Dennings earlier when we all noticed how she was behaving. To say he was pissed at me is an understatement but I reminded him that he brought someone into a team without doing a thorough background on her. My wife was just amazing through this. She came home early when I called to tell her what happened. Not once did Catherine make me feel guilty for not putting a stop to Lori's obsession and she was always there to turn to. She held me when I woke up at night with nightmares, and has always understood my guilt. During the investigation of Lori's actions, she was a rock when questioned by the CIA. Because Lori was still Homeland Security, neither they nor Five-0 could investigate her actions or mine. I stepped away from the investigation and in addition asked the Governor to convene a Grand Jury and if I was found to be guilty of wrongdoing, I was prepared to face the consequences. I knew I could lose my job with Five-0 and my team would also. I had the option of going back to the Navy but I didn't want to be away from Catherine when I could be home. Plus we had been trying to start a family and it was hard enough going to be gone for my mandatory weekends and twice a year three week assignment. I wasn't as young as I once was when I first became a Seal and the excitement of the job just didn't have the pull it used to. Not compared to the want and desire of holding my wife in my arms each night, and waking up each morning. No chase or hunt on foreign soil could compare. Danny offered to start a P.I. business with me and I know he would have but I didn't want to do that. I never thought I would love being head of Five-0 like I have, but I am proud of the work we have done. We have solved several kidnappings, and put away murderers, terrorists, and so many more._

_Fortunately, the investigations proved Five-0 not responsible and we were all cleared of any wrongdoing. We found out that she had been treated for mental disorders when she was a child. She should never have been allowed to be in an occupation where she had a weapon. It was difficult attending Lori's funeral but I had my Ohana with me as support, and Catherine knew what I needed. The Governor promised from now on he wasn't going to pick anyone else for my team, and so far he has stuck to that. I know he has someone in HPD watching our every move, but at this time, I don't know who it is. I have Danny and Chin investigating every officer we cross paths with, and if they can't find out who it is, then I will call in my friends from the Navy Intelligence. They have much more sophisticated toys and they won't stop until they find out who it is._

_Catherine never once brought up how she was feeling about Lori and I know she had to be hurting. I would walk in on her on the phone with her sister and she'd stop talking and hang up right away. She started attending more appointments with her therapist because she needed help and I couldn't help her. Well, maybe I could have, I should have, but she knew the guilt was killing me and didn't want to put more on my plate. As usual, instead of thinking of her needs, she put me first and never made me feel guilty for the whole situation. I needed someone else to blame, so I told the Governor I would not head Five-0 with his interference, and if he tried to do anything to undermine my authority, he could go to hell and find someone else to run Five-0. He knew he was wrong and he told me he would back off and I could run my team my way. He was clear that "Full Immunity and Means" was there only to use to save the lives of my team, or innocent civilians. But if he found me misusing it, he would shut down Five-0 and I could go back to the SEALS and Five-0 would be over._

_Catherine was so wonderful and we were able to move on and put this whole mess behind us. I wasn't sure our relationship would survive because the guilt was eating me alive. Cath saw my turmoil and made me face it and helped me. She made me take the weekend and we went camping up at our favorite spot near the Petro glyphs, and wouldn't let me go home until I got all of it out, and started the healing process. She let me talk, and told me to not worry about what she was going through and made me tell her how I was feeling. She let me tell her why I didn't stop Lori sooner, even though I didn't realize that I had options. She had Danny, Chin, and Kono meet us there and let them listen to my fears and we all were able to get it all out and move on._

_Catherine left me and my team alone so we could talk and I was able to scream at the top of my lungs and break down. Once Danny told her I was ready to move on, they all left and she came back and held me while I cried in her arms. I was cried for the loss of Lori's life, I cried for the pain I caused Catherine, I cried for the damage I did to us, and I cried because I failed her. She made me see that not every decision I made was made in vain, and that what I did was try to keep everyone happy and that wasn't possible. She saved me and my sanity that weekend and if it wasn't for Catherine, my life wouldn't be worth living._

Steven starts stirring first at 2:15 a.m. and Cath gets up to get him. I must have been really tired because I didn't hear her get up or feel her leave my arms. She changed him and sat on the couch and nursed him all the while I was still asleep. After she finished feeding him, Steven wasn't in the mood to go to sleep so Cat took him for a walk around the ward and hoped that he would fall back to sleep. She must have been gone for awhile, because when she came back it was 3:15 a.m. I had just woken up and was holding our daughter after changing her. We traded babies and spent the next hour talking and holding our children. If you had asked me what I thought heaven was like, I would have said being with my wife and children and enjoying time with them just like we were. I know, I sound like a sappy father, not a tough Navy Seal and head of Five-0.

_Danny had helped me get in touch with my softer side by seeing him with his children. I even would have tea parties with him and Grace and never once complained. Cath must know this, but I secretly thought we were having a girl first and I was looking forward to having a daughter that looked like Catherine. Cat would laugh at me when I would come home once a week with a new pink something for this child. I had "Daddy's Princess" sleepers, bibs, t-shirts, and Cath said that if it were up to me, I would have bought pink cargo pants for her. I told her that wasn't funny and everyone knows the best color for cargos are blue and khaki. Plus, I told her the smallest size I could find was a 4T. _

Since Cath was betting me that we were going to have a boy, she would bring home just as many boy items as I had bought. She managed to find "Mommy's Little Prince" t-shirt, "Mommy's Slugger" and my favorite, "Our Sailor Boy". She did manage to find cargoes in size 12 months and so my son will carry on my tradition and be in cargoes sooner than I thought. By the time we are done with this feeding it is now 4:00 am and I can see how exhausted Catherine is. I go to the cafeteria and get her some hot cocoa so that she can get right to sleep, but by the time I get back, she's all ready fast asleep lying next to our children. I gently pick them up and put them in their bassinets, and smuggle up to Cat and start dreaming of how much fun we will have watching these great children grow.


	21. Chapter 21

Catherine's turn

Chapter 21

_After I heard our vows and music playing in the background again my thoughts went to our wedding. Since I've been in the hospital I had time to remember how great our wedding night was. It still doesn't make sense to me why being married made making love to Steve feel so different. I mean, we didn't love each other any more than two nights before when we last made love, but we both agreed that something changed after we said our vows. Maybe it was a sense of peace, and finality knowing that two people had made the choice to become one. We are a team and I know no matter what, he always has my back as he knows I will always have his._

_We checked in our suite as Lt. Cmdr. and Mrs. Steven McGarrett for the first time. I love telling people my name is McGarrett now, it flows so easily to me We spent our wedding night in the penthouse at the Aulani Resort and Steve surprised me with the Honeymoon suite for us. He had flower petals all over the bed and had champagne, chocolates, and songs from our reception playing over the room stereo. He still hadn't told me where he was taking me for our honeymoon but I knew it was going to be somewhere that didn't require much in the way of clothing. He also bought me a few new swimsuits that he left in our room to model for him and pack. I can't tell you how thoughtful, wonderful, and romantic he is….and I love it! He also left a small jewelry box on my pillow and I had no idea what it was. _

_He designed our wedding bands and had them made and they were the most beautiful rings I had seen. Since I was wearing his grandmother's engagement ring, and he had added diamonds to it, I thought our bands would be simple and understated. I never expected him to want to wear matching bands that had small diamonds set into the gold. Steve was so proud to be married and to wear a wedding ring and I loved him for it. He had my band engraved with our wedding date and the words: __**Catherine, my love, my heart ,my world**__. I was so touched and proud to be his wife. I engraved his ring with the words: __**Steven, **__**Today I give you my hand, my heart, my love, and my soul without condition, completely and forever.**____ He wanted me to open the gift and he poured us champagne and put out strawberries and chocolate. I opened the box and inside I found a beautiful tennis bracelet of diamonds and mine and Steve's birthstones. It had our wedding date inscribed on it and Steven and Catherine McGarrett._

_I never expected him to give me something because all I really wanted was him to be my husband, and once I had that, I had all that I needed. To surprise him, I had a tattoo of our name McGarrett put above my heart and I didn't tell him. I had told him I wanted to put the name on the center of my back, but I decided I wanted it somewhere private where only Steve could look and enjoy it…just like our Cat and Dog tattoo. As much as I see us growing old together, I know I could lose him any day and having our name near my heart is my way of holding him in my heart forever. After he carried me across the threshold, I told him I needed to take a shower to get rid of all the make up that I was wearing, and to take my hair down. I had an up do done so I could show off the "something old" family necklace my grandmother, mother, and I wore. Steve loves my hair down but once and awhile he's happy to see me get all "glammed up." What better day to look glamorous then our wedding day? _

_I came out of the shower and Steve was sitting on the couch checking his email. I walked over and sat next to him and he held me in his arms and kissed me. The warmth from his lips spread throughout my whole body and made me so safe and loved. We spent the next hour holding each other and kissing and just talking about how wonderful our wedding day was. He had our champagne poured and we drank it while kissing and caressing each other and sharing our favorite parts of the day. Of course my favorite part was looking into his eyes while he said he vows to me. He had such love in his eyes and I just hope he saw the same in mine. He said his favorite part was seeing me for the first time as I walked from our home to him in our backyard. He said I looked like an angel and he felt so complete and in love with me. A love he never felt before, and he knew it was a once in a lifetime love. We talked about all our friends that we hadn't seen for a long time who made the trip to be with us. We are having everyone over tomorrow morning for brunch and then our flight is leaving at 8:00 p.m. to ?. _

_My guess is Bali, Bora Bora, or Jamaica. I know it's somewhere we've talked about going and I know I need several bathing suits. I know it's somewhere romantic and that he plans on having as much privacy as possible. I would prefer Bora Bora and would love to have one of those private huts on the water. We could wake up each morning and take a swim and then scuba dive and rent a boat to spend the afternoons. I can see just the two of us in the ocean, making love all day and no one bothering us. We would see dolphins jumping in the background and it would be my heaven._

_I wanted to give Steve something so he would know what he means to me so I made him a collage of photos of us kissing at different times in our relationship. I hoped he would put it in his office and when things were tough, he could look at it and know how much he is loved. Before we went to bed, I told him I had a surprise or two for him that he had to find. I also had my belly button pierced and had a ring of Seal in it. I knew Steve thought woman with belly button rings were hot and sexy so I decided he would be able to enjoy mine and not feel the need to check out anyone else's. (Not that he really does that, I just like to tease him because he is always at the beach on a case and it's hard not to notice half naked women.)_

_Once I had on my itsy-bitsy-teeny-weeny white wedding night teddy, (a gift from my bridesmaids) and finished our champagne, we were ready to start our wedding night festivities. He carried me to our bed and set me down on it. When he didn't join me, I got up on my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck and starting kissing that sensitive spot on behind his ear, then moved down his jaw, and landed on his mouth, and I heard him moan and say my name. Our kiss was slow and soft, playfully tender enough to make our hearts miss a beat. I took the time to slowly unbutton his shirt and kiss and lick his chest after each one. I slowly took his shirt off all the while touching and kissing every part I could get my hands on. I could feel his desire and when I started to unzip shorts, he couldn't contain himself. He arched against my body and I could feel his hardness waiting for me. I let his shorts drop and all that stood between me and him was white briefs with "I love you" in gold letters and had wedding bells all over them. I pulled his head down and sealed his wanting lips with a demanding and sweet kiss that told him how much I adored and wanted him, tonight, tomorrow, and forever._

"_I love you briefs, are they special just for me?" I asked while slowly pulled them off, kissing him where they once were._

"_Who else, Mrs. McGarrett?" he answered sucking and nibbling on my neck and earlobe._

"_Good answer, Cmdr. McGarrett, very good answer." I sensually and gently kissed him making my way from his neck down , to his chest, and finally to his waiting erection. Once I told him that I had a surprise for him somewhere on my body and he had to explore every inch of me until he found it. Steve was being playful and he knew I loved it. He would tickle me and I would scream and protest in delight, but he knew I didn't really want him to stop; To stop touching me, stop feeling me, or to ever stop loving me! _

"_Catherine, you are so beautiful and amazing, and your hair is like silk and I love to hold you in my arms knowing you are mine forever." He took my face in his hands and kissed me softly and I could feel his wanting me. Steve moaned as I laid down and pulled him on me so I could feel his sex throbbing for entrance between my thighs. _ _My fingers wander all over the hard and rippled muscles of his back, gently scratching his tattoos with my long manicured fingernails. I heard him purr and I felt this sound of his want filling me inside myself. __ I stared into his eyes and saw so much love and desire for me that I didn't even realize I had tears in my eyes. Steve wiped them off with his thumb and gently kissed me and left me breathless and wanting this night never to end. _

_I stopped and laughed as he licked my neck, and when he took his time to find that spot by my ear that drove me crazy. I slowly put my hands on him and gently put my hands on his ass and kneaded it while I let his strained erection come out so I could play. His moans told me whatever I was doing he liked and that he wanted more of this and me. He was licking, sucking, and kissing my shoulders and slowly undressing me and he knew I loved having his hands on me. _

"_God you feel so good, Catherine, and I am so happy that you are finally my wife." he whispers with bated breath._

"_I could say the same thing to you but I am honored to have you as my husband. I know how hard it is for you to let people in and knowing that you want to be with me fills me up inside. You are everything I ever wanted and so much more, that I have to pinch myself to make sure I am not dreaming." As I stroked him slowly and sensually he started to remove my teddy and he spotted his….I mean our name. _

"_Wha umm oh, what did you do, Catherine, is this one of my surprises? When did you have time to do that? I saw you almost all day yesterday and this had to take a couple of hours to finish. I know it wasn't there Thursday so you must have snuck off when I was at headquarters and picking up your gift". He kisses our name above my heart, then up to my neck, and finally lands on my lips and gives me a kiss that makes my toes curl. By now my teddy is on floor and Steve is lowering himself to my breasts and kisses and sucks my nipples until I call out his name wanting him. I hold on to his neck and won't let him go and when he breaks our kiss, I moan in frustration. _

"_Ok, one surprise down and one to go. I told you how much I love being a McGarrett and having our name next to my heart means that you are always with me, and you forever are in and own my heart."_

_He is so turned on by my surprise the he can't help but want to show me. __I feet his lips on my shoulders as he circles his growing erection between my legs. His mouth licks and moves down my stomach finding the little Seal that I got just for him._

"_Wow, Catherine, you are something else, do you know that? You are full of surprises and God I love it. I assume that little Seal is in my honor and this is my second surprise?"_

"_Ooooh some detective you are, Commander." He starts playing with the seal while sucking and playing with my taut nipples and making the wetness of my core call out for him. He drops down between my thighs to find my mound and kisses me over and over. He lets his tongue taste and play and I never want this to end. He parts me so he could circle his fingers in my moistness, I react by arching into him and moaning his name. "Steve, oh Steve, God that feels so good." I feel my body pulsating and climbing higher and higher with each suck and curl of his magical tongue. I panted and moaned as the pressure of my coming orgasm slowly built, pulling and pushing me to the end. I begged him to let it go on forever, but I screamed as Steve's let this sweet suffering to end in an orgasm bliss only he could bring. He continues over and over to taunt me with his tongue, and I looked down and saw him watching me enjoying this moment. _

"_Come for me, Baby, I need to taste you so much." _

_Just then I scream his name and my orgasm goes on and on and on. I look at my husband and want to make him feel as wonderfully fulfilled as he does to me. After I come several times, it's my turn to play and I pull him up on the bed and start my descent down his body. I slowly begin kissing him and stop and lick each of his tattoos and bite his nipples and circle them with my tongue, while he arches into me and I can see the lust on his face. I see him watching me as I make my way from his belly button to his length. I curl my hand around him and gently kiss the tip and he takes my head and pushes me to consume all of him in my mouth. I let my tongue play for as long as he can stand it before he stops himself from coming in me. _

"_More Baby, faster, harder, oh God Baby, that's feels so good. I watch him close his eyes and he struggles to keep from coming and he and I just want this to last a long, long, long time."_

"_Tell me what else you need Steve, let me make your desires come true like you do for me."_

"_Just keep doing that and loving me," he tells me while he screams my name as he comes in my mouth and his body wirths and shakes with joyful pleasure." God I love the taste of him, and am so turned on by having him in my mouth._

_He pulls my head off of him and gently brings me to his chest. He kisses me passionately and he slowly enters me and I hold onto him and moan his name in ectasacy._

"_Steve, oh God this feels so good. Umm I love the way you feel inside me, and how you know exactly what I love you to do to me." I tell him and I begin to move against his gentle thrusts._

"_Cat you amaze me and being in your arms is how I want to be forever. I love the way you love me and won't let anyone or anything hurt me or us. You are the only person I can trust completely and being inside of you is everything I want. You feel so good and I don't want this night to end. You are the only person to ever see all of me down to my soul, and you love me completely. You are too fucking good in bed, and Baby I love it! " Steve shouts to me as we gently rock and thrust with each other._

Tuesday morning

"Steve, honey, wake up, hey can you hear me?" I say to him trying to wake him up. "Your princess is asking for her daddy." He slowly starts to open his eyes and looks over to me.

"Huh, what ..what time is it? How long have you been awake?" Steve asks while slowly waking up and rubbing his eyes.

"It's 7:30 am and our children and I have been up since 6:00 am. I didn't want to wake you, you've been doing so much and I know you needed to catch up on your sleep. Once we are home, I'm sure I'm going to need you more and more for the night feedings. I decided to take advantage of being here so I let one of the aides hold Steven while I nursed Princess."

"Cath, thanks for doing that, but I don't want to miss anything, and you are the one who needs to catch up on your sleep. You are recovering from two surgeries and you need to take it easy. I know your body has been through way too much and I need to be making sure you are sleeping and taking it easy. All you should be doing is nursing, eating, resting, and falling asleep in my arms. And if you don't, I will make it an order Lieutenant McGarrett." he says as he leans in for a very nice good morning kiss while stroking my face.

"Oh really, Commander, you will make it an order? I'd like to see you try." I laugh as I pull him down for another mind blowing Steve McGarrett kiss. "Umm this is the best way to start my day….. holding my perfect children and kissing my perfect husband."

"You've nursed them both all ready?" he asks.

"Yes, honey, I did all by myself. Two breasts, two kids, easy peasy. You know I am a mutli-tasker, right? Stevie fell asleep right away, but your Princess wants her daddy time right now."

"Well, then I better get to it." He leans in and kisses Saylor on the top of her forehead and I hand him to her.

"I'm going to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth, I look like a mess."

"You're not a mess, you're the most beautiful person I know."

"Why Thanks Commander, but I wasn't fishing for a compliment." I put my arms around his neck and kiss him again, and kiss our sweet daughter on her head. I go into the bathroom, and try to do something with the rats nest on top of my head. I wet it down some and wrap my ponytail into a clip and put it up. This should do for awhile and I brush my teeth and wash my face. All I need to do now is get stronger so I can get home with my family.

My morning nurse comes in and checks my BP, temp, and pulse. "How are you feeling this morning Catherine? The AC is fixed now, so you can turn it up as much as you want. You temp is only 98.9

which is almost normal. I don't think you have anything to worry about as far as having an infection. Your blood tests are back and Dr. Coelho will go over them when he comes in for morning rounds. I am very happy with your last day and a half of BP's and if you keep this up, you may get released tomorrow.

"Wow, that's great. I hope that whatever needs to be done to keep my BP down, I continue to do it. Am I still getting medication for it in my IV?

As we are talking to the nurse, Danny comes in and brings Steve some coffee and malasadas. He brought me a raspberry jelly donut (my favorite) but won't let the nurse see it.

"Am I interrupting, should I wait outside?" Danny asks.

"No, she's almost done; come in and sit on the couch. You want to hold the Princess?" Steve asks.

"Certainly, I haven't held her much since there has been so many hands passing her around. She looks like she is all ready getting bigger. Mom must be doing a good job feeding her. Steve, want to take Saylor for a walk with me?" Danny asks.

"Sure, what's up?" Steve says.

"Hey you two, whatever it is, you better fill me in when you get back." I tell them as they leave with our little girl.

"So Catherine, back to you. You are not going to have this IV much longer. Once doctor comes in and gives us the orders, we will be giving you your blood pressure medicine orally and you will continue to take them at home. You will need a follow up appointment in one week with the neurosurgeon and in two weeks with your OB-GYN. Do you still feel like it's too hot in here? I need to change you bandages and check your incisions. Guess it's a good thing Det. Williams went for a walk with your husband. He seems like a really great friend. When you were in the other ward and all your friends and family were here helping feed the babies, he was here for every feeding and gave the Commander lots of support."

"Amanda, that's really nice to hear. Danny is our best friend and we depend on him for so much. He's a father of two himself, and Steve has all ready gone to him for parenting advice. I turned the AC down so it would be cooler in here for me, but I am wondering if it might be too cold for our children. What do you think?"

"No, they are fine. Remember that they are just mini humans, so don't overdo it with worry. While they're here and your holding them, you always have them in a receiving blanket and that's plenty. The older they get and the more body fat the develop you will know if they are too hot. They will sweat behind the neck and ears and then you will know to knock it down a notch. Ok, I've got to make my rounds, your breakfast should be here shortly. Make sure to eat everything and please, don't start worrying about your weight. Too many new mom's think that is important and right now, it is not. You are feeding two children so you will be using up everything you eat and then some. I will be back later, can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks Amanda, I'm good." She leaves and I lie in bed with our son and close my eyes for a few minutes. Now that Steve mentioned it, I am tired now.

"So, what's up Danno? Something happen at HQ?"

"No, no, everything's good there. I picked up the Land Rover and brought it here. Do you want to come down and look at it and I will visit with Catherine? I have both carseats in it and those baby shades you had in their room. Is that everything or did I forget something?"

"Wow, Danno, you are just the best friend ever, and thank you for being the one I can count on. I would like to take a run down there. Tell Cath I am checking in with the day team down at the security office, if she's noisy….which we both know she is. You don't mind watching Saylor and keeping Cath company until I get back. I'll be back in ten. Thanks Danno, really, I wouldn't have made it this week, actually these past few years without you." He gives him a man hug and kisses Saylor before he's off.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Love the comments that you like this side of Steve, so do I. Maybe a little mushy for some but he is my "fantasy" of the almost perfect man in the form of Alex/Steve. Enjoy and review please.**

**Five-0-Five-0-Five-0-Five-0-Five-0-Five-0-Five-0-Five-0-Five-0-Five-0-Five-0-Five-0-Five-0-Five-0-Five-0-Five-0-Five-0-Five-0-Five-0**

Steve's Turn

Chapter 22

**Tuesday morning**

When Catherine woke up she was doing really well and if her blood pressure stays within normal range, she might go home tomorrow instead Thursday, and that is a good sign. She is handling her pain with Vicodin and that is what they would send her home with so that's another good sign. She's starting to go stir crazy not being able to go home with me and the twins. I told her to enjoy the TLC and attention she is getting from the nurses because once we're home it's just me and Sam and I bet the care won't be near as good. Samantha is set to move in Saturday, Cath's parents are going to leave Monday, and MaryAnn is here until next Thursday when she has a flight to do for work.

Danny brought Cath's new Land Rover here and I went down and checked it out. All the accessories and extras I ordered came in like I wanted. Danny took it down to have the bullet proof glass installed and an additional GPS that's hidden in the wheel well so that no one can disable it. After Grace being kidnapped and Danny held hostage forced to shoot Stan, there isn't enough things I could do to keep my family safe, but I am going to do everything possible. I installed her cell phone in the OnStar so it is hands free without her having to do anything but press a button. My Naval Intelligence friends let me have a couple of their on board cameras that are installed inside the side mirrors that film everything around her as she drives for 360˚. Cath has no idea I bought her a brand new car, but she and our children and deserves the safest and best made car out there. Plus it has more room than our Escape and I know babies have a lot of stuff when you take them places. It turns out I didn't know we were having twins, so it works out great because we will have twice as much gear to take along with us.

Come to think of it, we are going to need a double stroller since the one we received at our shower is for only one baby. Maybe Cat all ready picked one out and all I need to do is pick it up and pay for it. Just then MaryAnn and John come in to visit before they have to head back to the airport for a meeting before he has to leave later tonight.

"Hey Sis, Bro to be, how was the cake tasting? Did you sneak anything for us?" I lean in and kiss my sister and man hug John.

"Yes, of course, what do you think we would taste 15 different flavors and not need help? How's Cath doing today? "

"Good, really good. She just left with the nurse to go and get another CT scan; she should be back in 30 minutes or so. How was your night at the Kahana? Did you like the room we picked out?"

"It was great, Steve, you really didn't have to spring for it. And we really appreciate the champagne and oysters. That was really very nice of you." John said as he rubs Mary's shoulders and neck.

"Good, I'm glad you got everything. I really appreciate all the support this week; I don't know what I would have without my baby sister to talk to. So, what caterer did you pick, and what are we eating?" I ask.

"Well for appetizers we will start off with chips with salsa and guacamole, warmed Brie with a passion fruit spread, and oysters on the half shell. For dinner, of course the Kahlua pig, poi potatoes, fruit and green salads, hot pasta rigatoni (for the vegetarians), rolls, Mahi-mahi, and a few other things I can't remember. Honey, what did I forget?" my sister says.

"Some kind of cheese tray and Hawaiian chicken wings with mango sauce." John adds.

"Hey, Bro, can I hold my neice and John can hold his Godson? Did you two discuss the Baptism yet?"

"Sure, here, Steven, go see your Uncle Johnny. Saylor just ate and needs to be changed, do you want to do it or should I? I ask my sister. "Cath and I think having the Baptism that weekend would be great as long as you don't feel it's too much of distraction for you guys. We were thinking having it after church Sunday and then invite people to eat at the Hilton and have their Sunday brunch. You guys will be here on Sunday, right?"

"I'll do it, just in case I need the practice, we're not getting any younger and before you know it these two are going to need some new cousins, right Hon?" MaryAnn says. She takes Saylor from my arms and sets her down on Cath's bed to change her. "I think Sunday would be great since we're staying here until Monday then flying to Kauai Monday night. Mikey's grandparents are coming to the wedding to see him in it and then they are going to stay here and see the sites. Mikey will stay with them while we go to Kauai so maybe you can take him surfing one day."

"Here, Cath wants her to wear this pant set; the hospital gave us one in pink and one in blue. Here Uncle Johnny, why don't you put Steven's on him since you and Mare are going to be needing the practice. "I hand John the blue outfit and he lays Steven on the other side of the bed and starts to change him.

"Man, it's been so long since I've changed a baby, and ours were never this small. Our twins weighed more than 7 1/2 pounds each. We told Mikey we would bring the laptop later and Skype with him and he could see the twins. Do you mind, Steve?" John asks me.

"Cool, that's no problem. Is he staying at your parents or Michelle's?" I ask John.

"This week he has no school so he is with her parents. It's important to Mary and me that he have a good relationship with them because Michelle was an only child and he's the only grandchild they have. And they spoil him rotten which is the job of grandparents, right? I'm just sad that yours and our kids will never meet your parents. At least you guys have movies and videos we can show all of them someday." John says while smiling at Mary.

"Hey, Bro, get out your camera and take a picture of me and John and the babies. We want to have some for home and Mikey wants to put one in his room in a frame. He all ready had me buy him a frame with little blocks that spell out 'Precious', 'Baby', and 'Angel'." my sister says.

"Sure, hold on, Cath put it in her bag. Sis, did I tell you about the new car I bought for Catherine? It's outside if you want to go down and see it. Ok, why don't you sit on the couch and hold the babies on your lap. Ready, say Baby. Ok, good one. Now switch babies and do another few." They trade our babies and I take a few more happy snaps of the four of them. "Here, check them out. Why don't you bring your laptop in and I'll download them and let Mikey pick out the one he wants. Plus we have some of just the twins and some with all four of us, so pick some out and Cath wants to blow some up for you." I say.

Catherine comes back in the room in her wheelchair and she is looking stressed and tired. "Hey, Baby, how did it go? What's wrong?"

"Mrs. McGarrett is having a really bad migraine and she needs a shot and we need to shut off the lights. I know you all want to visit, but can you keep it to ten minutes so she can rest?" Nurse Reynolds says.

"Sure, no problem. Hey Sis, I guess I don't need to ask how you're feeling." Mare says as she leans in and gives Catherine a kiss, and so does John.

"Hi John, Mary, thanks for coming by. I see you are bonding with the latest additions to the McGarrett clan. How was your menu tasting? I hope you snuck me in some sweets, Steve won't bring me any." Cath's asks. I go to her and help her out of the wheelchair and into bed. Mary goes on the other side of her bed and brings her water over to her.

"Sorry to hear you have a headache, Cath, but you look really good, not as tired as the other day." John adds.

"Thanks John, I don't feel like I look any better, I'm still warm a lot. Did Steve change them or did he pawn them off on Uncle Johnny and Aunty Mary?" Catherine's asks and smiles and winks at me.

"Guess, you know your husband too well." Mary says and the girls laugh. "We took a few photos to show Mikey because he wants to put one in a frame in his room. These are the only cousins he has so he is really excited. He can't wait to come out for the wedding and hold them."

The nurse comes in and puts a shot in Catherine's IV and a cold cloth for her head to try to get her headache to go away. "Rhiannon, when will the CAT scan be ready and we will have the results?" I ask.

"They will be done in the next 30 minutes and when Dr. Coelho comes in for his morning rounds, he can go over them with you. Is there anything else I can get you, Catherine, Commander?"

"How about a strong cup of black coffee? That usually helps when I have a migraine." my wife asks Rhiannon.

"Sure, no problem, Commander, Miss McGarrett, Mr. Loprieno, would you like some coffee, too? Nurse Rhiannon asks.

"No thank you, Rhiannon, we're good." I say. "She's the best nurse we've had since we've been here. She remembers everything, I mean she only met John for a few minutes and she knows alot about you all ready."

"Cath, we have a flight meeting at the airport in 30 minutes, so we're going to let you rest and stop by later. Do you need us to bring back anything when we're in town? We are going to Skype with Mikey so he can meet the cousins. Rest and get rid of your headache, and we love you." MaryAnn puts Saylor in her bassinet, fast asleep, and John hands me Steven. They both kiss us goodbye and leave."

"No, I think I've have everything I need right here…Steve and the twins are the best medicine"

"Bye, guys, sorry to cut the visit short, but we'll see you later." I say and Cath has all ready closed her eyes and is trying to sleep. I turn off the lights and close the blinds.

I shut the door to our room so Cath can have some peace and quiet. I put Steven in is bassinet and go and sit next to Cath and rub her back in little circles. I kiss her forehead and she opens her eyes and pulls me down for another good morning kiss. "Ummm morning again, Baby, how bad is your headache? From one to ten?"

"Will you hold me, Steve? I need our morning cuddle time I missed. I would call it an 8 right now, but when I woke up it was more like a 5. I don't want these headaches to ruin my chance to go home tomorrow, Steve, what if I can't get rid of these damn migraines? How am I going to take care of our babies and you when we get home?" She asks me almost in tears. I sit down on her bed and hold her in my arms and rub her back in small circles some more.

I turn facing my wife and take her hands in mine. "Catherine, we need to talk about you going home. You know I think you're almost the perfect wife, right? I need you to listen to me, and really promise to listen, Ok?"

"Sure, Steve, and for your information, I **always **listen to you. I may not do what you want, but I do **always** listen. Ok, what's wrong, you're scaring me. Did the doctor come by and say something's wrong?"

"You're right, sorry, let me rephrase that. Please not only listen, but do as I ask. I pride myself on being a husband who doesn't demand anything from you, the only thing I don't give on is your safety but this really important and I am really worried." She picks up my hand and kisses it. "You know you have a bad habit of trying to do everything, for everyone, and you do take on too much sometimes. Well, Dr. Coelho came by and he's concerned that you aren't going to take it easy like he needs you to. Recovering from a C-Section after havingone baby is hard work, and having twins, is doubly hard. Add the fact that you have a little thing like a stroke and brain surgery, and that is just too much to take on and not need let people help you. First, you are not **supposed** to take care of us, **we are supposed to take care of you**. All Dr. Coelho wants you to do is eat, nurse and rest. You need to get your strength back that's why Sam is staying with us, and I'm home for six weeks. I know you, Catherine May McGarrett, and you want to spend as much time with these babies as you can, and I totally understand that, I love them so much too. But remember, we are a team and it's my turn to carry the load while you get stronger. You did the hard part for the last nine months, so you need to let us spoil you, promise me, Cat, please. If you overdo it, the doctor will expect you to pump and I will feed the babies and you may end up back here without them. And I know you hate to pump if you can nurse, so you have to listen to the doctors. You have been though a lot and your doctors aren't going to take any chances. They're serious, we can't allow you to overdo it and get worse. I love that you want to give your all, but you need to know when you have to let others help carry the load. We have never had six weeks to be home together and I can't wait to be home with you three. I'm looking forward to making you breakfast in bed, and take the babies for a morning walk with you around the neighborhood. But we can't do that if you're exhausted and have more headaches. I'm even looking forward to doing the laundry and grocery shopping; I need to be more responsible for things at home, so now I have the time to do so. Please, Cath, don't fight me on this, we can't go through any more seizures and we have to stay on top of your blood pressure." As I am telling her this tears come to my eyes because I am so worried about her and I take her other hand in mine and I stroke her cheek.

"Steve, I know my limits, really I do. That is most likely why I have a migraine now, so I will let you guys do 99% of the work and I will just be the feeding machine. As much as I want to do it all, I know I can't and if I don't rest, I won't be here to raise our kids with you. Believe brain surgery is not fun, and I don't want to go through it again." She wipes away my tears, hugs me, and kisses me. "Don't worry Steve, I will listen to you and the doctors, I promise."

"Thank you Baby, that's my girl. Just pretend you are back in the Navy and these are orders from your loving Lt. Commander, and if you don't follow them, I will have to punish you in some way or another." Kissing her gently.

"Well, I think I like the sound of that, Commander, I remember my last punishment, and what fun we had. Stay here with me and hold me until I fall asleep, Steve please. I think I'll feel better faster with you next to me." Cath says.

"I was just thinking the same thing, come here baby, has the shot kicked in yet?"

"No, but you have." She turns toward me and kisses me on the neck, and puts her head under my chin and wraps her arms around me. I wrap my arms around her and gently rub her back some more. The nurses' aide brings Cath's coffee in and sets it down on her tray.

"Is there anything else your wife needs, Commander McGarrett?" she whispers to me.

"No, she's good, thanks." I whisper back. Cath falls asleep; she looks so peaceful and beautiful. I still am astounded that she is my wife. I was always so shy about meeting woman but when I did, I was real ly polite and had a reputation for being loyal and a good catch. I was a well respected officer and SEAL and many saw that as a way to further their career. I wasn't paying attention back then and when my buddies told me, when a woman was doing that, I was rightfully pissed. I wasn't one of the guys who like to party and would rather be in the gym, swimming or reading in my cabin than hitting clubs with other Navy men.

Catherine was the only woman who made me change my thinking about marriage and a family. When I was growing up, my family was always so happy and I just assumed I would have one someday. After my mom died, that just didn't seem like something in my future, because I assumed our bad luck would follow me. Cat never pushed me into anything and she never expected anything. She never asked for anything but to love me and to take care of me and let me lean on her. She was exactly what I needed and didn't even know it. It was like my mom sent her to me knowing that I was lost and she would find the part of me that I kept hidden, even to myself.

Cath's been asleep for two hours now and I'm really happy about that. Usually when she has a migraine and gets a shot of Demerol, she sleeps and wakes up feeling so much better. Saylor is starting to stir so I slowly get up to pick her up before she cries and wakes her mother. I check her diaper and change her being ever so quiet not to wake Cath. I still am amazed at how easy it is to fall into a routine being a father all ready and how natural it feels. I'm still in shock that I have twins, and a son and daughter to boot. I walk with her to the nurses' station and ask them if they can get me a bottle of Cath's milk so I don't have to wake her up. They say they would and will heat it up and bring it in, in a few minutes.

A few minutes later the nurse comes in with a bottle and I hear Catherine stirring. "Don't even think about, Commander, please bring Princess here so I can do my feeding duty." Cath says with a smile.

"Is that an order, Lieutenant? Because I'd be happy to take this one and you could sleep some more."

"If it has to be, then yes it is." Cath's tells me with her usual beautiful smile. I finish wrapping our daughter in the receiving blanket and walk over to Catherine's bed.

What number is your headache, Cat?" I want to know.

"I'd say it's more like a 4 now. What time is it, Honey?"She asks.

I hand her Saylor and sit down on the bed next to her. I take her bangs and tuck them behind her ear. It's close to 11:00 am…..you've been asleep for about two hours. You look much better; your color is not as pale. Dr. Coelho stopped by and he said he'll come back later to go over the test results with us. He said the CT looked good but he was worried that your headache was an 8. You missed breakfast and he said you need to eat something. I will go to the cafeteria to get you something, how about an omelet, some bacon, toast and coffee? Think you could eat something for me, Cat, please?" I ask her.

"Sure, thanks Babe. I am kind of hungry, and the coffee was good. Can you bring me some OJ as well, and cream and sugar?" she asks.

"You wish is my command, Baby. I'll be right back, now you behave and call the nurse if you need to get up. Dr. Coelho said she you haven't eaten you will be dizzy after having that shot when you first get up." I lean down and kiss her goodbye and then I kiss Saylor. "See you in ten, Cath, love you."

"Ok, thanks, Honey." she says and gives me her sweet smile. The one that warms my heart, and I realize, not for the first time, how damn lucky I am to have her as my wife.

While I am gone, Cath's mom, dad, and sister arrive and are changing Steven when I get back. It's funny, when they first were born their cries sounded the same, but now, I can tell whose is whose. Taylor is sweet, soft, and delicate, and Steven's is deeper and more from his throat. I guess that makes sense since Cath is sweet, soft, and delicate and Saylor takes after her, and Steven's is deeper like mine.

"How are you feeling, Sweetie?" Marie asks Cat.

"Better, than earlier. My headache was pretty bad so I had to have a shot of Demerol but it feels a lot better." she tells her mom.

"Where's Steve? Did you have to go to HQ?" Ed asks.

"No, no, he should be back in a few minutes. I slept through breakfast so he went to get me something from the cafeteria. Mom, can you take Saylor and hold her for awhile and I'll nurse Steven?" she asks.

"No problem, I brought some outfits back and washed the others. How did you manage to keep Steve out of the nursery and not seeing all the matching outfits you all ready bought?" her sister asks her.

"Easy, fear of death, and if that doesn't work, I cry a lot; works every time." She says laughing.

I walk back in with a tray of food for Cath and coffee for myself. "Hey guys, how's was your first night at Casa McGarrett? Did you have too trouble with the security system? My guys told me it went off once at 3:00 am and scared the crap out of you." I ask my in-laws.

"My fault, I forgot which windows were locked and I opened the one in the Nursery because it still smells like paint. I slept in there in their daybed and was getting a headache. But something good came out of it, Ensign Erics asked me out on a date this morning." Dorian says and smiles at me. "That is as long as the Commander says he passes mustard." I smile at her and wink.

"That was my whole master plan, Sis, get you married off to a Navy man so I know you will be well taken care of." I tell her and everyone laughs.

"How cute is this Ensign? When and where are you going out?" Cath asks her sister.

"Pretty darn cute, looks like that guy from 'The Back Up Plan with J Lo, you know that Australian actor. He's really hot, Cath. Well, since I'm going back home soon, we set it up for tonight because he's not working. He didn't say where, but I told him it had to be somewhere casual because I didn't bring anything nicer to wear." she says.

"Why don't you borrow something from my closet…it's not like I can fit in them, or even home to need them right now." Cath tells her.

"No, that's OK, but thanks. How about I borrow something it there is a second date?" We all laugh.

"Do I really want to hear all of this girl talk? Cath how's your headache, now?" I asked Cath as I lean down and kiss her forehead and our son. "Morning son."

"About the same, but I am hungry so that's a good sign. Who wants to burp #1 son so Steve and I can eat something?"

"I think it's my turn, besides, having two girls, I didn't get to have a son at home to spoil, so Stevie is going to have to get use to Papa doing that." Ed says. Catherine hands him to her dad and he walks around the room and pats his back.

We have a nice visit with Cath's family and the babies are staying awake to enjoy the action. I take my father in law down to see the new car but make sure he knows it's a surprise.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's notes**

**Sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter...writers block has landed in my house. Hope you are having a good summer and are ready to get the kids back to school. It won't be long before H5-0 Season 3 is upon us so lets all remember to watch and see what Steve and Catherine have in store for us. Keep tweeting Peter to let him know what you like and don't like so he can give us what we want. Keep posting your reviews so I know what you like and don't like. **

Chapter 23

Catherine's turn

Tuesday morning

After Danny and Steve leave for their walk, I close my eyes and fall asleep. I think about how lucky I am to have survived brain surgery and blood clots. Both my babies are gaining weight and the more I see Steve with our children, the more in love with him I am. I can't believe that was even possible because I've never felt as close to someone as I have with Steve...even closer than my parents and sister. Not that I don't love my family as much as possible, but there are things that I wouldn't feel comfortable sharing with them. But with Steve, I know that whatever I tell him, he will listen and would never judge. That is something so rare, and I only wish Steve would realize how completely wonderful he is and that I feel so blessed to be in his life.

We've had some challenges over the last five years and most people's relationship may not have survived. There us being separated because of our jobs and that seemed to bring us closer, and I think that is why we are such a strong couple. It made us realize that the time we actually had together was precious and fragile and could be gone tomorrow. We didn't spend time arguing, nit-picking at each other, debating every decision to death, and just took all the time we could to be together and love each other. Of course, Steve getting hurt on his mission was extremely hard because we didn't know how he would recover, and in what shape he would be in. The same went for my attack and losing our baby, and it was hard on both of us.

_I think back to the time when I was recovering from the attack that I had in Washington, D.C. and how much he helped me. Even as I was attending my rape support groups, or private therapy, having him to share things with, was something that helped me recover. If I couldn't talk to him each week after I had a meeting, I could write him a letter or write in my journal and it helped me move on and gain back my strength. I think back to that time and although it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, I know it was just as hard on Steve. Like when he was injured on a mission, his physical pain was so intense but what I felt seemed just as painful to me. You feel like there is nothing you can do to take away his pain, and that starts to eat you up inside. At least it did for me, and I know Steve had those feelings as well. He made a few sessions of therapy with me and he told us so. When the person you love is injured, and you see their pain, you feel helpless and want to do something to help them. Steve felt that two-fold because he wasn't home with me the first few months, and he loved me so much he just wanted my pain to go away. _

_Of course, the guilt of telling me this ate away at him because I tried to comfort him and that's exactly what he didn't want me to do. But Steve is a highly intelligent super human being and he knows that it is my nature to want to look after him and anyone else in my life that I love. I know from talking to Kara that Steve was going through his own private hell and the pain he had after my attack. He couldn't get the picture of me lying naked on the floor bleeding out of his head, and he had some terrible nightmares that Mitch had witnessed. I told him what my counselor had told me to do and he started his own journal and within a few weeks, his nightmares were greatly reduced. He said my letters to him helped with his nightmares because I told him things that he could focus on and dream about. When he came home, we were able to read each others journals and it was a way to share our feelings and understand the others perspective. _

_He was great about being patient with me about making love again, but trying to get him to let go of his guilt was really difficult. He too felt like he should have done something to prevent the attack, and protect me, but unless he was a mind reader, that was just not possible. In the end, we were a stronger couple for having to go through this journey even though we would have been so much happier if the attack had never happened and our baby had lived. Relearning how to trust and share our physical love again was an interesting voyage, and fun to explore, and once we were back on track, we made up for lost time._

_We had about ten days left of his leave when we were finally able to make love and those days were so wonderful. He was gentle and sexy and I didn't want him to leave my arms. One morning I woke up and Steve is wrapped around me and won't let go. I just stare at him and thank God that he and I are together, and that I have him to turn to for strength._

"_Hi there, gorgeous, been awake long?" Steve asks me when he opens his eyes and sees me watching him and caressing his face._

"_Hi there, yourself, sexy. No not long, just a few minutes, but I was enjoying the view and didn't want to get up or bother you."_

"_That's good to hear because I have plans for you Lieutenant." He starts kissing me everywhere and I am loving it. He removes my nightie and we are all hands and tongues and taste, and touch, and it is slow and erotic. "Your skin is so soft, Cat, I could lay in bed all day just touching you."_

"_Thanks, Steve, I would let you stay in bed touching me as long as I could do the same. What do you want Steve?"_

"_You, Catherine, always only you" he says and he rolls us over and he's laying on top of me and I can feel his erection growing and I hear him inhale sharply when I start to stroke him. "Shit, Cath, you make me feel so wanted." he says as he leans back, lifting my thighs, tipping me down onto the bed as I pull and squeeze him, running my hand all around up and down him. I feel a bead of moisture on his tip and I wipe it away with my thumb and suck my thumb to show him how good he tastes._

"_Taste something you like?" Steve asks me as he hovers over me with his eyes watching me._

"_Oh yes, very much." I roll under the covers and pull Steve's sleep pants off and take him into my mouth. I so enjoy giving him pleasure and I know he loves it as well. _

"_Oh Baby, you do that so well, God I love you. I have missed you so much, Cath, you don't know how much."_

_I continue sheath my teeth behind my lips and push and pull up and down on him. He moves his hands and cups my head, hiding his hands in my hair and slowly he eases himself in and out of my mouth, while he breath quickens and get harsher. I continue to twirl my tongue and mouth around his tip and he breathes faster and harder. "Stop, Baby, I don't want to come into your mouth."_

_I stop and he pulls my up on his chest and starts kissing my neck, ears, and then my mouth. He picks me up and lowers me onto his waiting erection and we make love and our lost in each other for a long, long time._

_I feel so sated and relaxed while Steve is holding me in his arms on his chest. He smells of Old Navy, the sea, and sex and I love it._

"_What do you want to do today, Cath?" Steve asks._

"_I'm liking how the day is starting, what's wrong with more of this?" I reply._

"Lt. _Catherine Rollins, you are insatiable, and I am so, so glad. I say we get up and fix some lunch then get back to this after we have eaten. Or we can go for a hike to our favorite spot and camp out for the night and see what we find to do….." he replies._

I wake up to the sound of one of the nurses talking to my friend Leina, who's stopped by with her oldest daughter, Melanie.

"Hey guys, how long have you been here?" I ask.

"Only a few minutes. We didn't want to wake you, the nurse tells us you need to sleep. We just wanted to drop off some gifts for the twins, and to make sure you are ok." Leina tells me.

"You don't have to go, I've been sleeping 90% of the time I've been here. How are you guys doing? Steve took Saylor for a walk, but you can hold Stevie if you'd like."

"I'd love to. Melanie why don't you sit on the couch and I will bring Steven over and you can see him." Leina says as I hand my son to her. She carefully picks him up and gives him a sweet little kiss on his head. "He smells so good, I love the smell of newborn babies, there's nothing like it, right?"

"I have to agree with you on that." Just then Danny walks in carrying Saylor who's fast asleep on his shoulder.

"Hey Cath, I brought your daughter back, all rocked and fast asleep." Danny says.

"Danny, this is my friend Leina and her daughter, Melanie. This is our friend and Steve's partner, Det. Danny Williams."

"Nice to meet you Det. Williams. I hear good things from Cath about you." Leina says as she shakes Danny's hand.

"Do you want to hold Saylor, Melanie and I will take your photo?" Danny asks.

"Sure, if it's ok with Catherine." she says.

"Of course, why don't you sit next to your mom on the couch and then Danny will take your picture for our scrapbook." I tell her. Danny hands Saylor to Melanie and then snaps a few photos of the kids and our guests.

"Where's my husband, Danny?"

"He stopped in to see the security team and check on their logs. He said he just wanted to make sure everything was going smoothly while you are here. He should be back in five or ten minutes." Danny replies.

"Ok, good thanks. Were you able to get the car seats from the nursery for me? I want Steve to stay out of there until we bring the babies home." I ask Danny.

"Yup, all taken care of. I put them in the truck for you guys so when you are sprung from this place, Daddy will be ready. Anything else you need before I head into the office?" Danny asks me.

"I think I'm good. How's things at HQ? Did you guys get Chin's cousin all squared away and he's working with you guys now?" I ask.

"Yes, Sid has been reassigned for the next six weeks and he and Chin are back to where they were before all the problems started. I'm going to stop by and say goodbye to Steve." He leans down and kisses me and turns to leave. "Nice meeting you two ladies, hope to see you again soon." he says to my guests.

"Nice meeting you to, Det. now I have a face to put with the name." Leina responds.

My visit with Leina and her daughter is short when she notices I am yawning and they leave so I can take another nap. Steve is back and he jumps in the shower while me and the kids are all asleep.

_I remember when I first met a really sweet woman in my rape group and she's become a friend and someone I can call for advice about anything. She was an owner and designer of bathing suits and had a great little boutique in downtown Honolulu. It was one of those shops where people could come in, pick out a suit they loved, find fabric they wanted, and in 48 hours they could pick up their new custom fit suit. I've bought a few there myself, never realizing I had met her before we met again at the rape support group. Her name is Leina Kalakaua…(no relation to Kono, though) and she's the same age as me. She married her high school sweetheart, Bryan and they have 3 girls and a 1 boy. She and I clicked right away because we are the same age and both of our attacks were by more than one person. She is really great about understanding how devastated and at fault I feel because we lost our baby. She lost a baby once and she had the same feelings that she should have done something to prevent it. Leina's was a tubal and no one but Mother Nature can be blamed for that. I felt that I should have been more aware of my surroundings and I should have been able to stop them or at least make enough noise to alert someone that I needed help. Steve's guilt was awful and I didn't know how to help him because he was worried about how to help me. _

_Leina's story was that one night she was leaving work and on the way to her car, she saw a man laying down in the parking lot and she didn't know if he was dead or not. She dialed 911 to call for an ambulance and walked over to take his pulse when the operator asked her to. As soon as she did that, he grabbed her hands, pushed her down, and dragged her to a car and took off with her. She dropped her phone in the parking lot along with her purse and keys. Since the operator heard her yelling for help, the police came and started the investigation as to who or where was this man she had found, and what happened to the woman who called. _

_Once he had her in the car, he put a cloth over her face, and knocked her out with a drug similar to Rohypnol but fast acting. He took her to a warehouse where he and some guys attacked her, sexually assaulted her, and left her for dead. She was very strong and when she woke up, she had very little memory of the rape, but managed to get out of the warehouse, find someone in a nearby business, and call for help, The person took her in, gave her something to drink, but knew not to clean her up, or give her anything for the pain. She had a broken arm, busted eardrum, and bruises, cuts, and scrapes. She was in the hospital for a week and then home with her family. She never went back to work at her shop, but still designs swimsuits, and has a staff that does the sewing and runs the shop. She's looking to sell the shop as long as the new owner with continue to sell her designs and keep all her employees employed._

_She and I often meet for lunch and she would bring lunch to me once a week the last few weeks I was on bed rest. Her oldest daughter, Melanie is 13 and wants to start coming over when I get home and help with the twins. Steve and I think the more hands the merrier and told her once I'm strong enough for visitors she's hired as a mommy's helper. Her husband Bryan has taken Steve to ride on their Quads few times and he just loves it. Steve sent her and I to a spa weekend once we were both up to it after we had been cleared by our doctors. I know, isn't Steve just the sweetest and most considerate man ever? I sure think so and know how lucky I am._

I hear Saylor waking up and Steve is going to her and whispering to her. I'm trying to open my eyes but they just won't open. Steve changes her and takes out of the room and for a walk. I can't tell how long they are gone but I'm feeling much better and my head doesn't feel like a Mack truck has run over it. I wonder where Saylor and Steve have gone off to, and I know that Steve is happier than I have ever seen him. I absolutely love seeing him with our children in his arms and know that I have been blessed with the right man to be the father of my children. His face lights up when he talks about them or holds them, and he has the nicest smile I have ever seen. I am looking forward to the next six weeks at home with him and how much fun we're going to have. I know I have to rest and get stronger, and I will because I have Steve by my side to lean on. He is so worried about me and actually so am I. Being as sick as I was really scared us both and having children not even a week old, makes me see how much I have to look forward to and I will not jeopardize it to try to "do it all.

Knowing how hard it was for Steve to lose his mother at 16 makes me know that no child should grow up without a parent if they can help it. I have the choice to take it easy, or be Superwoman and I made a promise to Steve that I would listen to my doctors and take it easy. We have help and we can afford to have someone do the housekeeping once all my helpers leave and I am going to let Steve get someone. I'm used to cleaning the house, and I enjoy it, but I enjoy spending time with Steve and the babies 1000x more. I figure that I would rather do the parenting then hire someone to do that so I could clean toilets, wash windows, and do the vacuuming. Parenting is something not everyone is blessed to be able to do and I am not going to give up precious moments with them for any dust bunny in the world.

Steve and Saylor are back and the nurse is bringing in a bottle for him to feed her. I can finally open my eyes and can nurse our daughter myself. Steve gives me Saylor and goes and gets me something to eat. Steven is still asleep so my little girl and I spend time enjoying this closeness that is still so wonderfully new to me.

Soon my parents and Sis arrive and stay for a visit and they bring me a fruit smoothy to keep me hydrated. I am really thirsty since yesterday, and I want to put as much good stuff in my body so that I can keep up nursing both babies. I don't think my breasts are even done making milk yet, and I am already two sizes larger. I guess that is good so I know that my babies will be eating what they need and grow and gain the weight they should. I read the book Steve bought me and it says that to know that your baby is gaining the right amount of weight, they should double by six months, and triple by a year. I have had Steve keep track of their weight so far, so I can put it in their babies' books.


	24. Chapter 24

Here's more of our story with the family finally leaving the hospital. Life has been crazy and I haven't been able to write and I hope you are all doing well.

Won't be long until we see more of Catherine and Steve when Season Three begins in 10 days. I for one can't wait.

Steve's Turn

Chapter 24

Wednesday morning

"Life provides pain, losses and heartbreak for all of us, but the greatest tragedy is to have the experience and not gain wisdom or meaning from it."

Cath had a good Tuesday afternoon and her headache was under a three the rest of the day. We visited with her family and John and Mary came back after their meeting at the airline. We "Skyed" with Mikey and he got to meet the twins and we had a nice chat with their cousin.

Dr. Coelho came by and we went over her test results and he is happy with how the brain is recovering from the stroke and surgeries. He wants to do an MRI at 9:00 am this morning and if it looks good, we can take her home this afternoon around 4:00 pm.

"Mrs. McGarrett, Commander, we are going to take you down for the MRI now. Do you want to leave the children with your parents or have them go to the nursery?" Nurse McKenna asks.

"I'd like them to stay here and spend time with their grandparents if you don't mind." Cath says.

I go with Catherine to get her MRI and then for a walk around the patio. She needs to keep moving her legs so she doesn't develop any more clots so a ten minute walk is a good start her doctor said.

"Are you feeling well enough to go home today, Cath? I mean, it's not even been a week since all this started, and I don't want you to push yourself, please." I tell her.

"Actually, I feel well, if it wasn't for the stitches and staples, I wouldn't be in that much pain right now. I had more pain from my third arm surgery. With you, Mary, Sis, mom and dad around the clock, I will only have to get up to go to the bathroom and shower, and if I'm too tired, you could always make it a shower for two, right Honey?"

"It would be my pleasure, more than you know. I'm not used to going this long without making love to you since we've been married. When you were on the ship it was much easier, but sleeping next to you and not being able to make love, well it's harder than I thought it would be." I tell her. We stop and sit on the patio for a few minutes and talk before we go back to her room.

"What do you want for your Welcome Home dinner? Mary offered to cook, I can BBQ, or your mom can make one of your favorites from your childhood? Just let me know so I can make a run to the store before I bring my family home."

"I could go for a good home BBQ'ed AhiAhi with your secret sauce. Are you sure you can do all of this?"

"Why wouldn't I, Cat? I mean you just had two surgeries, and gave me the two most precious children in the world. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you; don't you know that by now?" I tell her while holding her hand and caressing her thumb with mine. She just is so beautiful, I can't believe how close we came to losing her this last week.

"You're right, I do know that, I just meant, we have help at the house so you, me, Saylor and Stevie could spend some alone time together. Now that I think about it, my mom's lasagna and Caesar salad are to die for, can we ask her to make that instead? I want a few hours of the four of us at home without interruptions. I know my mom and dad are only here for a short time, so let her help or else she will be hovering and in our way."

"Ok, Marie's lasagna it is. Let's head back to the room to wait for the results and then you can blow this popsicle stand."

We get back to the room just in time for Catherine to nurse Saylor and I can change Steven. Soon I'll be able to take my family home and spoil her rotten. She deserves nothing but the best life and I plan on giving her just that. She's been my rock since the day I met her and I don't think I could ever tell her enough how much I love her. My dad used to say it's not the words you say, but if you can back them up. She's so precious to me and now we have a new family to cherish….I am a very lucky man.

I am so nervous about her new car, I hope she likes it. I know we've talked about her dream car and she always wanted a 69 Corvette, but this is the safest SUV and that's what's the most important thing to us as parents. As soon as we sit down with the twins, her parents leave for the store and our house, and Mary is off to meet John to do some wedding stuff. As soon as Cath is done nursing Saylor, I take her and she takes Steven. I sit on the couch and burp my son and seem to have trouble keeping my eyes open. I guess the events of the last week have kept me from getting any real sleep and I drift off into a nap.

_I remember how difficult it was for me after I get injured in a run in with the Hess Brothers in Bolivia. They have captured me and my team and tortured us for 10 days. They only let us see daylight for 10 minutes a day and eat every other day any vegetation we could find in the area where we were kept. Their torture was horrific but we all survived….bearly. Another Seal team came in and rescued us but not until after we were in all such bad condition that many of us almost didn't survive. They used cattle prods, whips, snakes, burned us with cigarettes, and other devices to get us to talk. _

_When I got home, I was in bad shape and was having night terrors, hallucinations, and panic attacks. I was afraid to let my dad or Catherine anywhere near me to change my bandages, or help me to the rest room. I was under the care of the best Naval Psychiatrist on the West Coast, and if it weren't for Colonel Marjorie Mercurio, I would have lost my mind. I had to see her every day for six months and eventually the tools she gave me allowed me to sleep without night sweats and terrors, and the daytime panic attacks eventually ceased as I was getting enough sleep. The medication she put me on helped a great deal but I wanted off of it as soon as I could. I hate any kind of drug in my system especially one that changes my brain chemistry. It took six months to get through this and my rock was my Catherine._

_Cath was back and forth two weekends a month to help my dad take care of me, but any physical touch between us was going to take time. I was worried that I wasn't the man she fell in love with and I needed to gain my strength back to prove to her and myself that I was. She couldn't stand to see all the scars on my chest from the knife cuts, cigarette burns, and other instruments that they used. It took time for us to make love again, and her patience was unfathomable. _

_I remember one night she found me sitting in the corner of our bedroom staring into space. She knew that I wanted to make love again, but never pressured me. _

"_Steve, what's wrong, are you okay? Did something happen?" she asked and sat down in front of me. I didn't say anything for a full five minutes and she just stayed there with me and waited for me to make the first move. Either I was going to say something, or she was going to find a way to bring me out of whatever place I was.  
_

"_No, Cath, I just don't want to hold you back. You need a man who's whole and strong that you can turn to, not a man who is weak and broken that has to lean on you all the time. But the thought of letting you go and never seeing you again is too much to bear. The thought of you leaving me is overwhelming and horrific. I would rather endure the physical torture again then the pain of losing you." he replies._

"_Hey, stop it. I don't want you thinking like that Lt. Commdr. You are the bravest and strongest man I know, and it's your strength that I look to everyday. I love you Steve, and to see you this way…." she chokes on her tears. "I thought they had broken you, but then, then I saw your eyes, and I knew the man I fell in love with is there, and if you let me, I will be your rock while you heal again. I'm not going to run; you can't get rid of me that easily. What's the SEAL motto: Leave No Man Behind. We're a team, and I won't leave you no matter what condition you are in." Cath reaches her hand up to me and waits to see how I respond. Usually I flinch but since I've been sleeping more, I've been getting stronger and taking less of the meds. We wait for about a minute and then I reach out to her and take her kiss it and place it on my heart. _

"_I want your touch so much, again, but….I…..um….." I reply._

"_Hey, look at me, Steve. I know you do, we will take it slow, and take all the time we need. You've been through so much and the scars on the inside are just as real as the ones on your body. Don't worry about rushing things, I am here for the long haul and whatever you need from me, I'm here to give that to you because I love you. We have such a finite connection that when you are in pain, so am I. I could feel your pain when you were gone, and I knew when you were finally saved. My heavy heart was beginning to lighten up. I knew the Seal team had you before we got word over the radio." Cath says._

"_Catherine, you are the most stubborn person I know. You have such faith in me that I don't have in myself, I just don't understand why." I say._

"_Commander, I'm all yours, have been since the day I met you. What do I have to do to make you realize this? I love you and can't imagine a moment in my life that you're not going to be in it." I let go of my hand on top of hers and took her other hand and with tears in my eyes, gently placed it on my chest over my tattoo. My breathing becomes rapid and tears come to my eyes and hers. I can see how painful this is for her to see me in such pain and terror, and so can she. With my eyes open wide and I begin to pant, as my heart frantically beats from the pain. Not physical pain, but the emotional pain. She removes her right hand from my heart, and wipes the tears from my cheeks as I sit there shaking._

"_I'm here for you, however long it takes, and for whatever you need. Let me take your pain away, please let me help you Steve." Catherine says._

_I don't know what to say. I'm still shaking, but the longer we stare into each other's eyes, the easier it becomes for me to feel her hands on me. "I know you are, and there are no words to tell you how you are helping me. It's going to take time, but if we're patient, I know you will pull me through this tunnel." I reach out my arms and put them on hers and pull her to me. I wrap them around Cath, my soul mate, and feel her love and gradually my breathing slows down and so does my heartbeat. She wraps hers around me as well, and we sit there for hours just embracing each other. We don't say anything; just the physical touch that we share is taking over. I lean on her and start to feel her take away the pain as it feels like it leaves my body. Finally she speaks to me._

"_Steve, you're exhausted, come with me, and let's lay down. You need to rest and I will take care of you." She helps me up and we lay on our bed and she holds me and I fall into the most peaceful sleep I have had since I came back._

"Wake up Steve, wake up. The doctor is here to talk to us." Catherine says as she shakes me awake.

I've been asleep for two hours and didn't notice that Cath had taken the baby and put her back in the bassinet. I wake up with a start and Dr. Coelho is there to let Cath know how the latest tests are.

"Catherine, Commander, the MRI went very well, and I see no signs of any more bleeding or swelling. I will say that the medication and dosage we are using now is doing a great job. It's important that we keep an eye on your blood pressure and if you begin to get headaches that you can't control with Tylenol, then you need to call me and get back in here. You aren't 100% yet, but I think you will feel much better resting at home then here. I want to emphasize that you are to stay in bed 22 hours a day and only get up to walk for 10 minutes twice a day. You can get up and eat, and rock the twins, but that's all. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Cath answers.

"Commander, I'd like you to take her blood pressure four times a day and keep a log for me. I need you to call my office tomorrow and schedule an appointment for next Tuesday. Any questions before I sign your release papers?"

"No, I think we're sure of what her limits are and with around the clock help, she won't be allowed to overdo anything. She'll be under 'house arrest' until she has your clearance." Catherine gives me a dirty look then her shy smile and I lean down and kiss the top of her head. "Dr. Coelho, I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for my wife, there are really no words."

"I understand, Commander, I'm very grateful that Mrs. McGarrett is doing so well. You wife is a very strong woman, and that was a big part of her recovery. I'll let you take home your beautiful family now, Commander, good luck and I will see you soon." Dr. Coelho says and leaves our room.

"Finally, let's take our kids home and enjoy them without all the medical people around us." Catherine says to me. I sit down on the bed next to her and brush the hair from her face behind her ears, and give her a kiss.

"I'm so happy to be taking you and our babies' home, finally. Let me help you get dressed and once you sign your home orders, we'll be off." I reply. I get Catherine's robe, slippers, and pack up her stuff. "I have the car seats all ready in the car so all we need is to wait for the nurse to bring you a wheelchair and we can go."

I sit down on the chair next to Cath and hold her hand and we watch our twins sleep soundly. Nurse Rhiannon comes in with a cart and I load up all the bouquets, baby items, their diaper bag, and Cath's suitcase. She then goes over the release orders with Cath and me and we're ready to go.

"Mrs. McGarrett, you need to come back here or go to your OB's office and have your staples removed on Monday. Or would you rather I give you the removal kit and your cousin can do it?"

"That would be better, if you don't mind." Cath replies. Rhiannon goes and comes back with the kit and the wheelchair for Catherine. I help her get into the chair and hand her Saylor while I take Steven. Her nurse wheels her out and we head for the elevator to go to the parking garage. I've had my in laws take my truck home and I have a valet bring Cath's new Land Rover to meet us.

"Where's the car?" she asks when she doesn't see her SUV.

"Oh, Mary and John have it, and your parents have my truck. I thought I would take you home in style and have a surprise for you." Just then she sees her new white Land Rover and she looks at me with delight.

"Who's car is this?"

"It's yours Cath, a present for my beautiful, talented, and brave wife, with all my love." I lean down and kiss her and she starts to cry. "Hey, don't cry, this is just a little thank you for all that you've done for me and our children. There isn't a better mother in the world."

"Oh Steve, you are the most generous and thoughtful person I know. I don't think I could have wished for a better man to love and have children with. I am lucky that fate brought you into my life." She leans in and take my head in her hand and kisses me gently.

"Cath, spoiling you is my mission in life and this is my way of keeping you all safe. When we get home we can go over all the features, but for now, let's get the babies in their seats and get home." I put my son in his car seat and she hands me Saylor and I do the same. I lean over and take her by the hands and help Cath out of the wheelchair and put her in the car. The nurse helps me load everything in the back and we are ready to go home to Casa McGarrett….2727 Piikoi Street; the fourth generation of McGarrett's to live there.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hi all, I think I finally am getting through my writers block. I hope this chapter is something you enjoy. I'm not sure if Mama McG will be making an appearance in this story, what do you think? Let me know and thanks for reading and reviewing!**

********H5-0*H5-0*H5-0*H5-0*H5-0*H5-0*H5-0*H5-0*H5-0*H5-0*H5-0*H5-0***

Chapter 25

Catherine's turn

**Wednesday morning 6:00 to 7:00 am Hospital Room while waking up and gently still sleeping  
**

Today is the day I can go home if my tests turn out all right. Dr. Coelho ordered an MRI for first thing this morning and I am feeling really good and extremely happy. I think it's true what they say that positive endorphins really can have a beneficial effect on healing. Every time I hold my children, I feel so complete, and going home with Steve and our babies is what I want to do so badly. Steve looks so happy and to tell you the truth, I love seeing him like this. He has had such stressful jobs in the Navy and with Five-0 that he is so often running through life at 100 mph and doesn't take enough time to slow down and smell the Plumaria (my favorite flower Hawaiian.) Of course, I knew this early on, and loved him for who he is and his honorable spirit and sense of right and wrong. His love of his country and the law is a rare trait, and it's one of the first things that attracted him to me. Of course, he is so much more than that, but who he is fundamentally is a wonderful, loving, caring, and amazing man...and hotter than Hades too. It was no surprise that he had a lot of females drooling over him all the while he was at Annapolis and during his entire naval career. He was never the kind of man who would date the types of woman who threw themselves at him. He was shy and quiet and if he met someone he was interested in, he used all his courage to ask her out. But with me, he said it was so easy that he knew early on that there was something about me that pulled him toward me. I felt the same way and I'm just so glad that I am the one he wanted to spend his life with, and to raise our children with.

Last night I finished the letters I wanted to give to Steve. I wrote one from me and each of the twins. Since we've been married, we still give each other cards with poems we write and Steve has to be the most thoughtful and romantic man I've ever met. (Think Christian Gray of the Shades of Trilogy.) He never fails to show or tell me how much he loves me and how that I am forever cherished. He makes me feel so beautiful and sexy even when I know I am not. My mom will put the letters in the baby's room in their cribs with the gifts for Steve. I had bought a frame to put photos of Steve and his dad on the day he was born, and Steve with our babies. It also has another photo of Steve with his mom on the day he was born and me with the twins as well. I hope he likes it, and I think he will. I also gave him another frame of us on our wedding day, and the four of us a few days after they were born when they were dressed and cleaned up, and so was I. That is for his office so he can see us watching over him, know how much he is loved and to come home to the three of us every night in one piece.

_He hasn't had the easiest life since his mother died and I knew that he always felt lost and no matter what he did, or where he turned, nothing ever filled that hole. We were in such a happy place before we lost our first baby and my recovery put extra stress on us. We grew stronger in the end and things were in a great place when his dad was murdered and he lost a part of himself again. It just seems like that whenever he would take three steps forward life would take him two steps back. _

_Even though we were all ready scheduled to be married October 10, 2010, it was so close to his dad's death that he didn't have any time at all to recover. He tried to force himself to not feel the pain to hide his sadness from me, but I knew him too well and busted him for it. I tried to get him to postpone our wedding, but he wouldn't let me and his reasoning did make sense. He had lost such a large amount in his lifetime, and put so much of it on hold that he wasn't going to do that anymore. He wouldn't hear of putting our life beginning as husband and wife on hold any longer and I'm glad he insisted that we keep our plans the way they were. Even though I offered to postpone the wedding, I really wanted to be his wife but made the decision his and his alone. He didn't need me making him feel pressured or guilty if we did postpone it as well._

_We've been through so much together in the last five years and what didn't break us made us stronger. I think back to the worst of times and I still get chills up and down my spine when I remember the time he was taken as a POW in Bolivia. Steve and Mitch were on a secret mission after the Hess Brothers when they walked into heavy gunfire and the six Seals were all captured. They were put through days of horrendous torture and I knew more than I wanted to when the Confidential Military Intel came across my desk to be posted and filed with the CIA and Pentagon. Being in Naval Intelligence I read and watched most of the Ops Steve was on and sometimes I wish I hadn't. I used to think the "Not knowing" was the worst feeling, but once I knew what Steve really went through; I would have rather stayed in the dark._

_I knew in my heart something was wrong with Steve on his mission, days before I received the Intel that he was a POW. As soon as I found out, I got permission from my CO to let Steve's dad know. One of Steve's roommates from Annapolis, Antone was my CO and he knew Steve and I were engaged and said I could be the one to call John and let Steve's CO know that as well. Steve has been in some terrifying situations as a SEAL, but this by far was the worst. When I called to let John know that situation, I didn't have much info to give him but I told him as much as I could. Being in the military himself during Vietnam, he saw many horrific things happen and many team members were captured as POW's and some still are missing to this day. John knew what could happen to his son and had to be tough for me and Mary. John and Mary didn't have the best of relationships after her mom died, but he made sure to keep tabs on her and when Steve was injured or in trouble, he always let her know. _

_Steve had to endure so much at the hands of those demented savages. When he was rescued and I saw him for the first time, I couldn't bear to see all the stitches, bruises, burns, and broken bones and ran from his room in tears. He was heavily sedated due to the fact that he was terrified of anyone's touch….even the doctors and nurses who were there to help him. Once I calmed down I got my composure and went back into his room, I held his hand for hours and just talked to him softly and lovingly. The doctors told me he might be able to hear me so I told him how much I needed him and that he promised to grow old with me and he had to come through this because he never broke a promise to me before and I wasn't going to let him now. I told him stories of our life together and all our dreams that we were going to make come true. I caressed his forehead, gave him sweet loving kisses and just told him I loved him over and over again. After three days, the doctor's started to lighted up on the sedation and had one of the hospital psychiatrists with him the whole time to talk to him through this. They needed to do "Neuro" tests and CAT scans and MRI's and his brain looked fine, but until Steve could speak and do their tests, nobody really knew if he had brain damage._

_Luckily, Steve passed their tests and his brain wasn't physically injured, but psychologically he was a mess. The torture left him frightened of anyone's touch, men's voices, and even afraid to eat. He only ate the vegetation and plants that he and the guys could find in their outdoor cage and he lost at least 15 pounds. The doctor who treated his night terrors, tremors, and panic attacks was really good with him. She put him on some medication to calm him down so that he could talk to her and learn some techniques to get over the horrific memories of what happened to him. I knew this was going to be an intense and long road, but I didn't care. He was there for me many times, and I made a commitment to him and I wasn't going to give up on him. I had a few conversations with the doctors and they told me what things to do and day and what not to do. I didn't want to push him but had to be there to listen when he was ready to talk. He was at a military hospital in Germany for a week, and then he was sent to my ship for another four weeks. Mitch was just as injured so they shared a hospital room and did some therapy sessions together. Kara and I spent every second we could with them and slowly they could talk to us and we could hold their hands without them shaking and having panic attacks. Once Steve was on the proper dose of meds, he was much calmer and really worked hard at getting well. His physical injuries healed months before his psychological ones, and I knew that was going to be our toughest road to walk down together.  
_

_After his four weeks on my ship, he went home for three months and continued with his therapy at Pearl. His dad let him stay with him for the first month, but the second month he was at our place, and I had requested a thirty day emergency leave that I was granted. I went with him to most of his therapy sessions and he told us what he went through and hearing it through his eyes, I couldn't bear it. Several times I excused myself to go to the rest room so I could cry and pull myself together. Steve didn't like seeing me like this, but I was his life partner and I wasn't going to be afraid. If he had to endure it, then I had to be able to hear about it and be there for him. He pulled me through the loss of our baby and my attack, and he deserved this and I owed him nothing less. I wanted to be there for him and even though we hadn't said our vows yet. I accepted his proposal knowing we'd be there for each other through better or worse, sickness and in health and I needed to give him my strength and my shoulders to lean on._

_The night we finally were able to make love after this disaster started out so badly, but in ended in a beautiful night showing him how much I loved and cherished him, and he did the same. He let me know with his words and body how much he loved me and all that I had done for him while he was recovering._

"Mrs. McGarrett, wake up, Catherine, can you hear me?" Nurse Reynolds said to me when my breakfast arrived.

"Yes, umm ah I'm awake, what time is it? Do you know where Steve is?" I replied.

"Right here, baby. Just stepped out in the hall to check in with Danny. You look well rested; you seemed to sleep better last night. How do you feel?" my husband asked.

"Better now that I see you. How are things at the Palace?"

"Fine, nothing to worry about Sweetie. The only thing you need to think about is getting stronger and keeping your blood pressure normal so you can get home with the three S's...me, Saylor, and Steven."

"Mrs. McGarrett, I need to check your vitals and then you can the Commander can eat breakfast. Now, on a scale from 1 to 10, how is the pain level of your headache?" Nurse Reynolds asks.

"I would give is a 2 or a 3, but the light is starting to bother me. Can you close the blinds please, Steve?"

"Sure babe, no problem. Do you want the lights off as well?" he asks.

"Yes please." I nodded.

"Ok, Mrs. McGarrett, what is the pain level of your C-section incision? Do you have any pain anywhere else and if so, what number?" the nurse asks.

"It's Catherine, remember? I can't feel my incision when I am just sitting here only when I move. I'd give it another two then. What time is it?" I ask Steve.

"It's just a few minutes after 7:00 am. You and our children slept the last three hours very quietly I hardly remember hearing my alarm to check on all of you." Steve told me.

"Where are the twins, Steve?"

"They are with the nurses getting their official footprints for the birth certificate done and then one last check for jaundice. They should be back in twenty minutes ready to eat." He replied.

"Ok, is the security team with them?"

"Of course, where else would they be? If I am here, then they are with our children. Also, your mom called from the house and wanted to know if you wanted anything? I told her you call before too long and let her know." Steve said.

"Sounds good, thanks Honey. Do we know what time my MRI is scheduled for, Nurse Reynolds?" I ask.

"It's Rhiannon, remember? I think it is for 9:00 am so you can eat breakfast and nurse the twins before they come to get you. Do you need anything before I leave you and the Commander to enjoy your breakfast? "I nod my head No while I start eating. I'll bring your children back as soon as they are changed, dressed and ready for the day's activities." Rhiannon said.

"Sorry, yes, Rhiannon, everything is good right now. Steve's here, breakfast's here, and I know my children are safe. Thanks again." I reply.

Rhiannon leaves us alone and Steve sits in the chair next to me and we eat the breakfasts the nurses brought for us.

"What's up at the palace, Steve?" I ask, while enjoying my favorite Macadamia nut pancakes with cocoanut syrup.

"Everything is good. Kono took a call from a mother who's high school teenage 'allegedly' ran off with her swim coach and wants us on the case. I put a call into Dennings to see what he wants to do." Steve tells me.

"How would this lady know to call Five-0? Do you know her?"

"She is a friend of Kono's Aunt Melhi and works at the café that Kono grew up going to. I told her to take down all the info and head over to HPD with Chin and see what they know, and do backgrounds check on the coach. Also to get some current photos for an Amber Alert if HPD hasn't done that yet. Once Danny or I hear from the governor, we'll know which way to proceed. I think this girl was someone who Kono used to babysit, but I'm not sure. You seem to be getting your appetite back Lt. McGarrett; I haven't seen you clean your plate since we've been here, and I am very happy to see this."

"Well, I have to keep up my calorie intake so I can keep the babies well fed. I don't want us to have to supplement unless absolutely necessary. Breast milk is best for the first year and I intend to give it my all for our prince and princess. Isn't that what you expect from me for your heirs, Commander? Why are you upset that I haven't lost all my baby weight yet and that I will get really, really, fat and only fit in Muumuu's?" I ask with a chicken shit grin.

"Yup, Cath, you got me, that's it. I don't want my former sexy as hell Lt. Wife to get really, really, fat and only wear Muumuu's. Just because we are in Hawaii, you shouldn't get used to wearing big mama Muumuus." Steve replies with a cuter than cute smile.

"Well, I guess the honeymoon's over. Now that I'm a mother, gone are all the nights of erotic sexing, steaming showers and Hot Hawaiian nights Steve style at our home." I reply while sticking out my lower lip in a pout. Before I know it, Steve has scooped me off the bed and sits me on his lap and engulfs my mouth with a loving and steamy kiss. He kisses hard, his tongue fighting with mine, and I take the opportunity to fist my fingers in his hair, grasping it in both handfuls and kissing Steve back while I assault his month with my tongue. He inhales harshly leans his head back, blue eyes cloudy with sensuality, and moans my name in love and lust. I run my teeth along his jaw, feeling his stubble, as it tickles my tongue, not caring if anyone walks into our room. Steve groans as he grabs my ponytail around his wrist and gently pulls it, pulling my head back allowing him full on access to my throat. He begins to trails sweet kisses along my ear and down my neck and finishes on the tattoo of our name on my heart.

"There, does that tell you what I think of you, Mrs. McGarrett, love of my life, light of my life, mother of all my children?" He says while I try to catch my breath.

"That's a start Commander; I'll take another couple of those while the kids are gone." We lay on the bed and are all arms and legs and kisses with each other. After ten minutes we come up for air and Steve gets off me to let me catch my breath before I have to feed the twins.

"There, beautiful, wonderful, sexy, wife, just so you know. I will happily have you any way I can get you, how can you doubt that, Catherine? But, my love, not at this moment. You take a minute or two to get yourself together and I'll go find the twins and bring them back to you, my soul mate. You know you always have taken my breath away, and still do, don't you?" he says to me.

"I do now." I reply with a wicked grin.

While Steve is gone, I get up and go by myself to the rest room to wash my hair, face and teeth, and wait for my precious family to return. I only have to wait about two minutes when I see Steve rolling the bassinets in with Rhiannon following with another gift for us.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

With Season 3 under way and the relationship between Cath and Steve not heating up enough for me, I am getting impatient and reading more FanFiction stories of my favorite couple. If you want more heat between Cath and Steve, let Peter know by tweeting him.

Enjoy!

Steve's turn

Chapter 26

**Wednesday, The Homecoming**

Well today has been an exciting day. My beautiful wife was given her last MRI and was given the"GO AHEAD" to leave today with our children. She has very strict orders from Dr. Coelho to stay in bed at least 20 or more hours a day and can't do anything around the house. Her job is to rest, get stronger, and nurse our children. She can get up only to use the rest room, shower,(only if someone is there to make sure she doesn't fall, I am always very willing to do that job), rock the babies, and two ten minutes walks per day. Since we are not short on helpful family members, she will be watched like a hawk and knows not to mess with any of us. I had a long talk with her and our families the other day and she knows how worried we all have been since she had the stroke. She promised me to follow doctor's orders so that she gets better as quickly as possible and regains her strength. I have been on pins and needles with worry that I would lose her, and our children would not have their mother. I know what it's like to lose a parent, but they would never have had a chance to know and love this wonderful woman and that was too much for me to bear.

Thank goodness my support team/Ohana had my back and helped me see that we had the best medical minds taking care of her, that she is one strong and healthy woman and I calmed down some. I don't think I will be back to normal until we have been home for awhile and her blood pressure is perfect for at least a few months. When I thought about some of the injuries I went through during my time on active duty, nothing comes close to the pain I felt when I thought I had lost her.

One of the worst things I remember was when I had one nightmare where I had to go with her parents to the funeral home and pick out a casket for her and then bring her uniform to them to dress her in. I never told anyone about this….not even Danny. It's not that I am at all embarrassed to confide in him, we passed that milestone long ago in our friendship. I know he is like a vault when he puts something away, it stays there for good and he would be very understanding and supportive. It was more that I didn't want to even remember the dream and hear the words coming out of my mouth. I guess if I didn't say them out loud, part of me thought that they couldn't ever be real. The sensible part of me knows that is ridiculous but when it comes to my heart and my wife, reason sometimes disappears and emotions that I can't control take over.

Catherine hasn't let me anywhere near the nursery for the last four months and I can see how excited she is about keeping it a surprise for me. I know Danny, Dorian, and Mary have seen it and they won't tell me a thing. Not even under the threat of my torture would they break. Of course, Cath knew all about the twins and took that into consideration when she and the designer put everything together and I know it turned out great. Cath doesn't do anything half way…she puts her all into everything she does. That is why she is so great at being a wife, mother, lover, and best friend.

While Cath was still unconscious last week, I wouldn't leave her side for hours. The only time was to check on the babies in the nursery, or feed them a bottle. I had her sister Dorian pick up the new 24K gold charm bracelet and charms that I want to give her from our children. Since I have filled her platinum bracelet moths ago, I thought I would start one just decicated to our family. I bought her a 24K Girl face with Saylor's name and birth statistics on it and a Boy one for Steven's just like it as well. I also bought a mother's/family ring with their birthstones, and ours as well. It is Black Hills Gold which is one of her favorite designs and settings. There is room to add more birthstones if we have any more children, which is a discussion we need to have sooner rather than later. I also had Dorian pick me up a few cards to pick from so I could find the perfect one to accompany the gifts. Since Cath spent a great deal of time sleeping while at the hospital, I had time to write her a long overdue love letter and I have it in with one of the cards.

(Here's the letter.)

_My Beautiful Wife, Catherine:_

_Today I sit by your bedside again watching you sleep and holding your hand praying for your full recover. You have been through so much for our children, and there is nothing I could do or say that would adequately ever thank you or show my gratitude for doing that. My love for you grows more each day and you are so precious to me. All I want to do is hold you and protect you from all the dangers in this world. When something like this happens, I am totally helpless….and it scares me to death to feel that way. I know neither of us had any idea what being parents was going to be like, and your difficult pregnancy was another bump in the road. I wish like you hell that you didn't have to suffer like you have had to. I never imagined you could be so ill from morning sickness, or lose as much weight as you did. You are not, and never have been an average size woman, you are always so petite and that's what worried me so much. You don't weigh enough to have lost as much as you did and I know you were scared, too. I know you wanted to hide that from me, but Cath, I know you inside and out. I can read things in your eyes, and feel the tension in your body when I hold you at night.  
_

_But again, My Love, you totally overcame that obstacle and gained the correct amount of weight and we have two healthy, happy, and beautiful children….just like their mother. If I could buy your heart's desire I would do it to thank you and show you how much I love you. Cath, you are not and never were a materialistic person so it's hard to buy you anything. At least I know you love jewelry and diamonds and no matter what I pick out, you always tell me it's perfect and precious, just like you are to me. You come from a very strong family and I think they are one of the reasons you are so tough as well as being a veteran Naval Officer. If they weren't here to help my team/Ohana take care of me and our children, I can't imagine what a mess I would have been when you woke up after your surgery._

_You know me better than anyone ever has and I hope you know I feel whole because we are together. Our life has never been without its share of challenges, but we have weathered every storm because our love is so strong, you are such a fighter, and we complete each other. If I don't tell you enough how much I cherish you, I am so sorry. I wouldn't have been able to survive these last few years, my dad's murder, and my stay as a POW if I didn't have you by my side sharing the load and giving me comfort. You are truly a joy to behold and your love brings me such peace every day of my life. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you and our children and I want to make all your hopes and dreams come true. You have done that for me and I treasure you so much. (I know, I am so sappy. Blame it on my dad.)_

_When I look into our daughter's eyes I see your beauty, strength, and grace. When I look into Steven's eyes, I see your courage, humor, and fighting spirit. Both of our children are so much like you and I feel so lucky…. like I have won the lottery and found the cure for AIDS all at once. It amazes me that you never complain about my long hours, dangerous cases, and many injuries since heading Five-0. You are my rock and I love holding in my arms and making love to you. I can't wait until the doctor says you're well enough to let me show you how much I love you again.  
_

_I can see what a wonderful mother you are all ready...not that I am at all surprised, as I knew you would be. How you hold our children and sing precious lullabies to them. You whisper stories of our life here in Hawaii and about all the things we dream for them. It is my dream to show them the places where we fell in love and that my dad took me here; his favorite special fishing hole, his special hiding spot at the Petroglyphs, and our beautiful family home that you have created. I look forward to the late night feedings, diaper changing, and just rocking them to sleep when they wake from a bad dream. I can't wait to have teacher conferences, help them with homework, and coach their little league teams. When their old enough, I want to take them out on our new boat and let them see what it's like to love the waters of Hawaii, like the McGarrett family always has._

_If this letter doesn't express my feelings to you, then maybe these words will: **I LOVE YOU CATHERINE MCGARRETT, WITH ALL THAT I AM AND ALL THAT I HAVE TO GIVE, YOU ARE MY WHOLE WORLD AND MAKE MY LIFE BETTER WITH EACH DAY YOU ARE MY BELOVED WIFE. I GIVE YOU MY SOLEMN PROMISE and VOW TO BE YOUR FAITHFUL HUSBAND, PARTNER, LOVER, CONFIDANT IN SICKNESS AND IN HEALTH, I WILL STAND BY YOU IN GOOD TIMES AND TIMES OF TROUBLE, TO SHARE YOUR JOYS AND YOUR SORROWS, AND TO MAKE ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE. **I can't wait until once you are home, with our family, my precious, Catherine, falling asleep holding you in my arms. You light up my life every single day. When I am in darkness, you are the one who shows me the way into the light. Thank you for loving me and giving me the best life possible and the two most precious children I have ever seen. I love you with all my heart._

_**Your loving husband,**_

_**Steven**_

I hope she can hear my true feelings in this letter, because without Catherine, my life has no light, and I would live in perpetual darkness. She makes my bad days better, and she helps me in so many ways…both personally and professionally. When I can't seem to figure out a case, her naval intelligence training makes her a valuable resource for my team to turn to and I am proud to say her information has helped me solve a number of cases. Right now we are waiting for her nurse to remove her IV and all the monitors on her. Once that is done, we are good to go home to Casa McGarrett. I can't wait to be home with my family...my life will be so much better when she's out of the hospital and in our bed, in my arms. I love her so much, I can't imagine living with out her.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Catherine's turn

**The Homecoming**

**The McGarrett House**

"Mom, Steve just texted me and said they are leaving the hospital and should be home in 15 minutes. Did you put the presents and letters Cath gave you in the nursery? Dorian says to her mother.

"Yes, I put them in their cribs just like she asked. I'm done with the lasagna…just waiting for the go ahead to bake it when Steve and Catherine are ready for dinner." Marie replied.

**McGarrett's new car**

We drive 15 minutes to our home with our precious cargo. Both of our children are sleeping and Steve and I have such big smiles on our face that I think my mouth is going to hurt from smiling so much. Steve looks so happy, content, and calm and I hope this euphoria will last. The security team is following us and the second team is at the house with my parents, sister, and Mary. Once we get home, they will leave and the team from the hospital will be watching us. Even though Steve is home, he wants a team with us at all time so that he can enjoy his family and not be walking around armed and ready to jump into action.

I text-ed my sister and she told me that the gifts for Steve are in the nursery ready for him. We have two cradles in our room for Saylor and Steven to use for the first few months. I had my sister get 2 sets of children's blocks and she glued their names to each one. She used blue for Steven and red for Saylor just like I wanted. My parents are sleeping in our spare room, my sister in the nursery on the daybed, and Mary is taking the couch now that we will be home. I'm a little bummed that Steve and I won't be alone for the first day, but having family there, gives us time to enjoy our children and not worry about cleaning, cooking, and shopping. My mom loves to cook so she is in heaven right now that she can prepare dinner and do all the chores that I can't do. I asked Steve not to let the team be at the house when we got there since we need to adjust to having the twins in a new environment and there are enough people there all ready. I told him Danny and his family can stop by tonight if they want, but asked Kono, Komekona, Chin and Malia to wait until tomorrow.

I know I will be tired when I get home because I am starting to get my headache back and just want to lay down with Steve and our babies. If they are going to keep the schedule we had them on at the hospital, they will need to eat in about an hour. I guess I will take a quick nap and let Steve and the babies spend some time together in their nursery. I am nervous about what he will think about the design I chose for it. I know he will appreciate all the work I did, but I am not sure if he will like the furniture and the mural I picked out. I was using Steve and Mary's old crib and when I found out I was having twins, I went on EBay and online estate sales to see if I could find one just like it. I was surprised when I found two couples having estate sales and bought the one that most looked like ours. I had the designer clean it up and then re-paint both of them so that they were in the same tone of white.

Steve reaches over and takes my hand and puts it up to his lips and kisses it sweetly. "How are you feeling Cath?" he asks with real concern in his voice and on his face.

"I'm OK, not great, but OK. My head is starting to hurt more than a four so when I get home I'd like to take a pill and a nap until I have to nurse again. Don't worry Steve; I won't let it go without telling you and getting my pills. I think I've been so excited today about going home that my eagerness put too much pressure on my head. Your surprise new SUV really made me realize how lucky we are to have you as the husband and daddy you are. I love you for worrying about me, and always showing my how much I mean to you." I tell him.

"Cath, you don't have to thank me for worrying about you, it's what I want to do because I cherish you so much. You and these babies are everything to me." He takes his right hand and caresses my cheek as a tear starts to fall down my cheek.

"Steve, you make me cry, you are so sweet and loving. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you but I am so happy that I did it. You do make me feel cherished every day of my life and you work so hard for our family. I love you more than I ever thought I could." I tell him as I take his hand from my cheek and kiss it just like he did to me.

We pull onto our street and I see balloons flying on our mailbox and two storks installed in the front lawn. One is holding a pink handkerchief in its mouth carrying a baby with a bow in her hair with Saylor's name, date of birth,her birth length and weight. The other one is exactly the same but in blue with Steven's information as well. As we get closer, we can see that each baby has the same colored eyes as our children. Steve is just as surprised as I am and I know that my sister and his sister are the ones to thank for this. "Wow Steve, look at the front of our home; it looks great and very welcoming. We need to take a photo with us holding the babies for their books, OK?" I tell him.

"I was just thinking the same thing, Cath…boy we are so in sync with each other. Let's get the babies in the house and get the camera out and do it before you take your nap….unless you are not up to it."

"No, babe, I'm up to it. Then we can do one with the sisters and then add my mom and dad. Where did you put my pain pills when you packed up my stuff? I ask.

"The first bottle is inside your purse and the second one is in your suitcase. Ok, everybody, we're home! Time to see your room for the first time Steven and Saylor. Cath, I want to have my sister take some photos of us in the nursery after your nap, OK?"

"Sure, and one right when you open your eyes and see it for the first time." I add.

As soon as Steve turns off my car, all the family is coming out of the front door to greet us. My mom and dad are wearing t-shirts that I made that say "Worlds Greatest Grandpa" and Worlds Greatest Grandma. Dorian and Mary are wearing theirs that say "Best Godmother" each. Steve is laughing at them as he gets out of the SUV. "I can see you've been busy making t-shirts again Mommy."

"Who me?" I reply as I wait for Steve to come around my side to help me out of my seat.

"Cath, take it slow, I don't want you to get up too fast and get a head rush." he says as he holds out his hands to give me balance.

"I won't, thanks Honey. Can you take our son out of his car seat and I will take Saylor out of hers?" I turn to Mary and ask "Mare, can you get our camera out of the diaper bag in the trunk, so we can take some pictures in front of the those wonderful signs, please?"

"Sure Catherine, just leave the rest of the cargo and Dorian and I will bring it all in the house when we are done." Mary replies.

"Thanks." I say. I take Saylor out of her seat while Steve does the same for our son. We walk to the storks and I stand behind the Saylor's stork and Steve stands behind our son's. I ask my sister to get my hair out of my eyes and she does. We take a couple of photos then we switch babies and do some more. Steve hands Steven to my dad and I hand Saylor to my mom, and we take some more. Last we take a few more adding Mary and my sister, then finally, one of just Steve, Mary and the twins.

"Enough photos, Cath, you need to get inside and lay down for a nap now." Steve says as my parents carry the babies, and Steve helps me walk into the house. Mary and Dorian take the suitcase, diaper bag, and babies' car seats. I notice more decorations inside the house but don't take time to stop and look at them.

"Mom, Dad, can you give us the babies when we get upstairs so we can show their dad their surprise?"

"Sure honey, do you want some photos, too?" my mom replies.

"Yes, please. Thanks mom."

As soon as we get to the landing at the top of the stairs, I feel my stomach start to get butterflies. I am excited and nervous for Steve to see it, and cross my fingers that he will like it.

"OK, Daddy, are you ready for the unveiling?" I ask my husband.

"I am, and I am very excited, too."

I open the door and walk in first, and Steve takes my hand and walks into the nursery. He has his eyes closed so I can walk to the side and see his face. Mary comes in and has the camera ready to snap some photos of Steve's reaction.

"OK, Steve, on the count of three, open your eyes. One, Two, Three, OPEN!" As I watch his reaction I am taken aback by his face. He is holding his mouth wide open in the shape of an O and a tear is running down his cheeks. His reaction is that of someone surprised and touched at the same time. He walks over to the cribs and sees the bumpers I sewed and the quilts that Chin Chi made for us. He then walks over to the mural as he is wiping the tears away then turns to look at me.

"Catherine, this is so beautiful, and I can see your touches in everything. How did you…. I mean uhm….where did you get the second crib that matches mine and Mary's?" he asks as he walks over to me and leans down and kisses me.

"I went online and searched EBay and Estate sales and found two and this was the best one. I had it refurbished and then had both painted to match each other. Is this what you expected?"

"Oh no, Catherine, it's ten times better. I shouldn't be surprised though, you are an amazing decorator and I knew it would be wonderful. Thank you so much for doing this and keeping it a surprise for me. Now, let's get the twins in their cradles and you lying down. I think you need to take your pills and rest for until nursing time." Steve takes my hand and leads me to our room.

"Mare, can you bring Cath her purse and a glass of juice, please? She needs her pain pills and I want to get her into bed."

"Sure, Bro, I'll be right back." Mary replies.

"How about I get dinner ready to eat at 6:30, how does that sound?" my mom asks.

"That's fine, Mom. Steve and I are going to spend some time alone with the babies if you guys don't mind. Once I fall asleep, he can come down and visit with you guys." I tell my mom.

"That's not necessary, Catherine, you guys stay in your room until it's time for dinner." my mom says as she kisses me on the cheek.

"OK, sounds like a plan." I answer her.

"OK Cath, do you want to change into your sleep pants and get more comforable?" Steve asks after he puts Steven in his cradle, and I do the same with Saylor.

"Uhm, sure, there should be a red pair in my top drawer, and my nursing shirt in the second." Steve goes and gets my clothes while I go and visited the bathroom. I check my incision to make sure there is no bleeding from all the moving around I have been doing. It looks fine and I come back into my room and see Steven singing to the twins and I stop and just watch him. Mary comes in with my purse and some juice and puts it on my bedside table and gives me and Steve a welcome home hug.

"Are you glad to be home, Catherine?"

"More than you know. Thanks for the signs on the front lawn. I knew you and my sister were up to something when I heard you guys whispering a couple of days ago. All I could hear you say was 'Stork, one or two, and I wondered what you were talking about." I tell her.

"Oops, you weren't suppose to hear us. Good surprise or bad surprise?"

"Good of course, I never thought about doing that so I am glad you did." I tell her.

"OK you two, I will see you for dinner. Use the baby monitor and call us if you need anything, OK?"

"Sure, thanks Mare." Steve replies.

Steve helps me change and into bed after I take my pill. He closes the blinds and turns off the lights so it is nice and dark for us. He checks to see that the twins are still asleep then lays down next to me and wraps me in his arms. Last thing I remember is Saylor stirring and I look at the clock and it's all ready 6:15."

TBC

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry this has taken awhile. I have been so busy betaing for LittleMissSunny and her story is totally awsome. Go che****ck it out: Little Steve Grows Up. I hope all of you in the East are doing well after Sandy made her self known in a devasting way. Thinking of you all and know that this girl from Jersey is with you even though I am in Calif. now. ****  
**

**++++H50++++****H50+++****H50+++****H50+++****H50+++**  


**Chapter 28**

**The Homecoming**

**Steve's turn**

We are in Cath's brand new Land Rover finally on our way home as the whole Steven J. McGarrett Family. My face muscles are sore from all the smiling I've been doing since Catherine was given her release papers earlier. Our beautiful children are safely strapped into their car seats fast asleep without a care in the world. Well, I guess that isn't correct…they have a few cares which they make known the only way they know how. Their little cries are still so weak and new as they find out what their lungs are really capable of. As parents, Cath and I are the only ones who can tell them apart…but isn't that how it should be, right?

I can't even tell you how relieved I am to be able to take my wife and children home, because these last 6 days of hell have been the worst of my life. Even more so then when I was waiting for Cath to wake up after her attack in 2009 when we didn't know the extent of her head injury. Once Cath woke up we knew she was going to recover since the injury was just slight swelling that subsidized after 12 hours due in part to the fact she was in the best physical condition of her life. But this pain, there wasn't any in my life close to the one.

How could I possibly know what the outcome was going to be? How could I ever teach my children what an amazing mother they had and had lost? How could I tell them how much she did for them to get here then she only was able to hold them for less than 24 hours? How could the few photos and minutes of video ever show them her love for them? Would I ever be able to be both the mother and father that every baby needs?

No, I couldn't, which is why the only thing I could do was pray. I had the best medical care on the island and even if we flew in doctors from Stanford or UCLA, she would still need to have the doctors here stop her bleeding before anyone could get her. That is why I prayed, prayed like I had never prayed before. I wasn't praying for her to wake up for just me, but those two precious babies behind us. They didn't do anything to be dealt such a shitty hand in life as they had if we would have lost her. This pain was much, much, more intense than any physical pain I had to suffer or the emotional pain of losing my own mother. I had 15 years with her, yet my children would only have had just over 24 hours if she had died from her brain bleed. My babies would never remember her, that thought just broke my heart, but mostly my spirit.

Thank God, and I really mean God, for giving us back our precious Catherine…best wife in the world, my wife. Best mother to Steven and Saylor McGarrett, now they had her for a lifetime. They had her whispering stories of our dreams for them as she held them close or nursed them. They heard her sing lullabies to them as well, and we had hours of video to show for it. As I had re-watched them my tears would roll down my cheeks, tears of sadness at first, but then they were tears of such utter joy.

As we are driving Cath reaches over to me, caresses my face. I put my hand over hers bring it to my lips and kiss it. I look over to her; she looks so beautiful, happy, just so content.

"Steve, where are you right now? I've been trying to get your attention for the last block but you didn't hear a word I said."

"Oh sorry Cath, I'm just thinking about the last seven days, how worried I was about you plus scared for our kids. Also how ecstatically happy I am now that you are doing so well while we are on our way home with those precious children that you did so much to bring into this world." I reply to her question.

"Steve, I am doing great, you need to stop worrying because you don't need the additional stress in your life. Your job with Five-0 plus reserve drills for the Navy is stressful enough. I want you to know I will keep my promise. I won't do anything stupid and I will follow Dr. Coelho, as well as Dr. McGarrett's orders to the letter." she says as she puts her hand on my thigh, gives me a little squeeze.

"Good, thank you Cath, I need to know that you will keep your promise to me and the doctors. But I want you to know that no stress at work compares to the stress with worry of keeping you and our children safe and healthy."

"Sorry, that didn't come out right. What I meant was that I wasn't going to add the stress of me not following doctor's orders to you because you have enough in your life. I wasn't implying that your work stress is more important then your home life. That still doesn't sound right. Oh forget it, I will behave so you don't have to worry…that's what I mean." she says while smiling at me.

"Do you know how beautiful your smile is, how it goes right through me to my heart? Seeing your smile every day is what keeps me going when the shit at work seems impossible to handle. That smile of yours cuts away all the bullshit of the day, and nothing seems impossible with you by my side. I look at my desk photo of you in your wedding dress, I can't stop smiling for hours. I have that same photo in addition to many more with your smile on my phone so I always have you with me plus you are forever in my heart." I tell her as I lean over to kiss her while we are stopped at a stop sign nearing our street. "I love you so much Catherine McGarrett, and I hope I tell you that enough."

"Steven McGarrett, you are the sweetest, most honest, compassionate man I have ever met and I know every minute of every day how much you love me. You tell me that by how you care for this family, hold our children, kiss me goodbye each morning, and make love to me before we fall asleep at night. When I am sad or scared your arms holding me are all I need to bring me out of my sadness. Don't ever doubt that I don't know the depth of your love for me, please believe that." As Catherine says this, she caresses my face, a car honks their horn at us to stop making out and keep moving. I lower my window to tell the car sorry and the passenger yells to us 'Get a room, Dude.' Cath and I look at each other, laugh and figure we better get home and take this somewhere more private.

"Gee Steve, you're turning bright red, why is that?" she asks. "You're just kissing your wife, and you are head of Five-0, you can do whatever you want on this island, isn't that what you always tell me?"

"Well it's been a long time since I've made out with my hot wife and no car, with their annoying horn is going to stop me if I want to continue." Steve turns on his lights and siren and pulls me back into his embrace and continues to kiss me passionately. "I can't wait until you are given the 'all clear' by the doctors so we can take this to full on love making, Cath." I tuck a loose strand of bangs behind her ears and caresses her neck while looking into her eyes that go straight into my heart.

While we are busy kissing at the stop sign, I remember back to the time she saved my sanity after my POW return and how I was finally able to make love to her after so long away from her.

**Steve's Flashback**

_I remember the time Catherine found me sitting in the corner of our room about a month after my POW ordeal. I was still having flashbacks, plus trouble sleeping, but the medication I was on was helping me a great deal. The doctor had started weaning me off of it even though I was beginning to think I wasn't strong enough to make it through my recovery. All I could think was that I was going to lose Catherine, that pain was unbearable. But then she found me, held me and just let me grab on to her like she was my lifeline. A lifeline when I was alone in the ocean near death. She used her strength, her love for me, to make me see, to feel her need to help me as much as I needed her to do so. She talked to me, said prayers for me, asked God for help and she had no idea, that God was helping by sending me my Catherine. _

_" O Father, you have bound us together in a common life. Help us, in the midst of our struggles for justice and truth, to help us and heal us without hatred or bitterness, and to work to heal and love with love and respect; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen._

_She continued to hold me and rub my back to comfort me while I was still so scared.  
_

O Father of mercies and God of all comfort, our only help in time of need: We humbly beseech thee to behold, visit, and relieve thy suffering servant Steve, for whom our prayers are desired.

Look upon _him_ with the eyes of thy mercy; comfort _him_ with a sense of thy goodness; preserve _him_ from the temptations to hurt thy enemy; and give _him_ patience to do good things while suffering with _his_ injuries.

In thy good time, restore _him_ to health, and enable _him_ to lead the rest of his life in without fear, and to thy glory; and grant that finally _he_ may live with in life everlasting; through

Jesus Christ our Lord. _Amen._

_After she read those prayers to me and shed tears for me, I could feel her love and see the pain she was in because of my constant suffering. She stroked my hair, face, back and just let me absorb her love while she brought me home. Home, Catherine was my home. Nowhere in the world ever felt like home until I was in her arms. Through all my years in the military, all the places I've lived, she was forever home. I don't know how long we were there but after a time, she helped me up and we lay in our bed and I slept in her loving arms for at least 10 hours. Nothing felt as good as waking up in the same place I last remember being when I was awake. As Cath began to say something I put my finger to her lips to tell her not to._

"_Shhh, don't say a word Cath, please let me speak first. Being in your arms is the best medicine in the world for me. There isn't any pill or therapy that would help me more than you. You are my everlasting love, my home, my heart. I want to show you how much I love you, to thank you for always knowing what I need, to be in your arms, or when I need space. Please, let me make love to you Catherine. Can I, would that Ok?" I ask her in a whispering voice with a look of love and I imagine fright on my face.  
_

"_Oh Steve I want that more than you know. Since the day I found out you were taken as a POW, I thought I had lost this closeness only you and I ever shared. I only want this if you are truly ready…I don't want you to push yourself because you think that's what I need. All I need is you here, now, no matter how long it takes, I am here, don't push yourself Steve." She leans in and kisses my forehead and takes my hand to her lips and kisses it, I just melt in hers arms. I take my hands and take her face in them and pull her down to me and kiss her with all the love I have to give. I clasp her chin and hold her still while my tongue invades her mouth, and she surrenders to me and our enthusiastic kissing. Our kiss is so passionate and full of love, my love for her, and her love for me. _

_Steve, are you sure this is what you want?"she whispers to me, breathing heavy from our kiss._

"_Oh God yes, Cath, yes without a doubt it's what I want, more than you could ever know. I have wanted to show you my love for you the minute I woke up and saw your beautiful eyes back in the hospital." I get up onto my knees and pull her to me; I begin to unbutton her blouse. "Why do woman's clothes have so damn many buttons?" I say out loud as I frustratingly try to get them unbuttoned. _

"_Shit, Steve, you're killing me here, screw the buttons." Catherine pulls her blouse open, and buttons go flying everywhere. She's not wearing a bra and all I can do is stare at her beautiful breasts and touch her soft skin._

"_Eager Lt?" I ask with a smirk. "I like your eagerness, baby, it's so hot!" Leaning over, I start planting kisses on her shoulders, down her neck, and stop at her breasts. I skim my hands down her soft sensual back and hook my thumbs in her thong and gently slide them down and off of her. She keeps her eyes on mine, and the love I see in them is my undoing and I can feel my erection struggling to free itself from my boxer briefs._

"_Hell yes, what was the first clue, Commander?" she asks as she pulls my t-shirt off of me with a gentle touch as I take a deep breath as she reaches one of the new scars I have from the most recent torture I went through. "Are you ok with my touching, kissing you here? I don't want you to feel nervous or push yourself because you think it's what I need, Steve." She pushes me down onto my back and sees my erection through my briefs and pulls them off me and begins to kiss my erection and stroke me and I can't help myself but want her so much more._

"_No, its fine, Cath, I really, really want this, I want you so much. I feel like a man dying of thirst in the desert, and your touch is the liquid that I need to stay alive. Touch me, please, don't be afraid, I need this, you so much. But with this being the first time since I'm back, I just have to relearn how to deal with a touch of love, instead of in hate. My apprehension has more to do with the memories of the hate, I need to relearn how to feel the joy of having someone who loves me touch me there. The more you do it, the more I will relax. Continue if that is what you want to do, Catherine, because I want you more than anything else in this world."_

_As I finish my sentence I can see the tears forming in her eyes. "Cath, what's wrong?"_

"_Oh Steve, I hate those bastards for what they did to you, how they put marks on your beautiful body. I have never felt this kind of hatred before in my life and it hurts me so to see what you had to endure. You didn't deserve this, and I want to erase away all those bad memories and heal you."_

_I put my arms around her and bring my hand to her chin and push it back so she can look at me. "Hey, beautiful, don't cry for me, please. I love you and I know this hurts you, but please don't shed any more tears for me. Don't give those bastards anymore power, and I certainly don't want them in our bed. Just let me love you Catherine, please. Just loving you is the best thing for me…please Cath, I want you so much."_

"_Yes, Steve I want that… I want you so much." I push her down gently onto our bed and, just stare at her gorgeous body, she doesn't feel embarrassed like she used after she lost our first child, and she had to relearn my touch. I start kissing her from her behind her ears and continue down to her belly button and finally take her into my mouth and continue down to the apex of her sex. _

**Back at the McGarrett House**

"Mom, where did you put the pink streamers? I don't think there is enough pink going down the banister; you know Cath will notice since it is her favorite color." Dorian yells to her mother from the second floor.

"I put them on the dresser next to Saylor's crib. I think we better put them across the nursery door so that Steve has to walk through them to get in. You know, like how football players run through the sign when they run to the field before a game." Marie yells back to her second child.

Mary joins in the conversation, "They should be here soon, if I know Steve, he will use the lights and siren to move traffic so he can get Cath safely home in record time."

"I like that idea, I'll do it, and you should finish the lasagna just in case Cath wants to eat by 5:00."

"Yeah, I'm almost done. I just need to finish the garlic bread along with Steve's favorite Caesar salad. Where's your father gone to now?"

"He's in Steve's garage again tinkering with something or another. Probably a surprise for his new favorite son in law and grandson. He's so happy that he finally has more than just Steve in the family, he's all ready order Steven his own personalized tool box with child's first tools. I just hope he doesn't forget he has a very beautiful granddaughter who might just grow up to be a tomboy, she might want her own tools too." Dorian tells Catherine's mom.

"Oh I am sure he won't forget about her. Since growing up with you, his fabulous tomboy daughter, he won't forget her. I know he ordered two….one for each of them if that makes you feel better. I know you want Saylor to be just like you, but there's a good chance, a very good chance, she might be a 'girlie girl' like her mother don't forget." Marie tells Dorian.

**Back to the McGarrett's Land Rover just down the street**.

I continue to passionately kiss my wife…the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Two or three cars pass staring at us, I am sure they wonder who we are and why we are making out with the lights and siren on. But I don't care, I am so happy she is doing better and I love her so much that I couldn't care less about what people are seeing as they drive past.

Cath pulls away when she hears Saylor start to stir, telling me it's time to get my family home.

"Well here it goes, my wife stops kissing me to pay attention to the kids…now I know where I rate with you, Mrs. McGarrett." I say to Cath with a smile on my face with a twinkle in my eye and she knows I am only kidding.

"Steve, you better to get me home before my milk comes down the minute I hear one of them stir."

"Guess that's my hint to get you home, beautiful wife of mine. Thanks for the all too brief make out session, maybe we can continue later in our room, more privately." I tell Catherine with a wink.

"Well if you're asking, I'm all for that." Cath tells me as she puts her left hand back on my right thigh and gives it a nice loving squeeze.

"Ready for our homecoming, Mrs. McGarrett?" I ask her as I start off for our house.

"What…umm I mean; you didn't plan something with everyone coming, did you? I thought we agreed that only family and Danny were going to be here today." Catherine asks me with a frighten sound in her voice.

"No, no, nothing like that, Catherine, I promised, just family. But with your parents, your sister and Mary, I figure we are in for something. Danny and Rachel may come with Grace this evening, but only after they call first to check on you and we say its ok."

As we drive down Piikoi Street to our home, we can all ready see Dorian and Mary's handiwork. On our front lawn are two four foot storks announcing the birth of Saylor and Steven. Cath's eyes light up, her smile is as big as I have ever seen it except maybe when I proposed our, wedding day, then again last week when our children came into this world. She has been there as my rock, when most woman would have run for the hills, and I've never had felt this much love from anyone in my life. Even my parents never were all that great opening up with their feelings. Dad was a mess after my mother was killed, and my mom was killed when I was just a hormonal teenage jock, when she died, I was a mess, and really only had Mare to look to until dad split the family into pieces. I've never had that until Catherine

"Looks like the whole family is coming out to welcome us home, Cath. I see they are all wearing the t-shirts you made for them. That is a really nice thing that you did, I'm sure they love them." We get out and take some photos by the storks, just the four of us, and then we add the rest of the family.

"Ok, up to bed you go, Mrs. McGarrett, doctor's orders." I tell Catherine.

"Not until you look at the nursery. Once I know you like it, I will rest easier." she replies.

"I already love it. Everything you do turns to gold, so I have no doubt that you do another wonderful Catherine McGarrett production…just like S & S here." He leans in and kisses Catherine on the cheek, whispers 'I love you, Cath', and they walk towards their children's room.

"Ok, Steve, close your eyes, I want to see your face when you see it for the first time." Catherine says

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Here is another chapter, our family is home now and this story will be ending soon. How much angst can one family endure in one story? Enjoy and as always, let me know what you think.

**********H5-0**************************************

Chapter 29

Catherine's Turn

We get inside the house with our children; they're both still happy and asleep. I finally showed Steve the nursery and as I hoped, he loved it. Steve puts me into bed and our children into their cradles. Who would have thought Lt. Commander "Super Seal-Head of Five-0" Steve McGarrett would be such a sweet and gentle caretaker. He is so kind when I am sick or feeling ill…and I love it! I know this last week really shook him up; and I know for a while he's going to be hovering like a helicopter over me all the time. The next six weeks are going to be so nice having him morning, noon, and night enjoying our children. I took my painkillers for my headache and went to take a nap. Steve's downstairs talking to my parents; and I know he is up to something. When he sneaks around, he has this look in his eyes, and it tells me he's hiding something. _(Oh Steven, what are you up to?)_

"Marie, I mean Mom, thanks so much for being here and for all you're doing for Catherine. I can't thank you enough." Steve says to my mom while he gives her a big Steve McGarrett hug.

"Steven, why do you keep thanking me? You have to stop that. She's my daughter, you're my son; and those two beautiful babies are my first grandchildren. I haven't been this happy since I gave birth to my girls, so as long as I have air to breathe, I will be here when you need me. Think about it Steve, where else would I be? You sent the governor's helicopter for us and we leaned on you just as much as you leaned on us when she was so sick. I should be thanking you for being such a good man, strong husband, not giving up on her, and not letting her give up on herself." She kisses him on the cheek, and Steve turns bright red.

Mary walks in carrying some presents, sweetly wrapped in Disney Baby gift wrap, and sets them on the coffee table. "Steve, these were dropped off by someone from your office; and they wanted you and Cath to open them together. I think her name was Kamika or Kami for short, she said."

"Oh, thanks Mare, and thanks for the signs on the front lawn. I heard you and Dorian whispering about them, but didn't want to let on that I knew you were planning something. You have done so much and Cath and I appreciate it more than you could ever know. For so long our family was just us, then Cath and her family came along, and now my children. "Steve pulls Mary Ann into a big brotherly hug.

"No problem, big brother." she says as he squeezes her tightly.

"Wait, I'm not done. I know we lost so much time when I was in the Navy and dad sent you Aunt Deb's, but I hope you know how important you have always been to me. That I never stopped worrying about you, never ever stopped loving you."

"Ditto, Steve. I know I've made some choices when I was younger, that really hurt you, but I knew no matter what, if I called, you would drop everything to be there for me. Now that you have Cath and the kids, I have John and Mikey, things are perfect, and we have so much to look forward to. Maybe by this time next year, you'll be visiting me and meeting your new niece or nephew." Steve tightens his hug, kisses her cheek, and she hears a sniffle in her ear. (Boy, my brother is becoming such a softy.) she thinks to herself.

"Mare, I love you, thanks for everything." Steve takes his arms away and heads for the kitchen to grab a beer. "Will you mind the fort so Cath and I can have at least an hour alone with the babies? She needs to nap and I want to just have some alone time to watch over her, and enjoy my children." Steve asks his sister as he starts to climb the stairs to their bedroom.

"Of course, take all the time you need. Cath's mom said just let her know 30 minutes before you want dinner, she'll heat up the lasagna. I left two waters in your room for Catherine if she gets thirsty. If she wants something else, just call via the baby monitor and I will get it for her." Mary says as he stops at the top of the stairs by the nursery door.

"Okie, dokey, artichokey." he tells his sister and gives her a wink.

"Oh no, not you too; you must have picked up that little habit from Mikey, and great, you're doing it, as well. Now the three most important men in my life are going to be driving me crazy with that stupid saying."

Steve just laughs then stops by the nursery, walks in and just spends a few minutes looking at it all. I am in bed, lying down, next to our daughter, and watching our baby boy sleep so peacefully in his cradle. I look at the clock and wonder what Steve is doing since I thought we had planned to spend an hour with our babies. If he doesn't get in here soon, I'll be asleep and won't have been able enjoy spending alone time with my husband. Steve comes in with a beer and goes to the cradle and looks at Stevie with such pride and love.

"You're still awake, Baby, I thought you'd be asleep by now," he says as he lies down next to me and our daughter then kisses me on my forehead. You look exhausted and I know by seeing your forehead that your headache is back with a vengeance.

"Couldn't sleep without my husband next to me. What took you so long? Where have you been?"

"I was talking to Mare because she had some gifts from Kami at the office. Then I wanted to spend a few minutes admiring all the work you did for our children in the nursery. I love you so much for putting all that thought into making our children's room so beautiful and a tribute to our Hawaiian way of life. All the photos around the room make it just so beautiful…and that mural, wow; I just don't know what to say."

"Did you notice anything about the cribs?"

"Umm, uh…no, should I have?" he asks with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, there should be something in each crib for you, why don't you go and see." Cath says to Steve.

"Oh, I see, you mean these two presents from my children?" He reaches next to his side of the bed and picks up the gifts Cath had made for him. Steve gives her a big smile.

"Yes, Steven, those are them. If you had them all this time, why make me squirm?"

"Because I love to watch you squirm…you are one of the best, cutest, all time squirmers I know intimately." Steve says as he leans in and kisses Catherine, then Saylor. "Saylor, thank you so much for my present, Daddy loves it."

"Excuse me, Commander, how many other squirmers do you know intimately?"

"Just you….love of mine…just you."

"Good answer, Steve. How do you know you love the gift if you haven't even opened it yet?"

"Because it came from my baby daughter, via her mommy and I know what a great and thoughtful woman I am married to and our daughter is just like her." he tells Catherine with a bigger smile than before. He begins to open it but first takes the card an

_Hi Daddy:_

_Mommy is helping me write this to you since I am only a few days old, and can't write yet. I love you so much and can't wait to do all the things you did with Grandpa John.I know you are sad that I will never get to know him, but you taking me to all of his favorite places will be the next best thing. I am glad you were surprised that mommy and I were hiding my brother's arrival from you. It will be nice to have a brother who will look after me when you can't, just like you did for my Aunty Mary._

_Mommy told me that you work really hard keeping everyone on the island safe and that she is worried about you every day. I will too once I am old enough to know what worry means. If I ask you to do me a favor, would you daddy, please, pretty please with sugar on top?_

Steve stops reading and wipes a few tears from his cheeks. He looks down at Catherine who is now fast asleep and sees how peaceful she is. He picks up his daughter and just holds her next to his heart and the tears start to flow. So many tears he has held in since she was born. Tears of joy and sadness but the tears of joy are a much sweeter beast.

"Oh my baby girl, I can't tell you how much I love you and am so glad you made it here safely. Daddy will always be here to take care of you, Steven and Mommy. You three are my most precious gifts from God and I'll never let anything hurt you, I promise you that, Saylor Margaret-Catherine. Daddy has a nickname for you already. Saylor Mar-Cat…don't tell mommy she's not a big fan of the silly nicknames I come up with, though. If Daddy isn't here with you, know that there are many people around watching you. You have Uncles Danno and Chin, Aunts Dorian, Mary, and Kono. Your grandparents are just an island away. All you have to do is call; and they will be there. But you should know that mommy and I have extensive Naval and martial arts training so if anyone even attempts to hurt or scare you and your brother, they will find themselves in traction at the hospital, or shackles in the Brig."

"Steve, I thought you were reading a letter…What are you talking our little princess about now?" I mumble to my husband as he holds our daughter close to his heart.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to wake you up. Our little girl and I were just getting to know each other a little more….go back to sleep my love, please."

"Not until you open your gifts and lay down with me so you can hold me in your arms. You know I sleep better when you're here." Catherine says to Steve, her eyes still closed since the natural light coming in through the curtains, is still bothering her head.

"You wish is my command Mrs. McGarrett." Steve puts his little girl into her cradle and goes back to their bed and sits on the side and picks up the letter from Saylor.

_Please be careful, daddy; come home every night to mommy, me and my brother. We love you so much and don't want anything to ever happen to you. I know you want to do your job to take care of everyone, but please always remember to take care of us first. I know that is asking a lot because mommy says you feel responsible for this whole island….I don't know what that word means, but mommy said it so it must mean something. I love you, daddy, and can't wait to have fun with you like you did when you were just a kid._

_Love, Your princess, Saylor Margaret-Catherine McGarrett_

Steve puts the letter back in its envelope and tears open the gift paper. I slowly open my eyes to watch him so I can see his reaction. At first he says nothing, then a smile forms on his face and I can see the happiness in his eyes.

"Cat, you are absolutely amazing…do you know that?"

"Of course I know that, it's easy to be amazing for you because I love you so much. You bring joy and happiness to my life every single day. Do you know how wonderful I always feel when I am in your arms Steve?"

"Oh Catherine…" Steve says to me as he comes to our bed and picks me up and pulls me into his lap and nuzzles my hair. I wrap my arms around him and just hold him tightly, just feel his love radiating from his body.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask him, holding him, feeling how tense he is which I know isn't good.

"Nothing, Cath, I just love you so much and I think it is finally hitting me how bad you were; how scared I was and didn't want you to know. I had one really bad nightmare which I couldn't even tell Danny about on Saturday night. Holding our daughter, reading that letter just reminded me how much I have and how much I almost lost when I almost lost you."

"Steve, don't do this, please. Didn't you tell me that in your heart of hearts you felt I would be fine? I'm pretty sure when I was almost asleep one day I heard you tell me that you knew I would be back to you to raise our children?"

"How did you hear that? I told you that on the second night when you were still in your coma. You didn't wake up for another day so I don't know how you could have heard me."

"Maybe it's true that people can hear even if they are unconscious. I don't know if I ever told you this but the first time everyone was working on me, I felt like I was floating in the air watching all the action below. You were by the window out of the way, pacing, begging me to not leave you and the babies. I wasn't sure if I dreamt it or it was real. I'm so sorry you had a bad dream, do you want to tell me about it now?"

"Yes, no, maybe…but we need to wait until later when we're naked and I can hold on to you. You promised me you'd take a nap and you're still awake, baby. Go to sleep sweetness and then we can have dinner together with the family then we will finish this conversation."

"Ok, I'll sleep until the babies need to nurse. Wake me up when they are ready, ok?" I nuzzle his chest as I feel him tighten his hold on me. I am asleep in two minutes, watching our kids run and play on the beach, while their father and I watch over them from the Lanai.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Steve's Turn

**Saylor and Steven's Nursery**

"Ok, Steve, close your eyes, I want to look at your face when you see it for the first time." Catherine says to me. I know she is nervous because she has been calling mine and her sister to make sure everything has arrived and done. I wasn't worried at all because I know my wife; she's great at all she does….especially being my wife. She went from a "Hard Core, Kick Ass Naval Officer" that was the top of her field, to the most precious woman in the world to me. She can be so tough when she has to be, or so sweet, loving, caring, and sensual the rest of the time. I hit the jackpot when I met this woman, I can't say that enough.

I open my eyes and I am speechless. She has gone beyond my wildest dreams and expectations….it are absolutely breathtaking. "Oh Cath, it is wonderful, thank you so much for all of this." I take her into my arms and just hug her, kissing her as we hold our children. She takes my hand and shows me around the room so I can stop and see each thing. She had muralist paint a beach scene with two children running on the beach and it is amazing that they resemble Saylor and Steven. Saylor's character has shoulder length wavy hair, and a smile that is just like Catherine's. The little boy has short hair and blue gray eyes like mine, and is wearing swim trunks that are a miniature of a pair I have. Each baby has a crib that matches and she had a changing table built into a wall of shelves and drawers. Saylor's crib is mine and Mary's old one and Steven's is one she bought at an online auction or something. The top of one wall is painted a very light pink and the other one is a baby blue. The bottoms are both done in a striped wall paper that coordinates with the paint. Each one has blocks that spell out their names, as well as a hanger with my christening gown hanging and Catherine's as well.

I walk over to the mural and just rub it while I continue to look around my children's nursery. I wipe off the tears and pull my wife to me again and notice we are alone with our children. We had put the twins down in the cribs and just held onto each other for a few moments. Soon I see Cath starting to yawn and know it's time to get her to bed. She's been through quite a bit today and I know she is in desperate need of some R and R.

Less than five minutes later, Cath and I are finally alone in our room while our children are blissfully asleep. The rest of our family is downstairs giving us the time we asked for. Catherine gave me the most precious gifts from each of the children along with letters she wrote on their behalf. Cath doesn't know that I have arranged for another surprise for her. She's always been a fan of closet systems, so while she was in the hospital, I had our closet made into a dream closet just for her. It has all the bells and whistles she's wanted and she has no idea that I did it. Mary and Dorian made sure to get all her clothes organized and reinstalled and once she's up to it, I am going to unveil it for her.

I know giving her the car was a great big surprise, but that was more a gift for the whole family and the bracelet and ring were just for her. I also have put together a welcome home dinner for next week with all our Ohana. I am having it catered so that my in laws and sister don't have to play chefs. Kamekona will bring the main dishes, and I have one of her favorite restaurants doing salads and cocktails. I want her home for at least a week before another 8 people invade our home, but I know she does want to see everyone and they want to see her as well. Yes, they all were there with me day in and day out at the hospital, but she doesn't remember that….or at least much of that.

While my babies and wife are asleep, I decided to close my eyes for a second, just for a few minutes to myself to think about the past few days.

_**McGarrett House-3 years in the future**_

"_Steve, telephone, Danny is on the line." Cath calls from inside the house._

"_Can you ask him if I can call him back, I'm in the middle of a sandcastle with the kids?"_

"_Sure, I'll tell him; did you tell him about the tickets you got us all for the baseball game yet?"_

"_No, I will when I call him back. Thanks, Babe."_

"_Hey, Danny, Steve and the kids are in the middle of a sandcastle fort and he can't come in right now. It is an emergency or can he call you back later" she asks._

"_No, that's fine, I just wanted to let him know that my old partner's wife has some extra tickets to a ball game and I thought you guys would all like to join us? Rachel and Grace are going to a spa so it's just me and Charlie. I know you and Rachel were talking about a spa day so she said she can add you to her appointment and the men can take the little ones." Danny tells her._

"_When is this for?" Cath asks, knowing this is too funny has Catherine chuckling to herself._

"_Two Saturdays from now. The Yankees AAA team is coming to the island for an exhibition game with the Hawaiian Sharks…it's for the P.A.L. Fallen Officers' Fund. You may remember my first partner here on the island was killed by a crooked cop and his wife helps with this charity a lot. I thought it would be fun the twins and Charlie to see their first game together since they are going to be joining T-ball one say." Danny explained._

"_Oh, I think that would be a nice outing for you guys. I know Saylor won't mind being the only girl since she loves her time with just her daddy….she gets tired of just hanging with me all day and all night."_

"_That's not true, Catherine, she just misses her dad since he's been doing double duty overseeing the H.P.D. since all the budget cuts and the Governor decided to try and consolidate the two departments." Danny tells her._

"_You're probably right; Thank goodness you, Chin, Kono, and Charlie have his back all the time. I know how much he appreciates you guys taking over for him when he wants to have an afternoon off. I'll let you know about dinner tomorrow, have Rachel call me when she gets back from Scouts with Grace. I'll check the restaurant for reservations, and let her know. Thanks for letting us take you out for your anniversary, I know you may rather spend the evening alone, but Steve is looking forward to an adult only dinner. Talk to you later, Danny."_

"_Sounds good, bye, Catherine." Danny hangs up and so does Catherine. _

I wake up when I hear Saylor starting to stir. Catherine is still asleep so I go over to the cradle and look at my daughter as she is starting to wake up and move around. I pick her up and take her to her nursery and sit with her while I rock her for a few minutes.

"Hey, Bro, is Catherine still sleeping? It's been a long day; she should be good and tired." Mary asks as she stops in to see me after putting away some of her clothes she just washed for her return flight.

"Yes, she was asleep before her head hit the pillow. It's been a long day for her and I know she is feeling the effects of it. Her head is really killing her, but she is trying to be stoic and not let me know. Of course, she's too transparent and I can see the lines on her forehead, the pain is getting migraine proportion. As soon as she wakes up and nurses, we can come down for dinner."

"That sounds good….she's only been asleep for 40 minutes, she could use a little more, I'm sure." Mary says. I've got to go downstairs, I'm expecting John to Skyed with Mickey soon and I don't want to miss their call. She gives me a hug, kisses Saylor and leaves us to rock some more.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Hope December is starting out well for all of you. Remember what the season is really about...family, friends, and peace on earth to all.

Catherine's Turn

Chapter 31

As I'm drifting off to sleep all that comes to mind are the happy memories of my life. With Steve, there have been so many, but also some really horrific ones. His injuries, near death misses, being a POW, his father's death, the list seems endless. But the happy ones outweigh the bad ones. Our meeting, my 29th birthday, and the first time we made love, his proposal, all the vacations, our wedding, and the birth of the twins. He was completely surprised as I knew he would be. I didn't put on so much weight that it looked like I was gaining for two babies, plus I had lost some at the beginning that I had to regain back. I can hear voices but I can't tell whose they are…I guess…I am….almost…aslee.

_Flashback – Night Before the Storm_

_January 2009 – Night before Kara and Mitch's wedding_

_After the rehearsal dinner, we stayed with our friends until after midnight. Both Steve I and were very tired, but we wanted to catch up with everyone as much as possible. We finally went up to our room and I decided to take a bath to relax me. I had been so excited to share the news of the baby with Steve that I just couldn't keep my stomach from doing somersaults. Steve said he was going to watch some TV until I came to bed so we could have all the time together we could, making love before we had to leave Washington. We only had a short leave and we weren't going to let any opportunity slip through our fingers._

_When I came out of the bath, Steve was snoring on the couch, and I didn't want to wake him. Well, I DID WANT TO wake him, but I knew how tired he was and knew he needed the sleep. His flights here took 24 hours and military flights aren't as comfortable as conventional ones usually are. I covered him with a blanket and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Just as I did, he reached out and grabbed me and pulled me onto him. He started kissing me behind my ears and growling as he did._

"_Steven J. McGarrett, you should never scare a pregnant woman, don't you know that?"_

"_How would I know that? I've never been around a pregnant woman." he said as he now was kissing me between my breasts._

"_Oh, I never thought about that, you never were?" I asked him puzzled._

"_No, I went into the Annapolis from high school and there wasn't any female sailors on my assignments so you're the first pregnant woman I have ever even had the pleasure of touching….or getting pregnant." he smirked._

"_Well, I'm very glad to hear that, I want to be the only one that you ever get pregnant." I replied as I was unbuttoning his shirt while straddling his legs._

"_You are, and you will be, Cath; that is a fact." He held me in his arms, goes from the couch and carried me into our bedroom. _

"_Pretty soon you won't be able to carry me like this, with me gaining weight and all…."_

"_Oh that's not true, I will always be able to carry you, Cath. You are my girl and I plan on taking care of you and carrying you for a lifetime." After Steve set me down he finished taking off his shirt and then he started on his pants._

"_No, let me. Let me undress my man, my tough, gorgeous, Seal."_

"_Well, no one's stopping you. What are you going to do with me now that you have me where you want me? He asked me, smirking again._

_Craving passion exploded in me like an inflammatory device in my body. I pulled him onto the bed and I pushed him down while I straddled him again. I immediately started to weave my fingers into his short dark brown hair, as I pulled hard on his lips with my teeth. He was surprised by my attack and gave me unfettered access to his tongue and mouth. He groaned and kissed me back passionately, as eager as we are to consume each other. We are two people so in love, lost into each other's tongues, lips, and love. We fought the hunger in our bodies so we can just let the sweet sensation of our kisses, reacquaint ourselves with each other._

_Oh how I love this man, and he me. We've been apart far too long and I never wanted this kiss to end. Steve let his hands stroke and caresses my back as I just scramble to keep this kiss going and going. _

"_Oh my Cath, I need you, I need to feel you, every beautiful inch of you." He slowly lifted off my baby doll top and I helped him with it. "God, you have the most beautiful breasts, and they are mine, all mine." As he starts to stroke them I flinched, not realizing that they are already beginning to feel sensitive to touch due to the growing child inside me. His child, our child. A child so much created in love and very much loved and wanted already._

"_Are you OK, did I hurt you, Cath?"_

"_No, not at all, I just noticed for the first time that they are beginning to feel sensitive to your touch. I like it though, so please, don't stop…never stop loving me Steve." I told Steve as he rolled us over, now on top of me._

_He stopped kissing me, just touching me and looking at me. "You are so beautiful, Cath, you are the most exquisite creature God ever created. I love you so much. Thank you for this child, our child; you don't know how much this means to me." He let his mouth slowly begin its descent from my breasts, to my nipples, to my stomach, down to my public bone, and finally to my sex. I closed my eyes and just experienced the wonderful sensation of his touch, a touch filled with so much love. A love I had never felt before I met Steve. A love that I know is never ending, and can heal me when I need it to. A love so pure that it can only truly exist by two people who have no secrets, who share all of their hopes and dreams. _

"Steve, are you here?" I ask as I am slowly waking up. My eyes feel heavy so I am having a bit of trouble opening them up. I think it's still from the pain pill because I've felt like this before. Thankfully, my headache is better, but not as well as I would like it to be. When I hear no answer, I roll over and try to get out of bed, but as soon as I do, Steve comes walking in carrying our baby girl.

"Hey, why are you up so soon? You haven't even been sleeping for an hour; you are probably still tired, right?" Steve says as he comes to our bed and sits down next to me.

"Yeah, I'm still tired, but I need to pee, my bladder is pushing on my incision and it woke me up. Can you help me to the rest room please?"

"Of course I can." Steve says. Just as Steve helps pull Catherine from the bed, Mary knocks as she opens the door."

"Hey, Sis, I heard you calling for Steve so I thought I'd come and see if I could help with anything." Mary says.

"Could you either take me to the rest room, or hold Saylor so Steve can take me?"

"Sure thing, since Steve is all ready holding on to you, let him take you and I can stay here and enjoy some time alone with the babies. I'm not going to be here for much longer, so I'd like to take advantage of all the time I can get." Steve hands our daughter to his sister, and we proceed to the rest room. I try to stand straight up but I am feeling pressure on my incision and keep hunched over.

"Why aren't you able to stand up, Cath?"

"I'm not sure; my incision is feeling pressure so it hurts to be totally upright. Maybe you could check the bandage….it might be too tight." I tell him as we get to the rest room. Steve helps me use the bathroom and then I sit down on the chair so he can see the bandage.

"Cath, it looks like there is a little bit of blood coming through, so I think I need to change it. Let's do it when you're lying down so there isn't any pressure while you sit up. After I wash my hands, Steve wraps his arms around me and just holds me for a minute. I put my arms around his neck and bury my face into his chest. It feels so good to be able to take a few minutes and enjoy some closeness with Steve. With a house full of people, these moments are special and I want to take advantage of them when we can. "You feel so wonderful Cath; just being able to hold you again it is so good."

"I agree with you 100%, Commander. Thank you for taking such fantastically great care of me and our children while we were in the hospital. I know some woman don't have husbands as great as you, and I appreciate how lucky I am." I lean up to Steve to kiss him and he kisses me back. It feels so natural to kiss him, being in his arms warms me through and through. We stop our kiss and hold hands as we walk back to our room. We watch Mary rocking Saylor while talking to Steven. She's telling him a story about the trouble Steve used to cause and how much he used to tease her.

"Hey, Mare, don't tell lies to my children. You know you started most of it, I just had to finish it because I was the older brother." Steve says to her sister while smiling at her. Once I sit back down on our bed, Steve helps me lay down and he unbuttons my pajama top so he can redo my bandage. He makes sure to put enough Neosporin on it so that as the scab it forming, it won't stick again to the gauze. Now that I have used the restroom, the pressure is gone. Once we are done, he helps me sit in the rocker/glider so I can nurse Saylor. Steve had changed her and spent time with her, so I am on duty to feed her. Mary hands her to me while Steve gets my nursing pillow and puts it under my arm and Saylor's back.

"Hey, you two, want me to have dinner finished up so when you're done nursing, you can come down and eat? Is your headache better yet, Cath?"

"Yes, it's better thanks. I think dinner sounds great; I have been craving my mom's lasagna all day. We'll be done in a bit, thanks Mare."

"Ok, sounds good. See you down in a bit then." Mary says. She gives Steve a hug and leaves us with our children again.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: The final chapter has arrived, and I hope the ending is something you all enjoy. I think I put the family through enough pain for the past 10 days, but see so much potential for future stories. Now that Doris is alive, the possibilities are endless. With Mary getting married, and Danny and Rachel gettting along, I see good things for the future of these two couples. But as always, the danger of the Five-0 team is never far away. Adam and Michael can do such damage to the strong Kelley/Kalakawa families, and Steve will never fully trust an Hishimuri not if even he saved Kono's life. Stay tuned for the future.

*************************Five-0**********************

Steve's Turn

Chapter 32

Catherine slept for a bit longer than she spent time and nursed our children. We put them back down to sleep in their cradles and took a shower before dinner. I laid out her clothes so that we could see her closet after dinner. I knew she was hungry since her stomach was growling during our shower. I had to change the bandage on her C-section incision because it had leaked and stuck to the scab, hurting her. We spent a few moments alone before we got dressed and managed to cuddle and talk while the room was quiet.

"Catherine, you are doing so well, but that doesn't surprise me. You are truly the most amazing, inspirational person I have ever met and I love you more each day."

Catherine started to blush and leaned in to kiss me passionately. We hadn't done enough of that this since the events of the last week took their toll of her. But finally tonight, we will have the opportunity to while sleeping in our bed with the twins next to us.

"Steve, I am so glad to be home and in your arms again. There were a few rough days where I felt like this would not happen again, and God answered my prayers and took care of everything. I love you so much too, and am so glad to be here in your arms again, in our bed, with our children happily sleeping beside us. Let's get down to dinner before my parents send a search party for us and we can continue this later tonight."

Cath and I start down to dinner and meet my sister coming up the stairs. "I was on my way to get you two, your mom sent me Cath, she's worried dinner will be cold soon."

"See, I told you, honey." Cath said. I nodded at my wife because as usual, she was right. As well as I know her, she knows her mother.

"What?" Mary asked.

"Nothing really, I just told Steve we had to hurry and come down before my mom sent a search party for us, and look, here you are. Did you see Mickey and John yet?"

"How did you know I was going to Skyed with them?" she asked Cath.

"Naval Intelligence, 5 years, remember Mare?" Mary looks at me, nods her head and rolls her eyes at me.

My in-laws are already taking the food to the table and we sit down all together. Once everyone is seated, I start to talk. "I'd like to take this opportunity to say thank you to each and every one of you for all the support that you gave to Cath and me during her week in the hospital. It was your never-ending support that got me thru the tough times and helped me with the babies. I haven't felt this much love in a long time. Since Mare and I have put both our parents in the cemetery, we have felt a great void in our lives. "

"I second that, Steve." Mary adds.

"You never let me think anything but positive thoughts and always reminded me that Catherine is so strong and this was just a small pothole in her road of life. I'd like to propose a toast to the Rollins and McGarrett families and tell you all how much I love you." I took Catherine's hand and put it up to my lips and kissed it several times. She then took her hand and caressed my cheek, and everyone replied "Cheers" to each other.

If you all don't mind, I'd like to say a few things myself." Catherine said. "I have to agree with Steve that I wouldn't be here and this resilience if I didn't have such a great family and such strong faith behind us. I know that I scared you all and I am glad that none of your convictions waivered and you kept me thinking only positively. These two precious children have been welcomed into the McGarrett-Rollins legacy and that means the world to Steve and me. So here's to the strength I have gained from you, Mom and Dad. The confidence and love I have received from my wonderful husband, and the support I have been given from my two wonderful sisters, Dorian and Mary. Cheers, everyone!"

"Cheers." Everyone added all at once.

"So, Sis, tell me about your date with the naval officer assigned to protect you, Mary, mom, and dad while we were in the hospital. Where did you guys go and what did you think of him?" Cath asked her sister.

"We don't need to talk about that now, you, me, and Mary can have some 'Girl Talk' later. I don't think dad, mom, and Steve want to hear all about my date." Dorian said as she kicked Cath under the table.

"Ouch, hey, what was that for?" I said when I felt someone kick me under the table.

"Oops, sorry Steve, that was meant for my sister." Dorian said.

"Oh really, what are you trying to hide from your parents and me? You do know that my Intel has all ready given me the play by play of your date, so you might as well spill it now, because Cath will tell me later. Remember, this man is protecting the most precious things in the world to me….my family."

"Umm, isn't there something more interesting we could talk about other than my date?" she said.

All at once everyone at the table said "No." Everyone at the table laughed and we all decided to cut her a break and move on to more interesting topics….our children. We all enjoyed Marie's lasagna and shared stories of Mary and me as kids, as well as Dorian and Catherine. After dessert and coffee, it was time for Catherine's next dose of antibiotics and pain meds, so we said good night to everyone. Dorian and Mary did the dishes while my in-laws came with us to hold and rock the twins.

"Hey Cath, I want to put away some of your things. Where in the closet do you want them?" I asked her.

"Anywhere Steve, I don't care. You know how to put things away and where they go." She replied, rolling her eyes at me.

"No, I think you'd better come here. Our sister's tried to be helpful and do our laundry and I don't know what anything is." Cath had no idea that I was trying to get her to come and see the surprise closet makeover I had done for her. She was busy sitting on the bed talking to her parents and didn't really want to get up and come to the closet, but did anyway.

"Fine, but after that, I am going to lie down because I am really beat." She walks in to her closet and when I turn on the light her reaction is just what I hoped it would be.

"Steven John McGarrett, what have you done now? When did you find the time to put this all together? Oh my god, it's wonderful and perfect, just like you. Thank you so much, I didn't think you remember this was on my Bucket List for this house. I just love it; you put in all the things I wanted and then some." She walks around looking at each and every nook and cranny and opened all the drawers. She saw the build in hamper, jewelry box, and hidden gun safe for our weapons. I showed her the hidden button that is one push to unlock it when you need to get to them if needed. She was crying by the time she finally came over to me, put her arms around me and hugged me tightly. She snuggled her head in the crook of my neck and just stayed there, neither of us wanted to let go. Since her parents were in our room with the babies, they quietly left, took the sleeping children and went into the nursery to change them and give us some privacy.

"Do you like it, really?" I asked her, while staring into her beautiful brown eyes,

"Yes, of course, actually, I don't just like it, I absolutely love it. You didn't need to give me another surprise though; the SUV was more than enough. But having said that, I'm glad you did." She leaned into me and passionately kissed me and just held onto me as firmly as she could.

"Hey, you said you're tired, so let's get you in bed. You have a lifetime to look it over, so let's get you tucked in and we can talk about it more there. I'll tell you all the ways you can thank me, plus change the shelves to make them bigger or smaller as needed." We walk over to our bed where I pull down the covers before she gets in. Her parents have given us some time alone so we can just talk and kiss each other. As much as we want to make love tonight, she has been through two major surgeries and needs time to recover which I will make sure she does. The doctor's haven't given her the 'Go' yet, it's going to be at least six weeks, and I know that we both really have to be patient.

"When did my parents leave with the twins? I didn't hear a thing."

"As soon as they heard you squeal with delight about your closet. They knew I was waiting until after dinner to unveil it to you so I asked them to take the twins and spend some Papa and Gamma time. I didn't have to even finish my sentence and they were all for it. Catherine, there aren't enough presents in the world that I could give you that would suffice for the two most precious gifts you gave to me; I hope you know that. The car may be yours but it really is for the family as well. The ring and bracelet are for you, but this is something I knew you wanted and it will save you time and trouble and now with twins to keep you busy for the next 50 years, anything to make your life simpler is my pleasure to do.

The rest of the evening was spent feeding, rocking, and holding our children. Once they were down at 9:00 for the evening, Catherine wanted to go and visit with our family.

"How's everything down here guys?" she asked everyone.

"Fine, why wouldn't it be? So did you like the stuff Steve did to your closet, Catherine?" her mother asked.

"Of course, I have the most thoughtful and wonderful husband and he makes my dreams come true every day. I am a very lucky girl."

"I beg your pardon, Lt. but I am the lucky one. I have an amazing, awesome, and outstanding wife and I love her more and more each day." I reply. I lean over to Catherine who's next to me on the couch and give her a long kiss while pulling onto my lap.

"Ahhh, you two are still like newlyweds. I hope John and I are like that after we have been married years and years and years later. You two are an inspiration. So Catherine, when are you, me, and Dorian going to have out 'Girl Talk'?" Mary asks.

"Now is good, Steve can stay down here with our parents and Dad can show him the stuff he did to his garage, right Dad?"

"Yeah, sure, right. Thanks for ruining the surprise Catherine." Cath's father gives her a look that says she wasn't supposed to tell me about his surprise.

"What are you up to Ed? Let's go see your handiwork." My father in law and I go to the garage and he shows me all the labels he put on all of the pegboard, drawers that holds all my nuts, bolts, nails, and screws. It's something I've wanted to do for awhile, because once I saw how nice his workshop was, I wanted to be just as organized.

"Ed, oh, wow, this is great. Thank you so much, you know I have wanted to do this for awhile but never had that much time to do it. Did Catherine tell you to do this?"

"No, she didn't, but she left a few hints and I thought with two new babies, you would have less and less time out here, so why not do a little something for the man of the house. You've been so worried about our girl and have been such a great husband to her that this was something I could do and it costs me nothing but a few hours of my time. You know how much I love you Steve, and I couldn't have picked a better man to marry my Catherine." Ed says to me. "Now tell me about the navy man that my other daughter is interested in."

"Thank you Ed, but loving your daughter is the easiest thing in the world, and I am so blessed that she is my wife and mother of our children. This is even better than what I had planned on doing; I really do appreciate it. What's that magazine for?" I ask when I see a toy book on my workbench.

"Oh, that, I ordered the kids each a tool box to help daddy when he's working on projects in here. Saylor's is pink and Stevie's is blue, want to see?" He points out the tool box and tools that he ordered for the twins, and they are just adorable.

"Oh, they're great; I can't wait until they are old enough to use them. It will be so much fun for three generations of Rollins/McGarrett men working out here doing our 'Honey Do's' for our girls. Thank you so much. I feel like I have a dad again and it's such a great feeling, especially now that the babies are here." I tell Ed. I tell him about the man his other daughter is smitten with, and alleviate some of his fears. We chat for a bit longer then I decide to go up to bed and join Catherine and kiss the twins good night.

Catherine and I enjoy spending the next two hours alone resting and talking until it's time for her to nurse them again. We seem to have a routine when both of the children need to be fed at the same time. While she nurses one, I change and hold their sibling, then we switch. I change, burp, and rock the first twin, while Catherine nurses number two. We do this three more times that evening and are able to spend time making out and loving each other. Just holding and kissing my wife passionately fills me with such joy that I am as content as I think I ever could be.

Our road to these moments was paved with speed bumps, pot holes, and detours, but the strength of our love and commitment to each other got us through this. The first week flies by with throw up, crying, and poopy diapers all day and Catherine and I are in heaven. She has kept her promise and made sure to take it easy and only gets up a few times a day to stretch her legs and have meals downstairs. We say goodbye to Mary and celebrate with our Ohana and have the dinner Mary, Dorian, and Kamekona put together for us.

Gracie has been really good at showing me the proper way to use the Diaper Genie and how not to get sprayed by my son when I change him. Cath's family leaves the following week and her cousin Sami moves in to Mary's room. I enjoy the time I am off for six weeks and when I finally have to go back to work, I don't want to leave them. I've never been able to stay home with my family unless I was injured myself, so this was a precious time for me, my children, and Catherine. The McGarrett family is doing really well and the next thing to look forward to is Mary's wedding, their Christening, and Danny's second wedding as well.

Finally I can see how wonderful life can be for me and Catherine now that WoFat is out of our lives, and our family is safe, healthily, and strong. Great times are all ahead for the McGarrett's and I can't wait to see what the future holds.

The End

Follow the upcoming months of 2013 to see what happens when Doris is found, and how Steve protects Catherine, Saylor, Steven, and Mary. What will he do when a new Grandmother comes into their life? How will she gain his trust again, and will he always call her Doris? Will it be happily ever after, or one disaster after another brought on by her enemies? With 666 Park Avenue cancelled, will Joe White come back to Five-0, and how close have he and Doris become? Is WoFat really gone and out of their lives or is there a family member Steve didn't know about who is Hawaii bound to avenge his brother's demise? What about another Hess brother, or maybe their father? There is so much to wonder about, write about, and to look forward to, are you ready for it? Do Max and Sabrina make it to the altar, what about will Kamekona find his own lady love? Stay tuned and see what interesting stories unfold for the McGarretts, Williams', Kono and Adam, and Chin Ho and his much alive wife Malia. 2013 is going to be a hot one, not just from Global Warming, but from our families in the 50th state.


End file.
